Digimon Adventure 03: Batalha no Mundo das Trevas
by RyuuzakiL5
Summary: Um vilão está de volta no Mundo das Trevas, ele planeja uma vingança contra alguém, e começa seu plano apagando o brilho da Luz e da Esperança. Este fanfic é um TaKari, também tem um pouco de PataGato.
1. Episódio 1: O Aniversário

Digimon Adventure e todos os seus personagens, são de autoria da Toei Animation. Todos os Digimon citados neste fic são de autoria da Bandai.

Neste fanfic são considerados todos os eventos da série Digimon Adventure, com exceção de dois: O epilogo (25 anos depois) e os eventos dos games "Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer" e "Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers". O epilogo é desconsiderado por conta de alguns eventos que vocês lerão neste fic. Já os eventos dos games, eles serão desconsiderados pois nunca se encaixaram com perfeição na cronologia da série animada, além disso, eventos envolvendo Milleniummon e Ryo Akiyama são um tanto controversos.

Eu trato o fic como se fosse realmente um anime, portanto não se assustem com a abertura, o encerramento e até a maneira que escrevo as prévias, recapitulações e o título do episódio, além do analisador digimon e das sugestões de músicas dentro dos capitulos.

Agradecimentos a Daniel por ler e corrigir meus erros deste episódio.

Obs: Davis Motomiya terá um papel importante no meu fanfic, mas não é o que aparenta ser, portanto não deixem de ler por causa deste detalhe.

Boa leitura e sempre que puder comente, isto me motiva a escrever mais.

* * *

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

Mundo das Trevas.

"Finalmente... A hora da minha vingança chegou..." Uma voz soava em meio uma grande escuridão. "Mwahahahahaha" Risada maléfica.

**_Episódio 1 __–_ O Aniversário.**

Quase 4 anos se passaram desde de a luta entre os digiescolhidos e MaloMyotismon. Tudo era paz no ano de 2006, mas o dia de hoje é especial para alguns digiescolhidos, principalmente para TK que estava se preparando para ir a escola.

"TK vamos logo, você vai se atrasar." Patamon tentando fazer TK ir mais rápido.

"Já estou indo Patamon." TK gritou do seu quarto. "Onde está? Onde foi que eu coloquei?" TK murmurava bem baixo enquanto revirava suas coisas a procura de algo.

"É melhor você se apressar, ou Cody e Yolei vão embora sem você." Patamon mais uma vez apressando TK

"Eu já disse que estou indo!" TK gritou do seu quarto. "ACHEI!" TK gritou.

"Achou o que?" Patamon perguntou curioso, enquanto TK ia pegando sua mochila e saindo do seu quarto.

"Nada não, venha." TK falava enquanto agarrava Patamon por uma de suas asas.

"Uh? Ei não faz isso TK!" Patamon gritando.

"Tchau mãe!" TK gritou. "Tchau filho, bons estudos hoje!" Sua mãe gritava enquanto mechia em seu computador.

A caminho da escola.

"Eu te disse que você os fez esperar muito, provavelmente devem ter achado que você não ia e foram na frente." Dizia Patamon enquanto voava atrás de TK.

"..." Embora Patamon estivesse falando, TK não parava de pensar em uma pessoa, uma pessoa muito especial para ele que estaria fazendo aniversário hoje, TK preparou tudo para o dia de hoje, ele finalmente percebera uns anos atrás de que sentia algo especial por esta pessoa, e hoje seria o dia em que ele diria tudo o que sente, embora sentisse um pouco de medo, sua principal característica, a esperança, não o deixava desistir dessa idéia arriscada.

"Ei TK você está me ouvindo?" Perguntou Patamon, preocupado. "Você está estranho desde acordou, por acaso está pensando em alguém?" Perguntou Patamon fazendo um sorriso sarcástico.

"Não começa Patamon." Resmungou TK.

"Haha, tudo bem, eu só estava pensando que poderia ser algo relacionado aos seus sonhos recentes." Disse Patamon.

"Sonhos recentes? Do que está falando?" Perguntou TK sem entender o que Patamon queria dizer.

"Hihi, você anda preocupado com algo né TK?" Perguntou Patamon.

"Como assim? O que você sabe dos meus sonhos?" Perguntou TK um pouco sem graça.

"É que você tem falado de mais enquanto dorme, hihihi." Patamon falava enquanto soltava uns leves risos.

"Aonde você quer chegar?" Perguntava TK enquanto seu rosto ficava um pouco corado.

"Hihi, oh meu amor, seus olhos são lindos como as mais belas pérolas do oceano, seus cabelos..." Patamon dizia tentando conter seu riso.

"Já chega!" TK dizia, enquanto interrompia Patamon.

"TK, pode ficar tranquilo, seu segredo está bem guardado comigo." Patamon dizia sorrindo.

"Não precisa se preocupar, não será um segredo por muito tempo..." TK respondia Patamon enquanto se corava ainda mais.

"E ai TK, você comprou algum presente pra ela?" Patamon perguntou porém eles logo avistaram Davis, que também parecia atrasado.

"Davis!" TK gritou.

Davis ouviu a vóz de TK e perguntou. "TK? Você também está atrasado?"

TK se aproximava de Davis e eles iam entrando na escola. "Eu me atrasei porque estava procurando algo."

"Olá Patamon." Disse Chibimon.

"Olá Chibimon." Respondeu o alegre Patamon.

"Nós ficaremos aqui fora esperando vocês, boa sorte aos dois." Disse Patamon.

"Preste atenção na aula Davis." Gritou Chibimon enquanto os dois humanos iam entrando na escola.

"Pode deixar, e você se cuida." Respondeu Davis.

"Até depois da aula Pata." Gritou TK acenando e sorrindo.

Agora os digimons são mais aceitos no mundo humano, embora somente os digiescolhidos os tivessem não eram mais vistos como aberrações, assim, Patamon não precisava mais se esconder na mochila de TK na ida para escola, porém, digimons eram tratados como como animais e não eram permitidos em alguns lugares, isso incluia a escola.

Enquanto Davis e TK iam em direção ao prédio da escola, Davis lhe pergunta. "TK..."

"Uh?" TK olha para Davis de forma confusa.

"O que era isso que você estava procurando que o fez se atrasar para a aula?" Completou Davis.

"Ah, o presente da Kari." Respondeu TK sorrindo.

"UH? O p-p-presente da Kari?" Perguntou Davis surpreso com expressão de bobo. "Mas c-como assim, por que um presente para a Kari, o que, mas..." Continuava surpreso e ao mesmo tempo nervoso.

"Como por que? Hoje é o aniversário da Kari." Respondeu TK.

"Aniversário da Kari? Hoje é o aniversário da Kari?" Gritou Davis muito irritado com si mesmo por não se lembrar disso.

"Hahaha, você não sabia Davis?" Perguntou TK risonho.

"Eu tinha me esquecido." Respondeu Davis que logo começou a refletir. "Como eu pude me esquecer do aniversário da Kari, droga, eu nunca tive a chance de comprar um presente pra ela, porque ela nunca comentou sobre o aniversário dela antes, será que o TK vem dado presentes para ela esses anos todos? E eu não dei nenhum."

*Imaginação de Davis*

_"Para você Kari." TK entrega o presente para Kari._

_"Oh TK você é tão fofo." Kari diz sorrindo. "Diferente de certas pessoas que eu odeio." Kari completa olhando friamente para Davis._

_Davis com cara de bobo e com lágrimas saindo de seus olhos de forma cómica. "Kari me odeia."_

_"TK, você é meu herói." Diz Kari beijando a bochecha de TK._

*Fim da imaginação*

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!" Grita Davis bem alto enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

"Hehehe..." TK estava confuso com os olhos fechados esboçando um sorriso forçado e uma gota caindo de sua cabeça. "Sinto muito por você Davis." Disse TK.

"GRRRRRR... Maldito TK... Você me paga por essa..." Murmurou Davis bufando de raiva.

Chegando na sala de aula, para a sorte dos dois, a professora ainda não havia chegado, desde que TK chegou em Odaiba, ele sempre esteve na mesma classe que Kari e Davis, mesmo estando agora em uma escola diferente e no segundo grau. TK se senta enquanto Davis guarda seu material e sai da sala, provavelmente para ir ao banheiro, lavar o rosto e esfriar a cabeça. Porém TK nota algo de estranho na sala

"Cade a Kari?" Perguntou TK com uma expressão levemente triste em seu rosto.

Casa dos Kamiya.

"Obrigada por ficar e me ajudar Tai, e desculpa por fazer você faltar à aula hoje." Dizia Kari enquanto arrumava os preparativos para sua festa.

"Não tem problema, você não teve culpa, ninguém esperava que a vovó fosse passar mal assim tão de repente, isso atrasou os preparativos para sua festa de hoje." Tai respondeu.

"Espero que ela fique bem, eu fiquei muito preocupada." Disse Kari com um olhar meio triste.

"Não se preocupe Kari, ela ficará bem, o médico disse que ela só vai precisar de repouso, e logo ela receberá alta, além disso, papai ficou com ela no hospital para fazer companhia. Pena que eles não poderão vir para sua festa." Disse Tai enquanto ajudava nos preparativos.

"Eu também me sinto mal por faltar à aula, mas não posso perder essa chance de surpreender todos." Disse Kari sorrindo.

"Eu não entendi qual é a sua, em geral a surpresa é sempre pro aniversariante, porque você resolveu inverter os papéis?" Perguntou Tai.

"Resolvi inovar, e também vai servir como forma de agradecimento por tudo que vocês fizeram por mim, prometo que a festa vai ter muitos comes e bebes, especialmente para os digimons." Disse Kari sorrindo.

"Mamãe não vai gostar nada quando ver tantos digimons dentro do nosso apartamento." Disse Tai um pouco preocupado.

"Não se preocupe, eu já prometi a ela que ajudarei a arrumar qualquer sujeira, além disso serão apenas alguns comes e bebes." Disse Kari novamente sorrindo.

"Como sempre você se preocupando mais com os outros do que a si mesma." Disse Tai se lembrando dos velhos tempos.

Kari sorri para o irmão.

"Kari, já não está na hora? Você precisa mandar as mensagens para TK e os outros." Disse Tailmon que acabara de vir do quarto de Kari.

"Puxa, é mesmo, já é hora do intervalo, melhor eu mandar logo." Disse Kari indo para seu quarto pegar seu D-Terminal.

Enquanto isso na escola, o sinal tocava e era hora do intervalo.

"O que será que aconteceu para ela faltar à aula hoje...?" Perguntou TK a sí mesmo mentalmente enquanto ia saindo da sala por último depois dos outros alunos.

"TK." Chamou alguém.

"Hein?" TK virou-se e viu que quem o chamava, era a professora Tadashi.

"Você pode me ajudar hoje no intervalo? O zelador ficou de me ajudar a arrumar uns livros que estão bagunçados na sala dos professores, mas ele faltou hoje e eu estou sem opção, e eu preciso arrumar esses livros logo se não o diretor vai ficar muito irritado quando voltar semana que vem." Explicou a professora Tadashi.

TK sorriu e respondeu. "Tudo bem professora, eu ajudo."

"Muito obrigado TK, como agradecimento vou te dar meu vale refeição da cantina, dai você pode usar quando quiser." Agradeceu a professora.

"Não precisa me dar nada, eu ajudo sem problemas." Respondeu TK.

Enquanto isso, Kari, em sua casa, mandava as mensagens uma a uma para os seus amigos, de forma que o convite ficasse mais pessoal.

"Pronto, mandei os convites. Espero que eles não tenham nenhum compromisso hoje depois das aulas, também estou mandando uma mensagem para os pais deles." Conversava Kari com seu irmão enquanto mandava as mensagens.

"Tá aí mais um motivo pelo qual não entendi essa sua idéia, e se um deles tiver algum compromisso?" Perguntava Tai.

"Vamos torcer para que não tenham." Respondia Kari enquanto mandava sua última mensagem.

_Estou preparando uma festa de aniversário surpresa para hoje, por isso não pude ir à aula, isso mesmo, o aniversário é meu mas a surpresa é para vocês, por tudo o que fizeram por mim nesses anos todos, por serem meus melhores amigos, principalmente você TK, que vem sido meu guardião protetor desde que tinhamos 8 anos._

_PS: Eu tenho uma surpresa só para você hoje, isto é, não sei se você vai gostar, pode ser que você não goste até, mas eu estive pensando esses últimos dias, e decidi preparar tudo hoje, especialmente para você TK.__  
_  
"Pronto, enviado." Disse Kari sorrindo.

Enquanto isso em um outro mundo, uma leve risada maligna soa em meio a uma grande escuridão. "Huhuhuhuhu..."

Nesse instante um minúsculo ponto vermelho pisca da escuridão e a mensagem de Kari para TK é extraviada.

Na escola, o sinal toca e Davis, Yolei e Cody se despedem e voltam para as suas salas de aula.

TK, que havia ajudado a professora Tadashi também voltava à sua sala para se assistir a próxima aula.

TK não conseguiu prestar muita atenção na aula porque não parava de pensar na Kari, e de se perguntar do porque que ela havia faltado logo no dia do seu aniversário. "Por que será que ela faltou? Será que ela quis aproveitar a data de hoje para descansar? Ela não estaria errada em fazer isso, mas..." TK pensava enquanto pensava no presente. "Eu preparei um presente especial para ela, e não é só isso, era para hoje ser o dia em que eu finalmente..." TK teve seus pensamentos interrompidos com o barulho de uma discussão entre dois colegas de classe.

"Por que não me deixa em paz e vai encher o saco dos outros?" Gritou um dos garotos.

"Seu idiota, eu só estava comentando sobre o exercício!" Gritou o outro garoto.

"Guarde seus comentários para o professor seu imbecil!" Gritou o primeiro menino.

"Ah é? Então vamos resolver isso aqui e agora!" Gritou o outro garoto.

"Vamos lá queremos ver briga!" Gritou um terceiro garoto.

"Acaba com ele!" Muitos falaram enquanto começava uma barulheira paralela.

Davis e TK ficaram quietos em seus cantos junto a alguns poucos alunos, porém a maioria se juntou a confusão.

"JÁ CHEGA!" Gritou bem forte o professor Shiro. Neste instante todos ali se calaram.

"Vocês dois, saiam imediatamente da sala, vão ficar por uma semana na detenção." Disse o professor Shiro. "E quanto aos outros, eu não tenho escolha se não punir deixando-os mais tempo depois da aula." Concluiu o professor.

"O que?" Davis exclamou.

"Como é?" TK ficou sem entender.

"Vocês são uma turma, e se um de vocês erra os outros infelizmente devem pagar juntos pelo erro, vocês todos estão no Ensino Médio, deveriam ter vergonha de agirem assim por causa de uma briga, por isso todos aqui vão ficar até mais tarde na aula." Concluiu o professor.

"Ah não, por que tinha que ser assim?" Davis reclamava enquanto bagunçava seu cabelo.

No final da aula Yolei e Cody esperavam por TK e Davis no portão da escola.

"Onde estão eles afinal? Já estou cansada de esperar!" Reclamou Yolei.

"Calma Yolei, provavelmente deve ter acontecido alguma coisa para eles demorarem assim." Disse Cody tentando acalmar Yolei.

"Muito legal da parte do Cody dar outra chance a eles, não acha, Poromon?" Perguntou Upamon.

"É, mas o TK já fez a gente esperar hoje na hora de vir para escola, o que será que aconteceu agora?" Respondeu Poromon.

"É bem capaz da turma deles ter ficado até mais tarde na escola por conta de alguma briga entre alunos." Disse Chibimon.

"Não diga bobagens Chibimon, deve ter acontecido outra coisa." Respondeu Patamon.

Logo depois das palavras de Patamon, o D-Terminal de Yolei responde.

"Ah, o D-Terminal, deixe-me ver quem é agora." Yolei pega seu D-Terminal para saber quem mandou a mensagem para ela. "Olha, é do Davis, e aqui diz que eles vão ficar até tarde, parece que dois alunos brigaram, e houve confusão na turma dele, com isso o professor decidiu prender a turma um pouco depois da aula." Disse Yolei.

Neste instante todos olharam para Chibimon surpresos.

"Viu só não falei? Eu sou demais!" Exclamou Chibimon enquanto sorria.

"Davis pediu para irmos na frente, e pediu para levar o Chibimon junto." Completou Yolei.

"Então vamos." Disse Cody.

"Eu também vou com vocês." Disse Patamon.

"Então vamos indo." Disse Yolei enquanto foram todos para a casa da Kari.

Depois que TK e Davis foram liberados eles foram para a porta do colégio, quando TK se depara com a ausência de Patamon e pergunta. "Ué? Onde está Patamon?"

Davis ouve TK e responde. "Mandei uma mensagem para Yolei pedindo para eles irem na frente e levar o Chibimon, vai ver Patamon foi junto."

"Junto? Para onde?" Perguntou TK, confuso.

"Como assim para onde? Para a festa de aniversário da Kari." Respondeu Davis sem entender TK.

"Festa? Que festa, eu não fiquei sabendo de nada." Disse TK sem entender nada.

"Como não? A Kari mandou uma mensagem para todo mundo, você não apareceu no intervalo, por isso não tivemos chances de conversar sobre isso com você, mas você deve ter recebido a mensagem dela, ela mandou convites, um a um para cada um de nós usando o D-Terminal." Disse Davis mostrando a mensagem que ele recebera.

_Davis,_ _Estou preparando uma festa de aniversário surpresa para hoje, por isso não pude ir à aula, isso mesmo, o aniversário é meu mas a surpresa é para vocês, por tudo o que fizeram por mim nesses anos todos, por serem meus melhores amigos, aceite este convite que estou lhe fazendo como prova de minha amizade._

"Mas eu não recebi nada, eu fiquei no intervalo ajudando a professora Tadashi a arrumar uns livros, mas estava com o D-Terminal no meu bolso o tempo todo." Disse TK após ler a mensagem e começar a verificar no seu D-Terminal se Kari havia lhe passado uma mensagem também.

"Não tem nada." Disse TK meio desapontado após ver que não havia chegado nada.

"Será que a Kari não quer que você vá à festa dela?" Perguntou Davis com um olhar sério. "Por acaso você disse algo de errado para ela?"

"Não... Eu não fiz nada..." Respondeu TK num tom triste.

"Provavelmente a Kari deve achar você um chato, por isso não o convidou." Disse Davis meio serio lembrando do presente do TK. "Deve ser isso, provavelmente ela não gosta da sua amizade, talvez isso seja uma forma discreta dela pedir que você se afaste dela." Continuou Davis, serio, ainda com inveja do presente do TK para Kari.

"Cala boca Motomiya!" Gritou TK furioso.

"Ei, quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo Takaishi?" Respondeu Davis, também com raiva. "De qualquer maneira, eu não tenho tempo para discutir com você, eu tenho a festa de aniversário da Kari para ir, porque ela me convidou, ao contrário de você que se acha o tal e não pode ir." Completou Davis.

"..." TK permaneceu calado de cabeça baixa.

"Não se preocupe, eu explico ao Patamon o que aconteceu." Disse Davis enquanto corria em direção a casa da Kari.

"A gente se vê semana que vem, TK." Davis se despede enquanto some de vista.

TK permaneceu parado de cabeça baixa por uns segundos, depois começou a correr em direção a praia. Quando TK chegou à praia ele se lembrara do dia em que Kari havia sumido e foi parar no mar de Dragomon, ele lembrou também que naquele dia o seu coração ficou apertado com medo de que ele a pudesse perder para sempre, porém ao conseguir chegar até ela, o seu coração havia sido envolvido com tranquilidade e paz, mesmo com a ameaça de Airdramon e os servos de Dragomon. TK sentou na areia e se encolheu, logo depois abaixou sua cabeça.

Enquanto isso no apartamento da Kari, a festa que na verdade era apenas uma pequena reunião com alguns comes e bebes, já havia começado, todos os digiescolhidos estavam la com exceção de Mimi, que morava nos Estados Unidos; e de Joe, que estava ocupado na faculdade. Kari havia convidado a todos os antigos digiescolhidos por antecedência, e resolveu fazer surpresa apenas para os "novatos". De repente, a campainha toca.

"Devem ser eles!" Disse Kari aliviada.

Kari abre a porta e se depara com apenas a presença de Davis.

"Olá Davis!" Kari diz sorrindo, mas logo seu sorriso desaparece quando ela percebe que TK não estava com Davis. "Ué, cadê o TK?"

"Como assim? Você o convidou também?" Perguntou Davis agora mais confuso que antes.

"Mas é claro que convidei." Respondeu Kari.

"Ué, mas ele disse que não foi convidado, ele ate mostrou o D-Terminal dele, e não tinha mensagem nenhuma." Disse Davis.

"Kari, será que você não se esqueceu de mandar a mensagem pro TK?" Disse Ken, que já havia chegado antes que todos os outros "novatos".

"Não, eu não esqueci!" Respondeu Kari com um tom um pouco alto. "Me desculpa..."

"Talvez tenha tido algum erro no envio da mensagem. Tem certeza de que a mensagem foi enviada com sucesso?" Perguntou Izzy.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza, eu conferi." Respondeu Kari um pouco triste.

"Agora que eu me lembro, o TK se atrasou ao sair de casa hoje." Disse Yolei.

"E nós não o vimos no intervalo também." Disse Cody.

"Vai ver o TK apagou a mensagem de proposito só para não ter que vir aqui." Disse Davis, ainda irritado com TK.

"O TK nunca faria isso!" Gritou Patamon.

"Como você pode saber? Por acaso você esteve com TK hoje o dia todo?" Perguntou agressivamente Davis.

"Não..." Respondeu Patamon.

"Ele sumiu no intervalo, disse que ajudou a professora, mas pode ter mentido, talvez ele esteja se encontrando com alguma menina e tenha marcado algum encontro para depois da aula e por isso não pode vir na festa da Kari." Disse Davis ainda com raiva do TK sem se lembrar da reação do mesmo na saída da escola.

"É mentira! O TK nunca faria uma coisa dessas!" Gritou Patamon.

"E por acaso você pode provar o contrário?" Gritou Davis.

"Pare Davis!" Gritou Kari, provocando um silêncio total.

Kari abaixou a cabeça e fechou os punhos, logo começou a tremer um pouco.

"Kari, fique calma..." Disse Tailmon.

"Kari." Disse Sora.

Rapidamente Kari começa a correr para seu quarto e se tranca, onde lá dentro começa a chorar e a falar bem baixinho com sigo mesma. "TK, por que você fez isso comigo?"

Na areia da praia TK estava sentado, encolhido e de cabeça baixa, apertando seus joelhos com o braço, e chorando de mágoa. "Kari... Não sabia que você se sentia assim... Não sabia que me odiava...".

TK dizia essas palavras enquanto continuava a chorar, paralelamente, Kari estava trancada em seu quarto também chorando de mágoa.

"Kari, abra essa porta." Pediu Tai por trás da porta.

"Kari, vamos conversar." Disse Sora.

"Kari!" Tailmon também a chamava.

Mas Kari continuava a não ouvir, apenas estava deitada em sua cama triste pela falta de seu amigo TK, que no fundo, ela considerava mais como amigo.

TK continuava sentado na areia sem parar de pensar em Kari, e chorava por achar que sua amada o odiava.

Em outro mundo, num lugar coberto pelas trevas, em meio a uma escuridão, alguém estava ciente de tudo que estava acontecendo.

"O Brazão da Esperança parou de brilhar, eu não esperava tanto sucesso em um só dia, e de brinde ainda fiz o Brazão da Luz também se apagar. Breve minha vingança estará feita. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dizia uma vóz maléfica em meio à escuridão.

Quem será e o que será que esta tramando este misterioso ser maligno.  
O que ele quis dizer com vingança?

E porque será que ele fez isso com os corações de TK e Kari?

Todas essas perguntas serão respondidas em breve, quando o novo mal, finalmente se revelar.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day_

_Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure__  
__Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future__  
__Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni__  
__Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte__  
__Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e__  
__Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte__  
__Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken__  
__La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 2 __–_ De Volta ao Mar.

_Matt e__Tailmon__conversam com Kari e ela finalmente perceber que TK não a abandonou, ela decide procurá-lo junto com__Tailmon__e Patamon. Enquanto isso, na praia, uma vóz misteriosa convence TK de ir para outro mundo, Kari perde as esperanças mas quando uma de suas lágrimas caem, um portal se abre e ela consegue chegar até o Mar das Trevas._

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Desculpa pela ausência de batalhas, não se preocupem, não é 100% romatismo, teremos muita porrada, er, digo batalhas pela frente, é só uma questão do desenrolar da história, quanto a Davis, não pensem que ele é do mal, acontece que isso e o fato do TK e da Kari terem aceitado muito rápido o que ele disse será explicado mais a frente, eu nunca fui com a cara do Davis, mas eu o respeito muito como digiescolhido e não vou fazer ele de "vilão", isso apenas faz parte do enredo do fanfic.  
Espero que gostem do meu trabalho, e por favor comentem ^^


	2. Episódio 2: De Volta ao Mar

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_No seu aniversário, Kari resolve convidar seus amigos para uns comes e bebes em sua casa, para comemorar seus 15 anos de vida. Ela manda uma mensagem uma a uma para cada um deles. Porém, por conta de uma força malígna vinda de outro mundo, a mensagem de Kari não chega a TK o que faz com que o mesmo fique decepcionado, além disso, com a ausência de TK em sua festa, Kari se tranca no quarto e começa a chorar. Com o coração dos dois equivocadamente partidos, a luz e a esperança pela primeira vez deixam de brilhar._

* * *

_**Episódio 2 – De Volta ao Mar.**_

"Kari minha filha, por favor, abre esta porta." Pedia a Senhora Kamiya, porém Kari continuava sem falar nada.

Gabumon olha para Matt e percebe que o mesmo, apesar de ter se mantido calado todo o tempo, resolve tentar conversar com Kari.

"Matt..." Diz em vóz baixa, Gabumon.

Matt vai até a mãe de Kari e fala. "Senhora, deixa-me tentar falar com ela, tudo bem?"

"Certo." Diz a mãe de Kari que se afasta um pouco da porta.

Os outros permanecem olhando para Matt curiosos com o que ele tinha para falar.

"Escuta aqui Kari." Matt dizia encostado na porta.

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que aconteceu com o TK. Mas eu posso lhe assegurar que meu irmão não deixaria de aceitar seu convite se ele realmente tivesse recebido a sua mensagem." Disse Matt sériamente enquanto todos ali olhavam para ele esperando que ele consegui-se convence-la.

"Por favor, confia em mim, o TK não abandona seus amigos, eu posso dizer isso porque sou irmão dele, ele é uma pessoa bondosa e com certeza não faria uma coisa dessas por mal, com certeza alguma coisa aconteceu com a sua mensagem, afinal o D-Terminal é uma máquina, e como todas as máquinas, pode falhar, não é justo você julgar meu irmão assim só porque o Davis lhe disse aquilo. Afinal, você confia mais no TK que te conhece há muito mais tempo, que sempre quis o seu bem não importando a situação, ou num panaca como o Davis, que só está dizendo isso porque não aceita o fato de vocês serem melhores amigos?" Disse Matt com os olhos fechados e com raiva do Davis.

"Como é que é?!" Perguntou Davis, em vóz alta, enquanto Tai estendia seu braço na frente de Davis para que ele não se exaltasse.

"Matt..." Sora em vóz baixa.

"Vamos lá Kari, é seu aniversário, sai daí para que possamos resolver tudo." Pediu Matt mais calmo agora.

"..." Kari no entanto continuava calada.

Na praia, TK continuava a chorar e pensar no por que que Kari não o teria convidado para festa.

"Por que ela se esqueceu de mim?" Perguntou TK, em vóz baixa, para si mesmo. "Será que o que Davis disse é verdade? Será que ela não gosta mais de mim? Será que ela sempre me achou um chato, e só agora resolveu se afastar de mim?"

"Não diga isso TK, ela não te odeia." Uma vóz estranha soou na mente de TK.

"Quem está ai?" Perguntou TK logo após levantar seu rosto com um olhar curioso.

"Alguém que quer ser seu amigo." Respondeu a vóz.

"Meu amigo?" Perguntou TK confuso.

"TK, você um bom garoto, não merece uma amiga como a Kari." Disse a vóz.

"Do que está falando? Apareça!" Disse TK enquanto se levantava e começava a olhar a sua volto na tentativa de encontrar a quem se dirigia a ele.

"TK, a Kari não odeia você..." Disse a vóz. "Mas também não o ama." Concluiu a vóz.

"Eu não estou entendendo, quem está falando comigo?" TK pensou.

"Me ouça TK. Tudo o que eu quero é ser seu amigo, me dê essa chance, prometo não trair sua confiança como Kari fez." Pedia a vóz misteriosa.

"Trair, como assim trair?" Perguntava TK enquanto olhava para cima.

"Você não percebeu? Ela não te convidou para a sua festa de aniversário. Está na cara que a Kari sente pena de você." Disse a vóz.

"Pena de mim? Por que?" Perguntou TK com um tom meio triste.

"Porque ela não tem coragem de te dizer a verdade." Respondeu a vóz.

"Verdade?" Perguntou TK.

"Não é óbvio? A Kari ama outro alguém." Disse a vóz.

"Outro alguém..." Disse TK em vóz baixa.

"Sim, provavelmente o que ela quer é que todos saibam disso, menos você TK. Porque ela sabe que se você soubesse disso, ficaria muito triste, e ela não quer vê-lo triste, porque sente pena de você." Disse a vóz.

"Essa é a maior besteira que já ouvi!" Gritou TK com a vóz.

"Besteira? Você acha mesmo que o que estou dizendo aqui é uma besteira? Eu consigo ver dentro do seu coração, suas maiores alegrias, seus maiores medos... E o seu medo não é ser odiado por Kari, mas sim, que ela ame outro." Respondeu a vóz misteriosa.

"Não é verdade..." Disse TK dessa vez em vóz baixa.

"TK, admita, esse é seu maior medo, e Kari deve saber disso, por isso, não te convidou para sua festa, porque hoje ela irá se declarar para seu grande amor." Disse a vóz.

"Grande amor? Quem seria esse... grande amor?" Perguntou TK num tom triste enquanto se sentava na areia de novo e se encolhia, porém de cabeça levantada.

"Você sabe quem é. O nome desta pessoa está escrito na parte mais sombria de seu coração..." Disse a vóz enquanto uma nuvem de trevas aparecia por cima do TK e ia aos poucos envolvendo ele.

"Davis..." Disse TK enquanto abaixava sua cabeça e começava a pensar no seu maior pesadelo, ver Kari nos braços do líder dos novos digiescolhidos.

Enquanto isso na casa dos Kamiya, Kari continuava calada em seu quarto, dessa vez Tailmon se aproximava da porta e começava a falar. "Kari, você já esqueceu quantas vezes o TK já arriscou a vida por você?"

Dentro do quarto, Kari começava a se lembrar do que acontecera naquele dia.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Não se preocupe com Angemon, ele vai ficar bem continue subindo!" Disse TK a Kari, após Piedmon derrubar Angemon do abismo._

"_Ta." Disse Kari, porém uma faca corta a parte de cima da corda impedindo que Kari continuasse a subir._

"_Ahh!" Kari gritou._

"_Kari!" Gritou TK preocupado._

"_Vou ter que repetir? Não podem sair daqui!" Disse Piedmon, que começou a subir na corda. "Hahahahaha!"_

"_TK..." Gritou Angemon lá em baixo sem forças._

_TK continuou a subir porém Piedmon segurou sua perna._

"_Peguei vocês!" Disse Piedmon._

"_TK!" Kari segurou o braço de TK._

"_Me solte, senão ele vai pegar você também!" Disse TK para Kari,_

"_Não, eu não vou fazer isso!" Disse Kari ainda segurando o braço de TK._

"_Os dois vão JUNTOS!" Gritou Piedmon que logo após cortou a corda em baixo dos pés de TK fazendo ele e Kari cairem._

"_Ahhhh!" TK e Kari gritaram._

"_TK, Kari" Angemon gritou._

"_Hahahaha!"__Riu maléficamente Piedmon._

"_Angemon!" TK gritou._

"_TK!" Gritou Angemon tentando se levantar._

_~Concerto de Aranjuéz~_

"_Angemon super digivolve para..."_

"_HolyAngemon!"_

_HolyAngemon consegue salvar TK e Kari os segurando em seus braços._

"_Angemon você super digivolveu!" Disse TK feliz para Angemon, enquanto Kari sorria para os dois._

_*Outro Flash Back, continua tocando Concerto de Aranjuéz*_

"_Kariiiiiiiiiiii!" TK chamando seu nome de frente pro oceano._

"_Chamar a Kari num lugar desses?" Disse__Tailmon__sem entender TK enquanto Patamon voou para o lado do TK gritar também._

"_Kariiiiiiiiiiii!" TK e Patamon gritam._

"_Uh?" Surpresa__Tailmon__diz. "O amor!"_

_No Mar das Trevas, os Divermons eram atacados por Airdramon e Kari estava caida de joelhos na areia._

"_Uma hora dessas... O que eu posso fazer?" Se perguntava, Kari. "Me ajuda Tai...__Tailmon..." Kari fecha os olhos com força. "TK!"_

_No mundo real._

"_Kariiiiiiiiiiii!" TK, Patamon e__Tailmon chamavam por Kari._

_De repente uma luz aparece à frente, um pouco acima de TK, e ele vê Kari o chamando._

"_Kari..." TK diz o nome dela enquanto começa a ir em direção a luz, flutuando. "Vamos!"_

"_TK!" Gritou Patamon enquanto o seguia._

"_O amor, é ele que liga os dois mundos!" Diz__Tailmon a sí mesma, e logo ela segue Patamon e TK em direção a luz._

_Os três chegam ao Mar das Trevas e caem num pico que ali tinha._

"_Aqui, não é o digimundo que nós conhecemos." Disse__Tailmon._

"_TK,__Tailmon!" Gritou Kari acenando enquanto corria em direção a eles._

"_Kari!" Gritou TK._

"_Vocês vieram me salvar!" Gritou Kari enquanto corria._

"_Viemos." Disse TK enquanto se levantava._

_*Fim do Flash Back e da música*_

Do lado de fora do quarto, Tailmon não desiste de convencer Kari. "Acha que o TK não gostaria de estar aqui agora? Kari, com certeza houve um engano, por que você não sai do quarto para que possamos resolver tudo?"

Kari se levanta e vai até a porta, onde a destranca, abre, todos no apartamente sentem-se aliviados, e Kari, envergonhada, diz a todos. "Mãe, Tai,Tailmon, amigos... Me desculpem." Kari se inclina para se desculpar.

Matt, Sora e Izzy sorriem, enquanto Tai coloca as mãos sobre o ombro de Kari e diz. "Tudo bem Kari, a culpa não foi sua."

"Não Tai, a culpa é minha sim, eu não acredito que cheguei a duvidar de TK... Eu nunca havia me sentido assim antes, era como se eu perdesse toda a minha confiança nele, não só nele, mas em mim mesma..." Disse Kari sem entender o porque ela havia ficado tão triste.

"Uh?" Tai não havia entendido o que Kari queria dizer com essas palavras, assim como todos ali.

"Por que não liga para seu amigo então, Kari?" Perguntou a mãe de Kari.

"Uh?" Kari e os outros miraram seus olhos para a Senhora Kamiya.

"Ele já deve ter chegado em casa, não é verdade?" Perguntou a Senhora Kamiya.

"Sim é verdade!" Disse Kari esboçando um sorriso novamente.

"Matt, liga pro TK agora por favor." Pede Tai ao seu melhor amigo.

"Pode deixar." Diz Matt.

"Vem cá que eu te levo até o telefone." Diz a Senhora Kamiya enquanto o leva até o telefone.

"Droga..." Diz Davis baixinho porém o suficiente para que Cody ouvisse.

"Esperai Davis, o que está acontecendo com você? Por que esta com tanta raiva do TK assim?" Perguntou Cody.

"Aquele idiota do TK, sempre se dando bem com a Kari, eu não consigo aceitar isso!" Nervoso Davis bota pra fora tudo que está sentindo.

"Como é?!" Gritou Tai enfurecido, logo depois foi até Davis e o segurou pelos braços. "O que há com você?! Você perdeu o juízo foi?!" Perguntou Tai enfurecido.

"Tai, calma!" Disse Agumon.

"Tai." Ken tentou falar.

"Me solta!" Gritou Davis e depois empurrou Tai.

"Para com isso Davis!" Gritou Yolei.

"Parem com isso vocês! Parem de defender sempre o TK, porque vocês sempre estão do lado dele, por que?!" Gritou Davis com toda a força. "Eu não aguento mais, tudo que o TK faz é o certo, e tudo que eu faço está errado, eu já me enchi disso!" Gritou Davis com mais força.

"Pare Davis, você está sendo um idiota!" Gritou Kari olhando seriamente para ele.

"Davis, o que aconteceu com você?" Perguntou Chibimon.

"Cala a boca Chibimon!" Gritou Davis com seu digimon.

"O que..." Disse Chibimon com uma voz e olhar triste.

"Davis, você está passando dos limites!" Tai gritou enfurecido com Davis.

"Eu não entendendo nadinha, por que o Davis está tão atacadinho hoje, hein?" Perguntou Tentomon a Izzy.

"Vocês não me entendem... Nunca vão entender o que sinto!" Gritou Davis com todos.

Ken colocou suas mão nos ombros de Davis e tentou conversar com ele. "Davis, o que está acontecendo com você? Você não é assim, você tem o Digiovo da Amizade, você é um amigo leal, o que que houve com você para você ficar assim hoje."

Davis encarou Ken com um olhar de raiva, porém não respondeu nada.

"Davis..." Disse Kari sem entender o que se passava com ele.

"Ken..." Wormmon pôs-se a falar.

Ken olhou para Wormmon e viu em seus olhos tristes, um olhar familiar, que ele já havia visto antes, quando era Imperador Digimon. "Ele está agindo do mesmo jeito que você agia Ken..."

"Será possível?" Ken perguntou a Wormmon logo depois olhou nos olhos de Davis onde só via raiva.

Na praia, TK estava sendo envolvido por uma aura negra.

"A Kari... ama o Davis?" Perguntou TK em vóz baixa de cabeça baixa, enquanto a aura negra o envolvia pouco a pouco.

"Sim TK, infelizmente essa é a verdade... Kari Kamiya, está apaixonada por Davis Motomiya, seu maior rival." Disse a vóz misteriosa a TK.

"Meu rival?" Perguntou TK.

"Sim, seu rival, ele não pode ser considerado um amigo depois dessa não acha?" Perguntou a vóz. "Veja como ele te trata, ele odeia você mais do que tudo, você viu a reação dele quando você verificou no seu D-Terminal e não viu mensagem alguma da Kari?"

"..." TK permanceu calado de cabeça baixa enquanto a aura ia o envolvendo por completo.

Na casa dos Kamiya.

"O que você está olhando Ken? Não me encare deste jeito!" Disse Davis a Ken.

Nesse momento todos olhavam para Davis preocupados com o que havia acontecido com ele. Porém antes que todos pudessem falar qualquer coisa Matt volta com uma má notícia.

"Pessoal... O TK... Ele não está em casa!" Era possível ver preocupação nos olhos de Matt.

"Hehehe... Não disse? TK está com outra garota." Davis provocou com um sorriso sarcastico no rosto.

"Davis!" Tai gritou.

"Não é verdade!" Kari exclamou enquanto todos voltaram seus olhos para ela. "O TK não está saindo com garota alguma."

"É verdade, ele deve ter ficado perturbado com as besteiras que você disse! Parabéns Davis, agora minha mãe também está preocupada!" Gritou Matt sem saber que Davis estava estranho.

"Calma Matt." Disse Gabumon.

"Davis está agindo estranho hoje... Talvez Chibimon saiba porque." Opinou Piyomon.

"É verdade, Davis também chegou atrasado na escola, ele costuma chegar cedo que nem o TK, aconteceu alguma coisa antes dele ir para a escolaChibimon?" Perguntou Patamon.

"Nada, ele apenas acordou tarde." Disse Chibimon.

Ken olhou mais uma vez para Davis, dessa vez no fundo dos seus olhos e voltou a perguntar. "Davis, nos diga, aconteceu algo com você hoje?"

"Não... Não aconteceu nada, por que você não para de me amolar!" Apesar das palavras de Davis terem saido com um pouco de força, ele estava sentindo uma tristesa grande dentro de sí. "O que está acontecendo comigo...?" Davis colocou suas mãos sobre a cabeça. "Aquele sonho..."

"Sonho?" Kari perguntou com um olhar de espanto. "Você sonhou com algo estranho hoje?"

Davis tentava conter sua raiva e tentar lembrar de seu sonho. "Eu tive um sonho estranho hoje... Sonhei com uns sons estranhos, pareciam lamentações..."

"Lamentações?" Perguntou Ken tentando entender Davis.

"Vozes... Vozes que cantavam em uma melodia de lamentação..." Disse Kari, neste instante todos olharam pra ela confusos.

"Mas o que tem haver esses sonhos com o fato de Davis estar assim?" Tai perguntou.

"Eu não sei irmão, mas eu acordei muito alegre hoje, mas, conforme o tempo foi passando, fiquei preocupada, comecei a pensar na vovó, e depois fiquei pensando se daria tudo certo, quando Yolei e Cody chegaram, comecei a me sentir muito mal, angustiada, parecia que eu já sabia que o TK não viria." Explicou Kari a todos. "Depois que a camapinha tocou eu me senti aliviada, mas depois que atendi, não vendo TK, meu coração começou a afundar em tristesa."

"Foi isso... O mesmo aconteceu comigo hoje, depois que TK me contou de seu aniversário e sobre um presente, eu fiquei com raiva, depois, conforme o tempo foi passando, minha raiva aumentou mais, e daí no final da aula, eu e o TK brigamos." Disse Davis, dessa vez um pouco calmo.

"Vocês brigaram?!" Matt perguntou serio para Davis.

"Sim, ele me tirou do sério com aquele papo de ter comprado o presente da Kari, eu fiquei muito chateado e quando ele disse que não tinha recebido convite nenhum, eu me senti aliviado por dentro, e comecei a provocar ele..." Explicou Davis se sentindo culpado por tudo. "Agora pensando bem, eu me sinto mal pelo o que fiz..." Davis dizia aquelas palavras enquanto ia ficando mais e mais triste, com o peso da culpa.

"Davis, resista!" Disse Ken, segurando o ombro dele.

"Está na cara que existe algum poder por trás deste sonho." Sora falou.

"Parece que existe uma força que afetou a Kari e o Davis, fazendo com que seus corações fossem consumidos pelas trevas, igual aquela vez comigo e com a Sora no digimundo." Matt disse, se lembrando do que acontecera com ele 7 anos atrás.

"Só que dessa vez é diferente, aconteceu lentamente de forma que nem mesmo nós haviamos percebido antes." Sora completou.

"Essa não!" Disse Kari.

"O que foi Kari?" Tailmon perguntou.

"TK, ele pode estar em perigo!" Disse Kari preocupada enquanto pegava suas coisas no quarto e saia de casa.

"Kari!" Tai gritou preocupado.

"Não se preocupe Tai, eu estou bem, graças a vocês eu melhorei, mas, eu preciso ajudar o TK, se ele não está em casa, ele pode estar com problemas." Kari saiu correndo.

"Espere Kari!" Gritou Tailmon que foi atrás dela.

"Cuidem do Davis pessoal, eu vou com ela!" Disse Patamon que logo saiu voando atrás de Tailmon.

"Kari!" Gritou a mãe mas já era tarde.

"Maldito TK..." Disse Davis baixo porém confuso consigo mesmo.

"Acorda Davis, você não é assim." Disse Ken, olhando em seus olhos. "Vamos lá Davis, todos nós conhecemos você, sabemos que você não odeia as pessoas, você é nosso amigo, o meu melhor amigo, você me ajudou a sair das trevas, me ajudou a vencer meus medos!" Disse Ken se lembrando da batalha com Daemon

"Tem razão." Davis disse. "Vocês são meus amigos... Não posso agir assim... Não posso odiar o TK por ele querer presentiar a Kari."

"É isso ai Davis." Disse Ken aliviado enquanto todos olhavam para Davis com um olhar de alívio.

La fora, Kari estava correndo muito preocupada.

"Pra onde você acha que ele foi?" Tailmon perguntou.

"Não sei, mas vamos procurá-lo até achá-lo!" Disse Kari. "TK, não vou perder você para as trevas!" Pensou Kari.

Na praia.

"Vamos TK, venha para meu mundo, lá poderemos ser amigos." Disse a vóz misteriosa.

"Seremos amigos..." TK já estava totalmente consumido pelas aura das trevas.

Kari continuava a correr e procurar TK, ela passou pela escola, mas o portão estava fechado, por mais que ela o procura-se, ela não via nenhum sinal dele.

"TK... Onde você está TK...?" Kari preocupada, perguntava em sua mente. "O D-3!" Kari se lembrou do sinal do D-3. "Antes tarde do que nunca..." Ela pegou seu D-3 e mas o mesmo não deu sinal. "Droga..." Porém depois de alguns de seus passos, o D-3 começou a dar sinal. "É o TK!" Disse Kari aliviada.

"Vamos lá!" Patamon disse.

Na praia, TK já não era mais o mesmo, possuido pela dor de seu coração, TK aceita o convite da misteriosa vóz. "Eu vou para seu mundo..."

"Perfeito... Hehehe..." Após estas palavras da vóz misteriosa,TK começa a sumir.

"TK!" Gritou Kari, que vinha correndo, porém era tarde de mais, TK sumira por completo diante de seus olhos.

"TK!" Gritou mais forte Kari enquanto chegava a praia e pulava sobre a areia onde TK estava sentado.

"Pra onde ele foi?" Patamon perguntou.

"TK..." Sussurrou Kari enquanto agarrava a mochila de TK. Ela sentiu algo diferente na mochila dele e a abriu para conferir, quando abriu, viu um embrulho, no embrulho havia um cartão, que dizia. "Para: Kari, De: TK" Kari abriu o embrulho e viu o presente de TK, eram dois bonequinhos de pano, do TK e da Kari, parecidos com os bonecos que ele pegou de Puppetmon, porém maiores, sorrindo e com aquelas roupas que eles usavam quando tinham 11 anos, junto com os bonequinhos, viam dois chaveiros, um de Patamon e outro de Tailmon, e um bilhete.

_Espero que goste desse presente, pedi para que personalizassem esses bonecos para você, espero que não fique ofendida com os chaveiros, podem lembrar aquele incidente com Piedmon, mas a minha intenção era mandar a coleção completa. Você é muito importante para mim, quero estar junto com você para sempre._

_TK_

Ao ler o bilhete Kari começa a lacrimejar e se sentir mal por ter pensado que TK não se importava com ela.

Em outro mundo, precisamente no Mar das Trevas, TK estava parado de frente pro oceano, esperando a tal vóz falar, porém apenas o silêncio reinava. TK estava em transe, seu coração estava partido e ele não conseguia mais falar, apenas ficava murmurando o nome de sua amada.

"Kari..." Murmurava TK enquanto algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

No mundo real, Kari guardou os presentes na mochila de TK, segurou ela, se levantou e começou a gritar. "TK!"

"Kari..." Disse Tailmon lembrando de como TK havia feito 4 anos atrás.

"TK!" Gritavam Kari e Patamon.

Logo Tailmon se juntava aos dois e começava a chamar por ele também.

No Mar das Trevas, TK estava em silêncio apenas lembrando de Kari, de repente após alguns minutos sem pronunciar uma só palavra, a vóz misteriosa volta a falar com TK. "Está pensando nela não é TK? Infelizmente é inútil, pois ela só tem olhos para outro..."

"Kari..." Murmurou TK enquanto caiam algumas lágrimas.

No mundo real, Kari, Patamon e Tailmon continuavam a chamar por TK, mas nada adiantava. Então Kari cai de joelhos no chão e abaixa a cabeça. "Não consigo Tailmon, não consigo chegar até ele... TK..."

Tailmon e Patamon ficaram olhando para Kari sem reação, ambos tristes também.

"TK... Onde está você... Eu preciso de você TK... Não posso viver sem você..." Após dizer estas palavras, uma das lágrimas de Kari cai na areia, e de repente ela começa a brilhar, logo, uma luz brilha na sua frente, ela se levanta assustada com aquilo, mas Tailmon logo diz. "É o portal, igual ao que vimos da outra vez."

Com isso Kari decide ir. "Se este é o portal, então ele vai me levar até o TK?"

"Só podemos saber se tentarmos..." Patamon respondeu.

"TK!" Kari disse o nome dele mais uma vez e foi em direção a luz.

Enquanto isso no Mar das Trevas, a vóz falava com TK. "Seja meu amigo TK."

"Serei seu amigo..." TK começava a andar em direção ao mar, quando de repente uma luz aparece por trás dele e dela aparecem Kari, Patamon e Tailmon.

"TK!" Kari gritou.

"Uh? Kari..." TK olhou para trás com um olhar triste e frio.

"TK, que bom que você está bem!" Disse Kari aliviada enquanto se abraçava a ele feliz.

"Este lugar, é o Mar das Trevas!" Tailmon exclamou.

"Tem razão, este é o lugar onde Kari foi chamada aquele dia." Disse Patamon.

"Você veio até mim...?" TK disse com uma vóz leve e triste.

"TK, você está bem? Eu estava preocupada com você TK..." Disse Kari enquanto o abraçava forte.

"Não! Não dê ouvidos a ela TK! Ela quer te destruir!" Gritou a vóz misteriosa.

"Quem disse isso?" Patamon perguntou.

"Tem mais alguém aqui!" Tailmon respondeu.

"Me destruir...?" TK estava confuso e dominado pela tristesa.

"TK, sou eu Kari, eu não faria isso com você, eu vim aqui por você!" Dizia Kari olhando em seus olhos.

"Kari..." Disse TK aos poucos acordando.

"Não dê ouvidos a ele, estaremos sempre juntos TK. Como sempre estivemos." Disse Kari sorrindo para ele.

"Kari..." Disse TK sorrindo enquanto a aura negra em volta dele ia se desfazendo. "Eu fiquei tão preocupado, achei que você não queria mais saber de mim." TK abraçou Kari com força.

"Não TK, eu nunca vou abandonar você!"

"Kari... eu..." TK começou a falar mais foi interrompido.

"Não! Eu tive tanto trabalho, como ela conseguiu assim tão fácil!" Gritou a vóz misteriosa.

"Acabou para você! Apreça agora!" Gritou Tailmon.

"Hehehehehe..." Ria o ser misterioso. "Então esta é Kari Kamiya não é? Eu não a conhecia ainda..."

"Quem está ai?" Kari perguntou.

"De fato, eu subestimei todos vocês. Tive tanto trabalho para converncer TK de que você não prestava, e no final apenas com algumas palavras ele voltou para seu lado... E tudo que eu queria era ser seu amigo, TK." Disse a vóz cada vez ficando mais séria.

"Mentiroso!" Gritou TK. "Você tentou me levar para o lado das trevas, mas eu confio na Kari, mesmo com seus truques eu só preciso da presença dela para me sentir melhor!"

"TK..." Kari ficando corada.

"Oh, que bonitinho... De qualquer forma, meu plano ainda está de pé, pois tenho aqueles que eu mais odeio, juntos num lugar só!" Disse a vóz enquanto ficava cada vez mais forte.

"Apareça logo maldito!" Gritou TK.

Neste instante um vulto negro apareceu na frente deles e começou a tomar forma.

"Ah..." Patamon ficou sem palavras.

"Não... pode ser..." Os olhos de TK ficaram cheios de medo quando viram aquilo.

"O que aconteceu TK?" Kari perguntou. "Quem é este?"

"Quem é esse digimon?" Tailmon se perguntou.

"Sentiram minha falta?" Riu o digimon que acabara de aparecer na frente deles.

"Devimon..." TK disse sem acreditar.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day__  
__Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure__  
__Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future__  
__Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni__  
__Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte__  
__Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e__  
__Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte__  
__Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken__  
__La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 3 – A Hora da Vingança, Devimon Contra Angemon!_

_Finalmente o dono da misteriosa vóz é revelado, é Devimon, e ele quer vingança. Apesar de sua tentativa frustrada de chamar TK para seu lado ele finalmente tem a chance de provar que é melhor que Angemon. A luta é intensa e Angemon parece ter problemas, mas Tailmon está lá para ajudar e evita o pior._

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, é finalmente vão começar as batalhas, esse terceiro capítulo promete, parece que ficou muito na cara o que eles sentem, mas nesses momentos de desespero a gente não reflete, por isso, ainda haverá aquele momento em que os dois vão se declarar para valer.

Até o próximo capítulo e quem puder, por favor COMENTE!


	3. Episódio 3: A Hora da Vingança! Devi

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Uma vóz misteriosa conversa com TK na praia e pede para ser seu amigo, ele tenta convencer TK de que Kari ama Davis, para que ele desista dela e vá para outro mundo. Enquanto isso, Kari recupera a confiança em TK, e os digiescolhidos tentam salvar Davis de ser consumido pelas trevas. Kari procura desesperadamente por TK e quando finalmente o encontra no Mar das Trevas, a tristesa que envolvia TK some e o inimigo finalmente aparece._

* * *

_**Episódio 3 – A Hora da Vingança, Devimon Contra Angemon!**_

Um vulto negro aparece na frente de TK, Kari, Patamon e Tailmon, e começa a tomar forma.

"Ah..." Patamon ficou sem palavras.

"Não... pode ser..." Os olhos de TK ficaram cheios de medo quando viram aquilo.

"O que aconteceu TK?" Kari perguntou. "Quem é este?"

"Quem é esse digimon?" Tailmon se perguntou.

"Sentiram minha falta? Hehehe..." Riu o digimon que acabara de aparecer na frente deles.

"Devimon..." TK disse sem acreditar.

"Devimon?" Kari se perguntava já que nunca o havia visto antes.

"Então esse é Devimon..." Disse Tailmon impressionada.

_Analisador Digimon_

_Devimon__._

_É um digimon na fase adulta. Ele atacou a Ilha Arquivo, 7 anos atrás, mas acabou sendo derrotado por Angemon. Sua melhor técnica é o Toque do Demônio._

"Como pode ser que você tenha voltado à vida?!" Perguntou TK se tremendo de ódio.

"TK..." Disse Kari, atrás de TK, com as mãos nos ombors dele e com um olhar de preocupada.

"Hehehe..." Riu maléficamente Devimon. "Isso tudo é graças ao ódio."

"Ódio?" Perguntou Tailmon.

"Ódio por vocês, digiescolhidos, principalmente, por vocês 2!" Disse Devimon enquanto apotava para TK e Patamon que estava em pé logo abaixo de seu parceiro.

"Grrr... É você quem queria causar o caos no Digimundo, mereceu ser destruído, se tem um digimon que não merecia viver, esse digimon é você, Devimon!" Disse TK furioso ao rever Devimon.

"TK... Eu nunca vi TK desse jeito antes..." Pensou Kari consigo mesma.

"Hehehe... Então você ainda se lembra de que graças ao meu grande poder, Angemon teve que se sacrificar para me vencer não é?" Disse Devimon sorrindo maléficamente. "Mas foi um sacrifício em vão já que vocês tiveram que enfrentar inimigos mais poderosos até então."

"Maldito..." Murmurou TK com um olhar de puro ódio.

"Estou vendo que não fui o único que teve o passado amaldiçoado, parece que você também foi, e agora está morrendo de ódio de mim, muito bem TK, continue, o efeito do meu Toque do Demônio em você é bem maior do que em Davis e Kari, breve você será totalmente tomado pelas trevas!" Disse Devimon terminando com mais uma pequena risada do mal.

"Quer dizer que foi você quem enfeitiçou Davis?" Tailmon perguntou olhando séria para o inimigo.

"Seu... cretino!" TK continuava furioso e tremendo de raiva, era possível ver a aura negra voltar a envolvê-lo.

"TK, não dê ouvidos a ele TK, ele só está tentando te levar para o lado das trevas!" Disse Kari enquanto abraçava TK.

"Isso mesmo, fui eu, meu poder cresceu muito desde que fui derrotado pela última vez." Disse Devimon se lembrando do passado. "Graças a Magnamon, falhei mais uma vez em controlar o Digimundo."

"Então era você quem estava controlando Kimeramon?" Perguntou Patamon surpreso.

"Exatamente, infelizmente meu poder ainda não era páreo para destruir vocês e fui facilmente derrotado. Mas isso não foi nada comparado à derrota que eu tive na Ilha Arquivo, aquela derrota foi pior, pois eu tinha o total controle do meu enorme poder, então, graças ao meu grande ódio por Angemon, consegui aos poucos me fortalecer aqui no Mundo das Trevas, e ganhei minha forma digimon de volta, junto com meus novos poderes, o que me permite por exemplo, usar meu Toque do Demônio à distância, tornando desnecessárias as Engrenagens Pretas, e o mais surpreendente, corromper o coração dos seres humanos." Contava Devimon enquanto se lembrava de como usou seu poder em Davis, TK e Kari.

_*Flash Back*_

_Do Mundo das Trevas, Devimon usou seu ataque telepaticamente através do tempo e espaço para chegar aos sonhos de TK, lá ele começou a implantar as trevas dentro do coração de TK, equanto o mesmo dormia._

"Eu não posso usar meu poder em seus digimons, pois eles são protegidos pelo digivice sagrado, mas o uso do meu poder em seres humanos é muito possível, porém, limitado. Ele não me permite controlar a vítima, mas sim a corromper seu coração aos poucos. Também, é preciso muita concentração e o ser humano fica em estado de coma, por isso, para não haverem suspeitas, usei meu poder enquanto vocês dormiam." Contava Devimon enquanto se lembrava de tudo.

"_Terminei o mais importante." Pensou Devimon. "Agora, em quem mais vou usar meu novo poder... uh?" Devimon logo conseguiu ler o coração de TK, e nele pôde ver a imagem de uma garota, era Kari, a qual TK era apaixonado. E também era possível ver dentro de seus maiores medos, Kari amando Davis. "Hehehe... Esses dois podem me ser úteis." Devimon pensava e logo ia partindo para a próxima, que era Kari._

"Também me lembrei de Davis, que era o parceiro de Magnamon, e resolvi juntar o útil ao agradável, como forma de pagar por ter se intrometido em meus planos fiz dele o grande vilão desta história, e devo admitir que foi fácil dispertar as trevas no coração dele, já que ele tinha uma grande inveja de TK e sua amizade com Kari, mais outros fatores, como ele ter esquecido do aniversário de Kari e por ficar sabendo do presente de aniversário de TK para Kari." Contou Devimon, lembrando do momento em que usava seu poder em Davis.

"_Já está na hora dele acordar, eu estou atrasado, malditos humanos, se fossem digimons eu já teria terminado meu trabalho há muito tempo." Devimon usava seu poder em Davis enquanto o relógio tocava para ele acordar,__Chibimonnão reagia pois seu sono era tão grande que nem o despertador o acordava._

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

"Então foi você que corrompeu nossos corações!" Kari disse enquanto olhava séria para Devimon.

"Infelizmente isso não era o bastante, era preciso que algo acorda-se as trevas dentro de seus corações." Disse Devimon sorrindo maléficamente.

"Acorda-se as trevas?" Perguntou Kari sem entender.

"Foi então que aproveitei da situação de Kari para desviar a mensagem dela impedindo que o convite chegasse a TK." Completou Devimon.

"Então foi você!" Kari falou com uma vóz brava.

"Como extraviar uma mensagem tornou tudo tão simples... A ausência de TK no recreio, a preocupação de Kari com sua avó e logo em seguida com o atraso de TK, o ódio e as mentiras ditas por Davis. Tudos isso cooperou de forma que meu plano desse certo. Infelizmente eu foquei tanto meu objetivo em TK, que me esqueci dos outros dois e eles foram facilmente libertados do meu poder. Mas TK, foi o mais afetado por ele, aliás, ainda pode-se notar o ódio dentro de seu coração." Disse Devimon soltando mais uma vez uma leve risada.

"Grrr... Seu... maldito!" Gritou TK com a aura negra o envolvendo novamente.

"TK, resista, não dê ouvidos a ele!" Kari abraçou TK por trás com mais força enquanto falava no ouvido dele. "Eu já disse que estaremos sempre juntos, não vou abandonar você, por favor não nos abandone para ficar do lado das trevas."

"Kari..." TK olhava para o rosto de Kari, enquanto ela sorria para ele.

"Confia em mim TK, não deixe as trevas levarem você. Você é a Esperança da Luz." Após Kari dizer estas palavras, ela começou a brilhar.

"Kari..." TK dizia seu nome enquanto olhava para ela que o envolvia com seu abraço. Ao mesmo tempo, a aura negra que o cercava ia sumindo, e a luz emanando do corpo de Kari ia purificando o coração de TK, o devolvendo completamente ao seu estado de origem.

"O que?" Surpreso Devimon olhava para aquela cena enquanto se enchia de ódio. "Como ousa..."

Kari interrompia o abraço e permanecia ao lado de TK, ao mesmo tempo em que o brilho que cercavam os dois digiescolhidos parava. "O seu poder das trevas não é páreo para o nosso poder de luz!"

"Sua pirralha..." Devimon dizia enquanto apertava sua mão com raiva.

"Está na hora de você voltar para o lugar de onde veio!" Patamon gritou.

"É a sua vez, Patamon!" TK dizia para Patamon.

_~Brave Heart~_

"Patamon digivolve para..."

"Angemon!"

"Angemon..." Devimon dizia aquelas palavras enquanto se lembrava da batalha que teve contra Angemon, 7 anos atrás.

_*Flash Back*_

_Após a digievolução de Patamon para Angemon, uma luz forte emanava do digimon sagrado._

"_Patamon finalmente conseguiu!" Disse Joe ao lado de Ikkakumon que estava caido._

"_Angemon!" Disse Sora caida no chão._

"_Esse... É o digimon do TK." Disse Matt, também caido no chão, impressionado com Angemon._

"_Igual a um anjo!" Disse Mimi, no chão, ao lado de Tai e Izzy._

"_Patamon conseguiu!" Disse TK, no chão, olhando para seu digimon._

"_Droga... Estava tão perto!" Disse Devimon com raiva._

"_O poder das trevas será morto agora." Angemon disse, logo depois ele ergue seu bastão e grita. "Venham pra mim poderes sagrados!" Os digivices brilham e mandam poder para ele._

"_O que é que ele está fazendo?!" Pergunta Devimon sem entender o que Angemon estava planejando._

_Os outros digimons voltavam para suas formas de criança._

"_Gomamon." Disse Joe olhando para Ikkakumon que voltava a ser Gomamon._

"_Pode parar, você não sabe o que está fazendo, você vai se matar!" Disse Devimon enquanto usava seu braço direito para tentar proteger seus olhos da luz._

"_Eu não tenho outra escolha." Disse Angemon enquanto manuseava seu bastão. "Não importa o que acontecerá comigo."_

"_Angemon!" Gritou TK._

"_Devimon, seu poder das trevas se tornou grande de mais." Disse Angemon enquanto apontava seu bastão para Devimon. "O poder não deve ficar nesse mundo!"_

"_É claro que fica!" Disse Orgemon que saia da barriga de Devimon em direção a Angemon para atacá-lo. Porém, o bastão de Angemon brilha e manda Orgemon para longe._

"_Essa não!" Disse Devimon ao ver Orgemon sendo lançado da sua barriga para longe._

_O bastão de Angemon começa sumir unindo toda a energia na mão direita de Angemon, que se posicionava para atacar._

"_Angemon!" Gritou TK ao ver que Angemon iria se sacrificar._

_Enquanto Devimon se preparava para atacar, Angemon disse a TK. "Sinto muito, TK."_

"_Ah..." TK ficou sem palavras e seu rosto ficou mais impressionado e ao mesmo tempo triste._

"_Vá pro inferno!" Gritou Devimon enquanto se preparava para esmagar Angemon._

"_MÃO DO DESTINO!" Angemon lança seu ataque contra Devimon, atravessando o mesmo e o destruindo._

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

Devimon ficava parado apenas se lembrando, era notável uma expressão de preocupação em seu rosto, afinal, ele estava frente a frente de novo com aquele que o havia banido para o Mundo das Trevas 7 anos atrás.

"Qual o problema Devimon? Não está feliz em ver Angemon de novo? Agora você pode ter sua tão esperada vingança." Disse TK irônicamente.

"Acaba com ele Angemon!" Gritou Tailmon enquanto Angemon olhava para trás em direção dela, sorrindo e consentindo com a cabeça.

_~Fim da Brave Heart~_

"Hahahahahaha!" Ria maléficamente Devimon. "Então finalmente nos encontramos de novo, não é Angemon?"

Angemon o encarava seriamente.

"Pois desta vez o final será diferente, eu irei derrotá-lo!" Devimon dizia aquelas palavras enquanto partia para o ataque com seu braço direito.

Angemon por sua vez se defendia com seu bastão sagrado, segurando o ataque de Devimon.

"Hehehe... Eu estou muito mais forte do que na última vez em que lutamos!" Devimon dizia enquanto atacava Angemon com suas garras da mão esquerda desta vez atingindo Angemon.

"Ahhh!" Gritou Angemon enquanto era jogado na areia da praia, perto de Tailmon.

"Angemon!" Gritou Tailmon enquanto segurava o braço dele.

"Se afaste Tailmon, cuide do TK e da Kari, deixe que eu me encarregue dele!" Pediu Angemon a Tailmon, que logo concordou e foi para junto de TK e Kari.

"Hahaha! Se encarregar de mim? Você é um pobre coitado, Angemon! Eu estou muito mais forte do que antes, além disso estamos no Mundo das Trevas, seu poder aqui é mais fraco! MORRA! Contrato do Inferno!" Devimon lança seu ataque de energia negra contra Angemon que se levantava o mandando para a parede de um dos morros. Aos poucos Angemon ia deslizando até o chão onde ficava sentado e parcialmente ferido.

"Angemon!" Gritou TK preocupado.

"Qual o problema Angemon? Não é mais tão forte quanto antes?" Devimon perguntava enquanto caminhava até Angemon.

Angemon permanecia caído sem saber o que fazer.

No Mundo Real.

"Onde está Kari?" Perguntou Tai sem entender a demora, preocupado.

"Ela disse que foi procurar a o TK mas até agora eles não voltaram." Agumon estranhava.

"Talvéz eles tenham tido um daqueles encontros romanticos que nem nos filmes..." Disse Yolei com seus olhos brilhando.

"Yolei!" Disse Cody olhando sério para ela, pois ela acabava de dizer algo que Davis não queria ouvir.

"Opa... Me desculpa..." Yolei respondeu.

"Obrigado Cody, mas não precisa, eu já aceitei minha derrota, não da para separar aqueles dois, nem mesmo o poder das trevas..." Dizia Davis, triste que olhava para suas própias mãos, ainda chocado com o que havia acontecido.

"Davis..." Disse Matt.

"Juro que vou descobrir que foi o maldito que fez isso com o Davis e acabar com ele pessoalmente!" Disse Chibimon determinado em achar o inimigo.

"Eu fico pensando, e se isso tudo não estiver acontecendo para enfraquecer TK e Kari?" Deduziu Izzy.

"E por que alguém iria querer enfraquecer logo os dois, se os digimons mais forte que temos são WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon e Imperialdramon?" Perguntou Tentomon.

"Seria o mais óbvio enfraquecerem Tai, Matt, Davis e Ken não é?" Perguntou Sora.

"Se Kari estiver certa, TK também foi afetado por essa força, mas... Será que a mensagem de Kari não chegou a TK por conta do mesmo poder?" Tai perguntou.

"É bem provável." Respondeu Izzy. "Se isso for verdade, então o alvo não passa a ser necessariamente Davis, TK e Kari, mas sim só o TK."

"Como assim, eu não estou entendendo." Disse Upamon.

"Se existe um alvo nessa história toda, esse alvo seria o TK, afinal, desviar o convite de Kari, corromper o coração de Davis, fazê-lo brigar com TK e desmotivar a Kari, para que ela não o procura-se e se explicasse, é tudo que alguém precisaria para fazer com que TK se afundasse nas trevas." Deduziu Izzy. "Pois no final de tudo, TK, também com o coração afetado pelo poder das trevas seria o mais prejudicado, pois se sentiria abandonado e possivelmente numa situação mais triste que Kari."

"Que horrível, por que alguém iria querer destruir o coração de TK?" Perguntou Ken.

"Talvéz seja alguém que não suporte o TK." Respondeu Izzy.

Matt foi até Izzy e o segurou pela gola da sua camisa. "E quem faria isso com meu irmão? E o que poderia acontecer depois?!" Perguntou Matt com raiva e preocupação nos olhos.

"Calma Matt!" Pediu Tai.

"Matt!" Disse Gabumon.

"Tenha calma Matt, estou pensando." Pediu Izzy, logo depois Matt o soltou.

"Me desculpe." Matt virava seu rosto para o lado se sentindo envergonhado.

"É bem provável que esse inimigo seja um digimon. Mas dessa vez é um digimon diferente, já que consegue corromper o coração das pessoas sem o uso de uma Semente das Trevas." Disse Ken.

"Será que esse digimon planeja levar TK para o lado das trevas?" Cody perguntou.

"Eu não sei... Mas Kari estando perto dele acho que é impossível, já que ela tem o poder da luz. De qualquer forma seria melhor nós nos separarmos e procurarmos por ele também." Disse Izzy.

"Tem razão... Eu deveria ter ido com ela..." Disse Tai pensando em sua irmã.

"Não se preocupe Tai, Kari sabe se virar sozinha, você não tem que se culpar, afinal estavamos todos confusos." Disse Agumon para confortar Tai.

"Sugiro então que procuremos por TK e Kari, dependendo do caso ela pode não ter o encontrado ainda." Sugeriu Tai.

"Sim, eu vou com você. Gabumon." Matt falou.

"Eu também!" Sora falou.

"Ah, eu vou junto." Disse Izzy.

"Nós ficaremos aqui cuidando do Davis e também no caso dela voltar." Disse Ken.

"Avisem a minha mãe que saímos e não demoraremos, por favor." Pediu Tai.

"Certo." Responderam todos menos Davis que ainda estava meio abatido.

No Mundo das Trevas.

"Você me desaponta Angemon." Disse Devimon de frente para Angemon, que se levantava lentamente com a ajuda de seu bastão.

Devimon segurou angemon pelo pescoço. "Seu miserável, vou te destruír e depois absorver seus dados, assim você não poderá mais reviver!"

"Ab... sorver... meus dados...?" Tentava falar Angemon que estava sendo enforcado.

"Angemon!" Gritou TK.

"Hahahahaha! Eu já disse a vocês, adquiri muitos poderes desde nossa última luta, posso ler os corações de cada ser vivo, controlá-lo, abrir portais para o mundo humano, e também absorver digimons, assim como muitos outros poderes que você não terá a chance de ver, pois vou acabar com você aqui e agora! MORRA ANGEMON!" Devimon apertava mais forte o pescoço de Angemon e tomava impulso se preparando para lançá-lo ao mar quando de repente.

"SOCO DE GATO!" Tailmon dava um soco poderoso nas costas de Devimon.

"Ah!" Devimon então soltava Angemon que caia no chão enfraquecido. "Sua maldita!" Devimon tentou atacar Tailmon mas ela desviou rápidamente.

"Enquanto eu tiver o anel sagrado, meus poderes continuaram do mesmo jeito!" Tailmon gritou enquanto dava outro soco em Devimon, dessa vez no rosto, jogando-o para longe.

"Angemon,você está bem?" Tailmon foi até Angemon e segurou sua mão esquerda.

"Não se preocupe Tailmon... Eu só não me acostumei a lutar aqui..." Disse Angemon com dificuldade ao falar.

Devimon se levantava lentamente e ia em direção dos dois. "Está na hora de acabarmos com esta brincadeira."

"Tenha cuidado Tailmon!" Gritou Kari.

Angemon segurou o braço de Tailmon. "Saia daqui agora, deixe ele comigo, por favor, cuide da Kari e do TK!" E lançou Tailmon para longe do alvo de Devimon.

"Morra!" Devimon lançou de novo seu ataque, mas desta vez Angemon pulou a tempo de desviar do ataque. Com seu poder mais concentrado em sua mão direita, Angemon lançou um ataque mais forte. "MÃO DO DESTINO!" Dessa vez o ataque de Angemon acertou Devimon.

"Ahhhh!" Devimon porém permaneceu no lugar, so que desta vez caiu de joelhos na areia. Aos poucos, foi se levantando e sorriu para Angemon. "Muito bem Angemon... Você também melhorou muito desde a última vez."

Angemon ainda o encarava e de pé na areia ficava em posição de batalha.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Uma vóz gritante se aproximava do local da batalha.

Devimon logo sorriu e disse. "Sinto muito não poder ficar aqui e me divertir com você, mas eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer agora." Devimon falou enquanto começava a voar. "Como reunir o poder das trevas, o suficiente para acabar com você e seus parceiros."

"Não fuja seu covarde!" Gritou TK.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Continuava a gritante vóz, enquanto ia cada vez mais se aproximando deles.

"Hahaha... Aproveitem o passeio de vocês no Mundo das Trevas, logo vocês verão outras surpresas aguardando vocês... Até a próxima Angemon!" Devimon em fim desaparecia como um vulto frente aos olhos de Angemon, finalizando com uma risada malígna.

"Espere!" Gritou Angemon. "O que ele quis dizer com surpresas?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" E a vóz ia se aproximando cada vez mais.

"Que grito irritante é esse?" Kari colocava sua mão nos ouvidos.

"Grrr, eu reconheço essa vóz!" TK também tampava seus ouvidos.

Tailmon não conseguia também suportar tais gritos. "Quem está ai!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Digiescolhidos, finalmente encontrei vocês!" A vóz gritante chegava mais perto.

"Tome cuidado Tailmon." Pediu Angemon.

"AHAHAHA! Preparem-se pois o fim de vocês estará próximo! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A vóz gritante falava enquanto aparecia em meio algumas árvores em cima do morro.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day__  
__Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure__  
__Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future__  
__Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni__  
__Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte__  
__Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e__  
__Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte__  
__Mada hajimatta bakari no yume e no bouken__  
__La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 4 __–_ MetalEtemon Ataca!

_É impossível de acreditar, mas é verdade, MetalEtemon está de volta, dessa vez, a serviço de Devimon. Ele ataca Angemon com todas as suas forças, e quase o derrota, porém, graças ao poder da luz de Kari, o efeito do Mundo das Trevas em Angemon desaparece!_

_Não percam, o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora, que a aventura se digitransforma!_

* * *

Até o próximo capítulo e quem puder, por favor COMENTE!


	4. Episódio 4: MetalEtemon Ataca!

Boa leitura e por favor, aqueles que puderem, comentem ^^

* * *

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Finalmente o responsável pela corrupção dos corações de Davis, TK e Kari aparece. É devimon, e foi tudo parte de sua vingança contra TK. Porém, Kari libera uma luz sagrada e cura o último e mais afetado coração. Com o coração de TK livre do poder das trevas, Devimon decide enfrentar Angemon, e uma batalha intensa é travada entre os dois. Tailmon também ajuda na batalha, mas um digimon aparece e Devimon decide se retirar. O que será que espera nossos heróis agora?_

* * *

_**Episódio 4 – MetalEtemon Ataca!**_

Devimon logo sorriu e disse. "Sinto muito não poder ficar aqui e me divertir com você, mas eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer agora." Devimon falou enquanto começava a voar. "Como reunir o poder das trevas, o suficiente para acabar com você e seus parceiros."

"Não fuja seu covarde!" Gritou TK.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Continuava a gritante vóz, enquanto ia cada vez mais se aproximando deles.

"Hahaha... Aproveitem o passeio de vocês no Mundo das Trevas, logo vocês verão outras surpresas aguardando vocês... Até a próxima Angemon!" Devimon em fim desaparecia como um vulto frente aos olhos de Angemon, finalizando com uma risada malígna.

"Espere!" Gritou Angemon. "O que ele quis dizer com surpresas?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" E a vóz ia se aproximando cada vez mais.

"Que grito irritante é esse?" Kari colocava sua mão nos ouvidos.

"Grrr, eu reconheço essa vóz!" TK também tampava seus ouvidos.

Tailmon não conseguia também suportar tais gritos. "Quem está ai!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Digiescolhidos, finalmente encontrei vocês!" A vóz gritante chegava mais perto.

"Tome cuidado Tailmon." Pediu Angemon.

"AHAHAHA! Preparem-se pois o fim de vocês está próximo! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A vóz gritante falava enquanto aparecia em meio algumas árvores em cima do morro.

"Não acredito!" TK disse ao ver o digimon que aparecia entre as árvores.

"Etemon!" Gritou Angemon.

"Etemon..." Kari disse baixinho enquanto se lembrava das histórias dos outrs digiescolhidos sobre esse digimon.

Etemon salto do morro até a areia da praia, porém este não era um Etemon qualquer, estava camuflado com uma pele de metal, e seus óculus escuros agora eram mais estilosos, seu topete prateado e no lugar do boneco Monzaemon, ele tinha um WaruMonzaemon. Etemon então disse aos digiescolhidos. "Não sou Etemon, eu sou M...METAL ETEMON!"

_Analisador Digimon_

_MetalEtemon__._

_É a forma extrema de Etemon. Foi derrotado na última vez por SaberLeomon e Zudomon. Seu melhor ataque é o Espírito das Trevas._

"HAHAHAHA Palmas para mim, eu sou o maioral!" MetalEtemon dizia enquanto batia palmas para sí mesmo.

Kari e TK, assim como seus digimons olhavam para MetalEtemon com olhar paralizado, com "gotas".

Angemon entra em pose de batalha.

"Kari me faça digivolver!" Pediu Tailmon a Kari que logo concordou.

"Está certo!" Disse Kari enquanto pegava seu digivice, porém nada acontecia.

"Não pode ser..." Disse Kari olhando para seu D-3 que não respondia.

"O que houve Kari? Porque eu não consigo digivolver?" Perguntou Tailmon olhando para ela com um olhar preocupado.

"Eu não sei..." Kari olhava preocupada.

Enquanto isso em sua fortaleza, Devimon assistia tudo sorrindo maléficamente. "É inutil, o poder das trevas aqui é muito grande, vocês não podem digivolver mais... Hehehe..."

"Droga, como vamos vencê-lo?" Perguntou Kari.

TK então colocou a mão em seu ombro e sorriu para ela dizendo. "Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo."

"TK..." Kari sorriu para ele.

"Angemon!" TK gritou olhando para seu digimon. "Acabe com ele! Eu sei que você pode!"

Angemon sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, logo depois encarou MetalEtemon.

"O que?! Eu entendi bem? Um digimon na fase Adulta querendo lutar contra um digimon na fase Extrema como EU?!" MetalEtemon perguntou.

"Eu sou o suficiente para derrotá-lo." Angemon logo preparou seu bastão para atacar.

"Idiota, vocês estão me subestimando, ou então a influência do Mundo das Trevas subiu a cabeça de vocês! Não importa, eu vou dar um fim em todos vocês! Ahhh!" MetalEtemon disse enquanto avançava para atacar Angemon com seu soco.

Angemon encarava seu oponente, enquanto o mesmo se aproximava correndo.

"Soco Número Um!" MetalEtemon prepavara seu soco.

Enquanto isso no mundo real, Tai e os outros haviam se separado para procurar Kari e TK. Matt estava em seu celular falando com Izzy. "Já é de noite e já está ficando tarde, eu não encontro eles em lugar algum."

"Tentomon e eu também não tivemos sucesso. Será que Tai não tem notícia?" Perguntou Izzy.

"Eu vou ligar pra ele, você liga para Sora e confirma com ela, tudo bem?" Pediu Matt.

"Está certo." Izzy logo desligou.

Enquanto isso Tai e Agumon procuravam pelos dois na escola, e nada. "Não Matt, Agumon e eu entramos na escola escondidos, mas não estão em lugar nenhum, a escola está totalmente vazia."

"Droga! Onde será que eles foram parar?" Matt já estava se irritando.

"Calma Matt, eles tem que estar em algum lugar." Disse Tai tentando acalmar Matt.

"Nada?" Perguntou Izzy a Sora pelo celular.

"Não, sinto muito, mas também não achamos." Respondeu Sora.

"Tudo bem, eu vou avisar os outros, vamos nos encontrar no ponto de encontro." Pediu Izzy.

"Certo." Respondeu Sora enquanto encerrava a ligação. "TK... Kari... Onde vocês estão?"

Sora estava na praia, infelizmente ela mal sabia que dali havia se aberto um portal que levou TK e Kari para outro mundo. Depois os digiescolhidos se encontraram no ponto de encontro que haviam combinado antes e começaram a conversar.

"Procuramos em cada canto desta cidade e nada!" Matt lamentou, enquanto apertava sua mão.

"E o pior é que o D-Terminal deles não responde, isso é muito estranho, se eles ao menos tivessem um celular..." Disse Tai.

"Se eles tivessem um celular, é provável que não funcionasse também..." Lamentou Izzy.

"E agora o que faremos?" Perguntou Agumon.

"Será que eles estão no Digimundo?" Perguntou Sora. Isso fez com que todos parassem para pensar.

Izzy então tomou a palavra. "Não temos outra escolha. Temos que procurá-los no Digimundo."

Então todos olharam para ele e ficaram calados, pensando.

"Não custa nada tentar." Disse Izzy.

"Nossos digivices não deram nenhum sinal... Talvéz eles estejam mesmo lá..." Disse Tai.

"Então vamos todos para o Digimundo!" Disse Tentomon.

"Ele tem razão, o que estamos esperando?" Gabumon perguntou.

"Vamos achar a Kari e o TK e resolver tudo." Disse Piyomon.

"Espere um pouco, alguém vai precisar ficar e avisar aos nossos pais que vamos para o Digimundo." Disse Tai.

"Tai tem razão, vamos voltar para decidirmos quem vai." Opinou Matt.

"Certo!" Responderam todos.

No Mundo das Trevas MetalEtemon aplicava seu soco, porém Angemon desviava. "O que?!" MetalEtemon gritou. "Para onde ele foi?"

"Estou aqui!" Angemon disse enquanto sobrevoava MetalEtemon e o atingia com um chute no rosto.

"Ahh!" MetalEtemon era lançado uns metros à frente e caia sobre a areia.

Angemon pousava no chão e se preparava para mais um ataque. Enquanto isso, MetalEtemon se levantava e cheio de raiva dizia. "Seu miserável, como ousa sujar meu lindo rosto?! Você vai pagar caro maldito!" Dizia MetalEtemon enquanto levantava seu dedo para o alto e gritava. "Grrrrr ESPÍRITO DAS TREVAS!" Um raio de energia das trevas surgia do céu e atingia Angemon.

"Ahhhhh!" Gritou Angemon enquanto era atingido pelo raio.

"Angemon!" Gritou TK.

"Ahhh!" Angemon era atingido pelo raio e caia de joelhos no chão.

"O que achou? Ainda acha que pode me vencer nesta forma? HAHAHAHA!" Perguntou MetalEtemon.

Angemon porém se levantava devagar com dificuldade porém determinação em lutar. "Preciso... proteger... TK e Kari..."

"Angemon!" Gritou Tailmon que ia ao seu encontro. "Não vou deixar você sozinho nessa, vou lutar com você!"

Angemon sorriu para Tailmon mas MetalEtemon riu. "HAHAHA! Quer dizer que este gatinho vai lutar comigo? Não me faça rir, eu vou mandar os dois direto para o inferno juntos".

"Isso é o que você pensa!" Pulou Tailmon em cima de MetalEtemon, em sua cabeça, enquanto o deixava sem visão. "Ataque agora Angemon!"

"Certo!" Angemon carregou seu poder em sua mão direita e disparou. "MÃO DO DESTINO!" Tailmon rapidamente pulou e o ataque de Angemon atingiu MetalEtemon que infelizmente surportou o ataque com facilidade e começou a falar.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Então isso é o melhor que vocês podem fazer? O seu ataque é muito fraco Angemon! Aqui, no Mundo das Trevas, digimons sagrados tem desvantagem! Vocês dois não tem chances comigo! HAHAHAHAHA!" Disse MetalEtemon.

"Ele tem razão, cada vez que o tempo passa, eu estou me sentindo mais fraco..." Angemon dizia enquanto começava a respirar mais rápido e tentava se manter nesta forma.

"Resista Angemon! Deixa que eu luto por você, meu Anel Sagrado vai me proteger das forças malígnas, guarde suas forças, eu cuido dele!" Tailmon pediu a Angemon.

"Pare de dizer bobagens, Angemon é o único que poderia resistir por mais tempo em uma luta comigo em situações normais, você é uma digimon inútil, enquanto não tiver uma forma divina, será apenas um estorvo, além disso, o Mundo das Trevas enfraquesse os digimons sagrados, fora que impede que vocês digivolvam mais, portanto, vocês não têm a mínima chance contra mim!" Disse MetalEtemon.

"Não dê ouvidos a ele Angemon! Eu sei que você pode!" Gritou TK.

Angemon se preparava para mais um ataque. "Dessa vez não vou vacilar, vou por toda minha força nele!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Como é patético Angemon! Vou parar de brincar e mandar vocês todos para o inferno, assim meu mestre ficará contente, e serei bem recompensado!" Disse MetalEtemon confiante.

"Mestre? Quer dizer que você e Devimon estão trabalhando para alguém?" Perguntou Kari.

"Devimon? Trabalhando para alguém? Meça suas palavras pirralha, Devimon não trabalha para ninguém, nós todos trabalhamos para ele!" Disse MetalEtemon encarando a digiescolhida.

"Nós?" Perguntou TK.

MetalEtemon percebeu que havia falado de mais e terminou com a seguinte frase. "Isso não interessa a vocês, vocês não sobreviverão muito tempo!"

"Quer dizer que você trabalha para Devimon?" Perguntou Angemon.

"Algum problema nisso, Angemon?" Perguntou MetalEtemon com seu sorriso bobo.

"Isso não faz sentido, você é um digimon na fase Extrema, como você pode receber ordens de Devimon? Ele está apenas na fase Adulta!" Perguntou Tailmon, confusa.

"Seus pestes, graças ao Mestre Devimon, eu voltei a vida, não teria conseguido recuperar esta forma sozinho se não fosse a ajuda dele, todos os digimons que vivem aqui são apenas espíritos derrotados." Disse MetalEtemon.

"Espíritos derrotados?" Perguntou TK. "O que você quer dizer com espíritos derrotados? Vamos responda!"

"Eu não tenho que dar satisfação a vocês pestinhas, está na hora deu dar um fim em todos vocês! E eu vou começar com essa digimon inútil de vocês, diga adeus Tailmon!" MetalEtemon logo levantou seu dedo para o alto e preparou outro ataque. "ESPÍRITO DAS TREVAS!"

"TAILMON!" Kari e TK gritaram.

"É o seu fim!" Gritou MetalEtemon enquanto Tailmon permanecia imóvel com tamanho poder de trevas que se aglomerava nas nuvens do céu.

"Eu não consigo me mexer, é uma força muito grande!" Pensou Tailmon.

TK e Kari ficaram chocados de boca aberta com tamanho poder de trevas, sem dizerem nada apenas preocupados com o que aconteceria com Tailmon caso fosse atingida. Caiu então um raio do céu, muito mais poderoso que dos ataques anteriores, mas antes que atingisse Tailmon, Angemon pulou por cima dela e recebeu toda a força do impacto nele. "Ahhhh!"

"Angemon!" Tailmon gritou.

"Hehehe..." Riu MetalEtemon.

Logo depois do ataque Angemon que flutuava por cima de Tailmon caiu no chão gravemente ferido. Suas asas estavam danificadas, e seus panos azuis rasgados, seu capacete estava levemente rachado e seu bastão havia se quebrado.

"Angemon!" Gritou TK com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Angemon..." Tailmon disse seu nome com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto se aproximava dele. "Não... Angemon... Por que?"

Com dificuldades para falar Angemon disse as seguintes palavras. "Eu não podia... deixar... o ataque... destruiria você..."

"Angemon..." Disse Tailmon chorando.

"Eu estou bem... não se preocupe comigo... Eu não podia deixar nada acontecer com você..." Disse Angemon enfraquecido.

"Eu vou calar a sua boca para sempre Angemon, e o Mestre Devimon ficará muito grato!" Disse MetalEtemon.

"SEU MALDITO!" Gritou TK. "Eu vou acabar com você pessoalmente!" TK gritou enquanto ia começar a correr, porém Kari o segurou pelo braço. "Me solta Kari!"

"Não TK, não vou deixar você fazer esta loucura!" Disse Kari enquanto algumas lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. "Não quero perder você de novo..."

"Kari... Aquele é o meu digimon... Eu preciso proteger ele!" Disse TK olhando para Kari com uma olhar triste.

"Mas você não pode, você não pode lutar contra um digimon, por favor entenda!" Gritou Kari.

"Kari..." Disse TK, percebendo que sua idéia era maluca.

"Tenha esperança TK... Você é a esperança..." Disse Kari olhando para os olhos dele.

"..." TK se acalmava enquanto ela dizia estas palavras.

"Patamon... Não me abandone..." Disse Tailmon chorando ao lado de Angemon caído.

Angemon sorriu mas não disse nada. MetalEtemon então tomou a palavra. "Vou acabar com isso logo." MetalEtemon se aproximava deles. "Vou destruir os dois, assim poderão ir juntos para o inferno."

"Não vou deixar você fazer nada com ele, terá que lutar comigo antes!" Tailmon ficou na frente de Angemon com suas patas abertas.

"HAHAHAHA! Você? Eu não preciso lutar com você, eu consigo acabar com os dois de uma vez só!" MetalEtemon ia caminhando para frente dos dois enquanto sorria.

"TK... Tenha fé, vai dar tudo certo..." Kari dizia suas palavras, e sem perceber seu corpo começava a brilhar novamente.

"Kari... você..." Logo o brilho do corpo de Kari passou pela mão de TK que ela segurava e este começou a brilhar também. "O que está acontecendo?"

Enquanto TK se perguntava, o D-Terminal dele começava a reagir. TK pegou o aparelho e ele brilhava intensamente. De repente uma luz amarela saiu de seu D-Terminal e foi para o bolso de Kari, onde a mesma sem entender o que havia acontecido colocou a mão e pegou seu D-Terminal que estava lá, agora, era o dela que brilhava. "O que é isso?" Perguntou Kari.

_~Break Up! Instrumental (Introdução)~_

"Parece que é..." TK começou.

E logo Kari terminou. "O Digiovo da Esperança."

Tailmon encarava MetalEtemon enquanto o mesmo se preparava para mais um ataque. "Morram os dois juntos!"

Kari sorriu. "TK... É o seu Digiovo..."

"Sim... Ele quer que você o use." TK respondeu sorrindo para ela, enquanto seus corpos continuavam a brilhar.

_~Fim da Break Up! Instrumental~_

_~Break Up!~_

"Vai Digiovo!"

"Tailmon Hiper Digivolve para..."

"Oryxmon! A Luz da Esperança!"

TK e Kari ficaram surpresos com o que viram, Tailmon digivolveu com a ajuda do Digiovo da Esperança.

"O que é isso? Quem é você?!" MetalEtemon perguntou espantado, sem entender nada.

_Analisador Digimon_

_Oryxmon__._

_É o resultado da digievolução de Tailmon com o Digiovo da Esperança. Com o seu ataque, o Badalo Místico, esse digimon pode criar uma melodia capaz de afastar os espíritos do mal._

Devimon que assistia a luta de sua fortaleza também estava surpreso, em seus olhos podia ser visto o ódio. "Mais uma digievolução..."

Oryxmon permanecia parada em frente a MetalEtemon, e brilhava intensamente com a luz sagrada. No entanto, a mesma começava a virar de costas para MetalEtemon e ir até Angemon.

"Angemon..." Disse Oryxmon olhando para Angemon.

"Tailmon..." Disse Angemon enfraquecido.

"Agora é minha vez de te ajudar." Oryxmon encostou sua cabeça em Angemon e começou a passar sua luz sagrada para ele, que logo começou a se curar.

Angemon se recuperou completamente, assim como sua roupa, seu capacete e seu bastão, então ele levantou e se sentiu diferente. "O que aconteceu comigo?"

"Agradeça a Kari e ao TK, se não fosse o poder da Luz e o Digiovo da Esperança, eu não teria conseguido digivolver para esta forma." Respondeu Oryxmon.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! Não era para você conseguir digivolver!" Gritou MetalEtemon.

"Essa é uma digievolução diferente, acho que você não conhecia, mas não digivolvi antes para Nefertimon porque seu poder não seria o suficiente, mas parece que esta forma me deu o poder necessário para curar Angemon, protegê-lo contra o poder das trevas e para vencer você!" Disse Oryxmon.

"Não pode ser!" MetalEtemon gritou.

"MetalEtemon, chegou a hora de você dizer adeus definitivamente!" Disse Oryxmon enquanto permanecia ao lado de Angemon de frente para MetalEtemon.

"Está dizendo bobagens, um digimon como você não pode me derrotar! Eu sou um digimon Supremo!" Gritou MetalEtemon enquanto atacava com outro raio.

Angemon refletiu o raio de MetalEtemon girando seu bastão por cima dele própio. O raio foi em direção a MetalEtemon que se esquivou caindo no chão. "O que?!"

"MetalEtemon, os seus dias de maldade estão no fim!" Angemon disse.

Kari e TK estavam mais tranquilos, seus corpos ainda brilhavam e os dois estavam sem perceber, ainda de mãos dadas.

MetalEtemon ainda no chão porém com a cabeça levantada ainda disse desesperado. "Nunca! Um digimon supremo como eu nunca será derrotado!"

"MILKY ERODE!" Oryxmon invoca seu poder e uma neblina começa a envolver MetalEtemon.

"Uh? O que é isso? O que está acontecendo?" MetalEtemon se levantava desesperado.

"Esta neblina corrói tudo aquilo que toca. Isso incluiu o seu todo poderoso metal!" Disse Oryxmon.

"O QUE?! O MEU METAL! O MEU QUERIDO METAL CHROME DIGIZOID!" Gritou MetalEtemon desesperado enquanto seu corpo de metal ia se enferrujando e se rachando.

"Agora Angemon!" Gritou Oryxmon.

"Certo!" Angemon respondeu enquanto colocava toda sua força em seu ataque. "MÃO DO DESTINO!" Lançou Angemon seu ataque com muito mais força do que das outras vezes, atingindo MetalEtemon em cheio.

"NÃÃÃÃOOOOO! COMO PUDE TER SIDO DERROTADO DE NOVOOOOOOO?!" Gritou MetalEtemon enquanto era completamente deletado.

_~Fim da Break Up!~_

"Conseguimos!" Disse Kari sorrindo para TK.

O mesmo sorria e ao mesmo tempo ficava meio corado ao perceber que eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

"Opa, desculpa." Kari disse meio corada enquanto largava a mão dele, logo, os dois paravam de brilhar e seus digimons voltavam a suas formas normais e o Digiovo da Esperança voltava para o D-Terminal de TK.

"Patamon!" TK gritou enquanto corria em direção a seu digimon.

"Tailmon!" Kari fez o mesmo.

TK e Kari se abraçaram a seus digimons, aliviados por terem vencido a batalha. "Pensei que perderia você de novo Patamon." Disse TK aliviado enquanto esmagava seu digimon.

"Espere TK, está me esmagando!" Pediu Patamon.

"Que bom que vocês conseguiram!" Kari falava aliviada com sua digimon.

"Não teríamos conseguido sem vocês." Respondeu Tailmon.

Os dados de MetalEtemon porém haviam sido transformados em uma nuvem de energia negra.

"Hein?" Kari se preocupou ao ver aquilo, logo, todos olharam para a nuvem preocupados.

"O que será isso agora?" TK perguntou olhando sério para a nuvem.

Neste instante, a nuvem se juntou por alguns segundos, ficando menor, e depois subiu e foi em direção ao outro lado do oceano com uma velocidade incrível.

"O que será que foi aquilo?" TK se preguntou.

"Eu não sei... Mas provavelmente não temos outra escolha se não seguir pelo mesmo caminho..." Kari respondeu.

"Como assim?" Perguntou Patamon.

"Não ouviram o que MetalEtemon disse? Devimon não está sozinho nessa. É provável que existam outros digimons como MetalEtemon que querem nos destruir." Disse Kari preocupada.

"Então ainda temos mais inigimos para enfrentar além de Devimon?" Tailmon perguntou.

"Sim... Infelizmente, a batalha só está começando..." Disse Kari com um olhar preocupado.

TK ficou olhando para Kari com um olhar pensativo, sem sabe o que dizer.

Longe dali, em sua fortaleza, Devimon observava cada movimento dos digiescolhidos.

"Mestre Devimon, permita-me que eu destrua os digiescolhidos." Perguntou um digimon com vóz ecoante e atitude arrogante.

"Pode ir, cedo ou tarde eles não terão outra escolha senão atravessar o Oceano das Trevas. Eu quero que você cuide deles, afinal, o mar é a sua especialidade." Ordenou Devimon com um sorriso maléfico.

"Pode contar comigo mestre. Ahhh!" Partiu o então misterioso digimon.

Devimon então olhou para outra tela onde viu Tai e os outros voltando para a casa dos Kamiya e disse. "Enquanto eu me divirto com Angemon e os outros nesse mundo, os outros digiescolhidos mal sabem o que os esperam no Digimundo... Hehehahahaha... Em breve, o Digimundo, assim como o Mundo das Trevas e a Terra, serão meus... Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day__  
__Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure__  
__Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future__  
__Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni__  
__Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte__  
__Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e__  
__Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte__  
__Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken__  
__La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 5 – Kowloon Co._

_Tai e Matt, juntos com Davis e Ken, decidem ir até o Digimundo para procurar TK e Kari. Ao chegar lá, se deparam com um mundo parcialmente dominado pelas trevas. Os digiescolhidos perdem o contato com seus amigos na Terra e o caminho de volta é destruído. Então, um digimon poderoso os ataca e se apresenta como integrante de uma organização do mal._

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que a aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Acho que o final desse episódio ficou legal né? XD  
Até a próxima, e por favor COMENTEM!


	5. Episódio 5: Kowloon Co

AVISO: A maioridade no Japão é de 20 anos.

Boa leitura e por favor, aqueles que puderem, comentem ^^

* * *

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Após Angemon ser gravemente ferido por MetalEtemon, TK quase perde o controle e pensa em atacar o seu oponente, Kari no entanto, impede que TK faça qualquer loucura e o ajuda a recuperar a esperança em Angemon, Kari volta a brilhar e sua luz envolve TK, o que faz com que o Digiovo da Esperança corresponda Kari e hiper digivolva Tailmon para Oryxmon. Oryxmon cura Angemon e enfraquece MetalEtemon, permitindo assim, a sua derrota definitiva._

* * *

_**Episódio 5 – Kowloon Co.**_

Kari e TK estavam com Pegasusmon e Nefertimon sobrevoando o Mar das Trevas. TK porém estava pensativo lembrando das palavras de MetalEtemon.

_*Flash Back*_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Como é patético Angemon! Vou parar de brincar e mandar vocês todos para o inferno, assim meu mestre ficará contente, e serei bem recompensado!" Disse MetalEtemon confiante._

"_Mestre? Quer dizer que você e Devimon estão trabalhando para alguém?" Perguntou Kari._

"_Devimon? Trabalhando para alguém? Meça suas palavras pirralha, Devimon não trabalha para ninguém, nós todos trabalhamos para ele!" Disse MetalEtemon encarando a digiescolhida._

"_Nós?" Perguntou TK._

_MetalEtemon percebeu que havia falado de mais e terminou com a seguinte frase. "Isso não interessa a vocês, vocês não sobreviverão muito tempo!"_

"_Quer dizer que você trabalha para Devimon?" Perguntou Angemon._

"_Algum problema nisso, Angemon?" Perguntou MetalEtemon com seu sorriso bobo._

"_Isso não faz sentido, você é um digimon na fase Extrema, como você pode receber ordens de Devimon? Ele está apenas na fase Adulta!" Perguntou Tailmon, confusa._

"_Seus pestes, graças ao Mestre Devimon, eu voltei à vida, não teria conseguido recuperar esta forma sozinho se não fosse a ajuda dele, todos os digimons que vivem aqui são apenas espíritos derrotados." Disse MetalEtemon._

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

"TK?" Kari olhou para TK e percebeu seu olhar sério. "Algum problema?"

"Uh?" TK logo se desligou de seus pensamentos e respondeu Kari. "Não é nada não, eu só estava me lembrando do que MetalEtemon disse."

"Sobre os espíritos derrotados?" Perguntou Kari olhando para TK.

"Como você sabe?" Perguntou TK surpreso olhando para ela.

"Ah... Bem... É que eu estava pensando na mesma coisa agora." Respondeu Kari surpresa por ele estar pensando no mesmo.

"MetalEtemon disse que todos que vivem aqui são espíritos derrotados, e que Devimon pode fazer com que estes espíritos recuperem sua antiga forma." Disse TK. "O que significa..."

"Que nossos inimigos voltaram..." Completou Kari preocupada.

"Isso mesmo..." TK então volta a pensar em todos os vilões que eles já enfrentaram.

Na cabeça de TK passam cenas de todos os vilões que os digiescolhidos enfrentaram no passado sendo derrotados, Myotismon sendo destruído pela Flecha Celestial de Angewomon, VenomMyotismon sendo destruído pelo Bafo Congelante de MetalGarurumon e o Força Terra de WarGreymon, MetalSeadramon sendo destruído pelo Tornado Bravo de WarGreymon, Pinochimon sendo destruído pelo Bafo Congelante de MetalGarurumon, Mugendramon sendo destruído pelo Destruidor de Dramon de WarGreymon, Piemon sendo destruído pelo Portal do Destino de HolyAngemon após ser empurrado pelo Força Terra de WarGreymon e o Bafo Congelante de MetalGarurumon, Apocalymon sendo destruído pelo o ataque de todos os digimons juntos, Daemon sendo mandando para o Mundo das Trevas, MaloMyotismon sendo destruído por Imperialdramon.

Após um breve silêncio, os pensamentos de TK são novamente interrompidos. "Fico pensando em como os outros estão. Será que se passou muito tempo no nosso mundo desde que viemos para cá? Não sei se o retorno de Devimon causou mais um desequilíbrio no Digimundo." Disse Kari preocupada.

TK ficou preocupado também ao se lembrar dos outros, e logo abaixou a cabeça e disse. "Não teríamos vindo para cá se eu tivesse sido mais compreensivo, eu poderia supor que foi uma falha no D-Terminal..."

"Não diga isso TK, vocês estava enfeitiçado pelo o poder de Devimon, não foi culpa sua ficar assim." Disse Pegasusmon para confortar seu parceiro.

"É verdade, tudo isso foi obra de Devimon para tentar separar você dos outros." Disse Nefertimon.

"Não é verdade..." Disse Kari. "Devimon queria separar TK de mim."

TK corou um pouco enquanto ela olhava em seus olhos, parecia que ela estava lendo seus pensamentos. "Você é muito importante para mim Kari... Eu achei que você tinha se esquecido de minha amizade... Por isso fiquei triste..." A palavra amizade saiu forçadamente da boca de TK, não era só a amizade que ele achou que perderia, mas o amor dela, embora ele não soubesse exatamente se ela sentia isso por ele, algo em seu coração já dizia que sentia, era a sua principal característica, a esperança, falando em seu interior.

Kari ficou olhando para TK nos olhos, e o mesmo sentiu seu coração disparar. TK olhou nos olhos de Kari e de uma forma inexplicável veio em seu coração de que ela queria dizer algo. Ele pensou em perguntar a ela só para confirmar, mas mudou de idéia e não quis se pronunciar, no lugar disso ele resolveu perguntar outra coisa. "Por que será que o Digiovo da Esperança se manifestou para você? Não que eu estivesse incomodado com isso, não, eu só achei curioso porque nunca um digiovo havia trabalhado para mais de um digiescolhido antes."

"Eu também não entendi direito, mas eu me enchi de esperança naquele momento. Parecia que seu coração estava falando comigo." Respondeu Kari que se corou um pouco.

"Meu coração?" TK se corou e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois continuou. "Eu me lembro que senti fúria naquele momento, queria porque queria derrotar Devimon com minhas própias mãos..."

"Mas eu senti seu coração gentil e bondoso de sempre falando comigo... E me dando esperança." Respondeu Kari.

"Por um momento eu também senti o coração de Angemon falando comigo." Disse Nefertimon.

Pegasusmon e TK no entanto não entendiam o que havia acontecido. "Eu me lembro que estava perdendo a consciência naquele momento." Disse Pegasusmon.

"Pode ser que seus corações estivessem nos pedindo socorro, mesmo que vocês não percebessem devido à situação..." Deduziu Kari.

"Como eu pensei, ela pode sentir meu coração, isso é muito estranho... Será que ela também pode ver o que sinto por ela? Não... Estou imaginando coisas." Pensou TK enquanto eles se olhavam nos olhos e Kari sorria.

O que os dois não sabiam, era que Kari estava despertando seu poder, e que esse poder seria a chave para vencer as forças das trevas.

Enquanto isso, no mundo humano.

Tai e os outros estavam chegando ao prédio dos Kamiya e encontram com a Senhora Kamiya na portaria. "Tai? Aonde vocês foram? Sua amiga Yolei disse que vocês foram com Kari procurar o TK... Onde está Kari?"

Tai ficou nervoso e sem o que dizer, em seu rosto era possível ver aquela velha expressão de sempre quando ele tinha que inventar uma desculpa. "E agora, eu que eu digo pra ela?" Pensou Tai.

"Então..." Perguntou sua mãe.

"Sabe o que é mãe? É que a Kari está chegando numa certa idade sabe, que assim, ela precisa de um tempo só dela..." Disse Tai enquanto sua mão o interrompia.

"Um tempo só dela? Mas logo em seu aniversário, e no meio da noite?" Perguntou a mãe.

"É... Assim..." Tai gaguejou porém para sua sorte Sora completou.

"Um encontro!" Sora falou.

"Encontro?" A Senhora Kamiya ficou sem entender.

Tai e os outros olharam para Sora para ver o que ela ia dizer. "É um encontro, sabe, a Kari, gosta muito do TK, e decidiu procurá-lo para explicar o mal entendido, então, eles... foram... jantar..."

Todos ficaram olhando para ela, e o silêncio permaneceu por alguns segundos. "É o presente do TK!" Disse Matt. "O presente do TK era um jantar, mas como ele não sabia que teria esta festa, e como houve um probleminha com o convite, ele foi pro restaurante e ficou lá esperando ela, então encontramos ele lá e ela ficou pro jantar, é isso!"

"Está dizendo que minha filha... E o seu irmão... Estão juntos? Namorando?" Perguntou a mãe meio que confusa.

"Isso mãe, mas por favor, entenda, ela já tem 15 anos..." Disse Tai.

"E eles já se conhecem a um bom tempo né? Hehehe..." Completou Matt forçando a risada.

A Senhora Kamiya suspira e diz. "Minha filha, em pensar que ela era apenas uma menininha há alguns anos atrás... Como o tempo passa... Mas e quanto à comida e seus amigos?"

"A gente explica para eles, e marcamos outro dia, hehehe." Disse Tai forçando sorriso.

"Tudo bem... Eu entendo, mas quero conversar isso com ela depois. Filho, eu preciso ir, vou visitar sua avó, pode cuidar da casa pra mim enquanto estou fora?" Perguntou a Senhora Kamiya.

"Pode deixar!" Disse Tai forçando um sorriso, enquanto todos faziam o mesmo.

"Qualquer coisa, se precisar, é só ligar para o hospital." Disse a Senhora Kamiya enquanto ia embora.

"Ufa..." Todos ficaram aliviados por alguns segundos.

Mas logo depois Tai e Matt olharam sério para Sora. "Não tinha uma história melhor não?!" Perguntou Tai.

"Meu irmão levando Kari para um jantar?! Você tem idéia no que isso pode dar?!" Perguntou Matt.

"M-me desculpem, foi a única coisa que me veio à cabeça." Disse Sora rindo sem graça.

Os digimons e Izzy fecharam os olhos e colocaram suas mãos no rosto.

Chegando ao apartamento, Tai e os outros entram e explicam seu plano para os novatos.

"Vocês vão ao Digimundo? Mas e quanto aos seus pais?" Perguntou Yolei.

"Olha, não tem do que se preocupar, minha mãe foi visitar minha avó no hospital, eu fiquei de cuidar da casa." Disse Tai.

"Meu pai não se importa muito se eu chegar tarde em casa, ele sempre confiou em mim, além disso, já estou acostumado a me virar sozinho por conta do trabalho dele." Disse Matt.

"Nós só temos que avisar aos pais de Davis e Ken, eu avisei a minha mãe que iria dormir aqui." Disse Izzy.

"E eu vou para casa, preciso estudar, ainda não passei para a faculdade." Disse Sora

"Não se preocupem, vocês podem ir para casa se quiserem, qualquer coisa manteremos contato, beleza?" Disse Tentomon.

"Ta certo, eu vou para casa, não posso preocupar meus pais." Disse Yolei.

"Eu vou ficar, posso avisar ao meu avô, ele vai entender e conversar com minha mãe." Disse Cody.

"Obrigado a todos." Disse Ken.

Davis no entanto, ainda estava um pouco chocado com tudo o que aconteceu. "É tudo culpa minha..." Disse Davis apertando a mão.

"Não diga isso Davis, você não teve culpa!" Consolou Chibimon.

"Ele está certo, você pode ter sido afetado por alguma força estranha, eu sei disso." Disse Wormmon

"Sim, tenho certeza, posso sentir o coração de Davis, deve ter sido obra de algum inimigo." Disse Ken olhando para Davis.

"E tenho certeza de que este inimigo está relacionado ao sumiço de TK e Kari." Disse Agumon.

"E por isso só eu Matt, Ken e Davis vamos ao Digimundo, só nossos digimons podem chegar a forma Extrema, é preciso agir com cautela." Disse Tai.

Matt sorriu e disse. "Incrível como o tempo passa, Tai pensando em agir com cautela..."

Sora soltou um risinho discreto. "Boa sorte garotos." Desejou Sora.

"Qualquer coisa é só avisar!" Disse Tentomon.

"Vamos ajudar no que for preciso." Disse Piyomon.

"Muito bem digiescolhidos, estão prontos?!" Exclamou Yolei.

Tai, Matt e Ken acenaram, enquanto Davis fez o mesmo porém meio devagar.

"O Yolei você não está pensando em ir né?" Perguntou Poromon.

"Não, não, é que eu gosto de abrir o portal." Disse ela sorrindo.

"Digiportal abra!" Disse Yolei com seu D-3 apontado para um notebook que Tai havia ganhado recentemente.

"Digiescolhidos, ai vamos nós!" Tai disse enquanto os quatro garotos seguravam os Digivices para irem pro Digimundo.

Tai, Matt, Davis e Ken foram levados assim como seus digimons para o Digimundo. Após o clarão Yolei disse. "Bem, é isso, hora de ir para casa."

"Pode deixar que eu, Cody, Tentomon e Upamon cuidados de tudo." Disse Izzy.

"Avisem-nos quando tudo estiver resolvido." Disse Sora se preparando para sair.

"Podem deixar." Disse Upamon.

"Vamos Poromon." Disse Yolei.

E logo elas se foram, junto com seus digimons.

"Bem, como só estamos nós aqui, deveríamos arrumar tudo, afinal, toda essa comida vai acabar estragando se não guardarmos na geladeira." Disse Cody.

"Pode deixar que cuidaremos disso, nenhuma comida vai estragar." Disse Tentomon de olho em tudo.

"Vocês digimons tem um apetite e tanto." Disse Izzy.

Todos riram mas suas risadas foram interrompidas assim que Izzy percebeu algo estranho na tela. "Uh?"

"O que aconteceu Izzy?" Perguntou Cody.

"O portal, ele se fechou!" Exclamou Izzy.

"O que?!" Disse Cody. "Deixe-me ver." Cody tentou abrir o portal com seu D-3. "Digiportal abra!" Mas nada aconteceu.

Izzy, Cody e seus digimons ficaram espantados. "Mas o que significa isto?!" Exclamou Izzy sem entender.

Enquanto isso no Digimundo, Tai e os outros chegaram numa antiga cidade digimon, totalmente destruída. "O que significa isto?!" Perguntou Tai assustado.

"A cidade... Está totalmente destruída!" Disse Matt também assustado.

Na fortaleza de Devimon.

"Hehehe... Tolos... Caíram em minha armadilha." Disse Devimon sorrindo malignamente. "Quem disse que meu único objetivo era vingança? Eu ainda não me esqueci do meu sonho de conquistar todos os mundos. Hahahaha..."

No Digimundo.

"Não adianta, não está funcionando, perdemos o contato com eles." Disse Ken preocupado mexendo em seu D-Terminal.

"Vamos tentar voltar." Disse Tai que se preparava para se virar em direção a televisão.

De repente a TV é destruída e com o barulho todos viram para trás. "O que foi isso?!" Gritou Tai. Todos olharam para trás e não viram nada além da TV destruída. "O portal! O portal foi destruído!"

"Cuidado pessoal!" Gritou Agumon.

"Tem alguém aqui perto!" Disse Gabumon.

Todos ficaram de olho procurando o inimigo, mas não se via ou ouvia nada.

"Davis, vamos fazer a digievolução de DNA! Estou com um mau pressentimento." Disse Ken.

Mas Davis ainda estava pensando em tudo o que aconteceu e não respondeu. "Motomiya!" Exclamou Ken.

"Davis, por favor... Me faça digivolver..." Pediu Veemon.

"Mas... Eu não sei se posso... O que eu fiz..." Davis estava com as mãos na cabeça.

De repente uma das poucas casas inteiras foi partida ao meio e começou a cair. "Se não fizermos nada agora seremos destruídos! Agumon!" Gritou Tai.

"Certo!" Agumon respondeu.

"Gabumon!" Matt gritou.

_~Brave Heart~_

"Agumon digivolve para..."

"Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve para..."

"Garurumon!"

"Wormmon digivolve para..."

"Stingmon!"

"Davis!" Disse Veemon olhando para Davis preocupado com ele.

"Fique em alerta Greymon!" Gritou Tai enquanto os 3 digimons estavam parados um em cada posição de maneira que pudessem proteger todos.

"Davis... Precisamos da sua ajuda! Não foi culpa sua Davis! Cadê a coragem em seu coração? Acha que um ciúme bobo seria capaz de fazer você estragar uma amizade?" Disse Ken enquanto segurava as mãos de Davis e o olhando nos olhos.

"Ken..." Disse Davis ao ver o amigo tentando o ajudar.

"Você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia desejar. Você me mostrou o que é amizade. Você é o meu melhor amigo Davis! E não vai ser o poder das trevas que vai tirá-lo de mim!" Gritou Ken.

Davis então percebeu que não adiantaria ficar se lamentando. "Está certo... Eu não sou assim... Vou atrás daquele que fez isso comigo, que tentou corromper meu coração! Veemon!" Gritou Davis.

"Certo!" Disse Veemon. "Veemon digivolve para..." Porém Veemon é bruscamente interrompido com um golpe e é mandado para longe.

_~Fim da Brave Heart~_

"Veemon!" Gritou Davis vendo seu parceiro cair no chão um pouco longe de todos.

"O que foi isso?!" Perguntou Tai.

Veemon havia sido acertado de alguma forma por alguém, mas ninguém viu nada. "Veemon..." Disse Davis que corria em sua direção.

"Não Davis!" Gritou Ken enquanto Stingmon ia até Veemon e de repente era acertado por algo também. "Stingmon!"

Finalmente o responsável aparece, numa fração de segundos ele aparece como um vulto atrás de Veemon que estava desmaiado no chão. "Quem é você?!" Gritou Matt.

"Hehehehehe... Me chamo Merukimon" Riu o inimigo.

_Analisador Digimon_

_Merukimon__._

_É um digimon extremo similar ao deus romano Mercúrio. Conhecido como o digimon mais rápido do Digimundo, nunca foi visto por alguém a olho nu. Seu melhor ataque é o Punho Milenar._

"O que você quer com a gente afinal?!" Gritou Ken.

"Não é óbvio? Nossa missão é destruir vocês, digiescolhidos." Disse Merukimon.

"Então você não trabalha sozinho?" Perguntou Ken.

"Hehe... Nós somos o Kowloon Co." Disse Merukimon sorrindo.

"Kowloon Co..." Disse Davis.

"Somos uma organização contratada para exterminar vocês e controlar este mundo. Já controlamos parte dele, e agora que vocês estão aqui vamos destruir vocês!" Disse Merukimon encarando os digiescolhidos.

"Só se for em seus sonhos! Vamos lá Greymon!" Gritou Tai.

"Greymon super digivolve para..."

"MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon super digivolve para..."

"WereGarurumon!"

WereGarurumon corre em direção a Merukimon. "GARRAS DE LOBO!"

"Espere WereGarurumon! Pode acertar o Veemon" Gritou Matt enquanto WereGarurumon parava poucos metros a frente de Merukimon.

"Eu havia me esquecido..." Lamentou WereGarurumon.

Merukimon sorriu. "Não se preocupe, não vou demorar muito." Merukimon pegou Veemon pelo braço e acenou para todos. "Eu vou ficar com ele, se não se importam."

"Não! Veemon!" Gritou Davis.

"Você não vai levar ele a lugar algum!" Gritou WereGarurumon que foi em direção a ele.

Mas Merukimon some e aparece atrás de MetalGreymon e diz. "Sinto muito, mas não tenho tempo para brincar com vocês."

"O que?!" Disse Tai enquanto virava junto com todos.

"Você não vai escapar." Disse MetalGreymon que tentou pegar Merukimon com suas garras.

Merukimon saltou e nocauteou MetalGreymon com sua faca enquanto segurava Veemon desmaiado e logo pousou no chão. "Não me faça rir, você é um digimon muito lerdo!"

"Veemon!" Gritou Davis.

"Adeus!" Merukimon então some.

Todos os digimons voltam as suas formas normais e todos ficam chocados com o que acontecera.

"Veemon..." Disse Davis enquanto se ajoelhava no chão e começava a chorar. "VEEMOOOOOOOOON!"

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day__  
__Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure__  
__Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future__  
__Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni__  
__Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte__  
__Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e__  
__Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte__  
__Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken__  
__La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 6 – A Digievolução da Bondade._

_Após Veemon ser sequestrado, os digiescolhidos começam a buscar pistas sobre o paradeiro de Merukimon. Porém, acabam sendo separados uns dos outros após um ataque de um dos membros do Kowloon Co. Enquanto isso no Mundo das Trevas, TK e Kari são atacados por um inimigo em pleno mar. No Digimundo, Davis e Ken ficam em apuros, mas o brasão da Bondade brilha e Stingmon digivolve._

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que a aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Alguns "fillers" para os fãs mais anciosos de Takari, hahaha.

Sei que o fanfic se chama "Digimon Adventure 03: Batalha no Mundo das Trevas", mas é sempre bom por esses inimigos para que TK e Kari não sejam encontrados tão cedo, né? Afinal, Devimon quer sua vingança sem gente atrapalhando.

Vlw gente, até a próxima, COMENTEM!


	6. Episódio 6: A Digievolução da Bondade

AVISO: O fuso-horário no Mundo das Trevas é totalmente diferente do no Digimundo e na Terra, em algumas partes é sempre dia, já em outras é sempre noite. Não existe sol no Mundo das Trevas.

* * *

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Após a derrota de MetalEtemon, Kari e TK foram com Pegasusmon e Nefertimon, atravessar o Mar das Trevas atrás de Devimon. No mundo real, Tai, Matt, Davis e Ken, resolvem fazer suas buscas por seus amigos desaparecidos no Digimundo. Ao chegar lá, encontram uma cidade destruída, e logo são atacados por um digimon que se apresentou como membro do Kowloon Co. Merukimon é um digimon extremo e o mais veloz do Digimundo, destruiu o portal para o mundo humano e ainda sequestrou Veemon. O que será que acontecerá agora?_

* * *

_**Episódio 6 – A Digievolução da Bondade.**_

"Veemon..." Disse Davis enquanto socava o chão.

"Não se preocupe Davis, nós vamos resgatar Veemon, e ele voltará para você, nós prometemos!" Disse Tai indignado com o que aconteceu.

Os digimons estavam olhando as expressões nos rostos de seus parceiros, e viram medo e ao mesmo tempo raiva. Também se sentiram tristes por não poderem ajudar Veemon quando ele precisou.

"Não adianta ficarmos aqui lamentando, temos que ir em frente e procurar pistas sobre o paradeiro de Merukimon." Matt tomou a palavra.

"E o mais importante, tentar entender quem é esse tal de Kowloon Co." Disse Tai enquanto eles pensavam.

"O portal foi destruído, e nossa comunicação com o mundo real não funciona. E o pior é que está muito tarde." Disse Ken.

"Está sugerindo para a gente esperar amanhecer?" Perguntou Davis indignado olhando para Ken enquanto se levantava.

"Eu não quis dizer isso... Só estou dizendo que teremos dificuldades não só para achar Veemon mas também para enfrentar este inimigo e ainda voltar para a casa." Disse Ken.

"Não podemos esquecer que viemos aqui para procurar TK e Kari." Tomou a palavra, Gabumon.

Tai então começou a pensar e começou a olhar tudo a volta. Agumon então olhou para seu parceiro e decidiu perguntar. "Algum problema Tai?"

"Só estou pensando, e se tudo isso não for uma armadilha?" Tai perguntou.

Todos olharam para ele. "Como assim?" Perguntou Ken.

"Olha, vamos pensar direito, primeiro o problema com Kari, TK e Davis, do D-Terminal de TK que não recebeu a mensagem de Kari, a mudança no comportamento de Davis naquele momento, da maneira que Kari estava se sentindo naquele dia, ta certo que eu estava com ela o dia todo e não notei, mas é que ela não é do tipo de pessoa que demonstra suas preocupações, mas depois, como vimos, ela ficou bem preocupada, sabemos que pode ter sido obra de alguém, e que Kari e Davis apesar de terem seus corações afetados por um estranho poder, superaram com bastante facilidade, mas e TK? Nós não o vimos hoje, só o Davis, mesmo assim foi pouco, daí houve esse problema e ele sumiu, nem se quer voltou para casa, Kari, Tailmon e Patamon foram procurar ele e acabaram sumindo também." Disse Tai enquanto todos olhavam atentamente para ele. "Depois viemos para cá e o portal foi destruído..."

Ken ainda completou. "O D-Terminal, ele não consegue mandar mensagem também. Tentei avisar aos outros, mas não consegui."

"Ainda tem essa..." Disse Matt preocupado.

"Bom, mas você está dizendo que isso foi uma armadilha para nos trazer aqui?" Perguntou Ken.

"Não, não para nos destruir, mas para que não cheguemos ao verdadeiro local onde está Kari e TK." Disse Tai. "E o pior, é que aquele digimon disse que essa tal organização quer destruir os digiescolhidos. Mas se eles realmente quisessem isso não teriam porque pegar Veemon. Está na cara que eles querem ganhar tempo." Concluiu Tai.

"Está dizendo que recuperar meu Veemon não é importante?" Perguntou Davis indignado.

"Não, eu não quis dizer isso." Disse Tai com um olhar de compaixão ao ver Davis visivelmente triste.

"Vocês não se importam com ele, estão tão preocupados com a Kari e com o TK que nem se preocupam com o que pode acontecer com o Veemon." Disse Davis lacrimejando.

"Não Davis..." Disse Tai se sentindo mal por se expressar mal.

"Calma Davis, o Tai não quis dizer isso. É claro que temos um problema maior agora." Disse Matt, tentando confortar Davis.

"Eu só sei que não vou esperar mais, vou procurar Veemon sem a ajuda de ninguém!" Disse Davis enquanto começou a correr.

"Espere Davis! Você tem noção para onde o Merukimon foi?" Gritou Ken enquanto Davis parava lentamente e permanecia calado. "Nós vamos procurá-los juntos."

Enquanto isso, no mundo real, Izzy mexia no seu notebook, que ele havia levado para sua aula na faculdade, antes de ir para a casa dos Kamiya. "O que está tentando fazer Izzy?" Perguntou Cody.

"Tentando me comunicar com Gennai, o sinal está fraco, mas estou quase conseguindo." Disse Izzy enquanto trabalhava no notebook. "Consegui!"

Gennai aparece na tela e diz. "Olá Izzy, há quanto tempo."

Izzy sorri e responde. "Sim, faz bastante tempo mesmo."

Cody cutuca Izzy para lembrá-lo de que eles estão numa emergência. "É mesmo, Gennai, estamos com problemas." Disse Izzy.

"Não me diga que seus amigos foram para o Digimundo?" Perguntou o sábio.

"Como você sabe?" Perguntou Izzy.

"Eu estive tentando me comunicar com vocês mas não tive sucesso, gostaria que vocês escutassem atentamente ao que tenho a dizer. Isso pode ser um pouco complicado." Disse Gennai.

Izzy e Cody se olharam e logo olharam para a tela. "Pode contar."

No Mundo das Trevas, TK e Kari sobrevoavam o grande Mar das Trevas com Pegasusmon e Nefertimon. Kari estava visivelmente cansada e com sono. TK olhou para ela perguntou a Pegasusmon bem baixinho. "Tudo bem se eu pedisse a Kari e Tailmon que ficassem em cima de você Pegasusmon?"

Pegasusmon não entendeu o que TK quis dizer mas disse. "Sem problemas, mas, por que essa pergunta?"

"Estou vendo que Kari está cansada, talvez se ela se juntasse à gente ela pudesse dormir tranquila e qualquer coisa eu estou aqui para segurá-la." Respondeu TK.

Pegasusmon sorriu e disse. "Ah sim, claro..."

TK se corou um pouco e perguntou. "Algum problema?"

Pegasusmon soltou uma leve risada e disse. "Sem problemas TK."

Kari olhou para os dois que conversavam em segredo entre si e sorriu, mas não perguntou nada. Nefertimon porém viu um movimento no mar e alertou a todos. "Pessoal, vejam aquilo."

Imediatamente todos olharam para frente e viram uma parte do oceano se agitar e o que parecia um grande peixe nadando. "O que é aquilo?" Perguntou TK.

De repente um raio de luz partiu em direção a eles e acertou Nefertimon. "Ahh!" Gritou Nefertimon que fora atingida e começou a cair no mar enquanto voltava a sua forma de Tailmon.

"Nefertimon!" Gritou Pegasusmon que logo foi em direção a ela e Kari conseguindo com sucesso pegar as duas antes que caíssem no mar.

Outros raios partiram em direção a eles o que forçou a Pegasusmon a fazer algumas manobras para escapar. "O que vamos fazer agora?" Perguntou TK enquanto segurava Kari e a ajudava a se sentar direito.

"Temos que achar uma ilha!" Disse Pegasusmon.

"Não tem nenhuma aqui perto!" Disse Kari preocupada e com medo.

Outros ataques foram em direção deles, até que finalmente o tal peixe sai da água e se revela.

"O que é aquilo?" Gritou Tailmon.

"MetalSeadramon?" Gritou TK, mas logo um grande Tsunami foi se formando atrás deles e do digimon.

"O que está acontecendo?" Disse o digimon que perseguia os dois.

"Ahhhh!" Eles gritaram enquanto Pegasusmon tentava fugir do Tsunami e por pouco não é pego. Após conseguir fugir eles avistam uma ilha e Pegasusmon voa em direção a ela. "O que foi aquilo tudo?" Perguntou Kari.

"Eu não sei, mas estaremos mais seguros naquela ilha por enquanto." Disse Pegasusmon indo em direção a ela.

Ao chegarem na ilha, Pegasusmon voltou a ser Patamon e todos se esconderam numa caverna que tinha ali perto.

"Parece que ele sumiu. Aquilo era o MetalSeadramon?" Disse TK sem entender nada.

"Estou com medo..." Disse Kari com um olhar preocupado.

TK então foi até Kari e a abraçou. "Fica tranquila, vai dar tudo certo, vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível."

"Você já deve ter percebido que dessa vez é diferente, mesmo quando estávamos confiante na praia o portal não se abriu..." Disse Kari.

"É eu sei, acho que só sairemos depois de derrotar Devimon, e você estava certa, o caminho é esse mesmo." Disse TK.

"Sim, os ataques partiram da direção de onde vimos os dados de MetalEtemon indo." Disse Kari que interrompia o abraço para olhar nos olhos dele. "Estou preocupada, não temos alimento nem força o suficiente para enfrentar tantos digimons na forma Extrema."

"Não se preocupe, nem tudo está perdido, pelo menos estamos juntos." Disse TK olhando para ela. "Sou grato por vocês terem vindo atrás de mim."

"TK..." Disse Kari sorrindo para ele.

No Digimundo os digiescolhidos estavam andando em direção a lua. "Será que estamos no caminho certo?" Perguntou Davis.

"Sim, a super velocidade de Merukimon tem um ponto fraco." Disse Garurumon. "Ele deixou pegadas, se seguirmos as pegadas, podemos chegar ao local onde ele está."

"É, e para a nossa sorte a cidade que ele destruiu ficava no deserto." Disse Tai que estava nas costas de Garurumon junto com todos.

"Se estiver cansado é só avisar, Garurumon." Disse Matt.

"Não se preocupem, eu estou bem, precisamos achar Veemon o mais depressa possível." Disse Garurumon enquanto corria.

"Veemon..." Sussurrou Davis deprimido.

"Nós vamos encontrá-lo, não se preocupe, coragem Davis." Disse Wormmon encorajando Davis.

Mais tarde eles chegaram a uma floresta e as pegadas foram ficando mais difíceis de serem identificadas. "Droga, e agora?" Perguntou Tai.

"Não se preocupe Tai, esse digimon esteve andando em linha reta em todo o caminho, é bem possível que ele estivesse indo em direção ao oceano." Disse Garurumon.

"Como você sabe disso, Garurumon?" Perguntou Matt.

"Já viram a lua?" Perguntou Garurumon enquanto todos olhavam para ela. "Não tem montanhas na direção dela, é quase certo de que vamos dar no mar."

"O Digimundo é realmente muito estranho, um deserto que da numa floresta que da no mar..." Disse Ken impressionado.

Mais alguns metros eles se deparam com um enorme precipício e um oceano abaixo dele. Garurumon volta a ser Gabumon, logo após todos descerem dele. Eles ficam parados e pensando no que fazer. "E agora?" Perguntou Agumon.

"Desculpa, achei que estávamos na direção certa..." Lamentou Gabumon.

"Não diga isso Gabumon, você fez um bom trabalho até agora." Disse Matt enquanto se abaixava para acariciar ele.

"Veemon... O que faremos agora?" Perguntou Davis com seu olhar deprimido.

"Se pelo menos conseguíssemos contato com os outros! Droga!" Disse Tai furioso com a situação.

"Tai..." Sussurrou Matt olhando para seu amigo nervoso.

"Se esses caras querem nos enfrentar por que eles não nos enfrentam de frente ao invéz de usar métodos tão sujos?" Disse Tai nervoso.

"Tai..." Disse Davis. "Eu o julguei mal, ele está tão preocupado com Veemon quanto eu." Pensou Davis.

"Então vocês querem que lutemos com vocês não é?" Disse uma voz de longe.

Imediatamente todos ficaram atentos para tentar encontrar a pessoa que disse aquilo. "Apareçam!" Gritou Tai.

"Com prazer." Disse a voz, enquanto um digimon surgia do fundo do precipício pulando.

"Uh? O que é aquilo?" Perguntou Ken.

"BlackWarGreymon?" Perguntou Davis espantado.

"Não, aquele não é BlackWarGreymon!" Disse Matt espantado.

Então o digimon do ar solta seu ataque. "REATOR GAIA!" E um ataque similar ao Força Terra de WarGreymon é carregado nas garras do digimau.

"CUIDADO!" Gritou Tai.

"Gabumon digivolve para... Garurumon!" Digivolveu Gabumon. "Subam em mim!" Disse Garurumon enquanto Matt, Tai e Agumon subiam em suas costas.

"Wormmon digivolve para... Stingmon!" Digivolveu Wormmon que logo pegou Davis e Ken no braço e tentou os afastar do local.

O digimau então soltou seu ataque em direção a eles. Garurumon foi para um lado e Stingmon para o outro, mas o impacto do ataque acertou Stingmon que logo caiu no chão junto com Davis e Ken. "Stingmon!" Gritou Ken que logo foi em direção a ele. "Stingmon, vocês está bem?"

"Eu estou bem Ken..." Disse Stingmon que havia apenas perdido o equilíbrio.

Mas o pedaço onde eles caíram começou a se rachar devido ao ataque do digimon e eles começaram a cair do precipício. "Ahhhhh!" Eles gritaram.

"DAVIS! KEN!" Gritou Tai que viu a cena do outro lado.

"Hehehe... Agora é a vez de vocês!" Disse o digimon que pousava na frente deles.

"Quem é você?" Gritou Matt.

"Me chamo, Gaiomon! Sou o segundo no comando do Kowloon Co." Respondeu o digimau.

"Gaiomon..." Disse Agumon impressionado com sua semelhança ao WarGreymon.

_Analisador Digimon_

_Gaiomon__._

_É a versão samurai de WarGreymon. Com seus dois sabres gêmeos Kikurin, ele é capaz de retalhar todos que ataca._

"Agora que já cuidei do digimon inseto, é a vez de vocês dois." Disse Gaiomon apontando seu sabre para Garurumon e Agumon.

"Isso é o que você pensa!" Gritou Agumon. "Tai!"

"Certo." Concordou Tai descendo de Garurumon enquanto pegava seu digivice.

"Você também Garurumon!" Disse Matt pulando de Garurumon que logo voltava a ser Gabumon.

_~Brave Heart~_

"Agumon mega digivolve para..."

"WARGREYMON!"

"Gabumon mega digivolve para..."

"METALGARURUMON!"

"Hum, então vocês são os famosos digimons extremos dos digiescolhidos." Disse Gaiomon impressionado e sorrindo.

"FORÇA TERRA!" Lançou seu ataque WarGreymon, enquanto MetalGarurumon levava os digiescolhidos para um local seguro.

_~Fim da Brave Heart~_

Gaiomon usava seus sabres para retalhar tranqüilamente o Força Terra de WarGreymon e depois dizia. "Com um ataque tão fraco como este, vocês nunca vão me vencer!"

Todos olhavam tensos para o inimigo sem acreditar em como ele conseguiu fazer aquilo.

Enquanto isso no mundo real, mais precisamente na casa dos Kamiya, Gennai havia contado a Izzy e Cody sobre o retorno de Devimon, e de que Kari e TK haviam sido levados para o Mundo das Trevas.

"Então tudo isso foi obra de Devimon?" Perguntou Izzy espantado.

Cody se lembrou que Devimon foi o digimon que deixou TK com um grande ódio do poder das trevas. "TK..." Sussurrou.

"E Devimon contratou esse grupo de digimons poderosos chamado, Kowloon Co, para exterminar a vida ainda restante no Digimundo." Completou Gennai.

"Que horror!" Disse Izzy.

"Infelizmente seus amigos tomaram uma terrível decisão ao escolher irem para o Digimundo agora, se esperassem mais um pouco eu poderia contactar vocês e explicar tudo que está acontecendo." Disse Gennai. "Eu consegui com muito esforço achar o sinal de vocês manualmente assim que você tentou me chamar. Se não fosse por isso eu ainda levaria mais algumas horas mas conseguiria."

"Devimon está por trás disso também?" Perguntou Cody.

"Sim, Devimon adquiriu muito poder, ele é capaz de distorcer o espaço e tempo do Digimundo, e até enfraquecer nossa comunicação, mas ele não tem poder o suficiente para mexer com a comunicação dos 3 mundos, assim como não pode mexer com tantos corações humanos de uma só vez então é fácil perceber que seu foco principal é TK e Patamon já que o Mundo das Trevas está totalmente protegido contra a invasão, seja de informação ou de matéria." Explicou Gennai. "E o pior, é provável que como estão no Mundo das Trevas, o poder sagrado do Diginúcleo não funcione em Tailmon e Patamon enquanto eles estiverem lá. E as coisas não param por ai não, os digimons sagrados tem uma grande desvantagem lá dentro."

"Como assim Gennai?" Perguntou Izzy curioso.

Gennai então fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Antes de explicar isso eu preciso que vocês me ajudem, precisamos chamar o máximo de digiescolhidos possível para usarmos seus digivices e quebrarmos o selo de Devimon no Digimundo, que deve ser teoricamente mais fraco que no Mundo das Trevas." Pediu Gennai enquanto Izzy e Cody concordaram.

No Digimundo, Stingmon conseguiu no último instante resgatar Davis e Ken, antes que eles caíssem no mar, e os levaram para umas pedras que havia na costa. "Vocês vão ficar bem aqui, fiquem aqui enquanto eu subo e procuro os outros."

"Tome cuidado Stingmon." Pediu Ken.

Stingmon acenou com a cabeça e já ia começar a voar mas logo foi interrompido. "Aonde pensa que vai?" Uma voz falava de umas pedras mais longe dali.

"Ele nos seguiu?" Perguntou Davis.

"Não, este é outro." Respondeu Ken.

Logo um digimon aparecia. "Eu sou SkullBarukimon. E vim aqui para concluir o trabalho de Gaiomon enquanto ele cuida dos outros dois."

_Analisador Digimon_

_SkullBarukimon__._

_É um digimon morto-vivo. Apesar de estar apenas na fase Perfeita, seus olhos vermelhos demonstram todo o seu grande poder de fúria. Com o seu ataque Osso da Morte, ele esmaga seus inimigos com suas enormes patas._

"Fiquem ai, enquanto eu luto com ele." Pediu Stingmon.

"Mas ele deve ser um digimon na fase extrema!" Disse Ken.

"Sou um digimon supremo, fui escolhido para enfrentar Stingmon, e deixar os outros dois para meus companheiros extremos." Disse SkullBarukimon enquanto pulava de uma pedra para outra se aproximando deles.

"Você quer lutar comigo? Então vamos lutar, não deixarei você por as mãos em meus amigos!" Disse Stingmon que se preparava para lutar.

"Não me faça rir seu infeliz, você é um digimon fraco, acabo com você usando apenas um golpe!" Disse SkullBarukimon enquanto investia em Stingmon, e o derrubava na água.

"STINGMON!" Gritou Ken.

"Vamos! Saia daí para que eu possa te esmagar como um inseto que você é!" Disse SkullBarukimon.

Stingmon levantou vôo e usou seu ataque. "Ferroada Final!" O seu ataque acertou SkullBarukimon.

"Ele conseguiu!" Comemorou Davis.

"Tem alguma coisa errada." Disse Ken.

Stingmon estava parado no ar com seu ferrão fincado no oponente, que também estava parado sem se mover. "Hehehe..."

"Uh?" Se espantou Stingmon, e logo ficou mais espantado ao ver que seu ferrão havia rachado e logo começou a quebrar. "Não é possível!"

"Deixe-me mostrar o meu poder..." Então SkullBarukimon acertou Stingmon com seu chifre e começou a voar empurrando-o no ar. Depois o soltou e Stingmon começou a cair.

"Stingmon!" Gritou Ken.

"Morra!" SkullBarukimon então foi até Stingmon e o acertou com sua pata. "OSSO DA MORTE!"

"Não Stingmon!" Gritou Ken ao ver Stingmon ser violentamente golpeado pelo o ataque de SkullBarukimon e caindo nas pedras.

"Você é um lixo! E por causa de sua fraqueza, essas crianças pagarão caro!" SkullBarukimon pousava de frente para Davis e Ken. "Chegou a vez de vocês dois."

"Stingmon... Não..." Disse Ken chorando pensando que Stingmon havia morrido.

"Veemon... Me perdoe... Eu não fui um amigo bom para você..." Disse Davis chorando ao lembrar de Davis.

"Vocês são fracos. Vão se juntar a Stingmon no inferno! Osso da Morte!" SkullBarukimon se preparava para o ataque.

De repente o D-3 de Ken brilha, junto com seu brasão, com uma luz ofuscante que até dificulta a visão de SkullBarukimon. "O que é isso?" Perguntou SkullBarukimon.

Logo Stingmon que estava no chão, começa a brilhar.

_~Brave Heart~_

"Stingmon super digivolve para..."

"JewelBeemon!"

"Não é possível? Ele digivolveu?" Disse SkullBarukimon que se virou para ver aquilo.

"Stingmon digivolveu..." Disse Ken impressionado.

"Incrível..." Disse Davis.

_Analisador Digimon_

_JewelBeemon__._

_É a forma Perfeita de Stingmon. É um digimon que gosta de combates corpo a corpo. Possui uma lança que o permite atacar seus oponentes com uma rajada de espinhos._

"Será que foi... O Brasão da Bondade?" Se perguntou Ken enquanto olhava seu brasão.

"Agora lutaremos de igual para igual." Disse JewelBeemon para SkullBarukimon.

"Seu verme, acha mesmo que é páreo para mim só porque digivolveu?" Disse o digimon morto-vivo.

JewelBeemon voou de maneira que ficasse entre a lua e SkullBarukimon, o último acompanhou seu adversário com o olhar e caiu na armadilha. Uma luz ofuscante acertou os olhos de SkullBarukimon "O que está acontecendo? Não consigo enxergar nada!"

"Isso é óbvio, meu corpo é como um prisma, eu posso refletir a luz de forma que deixe meu oponente cego." Respondeu JewelBeemon.

"Grrr... Você não joga limpo!" Disse SkullBarukimon.

"Vocês do Kowloon Co que são os covardes, nos separando para tornar a tarefa de vocês mais fácil! Veja você por exemplo, um digimon supremo que não teve coragem de lutar com WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon e escolheu a mim para ser seu oponente! Vocês é que são os verdadeiros sujos nesta história! Chegou à hora do seu fim!" Gritou JewelBeemon. "Lança de Espinhos!" Uma rajada de espinhos saem da ponta vermelha da lança de JewelBeemon e acertando SkullBarukimon.

"Ahhhh! Não pode ser!" Gritou o digimau de dor enquanto era deletado.

_~Fim da Brave Heart~_

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day__  
__Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure__  
__Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future__  
__Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni__  
__Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte__  
__Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e__  
__Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte__  
__Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken__  
__La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio Especial – O Laço Que Une a Luz e a Esperança._

_Com a ajuda dos digiescolhidos da Terra, Davis e os outros são encontrados por Gennai, que logo os explica sobre o que acontece no Digimundo. No Mundo das Trevas, Devimon tem problemas com seu sistema e fica temporariamente sem informação. TK e Kari decidem descansar e pensar como deter o poder das trevas, finalmente, após abrirem seus corações e entenderem seus sentimentos um pelo o outro, a Luz e a Esperança brilham e um novo poder é descoberto._

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que a aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Próximo capítulo é o que os fãs de Takari mais querem ler no meu fanfic. Por ser o sétimo, farei uma homenagem ao melhor fanfic de Takari que li até agora e motivo de inspiração para eu criar este aqui, o Hope of Darkness de Sakura Martinez, nele o capítulo 7 é especial para os fãs de Takari.

AVISO: Ao contrário do que diz esse capítulo, JewelBeemon não pode de fato refletir a luz e cegar o oponente, mas sim se tornar invisível. Este foi um erro de interpretação meu ao ler um artigo sobre esse digimon, no entanto, um prisma pode transformar um feixe de luz natural em um feixe de luz polarizada (como um arco-íris), o prisma também pode ser usado para refletir a luz como num espelho só que com melhor rendimento na reflexão da luz, o que deixa ainda mais fácil crer que JewelBeemon é capaz de refletir a luz nos olhos do oponente e não refletir de forma que se camufle diante do inimigo. Mesmo assim não deixa de ser um erro, peço desculpas mas não poderei alterar isso, considere como um golpe realmente válido.


	7. Episódio Especial 7 & 8: O Laço Que Une

Esse episódio, na verdade são dois em um, embora eu não tenha conseguido alcançar as 20 páginas e ser fiel a média de 10 páginas por episódio, aqui está o capítulo tin tin por tin tin.

Durante um Flash Back, eu precisei mudar a fala de TK, já que a versão brasileira cometeu um gafe, ele diz que Kari está enganada, onde na verdade era para ele dizer para o Ken, afinal, Kari nem estava falando, apenas pensando.

* * *

_~Brave Heart~_

"Stingmon super digivolve para..."

"JewelBeemon!"

"Stingmon digivolveu..." Disse Ken impressionado.

"Incrível..." Disse Davis.

"Seu verme, acha mesmo que é páreo para mim só porque digivolveu?" Disse o digimon morto-vivo.

JewelBeemon voou de maneira que ficasse entre a lua e SkullBarukimon, o último acompanhou seu adversário com o olhar e caiu na armadilha. Uma luz ofuscante acertou os olhos de SkullBarukimon "O que está acontecendo? Não consigo enxergar nada!"

"Chegou à hora do seu fim!" Gritou JewelBeemon. "Lança de Espinhos!" Uma rajada de espinhos sai da ponta vermelha da lança de JewelBeemon e acerta SkullBarukimon.

"Ahhhh! Não pode ser!" Gritou o digimau de dor enquanto era deletado.

JewelBeemon se aproximou dos garotos e perguntou. "Vocês estão bem?"

"Sim, graças a vocês JewelBeemon!" Disse Ken sorrindo olhando para ele.

Lá em cima, WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon encontraram uma certa dificuldade para enfrentar Gaiomon. "Ele é muito forte..." Disse MetalGarurumon caído no chão ao lado de WarGreymon.

"Agüenta firme MetalGarurumon!" Gritou Matt.

"Eu sei que você pode WarGreymon!" Gritou Tai.

Os dois digiescolhidos estavam um pouco longe incentivando os seus digimon, porém, eles não podiam esconder um certo sentimento de preocupação.

WarGreymon se levantou aos poucos. "Eu cuido dele... Leve os garotos para um local seguro, se pelo menos um de nos for derrotado alguém tem que salvar Tai e Matt."

"Não diga besteiras WarGreymon! Eu nunca abandonarei você aqui e fugir, prefiro morrer lutando." Respondeu MetalGarurumon enquanto se levantava.

"Não é hora de bancar o herói, temos que proteger os garotos!" Disse WarGreymon enquanto Gaiomon interrompe.

"O que cochicham tanto? Não percebem que não tem para onde fugir? Eu vou acabar com todos vocês, e não sobrará ninguém para contar história!" Disse Gaiomon se preparando para mais um ataque.

MetalGarurumon e WarGreymon ficaram parados pensando numa maneira de reagir, eis que de repente. "Lança de Espinhos!" Uma rajada de espinhos atinge Gaiomon nas costas.

"O que foi isso?" Gaiomon se virou e viu uma luz ofuscante. "O que?!" A luz era o reflexo da Lua Cheia em JewelBeemon, do mesmo jeito que ele fez com SkullBarukimon. Isso deixa Gaiomon cego por um tempo. "Meus olhos! Que luz é essa?!" WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon foram mais sortudos, pois perceberam o que ia acontecer assim que JewelBeemon começou a se posicionar de frente pra lua.

"É a nossa chance!" Gritou Ken que corria junto com Davis em direção a Tai e os outros. Rapidamente os digimon pegaram seus parceiros e ambos fugiram pela costa entrando na floresta, a fim de despistar o digimau.

Assim que Gaiomon recuperou a visão, fincou um de seus sabres no chão e disse. "Malditos digiescolhidos! Como eu pude cair num truque desses?! Mas vocês não têm para onde fugir, cedo ou tarde nos encontraremos de novo..."

_~Fim da Brave Heart~_

* * *

_Butterfly (TV Size)_

_Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte__  
__Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou__  
__Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa__  
__Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai_

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou__  
__Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai_

_Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja__  
__Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo__  
__Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo__  
__Kitto toberu sa on my love_

* * *

_**TK & Kari: Episódio Especial – O Laço Que Une a Luz e a Esperança.**_

Base de Devimon.

"O que está acontecendo com o sinal?!" Reclamou Devimon com um de seus servos.

"Sinto muito mestre, mas alguém bloqueou nosso sistema, nós perdemos o sinal dos digiescolhidos." Disse um digimon cuja voz lembrava a de Mugendramon.

"Maldição!" Devimon estava furioso e ao mesmo tempo confuso sem entender no que poderia estar acontecendo. "Isso só pode ser obra de... Aquele maldito, ele ousa mesmo me desafiar?!"

Numa ilha em meio ao grande Mar das Trevas, TK, Kari, Patamon e Tailmon se escondiam do inimigo que os atacara mais cedo, que supostamente seria MetalSeadramon, um digimon derrotado por WarGreymon, 7 anos atrás. Kari que estava muito cansada acabou dormindo, enquanto TK permaneceu acordado de sentinela, em alerta para qualquer ataque inimigo. Patamon e Tailmon também dormiam, pois tiveram um dia muito exaustivo.

"O que será que significa tudo isso..." Pensou TK enquanto ficava de pé na entrada da caverna, preocupado com tudo que eles vem passando desde que o dia começou. "Por causa desse maldito Devimon... Kari teve um aniversário terrível..." Pensava o menino enquanto olhava para trás e a via dormindo. "Pelo menos ela está sã e salva, e dormindo..." Pensou o garoto enquanto voltava a olhar para fora da caverna. "Não posso perder as esperanças, eu sei que vamos sair dessa..."

Nesse momento, Patamon acorda, vê TK sério, e logo voa em direção a seu parceiro. "Sente-se bem TK?"

TK olha para Patamon e sorri. "Sim, está tudo bem."

"Hum, você parece preocupado." Disse Patamon olhando para seu parceiro.

"Não é nada de mais, é só que... A Kari, ela não merecia estar passando por tudo isso, Devimon quer a nós, por que ela tinha que voltar para esse mundo?" Disse TK cabisbaixo.

"TK, a Kari escolheu vir para cá, você ainda não percebeu? Ela se importa com você, você mesmo admitiu estar mais feliz com a presença dela." Respondeu Patamon.

"Sim, eu estou. Mas ao mesmo tempo me sinto culpado. Logo no aniversário dela." Disse TK enquanto olhava para ela de novo.

"TK... A Kari veio aqui por você! Ela ficou muito triste quando viu que você não apareceu para o aniversário dela. Ela até se trancou no quarto." Patamon dizia aquilo enquanto TK surpreso olhava para seu digimon. "Na verdade se não fosse pelo Matt, ela não teria se libertado do feitiço de Devimon."

"Por isso ela ficou assim, porque seu coração estava afetado pelo poder de Devimon..." Disse TK enquanto ali perto Tailmon estava deitada de costas para a entrada da caverna, porém de olhos abertos e prestando atenção na conversa deles.

"Não é verdade! Você não ouviu o que Devimon disse? O poder dele apenas corrói o coração humano, ele não pode mudar nada no coração dela. A Kari ficou abalada porque ela teve um motivo para isso, foi sua ausência no aniversário dela, eu percebi nos olhos dela e na maneira que ela falou quando cheguei com Yolei e Cody e você não estava conosco, a primeira coisa que ela perguntou foi onde você estava, então explicamos tudo e ela ficou mais aliviada, e ela nem se quer lembrou de perguntar do Davis." Explicou Patamon enquanto TK olhava para ele meio surpreso. "Para o poder de Devimon funcionar e o coração dela abalar, era preciso que algo que ela temesse muito acontecesse, e foi justamente você não aparecer. E depois que ela entendeu que você não a abandonaria, ela correu atrás de você, deixando todos para trás, e por pouco eu e Tailmon." Disse Patamon olhando nos olhos de TK tentando convencê-lo de que Kari sentia algo especial por ele.

"Patamon... Você quer dizer que..." TK ia terminar sua frase, mas viu Kari aos poucos acordando. Logo ele foi até ela se agachou e perguntou. "Kari, você dormiu bem?"

Kari se sentou e olhou nos olhos de TK e disse. "Mais ou menos... Fora alguns pesadelos."

"Pesadelos?!" Exclamou TK.

Tailmon se levantou e olhou para Patamon, logo perguntou. "Que tal procurarmos algo para a comer?"

Patamon olhou confuso para Tailmon. "Acha que tem alguma coisa saudável para comer nesse mundo?"

"Não vamos saber se pelo menos não tentarmos, além disso, não vejo outra opção." Respondeu Tailmon olhando séria nos olhos de Patamon.

"Não precisa se preocupar Tailmon, eu tenho um sanduíche na mochila, era meu lanche da escola, eu não tive tempo de lanchar porque fiquei ajudando a professora..." Disse TK que foi interrompido.

"Mas isso não será o suficiente para todos. Patamon, vamos procurar alimento." Pediu Tailmon enquanto caminhava lentamente para a saída.

"Esperai, mas quem ficará de guarda caso um inimigo apareça?" Perguntou Patamon.

"Não se preocupe, não vamos muito longe, além disso se um inimigo aparecer nos atacará primeiro, estando fora da caverna chamaremos mais atenção." Disse Tailmon enquanto saia.

"Então espera por mim!" Disse Patamon enquanto voava atrás de Tailmon.

"O que deu nela?" Perguntou TK.

"Também não entendi." Respondeu Kari, que logo depois soltou uma risadinha de leve.

"Do que está rindo?" Disse TK enquanto se sentava no chão, olhando para Kari.

"Eu acho engraçado. Apesar de estarmos nesta situação, eu me sinto segura." Disse Kari olhando para TK nos olhos.

"Sério?" Perguntou o menino.

"Aham... Sabe, eu nunca fiquei contente das outras vezes que vim para cá, mas dessa vez... Confesso que fiquei muito feliz ao conseguir chegar aqui, eu estava muito preocupada com você TK..." Disse Kari sorrindo para ele.

"Puxa... Obrigado." Agradeceu TK que logo olhou nos olhos dela com compaixão e disse. "Me perdoe por te colocar em encrenca logo no dia do seu aniversário. Eu não queria por sua vida em risco."

"TK... Eu já disse que estou feliz por estar aqui, o que eu queria mesmo era ver você, pensei que tinha te perdido quando Davis disse que você não apareceria... Eu fiquei... Muito triste..." Disse Kari virando o rosto para o lado com a cabeça um pouco baixa e soltando uma gota de lágrima.

"Kari..." TK olhava para ela que estava de cabeça baixa e enxugava a lágrima com seu dedo.

Kari então olhou para TK lacrimejando um pouco e disse. "Devimon tentou nos separar, ele fez com que eu perdesse a confiança em você por alguns minutos, eu fiquei arrasada..."

"Kari..." TK olhava nos olhos dela e seu coração disparava.

O coração de Kari batia em sincronia com o de TK, algo mais acontecia também mas eles estavam focados de mais um no outro para perceber isso.

"Não acredito que eu fui tão facilmente afetado pelo poder de Devimon... Eu não sabia o quanto você se importava comigo Kari..." Disse TK um pouco triste por ter caído fácil nas palavras de Devimon. "Mas eu estava agoniando por dentro pois eu queria te ver e nada de você aparecer na escola, e depois quando eu fiquei sabendo do convite e vi que não havia nenhum no meu D-Terminal, eu fiquei tão triste que, tudo desabou..." Disse TK enquanto Kari ficava surpresa ao ouvir aquilo.

TK então segurou as mãos dela, levantou o rosto da menina, olhou nos olhos dela e pediu, enquanto caia uma lágrima de seu rosto. "Me perdoa por duvidar de você?"

"Só se você me perdoar também..." Disse Kari olhando nos olhos dele.

TK e Kari sorriram juntos e logo depois ficaram se olhando, em silêncio, enquanto sem perceber entrelaçavam seus dedos com as duas mãos. TK então percebeu que era o momento de dizer o que queria tanto dizer a muito tempo. "Kari..."

A mesma olhou em seus olhos enquanto suas lágrimas iam secando. "Sim..."

"Tem algo que eu gostaria de ter tido coragem de dizer antes... Mas... Nunca consegui." TK respirou suspirou e olhou para ela nos olhos e disse. "Nos conhecemos a um bom tempo, e eu sempre tive você como minha melhor amiga, mas com o passar dos anos percebi que você é muito especial para mim, muito mais do que uma amiga qualquer, às vezes, eu pensava mais em você do que na minha própria vida..." Dizia TK enquanto Kari olhava estática para ele. "Cheguei à conclusão... De que eu não a vejo como minha melhor amiga... Mas, como alguém mais importante, alguém que no momento em que vejo, meu coração se anima... O que quero dizer é que... Kari Kamiya... Eu..." TK fechava os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto Kari olhava para ele sem dizer uma palavra, apenas esperando ele terminar.

TK então abre os olhos e junta as mãos de Kari, encobrindo-as com as dele, e diz. "Eu te amo..." Após tais palavras e os corações de ambos batiam disparado em sincronia, Kari sorriu e logo soltou algumas lágrimas de emoção.

"TK... Você..." Kari então começa a chorar um pouquinho de emoção.

"Kari, me desculpa, eu não queria..." TK ficou um pouco sem graça com medo de que ela não poderia aceitar isso muito bem.

No entanto sua amada sorriu, e aproximou seu rosto ao dele, e disse. "Bobo..." Então fechou os olhos e o beijou. TK ficou imóvel enquanto fechava os olhos e sentia seu coração disparar de felicidade como nunca. Apesar do primeiro beijo dos dois ser num lugar não muito romântico, muito pelo contrário, o Mundo das Trevas era um lugar terrível, os dois por um momento se esqueceram de tudo a sua volta e aproveitaram cada segundo deste singelo e inocente beijo. No final, eles abriram os olhos e permaneceram se olhando, sorrindo, e felizes, afinal, depois de todos esses anos, finalmente eles entenderam o que um sentia pelo outro.

Enquanto isso no mundo real, Izzy e Cody chamaram seus amigos para comparecerem à casa dos Kamiya, que eles estavam tomando conta, já que o Sr. e a Sra. Kamiya estavam no hospital para ficar com a "vovó", Kari estava no Mundo das Trevas e Tai com Davis, Ken e Matt no Digimundo. Eles chamaram Sora e Yolei, que já estavam cientes de parte da situação, assim como Joe, que apesar de não saber de nada estava bem preocupado só com o que Izzy falou por telefone. Já era de manha, e Izzy e Cody tiveram que dormir na casa dos Kamiya, no chão para não incomodar os donos da casa quando voltarem. Sora e Yolei chegaram primeiro e após 1 hora de espera, Joe chegava ao apartamento.

"Desculpem o atraso." Disse Joe.

"Bom dia!" Cumprimentou Gomamon que saiu da mochila de seu parceiro.

"Gomamon, você não precisa mais ficar na mochila, sabe que digimon agora são aceitos nesse mundo." Disse Pyomon.

"Eu sei." Disse Gomamon enquanto pulava da mochila. "Acontece que eu gosto de ficar nela, é bem confortável."

"Você é um preguiçoso, sou eu quem tem que agüentar seu peso." Respondeu Joe.

Gomamon forçou um sorriso para se explicar. "Ora, eu não sou tão pesado assim, sou?"

Joe ficou olhando para Gomamon com a cara fechada, direto do computador de Izzy, Gennai cumprimenta os digiescolhidos. "Bom dia, digiescolhidos, é muito bom vê-los de novo."

"Sentimos sua falta Gennai." Disse Sora sorrindo.

"É, faz muito tempo desde que não nos vemos Gennai, como tem passado?" Perguntou Yolei.

Gennai, porém fechou os olhos seriamente por alguns segundos e depois começou a falar. "Sei que estão animados em me ver, mas o tempo é curto. Preciso que vocês me ajudem."

Izzy fechou a porta e todos então olharam atentamente para o que Gennai teria a dizer.

Enquanto isso no Mundo das Trevas, Patamon e Tailmon estavam andando pela ilha a procura de alimento, em meio a uma pequena floresta que havia na ilha, curiosamente eles conseguiram achar alguns frutos, dos mesmos tipos encontrados no Digimundo.

"Nem acredito que aqui tem alimento, achava que os frutos daqui eram podres, ou envenenados." Disse Patamon recolhendo alguns frutos.

"Acho que você se apegou de mais aos humanos, já está pensando como um." Disse Tailmon recolhendo alguns frutos também. "Não sei se você percebeu da outra vez que veio aqui, mas esse mundo, de alguma forma tem conexão com o Digimundo em que vivemos." Patamon ficou olhando para Tailmon tentando acompanhar sua linha de raciocínio. "Não seria surpresa se descobríssemos que este mundo está de alguma forma dentro do Digimundo."

"Agora que você disse, faz sentido, mas qual é o segredo deste mundo afinal? Por que para chegar nele é preciso um portal?" Perguntou Patamon.

"Provavelmente essa deve ser uma parte isolada do Digimundo... Talvez seja uma espécie de cemitério para digimaus, não tenho certeza, é só o que eu entendi até agora, mas posso estar errada." Respondeu Tailmon.

Patamon então sorriu e a elogiou. "Você é muito inteligente Tailmon, fica uma gracinha quando fala séria desse jeito."

Tailmon ficou calada por alguns segundos, suas bochechas avermelharam um pouco e ela deu um leve sorriso, ainda que não pudesse ser visto por Patamon já que ele estava voando atrás dela, então perguntou. "Acha mesmo?"

Patamon sorriu e respondeu. "Sim!"

Ainda um pouco sem graça ela disse. "Vamos nos apressar Patamon, só esses frutinhos não serão o suficiente para nós quatro."

"Você quem manda!" Disse Patamon sorrindo.

Na caverna TK e Kari estavam sentados um do lado do outro, encostados na parede, Kari estava com a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de TK. Eles estavam apenas aproveitando aquele momento, nunca haviam sentido tanta felicidade antes, era difícil até para Kari entender o que estava acontecendo, algumas horas atrás, ainda no dia do seu aniversário, sua vida parecia não ter mais sentido quando Davis, que estava sob efeito de Devimon, disse sobre TK estar saindo com outra garota; e agora ela se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, não, talvez, do universo. O mesmo se passava na cabeça de TK, só que de forma melhor, afinal, o mesmo passou por tribulações piores.

"Kari... Amor... Com toda essa confusão eu me esqueci de te dar seu presente de aniversário." Disse TK acariciando sua amada.

Kari sorriu e logo deu um leve risinho.

"Eu disse alguma coisa?" Perguntou TK sem entender.

Kari então levantou sua cabeça e ficou cara a cara com ele olhando em seus olhos.

"Eu vi seu presente... Sem querer eu o senti na sua mochila enquanto a abraçava com medo de você ter ido para sempre. Ai eu vi... Achei tão lindo o que você fez..." Disse Kari sorrindo para seu amado.

"Me desculpe por não ter te dado da maneira adequada, eu não estava com a cabeça... Digo, com o coração no lugar naquela hora." Lamentou TK.

Porém Kari logo colocou seu dedo indicador nos lábios de TK em sinal de silêncio. "Shh... Deixa isso pra lá, já sabemos que não foi culpa sua nada do que aconteceu, por favor... Pare de se culpar por algo que você não fez... Amorzinho." Sorriu Kari com seu rosto bem perto do dele.

"Você é maravilhosa." Respondeu TK e logo fechou os olhos junto com ela, e eles novamente se beijaram suavemente.

Bem longe dali, porém, ainda no Mundo das Trevas, o digimon que atacara Kari e TK nadava furioso em busca dos dois digiescolhidos e seus digimon. "AHH! Digiescolhidos, vocês não podem se esconder de mim dentro de meu território! Eu posso ter perdido o contato com Mestre Devimon, mas ainda posso sentir o movimento de vocês a quilômetros de distância, vocês não podem ter ido muito longe." De repente ele sai da água por uns instantes. Era MetalSeadramon, porém, um pouco diferente. "Se não estão na água só podem estar em terra firme! E o único pedaço de terra mais próximo, é uma ilha bem ao nordeste daqui! Pensam que podem fugir de mim, digiescolhidos? Mas não sou como antes, agora tenho mais poder e conhecimento, sou ChaosMetalSeadramon!"

_Analisador Digimon_

_ChaosMetalSeadramon._

_É um digimon na forma extrema. Diferente de MetalSeadramon, este digimon tem um corpo negro de trevas. Sua técnica é o Rio do Poder._

"AHH!" ChaosMetalSeadramon mergulha de novo e começa a nadar velozmente até a ilha em que TK e Kari estavam.

No mundo real, Gennai tinha acabado de explicar aos digiescolhidos que estavam lá, sobre todos os acontecimentos até agora.

Todos estavam impressionados, principalmente os que não estavam no dia anterior quando Gennai falou sobre o retorno de Devimon.

"Quer dizer que Patamon e Tailmon não conseguem atingir suas formas supremas no Mundo das Trevas?" Perguntou Joe espantado.

"E a pior parte de tudo é que Angemon, que é teoricamente a evolução mais forte possível tem grande desvantagem devido ao imenso poder das trevas que Devimon e seus servos espalharam por aquele mundo." Completou Gennai.

"Não consigo acreditar que Devimon, um digimon na forma adulta, consiga causar tantos problemas." Disse Gomamon também surpreso.

"Ele era bem poderoso na época que o enfrentamos, mas éramos bem fraquinhos, agora já podemos digivolver até a forma suprema ou extrema, no entanto Devimon não digivolveu nada e já conseguiu montar até seu exército. Como isso é possível?" Perguntou Pyomon.

"Calma gente, ainda não sabemos se este tal exército de Devimon é tão poderoso assim." Disse Sora.

"O Kowloon Co é um grupo de digimon poderosíssimos que fazem trabalhos sujos em troca dinheiro ou bens, eles estão agora devastando o Digimundo e provavelmente já devem ter começado uma guerra com os outros digiescolhidos." Explicou Gennai. "Se esse Devimon consegue apoio de um grupo como esse, e sua prioridade é Kari e TK, infelizmente é bem provável que os dois estejam passando por momentos piores do que seus amigos no Digimundo."

Todos se espantaram com aquilo.

Imediatamente Cody se levantou bem preocupado com seus amigos e ao mesmo tempo com raiva da situação e disse. "É imperdoável!"

Todos olharam para ele.

"É imperdoável que alguém faça uma coisa dessas! Patamon e Tailmon não podem atingir a forma extrema, esse maldito se aproveitou da situação e afastou o resto do grupo deles, esse Devimon é um cretino e joga sujo! Eu nunca perdoarei um ser como este! Nem mesmo MaloMyotismon ou Daemon foram tão covardes quanto esse sujeito!" Desabafou Cody enfurecido.

"Cody..." Disse Upamon preocupado olhando para seu parceiro.

"É por isso que os chamei aqui. Somente com o poder sagrados dos digivices, vocês poderão quebrar a barreira que Devimon colocou no Digimundo." Disse Gennai seriamente.

"Mas e quanto a TK e Kari?" Perguntou Yolei.

"O caminho mais viável é indo pelo o Digimundo, Devimon protege muito bem o Mundo das Trevas, além disso, só o digivice negro pode naturalmente abrir o portal para lá, mas mesmo que tentasse-mos seria um fracasso graças a essa proteção." Respondeu Gennai.

"E como chegaremos ao Mundo das Trevas vindo do Digimundo?" Perguntou Sora.

"Pelo Redemoinho das Trevas." Respondeu Gennai.

"Redemoinho?" Perguntaram todos, menos Cody.

Cody se lembrou daquela vez em que ele e TK foram até a base do Imperador Digimon e passaram pelo redemoinho.

"É a única entrada que conheço no momento, as outras de que já ouvi falar acontecem por acaso, devido alguma distorção no espaço e tempo, como naquela vez em que Kari, Ken e Yolei foram levados graças a poder de BlackWarGreymon no digimon." Disse Gennai enquanto Yolei se lembrava e concordava. "Mas antes preciso que vocês ergam seus digivices para o computador."

Todos então concordaram e fizeram o que Gennai disse.

Na base de Devimon, todos os seus digimon servos tentavam ao máximo recuperar o sinal, mas todos seus esforços resultaram em fracasso.

"Mestre, não foi obra de Gennai, um de nossos soldados disse ter visto a torre sul sendo destruída" Disse o digimon com a voz parecida com a de Mugendramon.

"O que?" Devimon perguntou.

"Recebi informações de um de meus mensageiros de que um soldado disse ter visto a torre sul explodindo. Gennai não teria meios de fazer isso, pois ele está no Digimundo, quem quer que tenha feito algo está nesse mundo." Disse o digimon.

Devimon se pos a pensar, mas não encontrava a resposta de quem poderia ser esse possível novo inimigo, muito nervoso com a situação, Devimon da aos seus servos as seguintes ordens. "Mandem vasculharem aquela área a procura de pistas, haviam guardas protegendo aquela torre, mande um grupo até o local e os mande interrogar cada guarda. Agora!" Ordenou Devimon irritado.

"Sim senhor." Respondeu seu mais fiel servo.

Na casa dos Kamiya, os digivices estavam brilhando e o notebook também, logo após o clarão, todos estavam ansiosos olhando para o que teria acontecido, Gennai então toma a palavra. "Obrigado pela ajuda digiescolhidos, graças ao poder dos digivices o selo no Digimundo foi quebrado, agora vocês podem ir e vir livremente."

Todos acenaram, porém Gennai olhou sério novamente e completou. "Porém, eu peço para que nenhum de vocês vá até lá no momento, o Kowloon Co é muito perigoso, este é um trabalho para WarGreymon e os outros, alias, eu até me atrevo a dizer que isso será um trabalho quase-impossível."

Todos ficaram meio assustados e Gennai continuou a explicar. "O que mais me preocupa é a situação dentro do Mundo das Trevas, já que os digimon que habitam aquela área são muito poderosos, talvez até mais poderosos do que os que ainda vivem no Digimundo, devido a influência de Devimon e todo o seu poder."

Todos permaneceram calados e tensos, Cody que já estava com raiva se segurou um pouco, mas tornou a criticar Devimon. "Maldito Devimon! Como um ser de trevas consegue adquirir tanto poder assim?! Eu não entendo!"

Todos olhavam para ele sem pensar no que dizer, Gennai, porém. "Vocês precisam manter a calma e entrar em contato com Tai e os outros o mais rápido possível para avisa-los sobre o Redemoinho das Trevas, é provável que o local esteja bem protegido também."

Todos concordaram.

No Mar das Trevas, ChaosMetalSeadramon finalmente chega até a ilha onde TK e Kari se escondiam, assim que ele sai da água, ele começa a procurar pelos digiescolhidos na ilha.

Enquanto isso, Patamon e Tailmon já haviam terminado de coletar os frutos, eles já estavam indo em direção a caverna quando...

"RIO DO PODER!" ChaosMetalSeadramon lança seu ataque em direção aos dois.

Tailmon percebe o ataque a tempo de salvar Patamon. "CUIDADO!" Ela empurra Patamon mas acaba sendo atingida de leve na cauda. "Ahh!"

"Tailmon!" Gritou Patamon caído no chão, logo, ele voou em direção a ela.

"HAHAHAHA! Ora ora ora, vejam o que eu encontrei, uma dupla de digimon pequeninos e perdidos na ilha.

"MetalSeadramon?!" Exclamou Patamon que estava ajudando Tailmon a se levantar.

"Errado! Eu sou ChaosMetalSeadramon! E eu estou aqui para aniquilar vocês! Por causa daquela tsunami, eu fui impedido de terminar meu serviço, mas não tem problema, eu posso resolver tudo aqui, agora mesmo!" Disse o digimau.

Patamon estava ajudando Tailmon. "Você está bem? Fico muito grato pelo o que me fez, mas não precisava."

"Não tem problema Patamon, o ataque dele não me machucou muito, só feriu um pouco minha cauda." Disse Tailmon se levantando.

"Me desculpe, de verdade." Pediu desculpas Patamon.

"Já disse que está tudo bem." Respondeu Tailmon.

"Chega de sentimentalismo, eu vou mandar os dois para o além." Disse ChaosMetalSeadramon enquanto carregava seu poder de novo. "Digam adeus a este mundo!"

Patamon e Tailmon ficaram imóveis sem saber o que fazer, e ao mesmo tempo com medo.

Enquanto isso na caverna, TK e Kari estavam de frente um pro outro, mais uma vez se olhando.

"Você é a minha luz..." Disse TK.

"E você a minha esperança..." Disse Kari sorrindo para ele.

"No fundo no fundo eu sabia que nosso destino era estarmos eternamente juntos." Disse TK olhando para sua amada.

"Sim..." Respondeu Kari olhando nos olhos dele.

"Luz..." Disse TK.

"Esperança..." Disse Kari.

"Com essa união seremos imbatíveis!" Exclamou TK sorrindo.

"O poder das trevas nada poderá contra nós!" Exclamou Kari sorrindo para ele.

"Eu te amo." Disse TK.

"Também de te amo." Disse Kari.

E eles se beijaram mais uma vez, porém, desta vez seus corpos brilharam com uma luz intensa, e seus digivices brilharam juntos, de repente, sem perceberem, duas luzes saíram de seus digivices e foram para fora, quando eles se deram conta, as luzes já tinham sumido, porém seus corpos brilhavam intensamente, eles se olharam e pela primeira vez é que se deram conta disso, mesmo já tendo acontecido antes, agora eles finalmente haviam percebido a luz. "Essa luz..." Disse TK.

"Eu já senti isso antes." Disse Kari.

"Me sinto mais iluminado." Disse TK curioso com o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu me sinto mais esperançosa." Disse Kari. "Nossas principais características estão unidas!" Disse ela sorrindo.

"Sim!" Exclamou TK, que ao se lembrar da luz, lembrou que Patamon e Tailmon estavam lá fora. "Essa não! Patamon e Tailmon!"

"É mesmo, eles ainda não voltaram! Vamos TK!" Disse Kari e eles foram.

Ao mesmo tempo, ChaosMetalSeadramon lançava seu ataque. "É o fim! RIO DO PODER!"

Patamon e Tailmon se abraçaram de medo, mas foram envolvido por duas luzes, uma para cada um, e eles sentiram seus poderes aumentando, era a luz da digievolução.

_~Brave Heart~_

"Patamon digivolve para..."

"Angemon!"

"Tailmon Super Digivolve para..."

"Angewomon!"

O ataque de ChaosMetalSeadramon foi bloqueado pelo poder de luz que ofuscantemente cobriam os dois, como na primeira vez em que cada um digivolveu.

"O que?! Isso não pode ser?! Como podem ter digivolvido sem os digiescolhidos por perto?!" Gritou ChaosMetalSeadramon.

"ChaosMetalSeadramon, sua tentativa frustrante de nos atacar enquanto estávamos desprotegidos falhou mais uma vez, você não luta com honra, tem medo de atacar seus adversários de frente, eu não permitirei que você continue a existir!" Disse Angemon.

"Eu não terei pena de nenhum digimon que se submete ao poder das trevas, prepare-se para o seu fim!" Disse Angewomon.

"Há! Vocês acham mesmo que nesta forma vocês são capazes de me vencer? Esqueceram que sou um digimon extremo? Não me confundam com MetalEtemon! RIO DO PODER!" Atacou ChaosMetalSeadramon.

Angemon se pos na frente de Angewomon e bloqueou o ataque do digimau rodando seu bastão refletindo o ataque para o próprio.

"Ahhh!" Gritou ChaosMetalSeadramon enquanto se desviava do ataque que batia na areia. "Malditos!" Rapidamente ChaosMetalSeadramon ia em direção a água e os dois digimon que o enfrentavam foram atrás. Ao cair na água ele se preparava para planejar um ataque, mas...

"Há, viemos até a água que é seu território, mas isso não salvará você!" Gritou Angemon voando por cima da praia.

ChaosMetalSeadramon então pulava da água com a boca aberta para engolir Angemon. "Você já é meu!" Imediatamente ele fora acertado por uma flecha no pescoço. "Ahh!"

Angewomon olhava séria para ChaosMetalSeadramon, ao mesmo tempo que Angemon sorria ironicamente sabendo que ChaosMetalSeadramon estava perturbado com a digievolução repentina e começava a cometer erros infantis.

"Ahh..." Gritava de dor o digimau.

"Angemon!" Gritou TK correndo com Kari logo atrás.

"Veja TK! Tailmon super digivolveu!" Kari gritou apontado para ela.

Ao se aproximarem do local da batalha, a luz que envolvia TK e Kari brilhou mais e isso deu mais poderes a Angemon e Angewomon que se prepararam para o golpe final.

"É o fim de seus dias de maldade!" Disse Angemon.

"Não! O que vão fazer?!" Gritou desesperadamente, ChaosMetalSeadramon.

Angemon voou para perto de Angewomon e atacou. "MÃO DO DESTINO!"

"ENCANTO DIVINO!" Atacou Angewomon.

Seus ataques saíram mais fortes do que nunca, pareciam tão poderosos quanto um Força Terra de WarGreymon ou Bafo Congelante de MetalGarurumon.

"NÃOOOOOOO!" Imediatamente ChaosMetalSeadramon foi deletado, enquanto Angemon e Angewomon voltavam as suas formas normais, exceto por Angewomon que havia voltado a ser Salamon.

_~Fim da Brave Heart~_

TK e Kari correram em direção aos seus digimon e os abraçaram.

"Salamon, eu fiquei preocupada!" Disse Kari a sua parceira.

"Patamon, estou orgulhoso de você!" Disse TK.

"Digivolvemos graças a vocês!" Respondeu Patamon.

"Mas eu não esperava receber tanta energia, eu nunca havia me sentido tão forte, nem mesmo naquela vez que digivolvemos para a forma extrema." Disse Salamon olhando para Kari.

"Sim, eu me senti tão forte quanto HolyAngemon, e eu podia jurar que vocês não estavam perto quando digivolvemos, vocês por acaso nos seguiram?" Perguntou Patamon.

Kari e TK se olharam por um segundo e Kari respondeu. "Não. Nós apenas vimos duas luzes saindo de nossos digivices e indo para fora da caverna."

"Então viemos correndo para saber o que havia acontecido e daí nós achamos vocês já digivolvidos." Completou TK.

Os digimon ficaram meio confusos, mas os dois humanos sabiam do que se tratava.

"Vamos voltar para a caverna, lá explicaremos direito o que aconteceu." Disse TK, e todos foram.

Na base de Devimon, novas noticias chegaram.

"Mestre Devimon, tenho notícias desagradáveis ao senhor." Disse o seu mais fiel servo, o mesmo das outras vezes.

"E o que é está esperando? Diga logo! Eu estou impaciente com toda essa confusão!" Disse Devimon irritado.

"Eu mandei um de nossos soldados verificar o local, e parece que todos os guardas, não só da torre como também daquela região foram destruídos." Respondeu seu servo.

"Impossível!" Exclamou Devimon irritado.

"Eu também não acreditei, na primeira vez que ouvi, mas me mandaram imagens do local, foi tudo estranhamente devastado, sem contar que não foram encontrados se quer provas de quem ou o que teria feito todo este estrago." Respondeu seu servo.

"Mostre-me as imagens." Ordenou Devimon.

"Sim senhor." Disse seu servo enquanto no telão principal passavam imagens local após o ataque.

"Maldição! Destruíram tudo!" Reclamou Devimon.

"E o pior senhor, as gravações internas não foram registradas, o que indica que a torre foi destruída ou desativada antes dos guardas serem eliminados." Completou seu fiel servo.

"Droga..." Diz Devimon cada vez mais irritado. "Isso é tão estranho quanto a tsunami que ChaosMetalSeadramon disse ter acontecido naquela mesma região.

"O senhor acha que a tsunami e o ataque a torre sul tem alguma ligação?" Perguntou o servo de Devimon.

Devimon, no entanto pensou por alguns segundos e respondeu. "A região sul do Mundo das Trevas é onde fica localizada a área batizada de Mar de Dragomon, ou Mar das Trevas, aquela área pertence à Dragomon, o único digimon que ainda se opõem a mim, porém, a torre se localizava em uma região muito ignorada por ele, sem contar que Dragomon é muito grande e lento, ele seria notado facilmente se tivesse passado pelo local."

"Talvez a tsunami tenha sido obra de Dragomon, ele não gosta que mexam em seu território." Respondeu o servo de Devimon.

"Sim, você está certo quanto a este detalhe, mas isso ainda não responde o que poderia ter acontecido com a torre sul. Seja o que for, quero que reforcem o patrulhamento nas torres leste e oeste." Disse Devimon.

"Sim senhor." Respondeu seu servo.

De volta a ilha, dentro da caverna, e depois de tudo explicado, principalmente a respeito do novo relacionamento entre TK e Kari, Patamon parabeniza os dois pelas novidades.

"Eu sabia que vocês foram feitos um para o outro." Disse Patamon feliz e sorridente.

"Parabéns Kari, TK." Parabenizou também Salamon enquanto os dois humanos sorriram. "Mas eu ainda não entendo como eu consegui digivolver e como ficamos tão fortes também."

TK e Kari pensaram, e TK logo se lembrou de algo que lhes disseram quatro anos atrás.

"Vocês estão lembrados do que Tintiromon nos disse quatro anos atrás?" Perguntou TK enquanto olhava para os digimon e depois para Kari.

Todos então relembraram.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Qual o problema Ichijouji?" Perguntou Davis ao seu amigo._

"_Bom..." Disse Ken._

"_Ah, que que foi, se quiser falar alguma coisa pode falar." Disse Davis._

"_Eu concordo com você Davis, mas estou bastante preocupado com as Torres Negras, se não destruirmos todas agora, podem aparecer novos aproveitadores com o poder de criar criaturas atormentadas, como BlackWarGreymon, e isso realmente é muito perigoso para o mundo." Respondeu Ken com um olhar preocupante._

"_Kenzinho..." Disse Leafmon preocupado com seu parceiro._

"_Ichijouji, você quer dizer que..." Disse Davis preocupado lembrando do Imperador Digimon._

"_O Ken deve estar se referindo a ele mesmo também, porque foi envolvido pelas trevas e criou Kimeramon." Pensou Kari._

"_Eu não acho." Respondeu TK._

"_Uh?" Ken virou-se para TK._

"_É verdade que tememos a escuridão, mas, pode ser mais seguro se destruirmos todas elas, mas eu acho que isso ai é quase impossível." Disse TK olhando para seu amigo._

"_Mas por quê?" Perguntou Ken._

"_Eu acho que onde existe luz tem que haver trevas, não é isso?" Disse TK._

"_Quanto mais forte é a luz, mas escura é a sombra." Respondeu Kari._

"_É isso ai, então eu acho que o importante é não esquecer a luz que existe em você, mesmo quando estiver naquela escuridão." Concluiu TK._

"_Não esquecer jamais a luz que existe dentro de você." Disse Ken, entendendo as palavras de TK._

"_Sim, isso é esperança." Concluiu Tintiromon._

_Então todos olharam para ele, que continuou._

"_Manter a luz em seu coração não importa quão escuro esteja em sua volta, esse é o significado de possuir o Brasão da Esperança." Disse__Tintiromon._

"_A luz em seu coração." Disse Kari._

"_Depois que os Mestres das Trevas foram destruídos, o que me libertou foram os seus brasões, Luz e Esperança." Disse__Tintiromon._

_Então Kari e TK se olharam e a menina disse contente. "O meu e... o do TK!"_

"_Quando o digivice negro surgiu neste mundo, a força da harmonia só havia encontrado três digimon com habilidade ancestral da Hiper Digievolução, no entanto as crianças que já tinham o poder dos antigos brasões retornaram, e dois dos seus digimon mostraram ser capazes de digivolver nessa maneira, então transformei seus digivices antigos, e lhes concedi o antigo poder da Hiper Digievolução." Explicou__Tintiromon._

"_Então Pegasusmon e Nefertimon são..." TK ia dizer, mas__Tintiromonconcluiu._

"_Estes dois brasões são um pouco diferentes dos outros... em poder." Explicou o guardião. "Coragem, Amor, Sabedoria... Estes são os poderes do coração de seus donos; mas Luz, é o que da vida a este mundo; Esperança nunca perde o brilho, não importa quão sombrio o mundo fique; quando seus brasões se unem, vocês ganham poderes, e a luz brilha ainda mais forte, e essa luz causa a digievolução." Concluiu__Tintiromon._

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

"É verdade, Devimon achou que poderia nos enfraquecer aqui, mas está muito enganado, nossos brasões estão mais unidos do que nunca, e graças ao laço que nos une..." Explicava Kari.

"...Estamos mais fortes do que nunca." Completou TK.

"Sabia que conseguiríamos!" Disse Patamon contente.

"Durante a luta eu me senti confiante e nem percebi que estava uma fase abaixo de ChaosMetalSeadramon." Disse Salamon também contente.

"Bem... Não podemos ficar aqui parados, né?" Perguntou TK.

Kari sorriu e concordou. "Pois é, temos que ir para o norte, eu acho que vi os dados de ChaosMetalSeadramon irem em direção ao norte também, assim como os de MetalEtemon."

"Certo..." No entanto o estomago de TK ronca. Envergonhado ele responde. "Ah... Me desculpem..."

Kari da uma leve risada e Patamon diz. "É mesmo, quando fomos atacados largamos os frutos que havíamos pegado."

"Vamos buscar de novo então." Disse Salamon.

"Dessa vez nós ajudamos, Salamon. E a propósito TK, você pode comer o lanche que você trouxe não pode?" Perguntou Kari.

"Não Kari, come você..." Pediu TK.

"Não se preocupe, eu não estou com tanta fome, pode comer, porque você já está a muitas horas sem comer nada." Insistiu Kari.

TK sorriu para a amada e disse. "Tudo bem..."

"Te amo TK." Disse Kari sorrindo para ele.

"Eu também te amo, Kari." Sorriu TK para a amada.

Seus digimon sorriram e os quatro foram até a floresta para pegar mais frutos.

No extremo norte do Mundo das Trevas, Devimon estava agora caminhando para sua sala secreta, que ficava do lado de fora de sua base, subindo algumas escadas. Olhando em sua volta para ter certeza de que ninguém o visse, ele abriu a porta do local, entrou, e fechou. Caminhando até um estranho tubo, onde havia fragmentos de dados, ele viu mais alguns fragmentos chegando até o tubo. Então ele fez uma expressão séria e de raiva, e disse. "Ele também? Eu não esperava por essa... Malditos digiescolhidos, a hora do fim de todos vocês está próxima." Encerrou Devimon com uma leve risada.

* * *

_Ashita Wa Atashi No Kaze Ga Fuku (TV Size)_

_Chotto matte mite dare datte_  
_Kinou to maru de chigau_

_Chotto mite mite_  
_Yokogao no shiruetto mo otona sa_

_Chotto kimi kimi_  
_Iiwake wo shitai kimochi mo wakaru_  
_Datte yo no naka kore ja_  
_Maru de natte nai jan_

_Da ne! kimochi ii kuuki wo_  
_Ima! suitakute_  
_Shou ga nai shou ga nai_

_Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne_  
_Sekaijuu no doa akete oite hoshii_  
_Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne_  
_Kimi no sono yowamushi wo_  
_Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo_  
_Goojasu na jinsei wo!_

* * *

_Episódio 9 – Ilha das Perdições._

_TK e Kari finalmente avistam a Ilha das Perdições, local onde Devimon construiu sua base. Ao chegar lá, acabam caindo em uma armadilha que os separam. TK e Patamon são atacados por um inimigo, enquanto Kari encontra Catherine, uma digiescolhida da França. Catherine pede ajuda a Kari, para salvar sua digimon, porém, no meio do caminho, a digiescolhida fracesa comenta algo que deixa Kari sem palavras._

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que a aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

NOTA: Quando Kari diz que eles devem ir para o norte, não quer dizer que ela saiba que os dados de ChaosMetalSeadramon estão indo para a região norte do Mundo das Trevas, mas sim que eles estão indo "para a frente" em relação posição de onde eles estavam.

Até a próxima, e por favor, COMENTEM!


	8. Episódio 9: Ilha das Perdições

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Após um tempo a sós, TK e Kari finalmente entendem seus sentimentos um pelo o outro e começam um namoro. Enquanto isso, Patamon e Tailmon são atacados por ChaosMetalSeadramon, uma forma mais poderosa de MetalSeadramon. Quando eles pensam que estão encurralados, mesmo separados de seus parceiros, conseguem digivolver para Angemon e Angewomon e derrotam mais uma vez um digimon extremo._

* * *

_**Episódio 9 **__**– **__**Ilha das Perdições.**_

Após a luta contra ChaosMetalSeadramon, TK e Kari decidiram seguir para o norte, direção de onde eles viram os dados de MetalEtemon e ChaosMetalSeadramon, após serem deletados. Desta vez, todos estavam em cima de Pegasusmon, devido ao fato de Salamon estar cansada de mais após a batalha.

"Obrigado por aceitar nos carregar, espero que não estejamos sendo um incomodo para você." Disse Salamon.

"Está tudo bem." Respondeu Pegasusmon. "Só essa viagem que eu não esperava ser tão longa."

"Voar tanto tempo deve estar sendo difícil para ele." Pensou Kari um pouco preocupada.

"Não se preocupe Kari, enquanto estivermos juntos, Pegasusmon poderá contar com a ajuda de Nefertimon." Disse TK sorrindo para ela.

Kari ficou olhando para TK meio que confusa e disse. "TK, você..." Mas foi interrompida por Salamon.

"Eu só preciso de um descanso, assim que eu me recuperar e puder digivolver a gente faz uma troca, tudo bem Pegasusmon?" Perguntou Salamon.

"Sim." Respondeu Pegasusmon.

Kari permaneceu calada e ao mesmo tempo assustada e confusa, mas achou uma resposta rápida para responder suas dúvidas. "Coincidência, deve ser minha imaginação..." Pensou a menina.

Passado um tempo, eles finalmente avistam algo.

"Olhe TK!" Disse Kari apontado para frente.

"O que é aquilo?" Perguntou Salamon sem entender.

Eles haviam avistado o que parecia ser uma grande nuvem, gigante do tamanho de uma montanha, e estranhamente baixa tocando no chão.

"Parece uma nuvem..." Respondeu Kari impressionada.

"Nunca vi uma nuvem assim." Disse Pegasusmon.

"É óbvio que não é uma qualquer, não existem nuvens tão próximas do nível do mar." Disse TK já com a resposta na cabeça. "Com certeza tem alguma coisa lá que não quer ser descoberta, e eu acho que sei o que é..."

Kari, que estava atrás de TK viu o rosto do seu amado sério, ela logo percebeu de que ele falava da base de Devimon. "Você quer dizer... que ele está ai dentro, não é?"

"Devimon..." Sussurrou TK ficando cada vez mais sério.

Pegasusmon se aproximou e avistou terra firme. "Vejam! É uma ilha, da pra ver a praia dela."

"Esta nuvem deve ser para esconder a ilha, então TK pode estar certo, Devimon deve estar ai dentro." Disse Salamon.

"Ou talvez seja algo bem pior..." Disse Kari com um pouco de medo.

"Não deixe que o poder das trevas te vença, Kari..." Disse TK olhando para ela.

Kari logo sorriu e disse. "É verdade, desde que chegamos aqui, nos aproximamos cada vez mais. O poder das trevas não é nada comparado ao nosso poder do amor..."

TK sorriu para ela, seus digimon sorriram também, pois estavam felizes em saber que seus parceiros finalmente haviam entendido seus sentimentos.

"O que vocês acham? Devemos entrar na nuvem?" Perguntou Pegasusmon.

"TK..." Kari olhou para seu amado esperando que ele responda.

"Não quero por você em risco Kari." Disse TK preocupado.

"Pode deixar que eu cuido disso." Disse Salamon.

"Salamon?" Disse Kari.

_~Break Up! Instrumental~_

"Salamon digivolve para..."

"Tailmon!"

"Tailmon Hiper Digivolve para..."

"Nefertimon, A Luz Brilhante!"

"Eu vou na frente para me certificar." Disse Nefertimon.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Perguntou Pegasusmon.

"Pode ser uma armadilha!" Alertou Kari.

"Eu vou ficar bem, confiem em mim." Pediu Nefertimon.

"Vamos confiar nela." Pediu TK a Kari.

"Certo..." Disse Kari.

"Lá vou eu!" Disse Nefertimon enquanto ia em direção a nuvem.

_~Fim da Break Up! Instrumental~_

TK, Kari e Pegasusmon ficaram ansiosos enquanto iam perdendo Nefertimon de vista no meio das nuvens, mas não se passaram nem dez segundos e Nefertimon estava voltando.

"Uh?!" Nefertimon se assustou ao vê-los.

"Você voltou rápido." Disse Pegasusmon.

"Eu não entendo, como vocês vieram parar aqui?" Perguntou Nefertimon assustada.

"Como assim, Nefertimon?" Perguntou Kari.

"Aconteceu algo?" Perguntou TK curioso.

"Eu podia jurar que segui em linha reta o tempo todo, no entanto, vim parar aqui." Explicou Nefertimon.

"Talvez você tenha se perdido, é difícil voar dentro de nuvens." Disse Pegasusmon.

"Não, eu tenho certeza de que voei em linha reta, além disso, não se passou nem um minuto e eu voltei pro mesmo lugar!" Disse Nefertimon.

"Talvez seja essa nuvem." Disse Kari.

"Sim, como eu pensei, essa nuvem funciona como uma espécie de barreira de proteção, me faz lembrar como aquelas que tinham no continente Server." Concluiu TK.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Perguntou Pegasusmon.

"Eu confesso que não sei, é bem provável que Devimon esteja ai, mas não tem como a gente entrar." Disse TK.

"TK, olha." Sussurrou Kari apontando discretamente para baixo.

Ela tinha visto alguém na areia, parecia estar usando uma capa que cobria todo o corpo. De repente, o ser estranho olhou para cima, não dava para ver seu rosto, e ele ficou olhando para os digiescolhidos por alguns segundos, depois se virou e começou a caminhar em direção a nuvem.

"Ele entrou." Disse Nefertimon.

"Devemos seguí-lo?" Perguntou Pegasusmon.

TK olhou para Kari e esta confirmou, então ele disse. "Não temos outra escolha."

E Pegasusmon e Nefertimon foram em direção a areia, e eles pousaram, assim que eles chegaram, TK desceu de Pegasusmon, logo em seguida Kari, eles estavam de mãos dadas nervosos, afinal eles poderiam estar caindo em uma armadilha, Pegasusmon e Nefertimon voltaram as suas formas normais e foram junto com seus parceiros na mesma direção que tinha ido aquele ser. Eles entraram na nuvem e aos poucos o local ia ficando escuro, eles andaram por mais ou menos um minuto até conseguirem enxergar algo, eles estavam numa ilha, mas dessa vez era possível ver o céu, estava de noite, havia uma enorme floresta a frente deles, de longe era possível ver uma grande montanha, atrás deles estava a nuvem de onde eles saíram, parece que TK estava certo, aquela nuvem era especial, mas não era uma barreira, e sim um portal.

A frente deles no meio do caminho estava o estranho ser, ele se aproximou devagar pra perto deles e por um instante Kari ficou com medo, mas logo se lembrou das palavras de TK. "Não deixe as trevas te vencer Kari."Pensou Kari consigo mesma. Porém ela ainda estava de mãos dadas com TK, na verdade, apertara um pouco mais e chegava mais perto dele.

TK ficou olhando sério para tal ser, esperando qualquer reação. Patamon e Tailmon ficaram em alerta, a qualquer momento eles poderiam ter que lutar de novo. Eles ficaram por um tempo calados apenas esperando alguma reação do estranho, e então, ele finalmente se pronunciou. "Digiescolhidos... É uma honra recebê-los aqui."

"Quem é você?" Perguntou TK, sério.

"Sou apenas um servo do deus deste mundo." Disse o estranho.

"Deus deste mundo? Você é mais um dos servos de Devimon?" Perguntou Tailmon.

"Não, Devimon tomou conta deste mundo, mas não por completo, nosso deus perdeu boa parte de seu território, mas ainda é o soberano governante deste mundo, nós seus servos estamos tentando fazer de tudo para conter a força daquele que já foi um de nós um dia." Disse a criatura.

Os digiescolhidos não entenderam bem o que o estranho queria dizer, mas parecia que ele não estava afim de lutar, mas queria dizer algo.

"Neste mundo vivem os digimon que já foram vivos um dia, nós fomos privados de nossos corpos e somos apenas dados obsoletos, não temos a liberdade que tínhamos lá fora, porque causamos caos e devastação no Digimundo, alguns de nós cometeram crimes comuns, já outros, como os Mestres das Trevas, que cometeram crimes que comprometeram a existência do mundo exterior passaram por provações jamais antes vistas, nosso deus é muito severo com aqueles que buscam poder, Devimon, custou muito para ganhar a confiança de nosso deus, ele trabalhou duro para manter a ordem neste mundo, já que uma hora ou outra, sempre alguém tentava escapar, mas não existe, meios de nós restos de dados, fugirmos deste mundo, então, a única coisa que nos resta é tentar trazer alguém de fora e nos apossarmos dele, e foi isso que Devimon cuidadosamente evitou que acontecesse, nenhum digimon do mundo exterior foi aborrecido nem tragado até aqui, dede que Devimon se aliou ao nosso deus, ele tem uma mente muito poderosa e sabe observar muito bem os comportamentos dos demais, e consequentemente sabe a hora de agir." Explicou o estranho.

"Por que está nos contando esta história?" Perguntou Kari.

"O poder de Devimon está além dos alcances de nosso deus agora, de alguma forma, ele conseguiu recuperar seus dados e aumentar seu poder, não só dele como também conseguiu recuperar os de outros digimon como os Mestres das Trevas. Nosso deus sabe que é apenas uma questão de tempo até que todo o Mundo das Trevas seja controlado por Devimon, e se isto acontecer, todo o equilíbrio nos mundos irá sucumbir." Explicou a estranha criatura.

Os digiescolhidos e seus digimon ficaram um pouco chocados, e se lembraram dos problemas que Myotismon causou no passado.

"E vocês querem a nossa ajuda para derrotar Devimon, não é?" Perguntou TK.

"Sim, desde que Devimon se mostrou um servo fiel de nosso deus, as nossas suspeitas de sua possível traição cada vez mais aumentaram, porém, um deus de outro mundo chamado Imperador Digimon, tentou controlar o nosso mundo, ele construiu o que lá fora chamavam de 'Torre Negra' e enfraqueceu nosso poder, aproveitando-se da situação, alguns de nós chamaram a ajuda de outro mundo, não o Digimundo, mas sim um mundo mais distante." Explicava o estranho.

Imediatamente na mente de nossos heróis se passava a lembrança daquele dia, em que Kari veio parar neste mundo misteriosamente.

"A Donzela Escolhida, usou seu poder de luz e nos libertou do poder desse novo deus, mas infelizmente ela não quis se unir a nós, e voltamos a viver sob o poder das trevas do nosso antigo deus. Após esses acontecimentos, Devimon desapareceu misteriosamente de nosso mundo, e até então nunca mais nosso deus ouviu falar dele de novo. Porém, alguns anos se passaram e nosso mundo começou a mudar, o nosso deus foi aos poucos sendo abandonado e este novo ser apareceu, era Devimon, que estava de volta e desta vez 'vivo', ele tomou conta da área norte, mas parou por ai, por motivos desconhecidos, Devimon e nosso deus jamais se enfrentaram, acho que Devimon, no fundo ainda é grato por tudo que nosso deus o ofereceu. Mesmo assim está tomando conta de tudo, mandando seus soldados para todos os cantos do Mundo das Trevas, torturando todos aqueles que não o servirem." Explicava o estranho.

"Que horrível." Disse Kari.

"E é por isso que estou aqui, recebi notícias do nosso deus que vocês estavam vindo para cá, só vocês podem deter o poder de Devimon, isto porque o poder de luz da Donzela Escolhida é o único que pode vencer as trevas de Devimon." Disse a criatura.

"Quer dizer que você sabe..." Perguntou Kari, mas foi interrompida pela criatura.

"Que você é ela? Sim, eu já sabia, mas nós respeitamos um não quando recebemos, além disso, estes servos que buscaram você, receberam ordens para levá-la até nosso deus, mas no final de tudo tentaram ficar com você só para eles." Explicou o estranho. "Não queremos mais sair deste mundo, depois que o poder do Imperador Digimon sumiu deste mundo, percebemos que é melhor viver aqui ao lado de nosso antigo deus."

"Nós vamos ajudar, mas porque nós dependemos desta vitória para sair daqui, não confio em nada que utiliza o poder das trevas para viver, e já percebemos o quão traiçoeiros vocês podem ser." Disse TK sério.

"TK..." Sussurrou Kari.

"Você tem algo contra o poder das trevas? Fique sabendo que nem todos usam o poder das trevas para causar o caos." Disse o estranho enquanto saia da frente dos digiescolhidos.

"Sinto muito, mas eu prefiro não confiar em vocês, só vou confiar dessa vez porque não temos muita escolha, eu fico pensando que tipo de armadilhas nos esperam caso a gente tente chegar naquela montanha voando." Disse TK.

"Muito inteligente da sua parte pensar nisso, Devimon colocou vários desses portais nesta ilha. Agora, permitam-me que eu explique como vocês farão para chegar na fortaleza de Devimon." Disse o estranho enquanto se virava para frente e apontava para uma gruta que estava bem no meio de algumas árvores.

Todos olharam para ela e acharam bem curioso, era uma gruta com uma entrada que parecia ter sido feita propositalmente.

"Aquela entrada dará direto a uma caverna, onde os levará até a Floresta Negra, pode parecer impossível, mas sim, existe uma caverna atrás daquela entrada, mas se trata de outro portal, qualquer outro lugar da floresta que vocês entrarem os deixaram perdidos para sempre, já aquela gruta, os leva para uma caverna, e no final daquela caverna, existe outro portal que os levarão para a Floresta Negra. Depois, vocês deverão atravessar a Floresta Negra e chegar a Cidade de Metal, esta cidade foi construída após Devimon tomar conta desta ilha, lá vivem todos os servos de Devimon, tomem cuidado, No meio da cidade, fica a Montanha da Morte, no topo desta montanha fica a fortaleza de Devimon." Explicou o ser enquanto se virava para falar as últimas palavras com os digiescolhidos. "Estejam preparados para o que vem pela frente, esta é a Ilha das Perdições, nenhum digimon vivo se quer se atreveu a ficar aqui por muito tempo, tão pouco nenhum de nós, e nosso deus por não poder sair da água, este lugar é perverso e cheio do puro poder das trevas, foi aqui que Devimon adquiriu mais metade do seu poder."

Os dois digiescolhidos e seus digimon exitaram um pouco, mas sabiam que para deter Devimon teriam que passar por esse desafio. "Nós vamos! E prometemos devolver este mundo para esse teu deus." Disse Kari.

"Muito obrigado, eu lhes desejo uma boa sorte." Disse o estranho enquanto esperava os quatro passarem.

TK, Kari, Patamon e Tailmon seguiram em direção a gruta, e no caminho trocaram algumas palavras.

"Nós vamos sair daqui, eu prometo, e quando conseguirmos, vamos comemorar seu aniversário da maneira que você merece." Disse TK.

"Obrigada, eu amo você, TK." Disse Kari sorrindo para ele.

"Eu também te amo, Kari." Respondeu TK sorrindo.

"Esse mundo é muito estranho, estávamos a muito tempo nele e ainda não havia anoitecido, no entanto agora que a gente chega nesta ilha, de repente fica de noite." Disse Patamon.

"É bom começarmos a tomar cuidado, concordo com TK, apesar desse cara ter nos ajudado, não podemos confira muito nele, a gente ainda pode estar caindo numa armadilha." Disse Tailmon.

"É mas não temos outra escolha, não conhecemos nada desse mundo e já vimos do que esses portais são capazes." Concluiu Patamon.

"Lá vamos nós." Disse TK, enquanto Kari se segurava mais firme nele, e Patamon e Tailmon ficavam em alerta.

Então os quatro entraram pela gruta, e assim que eles entraram, no lado de fora, o estranho os observava sumindo pelo portal. "Eles já começaram a despertar seus poderes, mas ainda falta algo... Será que mesmo assim serão capazes de vencer as trevas?" E ele abaixava o capuz de sua capa, em meio a escuridão era possível ver que por baixo daquele capuz tinha uma cabeça, mas ainda não dava para saber o que era aquele estranho.

Dentro da caverna, uma luz ofuscante atingiu os olhos dos digiescolhidos, naquele momento TK e Kari por instinto soltaram as mãos para tentar proteger os olhos, porém foi inútil, a luz continuava.

"Ah! Que luz é essa?" Perguntou Kari.

"Ah Meus olhos!" Gritou TK.

"Não enxergo nada!" Gritou Patamon.

"Fiquem em alerta!" Tailmon gritou.

Logo após estas palavras toda a luz sumiu e eles se viram dentro de uma caverna com pouca iluminação, que vinha de algumas tochas penduradas na parede e um longo caminho a frente.

TK estava esfregando seu rosto e aos poucos recuperando a visão. "O que foi isso?"

"Eu não sei, assim que a gente entrou eu não enxerguei mais nada." Disse Patamon que esfregava seus olhos com suas "asas".

TK conseguiu enxergar Patamon e perguntou "Você está bem?"

Patamon voltou a enxergar também e respondeu. "Estou e você?"

"Agora estou. E você Kari..." TK ficou sem palavras ao olhar para o seu lado direito. Kari não estava lá, nem Tailmon. "Kari?! KARI?!"

"Ué? Aonde elas foram parar?!" Perguntou Patamon.

"KAAAAAARIIIIII!" Gritou TK com força.

Porém ninguém respondia, o silêncio tomava conta do lugar. "Não é possível!"ele disse. "Não tem como elas terem sumido, estamos cercados de rochas, só tem um caminho para a saída!"

Nisso ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e um pensamento terrível veio em sua cabeça, seguido de uma expressão profunda de preocupação. "O portal, agora entendo, fomos enganados!"

"TK..." Disse Patamon desapontado.

"Eu sabia! Não devíamos ter confiado naquele maldito, ele deve ser um servo de Devimon, como eu pude confiar nele?! Droga!" Gritou TK enquanto batia na parede.

"TK, não fica assim, não foi culpa sua." Disse Patamon tentando confortar seu parceiro.

TK começou a chorar de preocupação. "Como eu pude ser tão burro? Eu não devia ter soltado a mão dela! Eu devia ter... Eu nem sei o que devia ter feito, só sei que por minha causa ela sumiu!" Gritou o garoto.

"Ela deve ter sido transportada para outro lugar, esse lugar deve ser um labirinto, nós vamos achá-la, não se preocupe." Disse Patamon.

TK se acalmou aos poucos. "Tem razão, não posso entrar em desespero, é isso que Devimon quer. Vamos seguir em frente Patamon, pelo menos nós estamos juntos. Eu só espero que Kari e Tailmon não tenham se separado."

"Confie nelas, elas sabem se virar, vamos ver aonde esse caminho nos leva, talvez elas já estejam na Floresta Negra." Disse Patamon.

"Tem razão, isso se esse caminho realmente nos levar até lá." Disse TK enquanto começava a andar.

Enquanto isso Kari andava pela caverna sozinha, e ao mesmo tempo tentando se manter calma, afinal, estava sozinha. "TK! Tailmon! Patamon!"

E ninguém respondia. "Onde será que eles foram parar..." Disse Kari começando a ficar com medo. "Não posso perder o controle, é isso que Devimon quer..."

Ela andou um pouco pela estranha caverna, que era iluminada com algumas tochas que estavam alinhadas nas paredes. Só havia um caminho para onde ir e a menina segui em frente. Andando por alguns minutos se deparou com uma parte mais espaçosa onde haviam 3 caminhos para seguir. Ao chegar lá Kari pensou. "Essa não... Qual deles é o certo? Parece até que ele resolveu brincar com a gente..." Disse Kari, mas imediatamente depois ela começou a ouvir passos vindo do caminho do meio. "Tem alguém vindo." Ela pensou, e ficou imóvel por alguns segundos. "Pode ser o TK ou Tailmon. Mas... E se for um digimau o que eu faço?" Pensou Kari, de novo. Então aos poucos os passos iam ficando mais alto. Kari estava nervosa e deu um passo para trás, e então no final do caminho, viu uma jovem se aproximando.

Cabelos longos e loiros, pele branca e olhos azuis, era uma menina, aparentemente da mesma idade que Kari, e se aproximava aos poucos, seu rosto era de preocupação no começo, mas ao avistar Kari ela sorriu em alívio e disse já chegando a parte onde Kari estava. "Uma humana!"

Kari sentiu-se aliviada por não ser um digimau, mas ficou bem confusa, pois não tinha idéia de como uma outra humana teria parado no Mundo das Trevas. "Quem é você? E como veio parar aqui?"

"Sou Catherine, sou uma digiescolhida." Disse a garota.

"Você é uma digiescolhida também?" Perguntou Kari.

"Sim, sou uma digiescolhida da França." Respondeu a menina, sorrindo um pouco e logo voltando ao olhar preocupante de novo. "Fui trazida para cá por um tal de Devimon."

"Da França?" Então Kari se lembrou de quando Tai disse sobre a missão na França, há quatro anos atrás.

_*Flash Back*_

_"E como foi sua missão na França?" Perguntou Kari._

_"Bem tranquila, conhecemos uma digiescolhida chamada Catherine, ela estava sendo feita de refém por um trio de digimaus e cuidamos de tudo." Respondeu Tai._

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

"E você quem é?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Eu sou Kari Kamyia, sou uma digiescolhida do Japão." Disse Kari.

"Kari Kamiya? Então você deve ser a irmã do Tai, não é?" Perguntou Catherine sorrindo.

"Sim!" Respondeu Kari retribuindo o sorriso.

"Então você deve ser do grupo do TK." Disse Catherine.

"Exatamente!" Respondeu Kari.

"Que bom! Eles são tão gentis! Eu fico muito grata até hoje por ter sido salva pelos dois." Disse Catherine.

Kari sorriu. "São duas pessoas bem especiais."

"Kari, eu estou com problemas, é minha digimon, a Floramon." Disse Catherine.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Perguntou Kari preocupada.

"Nós fomos levadas para a fortaleza de Devimon, onde ficamos presas por umas horas, mas ela me ajudou a escapar, então eu vim andando da cidade até a floresta, eu cheguei aqui com sorte, não havia nenhum digimon na cidade, esta de noite, mas eu tenho me sentido tão mal ultimamente, sinto como se meu coração estivesse partindo, será que aconteceu algo com Floramon?" Perguntou a digiescolhida.

"Se vocês foram levadas para lá, Devimon deve querer algo com vocês, então Floramon ainda pode estar bem." Respondeu Kari.

"Estou preocupada, não consigo contato com nenhum outro digiescolhido, e esse lugar me da arrepios." Disse Catherine.

"Esse é o efeito que o Mundo das Trevas coloca nas pessoas." Disse Kari.

"Mundo das Trevas?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Este não é o Digimundo, é um mundo paralelo a ele, é uma longa história na verdade." Disse Kari sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu entendo, mas fico feliz por não estar sozinha aqui. Você também foi sequestrada?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Eu estava com TK e minha digimon a pouco tempo atrás, mas entrei num portal e vim parar aqui e agora estou sozinha." Explicou Kari desapontada.

"TK também está aqui?" Perguntou Catherine surpresa.

"Sim, viemos parar neste mundo faz quase um dia." Respondeu Kari.

Catherine se corou um pouco. "Que bom saber que ele está aqui também, meu coração se alegra."

"..." Kari ficou um pouco calada.

Enquanto isso TK e Patamon chegavam a um beco sem saída. "TK, não tem saída!" Disse Patamon.

"Essa não, maldito Devimon, está brincando com a gente!" Disse TK, mas eles não tiveram muito tempo para pensar já que ouviram um estrondo e a parede a frente deles começou a tremer. "Patamon! Tome cuidado!" Disse o menino, e a parede se rompeu na frente deles. Um digimon aparecia na frente deles.

"Você?!" Disse TK de cara com mais um digimau que voltou a vida.

"Finalmente achei você, TK." Disse o digimon. "Vamos nos divertir que nem nos velhos tempos, hihihihihi."

Enquanto isso, Kari virou o rosto levemente pro lado após Catherine comentar sobre TK.

"E então Kari? Você pode me ajudar a salvar Floramon?" Perguntou Catherine.

Kari olhou para ela e respondeu. "Claro, mas..."

"É mesmo, você também se separou de sua digimon, talvez ela esteja com TK." Disse Catherine

"Uhum..." Respondeu Kari.

"Então vamos procurá-lo! Eu confesso que estou com saudades dele, ele foi muito cavalheiro naquele dia... Os três foram, ele, o avô e o Tai, mas... Eu achei TK bonitinho." Disse Catherine passando a mão na bochecha.

Kari virou o rosto levemente pro lado de novo e continuou a ouvir.

Catherine continuava a passar a mão na bochecha. "Fico pensando em como será que ele está agora? Deve estar com a mesma idade que eu..." Ela se corava mais. "Eu nunca vou esquecer aquele beijo..."

Kari se assustou com essas palavras. Kari sempre foi uma pessoa muito boa, desde pequena se preocupa muito com as pessoas, a ponto de não dizer qualquer coisa na hora errada, isso valia qualquer situação, mesmo passando por algum mal momento, ela consegue segurar seus sentimentos para não preocupar os outros, porém, após ouvir estas palavras, Kari não se conteve, e ficou nitidamente assustada.

"Kari? Algum problema?" Perguntou Catherine, mas Kari permaneceu calada.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day__  
__Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure__  
__Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future__  
__Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni__  
__Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte_  
_Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e_  
_Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte_  
_Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken_  
_La la la... la la la..._

* * *

Mais uma vez obrigado, e por favor, quem puder, COMENTE.


	9. Episódio 10: Catherine

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Nossos heróis chegaram a Ilha das Perdições, um lugar terrível que é evitado até mesmo por aqueles que vivem no Mundo das Trevas. Lá, eles encontraram com um ser misterioso, que os contou um pouco sobre a vida de Devimon e os alertou sobre o perigo da ilha. Ao entrar e um portal, os digiescolhidos acabaram separados um do outro, TK e Patamon deram de cara com um inimigo, enquanto Kari, que estava sem a companhia de Tailmon, encontra Catherine, uma digiescolhida da França que conta algo que a deixa incomodada._

* * *

_**Episódio 10 **__**– **__**Catherine.**_

"E então Kari? Você pode me ajudar a salvar Floramon?" Perguntou Catherine.

Kari olhou para ela e respondeu. "Claro, mas..."

"É mesmo, você também se separou de sua digimon, talvez ela esteja com TK." Disse Catherine

"Uhum..." Respondeu Kari.

"Então vamos procurá-lo! Eu confesso que estou com saudades dele, ele foi muito cavalheiro naquele dia... Os três foram, ele, o avô e o Tai, mas... Eu achei TK bonitinho." Disse Catherine passando a mão na bochecha.

Kari virou o rosto levemente pro lado de novo e continuou a ouvir.

Catherine continuava a passar a mão na bochecha. "Fico pensando em como será que ele está agora? Deve estar com a mesma idade que eu..." Ela se corava mais. "Eu nunca vou esquecer aquele beijo..."

Kari se assustou com essas palavras. Kari sempre foi uma pessoa muito boa, desde pequena se preocupa muito com as pessoas, a ponto de não dizer qualquer coisa na hora errada, isso valia qualquer situação, mesmo passando por algum mal momento, ela consegue segurar seus sentimentos para não preocupar os outros, porém, após ouvir estas palavras, Kari não se conteve, e ficou nitidamente assustada.

"Kari? Algum problema?" Perguntou Catherine, mas Kari permaneceu calada.

Kari se lembrou de um sonho que teve na ilha onde eles enfrentaram ChaosMetalSeadramon. "Era uma garota, loira, com um sotaque estranho, tinha olhos azuis, ela estava com TK, e pareciam felizes... Então a garota do meu sonho é... Catherine." Pensou Kari.

Kari havia tido um pesadelo recentemente, enquanto ela dormia na caverna, ela sonhou com uma cena de TK e Catherine se amando, eles aparentavam ter a idade que tem agora, após acordar desse pesadelo, a única coisa que Kari se lembrava era de que havia tido um sonho ruim, mas por algum motivo ela não se lembrava do que havia sonhado direito. "Agora eu me lembro do sonho, agora me lembro porque eu estava chorando nele..." Pensou Kari. A única parte que a garota se lembrava até alguns instantes, era de que no sonho ela estava com o coração partido, e chorando, mas agora tudo se encaixava, de fato ela estava chorando porque havia visto o amor da vida dela com outra pessoa.

"Não... Deve ser um truque de Devimon... Só pode..." Pensava Kari enquanto voltava a si.

"Kari?" Chamava Catherine enquanto segurava a segurava nos ombros. "Kari? Você está bem?"

Kari resolveu guardar aquilo para ela mesma e disse. "Está tudo bem, eu só... Estou pensando se eles estão bem."

"Vamos achar TK e Tailmon, não se preocupe." Sorriu a francesa.

Enquanto isso em outra parte da caverna, TK e Patamon se deparavam com mais um digimon que voltou a vida. "Pinochimon..." Sussurrou TK.

"Hihihihi... Fico feliz que ainda se lembre de mim TK." Disse sorrindo o digimon de madeira.

_Analisador Digimon_

_Pinochimon__._

_Digimon na fase extrema. Sua melhor técnica é a Marreta de Marionetes._

TK ficou sério sem saber o que fazer, afinal estavam ele e Patamon encurralados pelo inimigo, por mais que ele tentasse se manter calmo, ele não parava de pensar em como estaria Kari.

Pinochimon deu um passo para a frente e voltou a falar. "Qual o problema TK? Não está feliz em me ver? O Mestre Devimon me deu ordens para não sair da Floresta Negra, mas eu não pude evitar, afinal, temos que terminar aquele nosso joguinho de sete anos atrás."

TK deu um passo para trás onde só havia uma parede. Ele estava suando frio, algo de errado estava acontecendo com o menino mas ele não sabia ainda o que era.

"E agora TK..." Sussurrou Patamon.

"Tem algo de errado comigo, eu me sinto estranho por dentro, é como se eu tivesse passado pela pior experiência da minha vida mas não lembra-se de nada, porque eu me sinto tão perturbado assim?" Pensou TK.

"Então TK? Vamos começar o nosso jogo?" Disse o digimau sorrindo malignamente enquanto repousava com força sua marreta no chão da caverna e alguns grãos de areia começavam a cair do teto.

"TK me faça digivolver!" Disse Patamon.

"Não consigo!" Disse TK assustado.

"Como?" Se assustou Patamon ao ver que TK estava meio pálido.

"Vamos brincar de pega-pega? Vou contar até três para vocês correrem. Um..." Dizia Pinochimon.

"TK!" Patamon gritou.

"Dois..." Continuava a contar Pinochimon.

TK continuava imóvel.

Enquanto isso Kari e Catherine foram pelo caminho do meio. Enquanto Kari e Catherine andavam pela caverna, Kari não parava de pensar no sonho em que teve, ou melhor pesadelo. Por mais que ela tentasse tirar isso da cabeça, ela não parava de pensar nisso, então ela voltou a se lembrar daquela conversa que teve com Tai quatro anos atrás.

_*Flash Back*_

_"E como foi sua missão na França?" Perguntou Kari._

_"Bem tranquila, conhecemos uma digiescolhida chamada Catherine, ela estava sendo feita de refém por um trio de digimaus e cuidamos de tudo." Respondeu Tai._

_Kari sorriu e disse. "Digimaus, achava que eles só estavam perturbados."_

_"Bem, eles estavam bêbados, invadiram o Palácio de Versalhes, sem falar que seqüestraram Catherine, pra mim eles eram digimaus." Disse Tai._

_"Pelo visto não foi tão tranqüilo assim, devem ter dado um trabalho." Disse Kari._

_"É... E você, teve algum problema?" Perguntou Tai._

_"Na verdade sim, tivemos alguns problemas para convencer o governo chinês a autorizar a passagem dos digimon pela fronteira, mas no final saiu tudo bem." Respondeu Kari. "O problema foi que os digiescolhidos que conheci lá, os Irmãos Poi, eles queriam um encontro comigo, por um momento achei que estava vendo o Davis multiplicado por três."_

_Tai deu uma leve risada. "E você o que fez?"_

_"Bem, apenas disse que meu coração pertencia a outra pessoa." Kari sorriu._

_Tai ficou calado por um momento e perguntou. "E o que você disse é verdade?"_

_"Sobre meu coração pertencer à alguém?" Perguntou Kari._

_"É, quer dizer, você não precisa dizer nada, eu não quero parecer um daqueles irmãos super protetores..."Disse Tai._

_"Você é um ótimo irmão, Tai, e não tem problema você perguntar, mas o que eu falei é verdade sim." Kari sorriu. "E eu não precisaria dizer isso se eu tivesse ido pra Paris no seu lugar." Disse Kari virando o rosto para o lado meio que sem graça._

_Tai captou a mensagem da irmã e desviou o olhar. "Talvez tenha sido melhor você não ter ido mesmo."_

_Kari olhou para Tai confusa. "Por que?"_

_"Nada não, deixa pra lá." Disse Tai sorrindo._

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

"Será que é isso que o Tai evitou de falar?" Se perguntou Kari, em seus pensamentos. "Mas eles eram crianças, isso não significa que ele gostasse mesmo dela ou que sinta algo por ela ainda..." E então Kari percebeu que do mesmo jeito que Davis depois de quatro anos mostrou que ainda sentia ciúmes de seu relacionamento com o TK, e de que ela durante todos esses anos sempre preservou o que sentia pelo guardião da Esperança, haveria uma possibilidade de TK ainda ter uma queda por Catherine.

"Kari?" Catherine chamou Kari após ver que a mesma havia parado de andar e estava ficando pálida. "Kari, você está pálida, tem certeza de que você está bem?"

"TK..." Pensou Kari sentindo seu coração entrar em desespero.

Enquanto isso.

"Um..." Contava Pinochimon.

"TK!" Patamon gritou.

"Dois..." Continuava a contar Pinochimon.

TK continuava imóvel.

"Três!" Terminava de contar Pinochimon enquanto erguia sua marreta.

"Patamon ataque o teto em cima do Pinochimon!" Gritou TK.

"Uh?" Pinochimon confuso.

"BOLHA DE AR!" Atirou Patamon no teto, e logo a caverna começou a tremer.

Pinochimon rapidamente olhou para cima assustado.

"Vamos embora!" TK agarrou Patamon e correu em direção a Pinochimon passando por ele e pelo buraco que o digimon havia feito.

Ao perceber que eles haviam passado, Pinochimon se virou e gritou "Esperem!". Mas imediatamente o teto começou a desmoronar em cima de Pinochimon "Ahh!" enterrando ele no meio dos escombros.

TK e Patamon estavam do outro lado a salvos, então Patamon perguntou. "O que foi isso?"

"Quando o Pinochimon quebrou as paredes da caverna, deve ter feito um estrago na estrutura dela, eu percebi que o teto não ia aguentar muito tempo então pedi pra você atacá-lo para acelerar o processo e ao mesmo tempo distrair Pinochimon para a gente fugir. Eu acho que foi isso." Explicou TK sorrindo.

Patamon confuso falou. "Ah..."

Logo o sorriso de TK foi embora, ele não se sentia bem, estava nervoso e perturbado.

"TK, você está bem?" Perguntou Patamon mas logo eles ouviram uma voz.

"TK!" Era Catherine, e estava com Kari.

"Kari... E aquela é... Catherine?" Disse TK.

Elas se aproximaram e Catherine disse sorrindo. "Que bom que vocês estão bem!"

"Obrigado." Respondeu TK enquanto se lembrava de Pinochimon. "Mas precisamos sair daqui, Pinochimon pode se levantar a qualquer momento."

"Quem?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Não há tempo pra explicar, vamos embora!" Disse TK.

"Tudo bem." Catherine foi na frente enquanto TK foi até Kari.

"Kari, você não vem?" Perguntou TK enquanto colocava suas mãos nos ombros dela.

Kari olhou nos olhos de TK e ele perguntou baixo. "Aonde está Tailmon?"

"Ela não está com você?" Perguntou Kari baixo.

"Achei que vocês estavam juntas, mas não se preocupe, nós vamos achá-la." Disse TK olhando nos olhos de sua amada e vendo ela um pouco triste.

"Kari, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou TK.

Kari no entanto não respondeu.

"Kari..." TK ia falar mas Catherine interrompeu.

"Vocês dois não vem?" Perguntou Catherine de longe.

"Desculpa, já vamos." Disse TK enquanto puxava Kari pela mão. "Vamos."

E os quatro foram andando pela caverna. Kari permanecia calada e triste, e TK continuava se sentindo mal por dentro, era um sentimento de vazio como se algo muito ruim tivesse acontecido, mas ele não tinha idéia do que era, os dois estavam levemente pálidos e nervosos.

Patamon estava preocupado com os dois. "Kari também está parecendo pálida. Será que vocês estão assim por causa da ilha?"

"Pode ser, mas se fosse assim Catherine também estaria se sentindo mal, e no entanto ela está normal. Mas eu não sei bem o que sinto, eu estou nervoso, e triste..." Disse TK.

"E você Kari?" Perguntou Patamon.

Kari continuou calada. Ela não parava de pensar no que acontecera com TK e Catherine quatro anos atrás e em seu sonho. "Não pode ser verdade, TK..." Pensou ela enquanto uma gota de lágrima caia do seu rosto.

TK que estava na frente dela de repente sentiu uma pontada no coração e se virou. "Kari!"

"Olhem! É a saída!" Disse Catherine.

Eles olharam para frente, viram a saída da caverna, e seguiram até a Floresta Negra.

"É a saída..." Disse Patamon num tom baixo. "Mas..."

Catherine saiu da caverna e TK, Patamon e Kari foram atrás dela, ao sair a menina se virou. "Conseguimos!" Disse a garota sorrindo.

"Espera, não podemos ir frente ainda." Respondeu TK.

"Como não? Eu preciso encontrar minha digimon!" Disse Catherine.

"Você não percebeu que a Kari também está sem digimon?" Perguntou TK.

Catherine ficou sem graça ao se lembrar de Tailmon, então ela se aproximou de TK e disse. "Me desculpe, eu me esqueci completamente. Me desculpa TK?" Kari que estava de cabeça baixa olhou discretamente para os dois e depois abaixou a cabeça. TK começou a suar frio e tremer, a ponto de que Catherine percebesse. "Você está bem TK?" Ela então segurou a mão dele, mas ele puxou.

"Eu estou ótimo!" Disse TK um pouco exaltado. "Você não percebeu que não estamos bem? Estamos nessa tal Ilha das Perdições, este lugar esta nos consumindo por dentro e você mesmo assim é a única que estranhamente está alegre e calma aqui."

Catherine se entristeceu e disse. "Eu só estava feliz em te ver TK. Eu... só estava feliz em ver a pessoa que eu..."

"Eu sinto muito!" Interrompeu TK. "Mas a Kari não está bem e eu não vou sair dessa caverna enquanto eu não achar..."

"Tailmon não está aqui!" Disse Catherine exaltada. TK olhou seriamente nos olhos de Catherine. Catherine olhou firmemente nos olhos dele. "Eu achei que ela estivesse com você e Patamon, mas se ela não está deve ter sido levada por eles."

"Como tem certeza disso?" Perguntou TK enquanto segurava a mão de Kari discretamente.

"Eles estão atrás de mim também!" Disse a menina. "Eu estava sendo perseguida quando entrei na caverna mas eles então sumiram, achei que tivesse desistido mas... Talvez eles tenham pego ela, não sei, é só um palpite."

TK sorriu e disse. "Tem razão Catherine." Nesse instante Kari olhou para TK que estava de costas para ela e depois olhou para Catherine.

"TK." Disse Kari.

"Kari." Disse TK ainda de costas para ela. "Eu te amo, e nada nem ninguém vai me tirar você de mim..." Ao dizer isso Kari sentiu um calor no coração e TK começou a se sentir melhor.

Catherine fez uma cara de desapontada e ao mesmo tempo de indignada. "TK, mas eu pensei que..."

"Pensou o que? Que por causa de uma quedinha que tive por uma garota a quatro anos atrás você conseguiria tirar a Kari de mim?" Disse TK ficando mais exaltado.

Patamon se espantou com a forma que TK olhava para Catherine, de fato era com muito ódio.

"Por que está me tratando assim TK, eu só queria que você me entendesse." Disse Catherine desapontada.

TK deu uma risada irônica. "Vamos parar com essa farsa, e me diz logo quem é você." Ele foi puxando seu D-3 do bolso.

Catherine fez cara de desentendida. "Não sei do que está falando."

"Como sabe que a digimon da Kari se chama Tailmon?" Perguntou TK.

"Ora TK, foi você quem me falou, numa dessas vezes em que você me ligou." Respondeu a francesa.

"Mentira!" Disse Kari. TK olhou pra ela um tanto espantado. "TK nunca teve contato com a Catherine porque ele sempre sentiu o mesmo que eu sempre senti por ele..." E então,.Kari olhou para TK e continuou. "O que aconteceu a quatro anos atrás é o resultado de uma criança tola que apesar de ter uma característica tão nobre como a Esperança, estava cansada de acreditar em seu coração."

"Kari... Você..." TK não concluiu e virou-se para Catherine sério. "Fale em francês." Catherine ficou calada. "Fala alguma coisa em francês agora!" Catherine continuou calada. "Não consegue, né? Alias eu achei realmente estranho Catherine ter aprendido a falar japonês tão fluentemente em tão pouco tempo, e fora que algo em você não me deixava quieto, agora sei o que é, você não é humana, você não é a Catherine... Diga quem é você, Patamon!"

_~Brave Heart~_

"Patamon digivolve para..."

"Angemon!"

TK olhou sério para a falsa Catherine. "Não vou perdoá-lo pelo o que fez com a Kari!" E o Brasão da Esperança brilhou forte.

"Angemon super digivolve para..."

"HolyAngemon!"

_Analisador Digimon_

_HolyAngemon__._

_É um digimon sagrado na fase perfeita. Possuí um escudo de raio no braço esquerdo e a Espada Excalibur no braço direito. Sua técnica, o Portal do Destino, pode acabar com todo o mal com um único ataque._

"Hehehehahaha! Droga, eu achei que fazia bem o papel dela." Disse a falsa Catherine.

"Seja lá quem for você é péssimo." Respondeu TK.

"Aonde está Tailmon?" Perguntou HolyAngemon.

"Vocês querem mesmo saber? Vão ter que me enfrentar primeiro!" Disse o digimau tomando sua forma verdadeira.

TK, Kari e HolyAngemon observaram a transformação do digimon. "He, parece que você gosta de viagens ao Portal do Destino, não é Piemon?"

"Hahaha! Piemon não, ChaosPiemon!" Respondeu o digimon.

_Analisador Digimon_

_ChaosPiemon__._

_Digimon na fase extrema. Assim como ChaosMetalSeadramon, ele agora tem um corpo negro coberto de trevas. Sua técnica é o Trunfo de Espadas_

"Ahh!" E ChaosPiemon avançou em direção a HolyAngemon com uma de suas espadas. HolyAngemon partiu a espada dele ao meio usando sua excalibur."Não pode ser."

"Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez, aonde está Tailmon?" Perguntou HolyAngemon.

ChaosPiemon não respondeu e tentou mais um de seus truques contra HolyAngemon, sacando um lenço do seu bolso e jogando em cima do arcanjo. "Hehehe..."

O lenço cobriu HolyAngemon, mas não aconteceu nada, logo em seguida HolyAngemon retalhou o pano.

"Não adianta tentar falar com ele, HolyAngemon, ele é só mais um boneco do Devimon." Disse TK em deboche.

_~Fim da BraveHeart~_

"Vocês falam de Devimon como se ele fosse o digimon que vocês conheceram um dia, mas vocês não tem idéia do imenso poder que ele tem!" Disse ChaosPiemon.

Kari abraçou TK, e ele se manteve atento ao que ChaosPiemon dizia.

"HolyAngemon, você está muito mais poderoso desde a última vez que nos encontramos, mas mesmo assim você não é páreo para ele." Disse ChaosPiemon.

HolyAngemon permanece em alerta no caso de ChaosPiemon tentar alguma coisa. "A Luz e a Esperança juntas vão eliminar a solitária Treva."

"Estão enganados. Devimon tem tudo o que quer agora, ele não é mais um..." Nesse instante ChaosPiemon começa a se contorcer de dor. "Ahh..." Da três passos para atrás e cai no chão.

TK e Kari ficam espantados, e HolyAngemon pergunta. "Você está bem?"

"NÃO! Eu ainda posso ser útil!" O corpo de ChaosPiemon foi se apodrecendo e foi sendo lentamente deletado. "Nãããooo!"

Kari abraçou mais forte TK e encostou o rosto no ombro dele para não ver a cena. "Que horrível TK?" TK se assustou com o que viu, e passados alguns segundos ChaosPiemon sumiu na frente deles, e seus dados foram em direção a Fortaleza de Devimon.

"O que foi isso." Perguntou HolyAngemon.

"Seja o que for destruiu ChaosPiemon sem nem mesmo tocar nele..." Disse TK.

"Foi Devimon?" Perguntou Kari abraçada a ele.

"Não sei..." Respondeu TK com medo.

"Hihihi então vocês conseguiram sair." Uma voz falou por trás deles.

Ao se virarem viram Pinochimon segurando Tailmon pela parte de trás do pescoço.

"Tailmon!" Gritou Kari.

"Kari..." Disse Tailmon enfraquecida.

"Oh, que bonitinho. Eu achei essa digimon perdida na caverna logo depois de sair daqueles escombros. TK, você me enganou de novo, eu odeio quando me fazem de bobo." Disse Pinochimon ao fazer cara de mal.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day__  
__Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure__  
__Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future__  
__Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni__  
__Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte__  
__Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e__  
__Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte__  
__Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken__  
__La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 11 __–_ Digiescolhidos vs Kowloon Co.

_Pinochimon ameaça Tailmon, e pede TK em troca dela. Enquanto isso, Gennai e os outros entram em contato com os digiescolhidos no Digimundo e os ajudam a achar a Base Secreta dos Kowloon Co. Ao chegar lá, MetalGarurumon e Matt ficam para enfrentar Merukimon enquanto Tai e os outros seguem em frente até serem barrados por Gaiomon, e WarGreymon entrar em mais uma batalha épica._

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Obrigado a todos, e mais uma vez peço, COMENTEM.


	10. Episódio 11: Digiescolhidos vs Kowloon

Fiz uma modificação neste capítulo, uma das falas do TK na versão original podia ser interpretada erroneamente como se ele só se importasse com Tailmon por ela ser importante na luta contra Devimon, e não como uma digimon e amiga.

* * *

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Enquanto TK e Patamon eram surpreendidos por Pinochimon, Kari e Catherine procuravam os outros e ao mesmo tempo a saída da caverna. TK e Patamon conseguiram enganar Pinochimon e logo depois encontraram as digiescolhidas. Ao saírem da caverna, eles descobrem que Catherine na verdade era ChaosPiemon disfarçado. No entanto, assim que HolyAngemon aparece e imobiliza o inimigo, uma força vinda de longe destrói ChaosPiemon por inteiro._

* * *

**_Episódio 11 _**_**– **_**_Digiescolhidos vs Kowloon Co._**

"Eu odeio ser feito de bobo, o que eu faço com ela agora?" Perguntou Pinochimon, em deboche.

"Solta ela!" Ordenou HolyAngemon.

"Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens?" Perguntou Pinochimon.

"Tailmon!" Exclamou Kari abraçada a TK.

"Vamos fazer um trato. Eu devolvo Tailmon a vocês, mas quero o TK em troca!" Exigiu Pinochimon.

Kari e HolyAngemon ficaram espantados. "O que você disse?" Perguntou HolyAngemon sério.

"Da última vez em que brinquei com TK, ele me enganou, e a pouco tempo atrás me fez mais uma vez de bobo. Dessa vez vamos brincar, mas sem truques. Eu prometo que vou devolve-lo à vocês, se ele se sair vivo é claro." Completou o inimigo.

"Nunca!" Gritou Kari.

"Não Kari." Interrompeu TK. "Eu vou com ele."

"Mas TK! Não!" Kari segurou firme TK.

"Se eu não for ele pode matar Tailmon, entenda Kari." Disse TK se soltando de sua amada.

"Eu não vou deixar!" Exclamou Kari enquanto abraçava TK novamente.

"Kari, me solta!" Pediu TK.

"Eu não vou perder você." Disse Kari de olhos fechados com a cabeça encostada em TK, chorando. "Se você quer se entregar então eu vou junto com você. Nós prometemos que estaríamos juntos para sempre, eu não vou perder você pra ninguém, se você quiser se sacrificar então eu vou junto com você, TK meu amor."

TK fecha os olhos. "Kari..."

"Eu vou junto com você..." Disse Kari abraçada a ele.

"Mas que idiotas." Disse Pinochimon. "Vocês não estão em condições de escolher, eu disse que quero o TK e a mim só interessa ele!"

"Maldito..." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Não se preocupe HolyAngemon, eu vou ficar bem." Disse TK. "Kari..."

Kari olhou para TK nos olhos. "Não TK..."

"Por favor, Kari, me deixe ir, eu prometo que nada vai acontecer." Disse TK tentando convencer Kari, que o olhava fixamente nos olhos.

"Tudo bem..." Dizia Kari enquanto o soltava. "Mas prometa que vai ficar bem."

"Eu prometo." Disse TK enquanto se virava para frente.

"Hehehe, isso eu já não posso garantir" Pensou Pinochimon.

"Liberte Tailmon e eu irei com você, Pinochimon, mas sem truques!" Disse TK.

"Tudo bem..." Respondeu Pinochimon sorrindo ironicamente. "Pode ir baixinha." E soltou Tailmon.

Tailmon foi aos poucos caminhando em direção a Kari, enquanto TK ia caminhando em direção a Pinochimon. Porém, enquanto eles se cruzavam no meio do caminho, Kari viu o reflexo que parecia ser de linhas atrás de Tailmon. Rapidamente uma das patas de Tailmon se mexeu contra sua vontade, TK estava de lado para a digimon e não podia ver. Kari percebeu o que ia acontecer e já se preparava para gritar, porém tarde de mais "TK!" Gritou Kari em pensamento. Neste mesmo momento TK reage pulando pra trás enquanto Tailmon quase o acerta.

"TK!" HolyAngemon gritou.

"Uh?" Tailmon não entendia o que estava acontecendo, porém seu corpo ia se levantando do chão devagar, e se preparando para dar outro ataque.

"Tailmon." Disse TK caído no chão assustado.

"Tailmon!" Gritou Kari.

"Hihihi, morra!" Disse Pinochimon.

Tailmon se preparava para atacar e avançava em TK quando neste momento um vulto passa por trás da digimon gato e corta as linhas de marionete que Pinochimon usava para controlá-la, fazendo assim Tailmon apenas cair em cima de TK que a abraçava impressionado com o vulto que viu. "TK, me desculpe!" Disse Tailmon assustada.

"Não foi culpa sua!" Respondeu TK ofegante.

"O que foi isso?" Gritou Pinochimon.

"É a minha chance!" Pensou HolyAngemon enquanto voava rapidamente em direção a Pinochimon e o cortava com sua Excalibur.

"Não..." Gemeu Pinochimon, que logo em seguida foi deletado. Assim como os outros seus dados iam em direção a fortaleza de Devimon.

"Mas o que foi aquilo..." Disse HolyAngemon para si mesmo.

"TK! Tailmon!" Gritava Kari enquanto corria em direção aos dois, se abaixava e os abraçavam.

"Obrigado Kari, se não fosse por você eu não sei o que seria de mim agora." Disse TK sentado sendo abraçado por sua amada.

"Eu não tive tempo de avisá-lo, quando eu fui perceber você já ia ser atacado." Respondeu Kari.

"De alguma forma eu sabia o que ia acontecer, eu senti que foi você me alertando, mas não sei dizer como." Disse TK.

"Me desculpa, Kari." Disse Tailmon.

"Não importa, o importante é que vocês estão bem." Dizia ela abraçando-os mais.

HolyAngemon olhava para frente e avistava alguém se aproximando. "Pessoal."

Todos então olharam e também viram, então eles se levantaram e ao mesmo tempo olhavam fixamente para a pessoa que se aproximava. Era o mesmo indivíduo que eles viram antes de entrar na caverna, pelo menos parecia. "Você..." Murmurou TK.

"Vejo que vocês ainda precisam da minha ajuda." Disse o estranho que segurava uma espada com o braço direito.

"Foi você quem me salvou, não foi? Quem é você afinal?" Perguntou TK.

O estranho deu uma leve risada e pôs sua outra mão sobre o capuz de sua capa e o retirando. Todos se espantaram ao ver o que estava por trás daquele capuz. Era um humano, só que ninguém que eles particularmente conheciam, o estranho aparentava ter uns 18 anos de idade.

"É um humano." Disse TK sério.

"Mas quem é afinal?" Perguntava Kari.

"Me acompanhem." Dizia o jovem que começava a andar.

Já era de manhã no Digimundo, Tai e os outros sobrevoavam o oceano a procura do Redemoinho das Trevas. Eles foram avisados pelos digiescolhidos através do D-Terminal, e já estão a par de toda a situação. Também ficaram sabendo que os membros do Kowloon Co tinham uma base secreta naquela área, o que significa que Veemon provavelmente estaria lá.

"Será que Kari e meu irmão estão bem?" Perguntava Matt que voava com MetalGarurumon junto com Ken e Wormmon.

"Eu espero que estejam, eu estou muito preocupado... Mas eu tenho certeza de que eles não serão derrotados, algo me diz isso..." Disse Tai que voava com MetalGreymon junto com Davis.

"TK, irmão... Tomara que você esteja bem..." Pensou Matt.

"O que mais me preocupa é Veemon, tenho medo de que eles tentem fazer qualquer mal com ele." Disse Tai preocupado.

"Veemon... Droga..." Disse Davis lacrimejando.

"Cuidado com as palavras, Tai." Disse Matt, sério.

"Ah, me desculpe Davis, eu não tive a intenção..." Disse Tai.

"Ta tudo bem, obrigado." Respondeu Davis.

Logo em seguida, MetalGreymon avista terra. "Veja Tai."

"Uh? Olha pessoal, é terra firme!" Tai apontava para frente.

"Que bom que chegamos, não teríamos demorado tanto se Devimon não tivesse alterado o portal e nos mandado praquele lugar." Respondeu Ken.

De repente um raio acerta MetalGreymon, que cai voltando a ser Agumon na água, junto com Tai e Davis.

"Tai!" Gritou Matt.

"Quem atirou neles?" Perguntou Ken.

"HAHAHA! Não vou deixar vocês irem a lugar algum!" Uma voz soava do fundo do mar e logo a criatura se revelava saindo d'água. "Sou WaruSeadramon, o último digimon que vocês verão antes de serem destruídos!"

_Analisador Digimon_

_WaruSeadramon__._

_É um digimon perfeito. Diferente de MegaSeadramon, este digimon tem um capacete negro e é do tipo vírus. Sua melhor técnica é a Explosão das Trevas._

"Ajudem os outros, eu cuido dele." Disse Wormmon enquanto pulava dos braços do Ken.

_~Brave Heart~_

"Wormmon digivolve para..."

"Stingmon!"

"Ferroada Final!" Stingmon atacava o inimigo, porém seu ataque não fazia efeito.

"Acha que um digimon insignificante como você pode me derrotar?" Ironizava WaruSeadramon. "Ataque do Gelo das Trevas!" Vários pedaços de gelo negro atingem Stingmon.

"Stingmon!" Gritou Ken enquanto ele e Matt ajudavam Tai, Davis e Agumon a saírem da água. Seu brasão então brilhava.

"Stingmon super digivolve para..."

"JewelBeemon!"

Com todos já a salvo em suas costas MetalGarurumon, voou para perto de JewelBeemon.

"Digivolveu, grande coisa, eu vou acabar com você!" Gritou o inimigo. "EXPLOSÃO DAS TREVAS!"

"Lança de Espinhos!" Contra-atacou JewelBeemon.

Os poderes se chocarão, mas logo os espinhos de JewelBeemon atravessaram o ataque de WaruSeadramon e o acertaram, deletando-o. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

_~Fim da Brave Heart~_

"Vocês estão bem?" Perguntou JewelBeemon.

"Estamos, obrigado." Agradeceu Tai.

Depois de alguns minutos eles já estavam em terra firme todos em cima de MetalGarurumon enquanto este corria o mais rápido possível para chegar na outra costa e em seguida, o Redemoinho das Trevas. "Veemon, aguente firme, já estamos indo." Murmurou Davis.

"Ahhhhh!" No meio da areia do deserto apareceu um digimon.

"Ah! O que é aquilo?" Gritou Tai assustado.

_Analisador Digimon_

_Spinomon__._

_É um digimon dinossauro na forma Extrema. Seu corpo é coberto de espinhos e suas costas possuem laminas poderosas. Sua técnica é o Corte Sônico._

"Seus túmulos serão aqui digiescolhidos! Corte Sônico!" Spinomon lança suas laminas em direção aos digiescolhidos.

"Ahhhhh!" Gritaram todos.

_~Brave Heart~_

"Agumon mega digivolve para..."

"WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon usa seu escudo para proteger todos. "O que?" Se espanta Spinomon ao ver suas laminas quebrando ao bater no escudo.

"MetalGarurumon acabe com ele!" Pediu Matt.

"Não, Matt! MetalGarurumon está a muito tempo nessa forma, se lutar agora ele perderá todas as suas energias, deixe tudo comigo e com WarGreymon." Disse Tai. "WarGreymon!"

"Certo." Respondeu WarGreymon que levantava voo e se preparava para atacar.

"Proeminência Azul!" Spinomon aquece todo o metal de seu corpo o transformando em plasma e lançando contra WarGreymon.

"Força Terra!" E o ataque de WarGreymon suga todo o ataque de Spinomon ficando maior e atingindo o inimigo.

"Nããããããooooooo!" Gritou Spinomon sendo deletado.

_~Fim da Brave Heart~_

"Não podemos perder tempo." Disse Tai.

"Vamos lá MetalGarurumon." Pediu Matt e todos foram, junto com WarGreymon que os acompanhava voando baixo.

Sem eles perceberem, os dados de Spinomon, assim como de todos os outros digimon deletados iam em direção a área onde estaria o Redemoinho das Trevas. Mais alguns minutos e eles já estavam chegando às montanhas, do outro lado já seria possível ver o mar e todo o ponto de concentração do Kowloon Co que graças aos digiescolhidos ia perdendo os seus membros um a um. Eles avistaram alguém no meio do caminho.

"Aquele é..." Ken começou a falar enquanto avistava um digimon no meio do caminho.

"Merukimon." Completou Matt.

MetalGarurumon parava de correr assim que se aproximava de Merukimon. "Digiescolhidos, sentiram minha falta?"

"ONDE ESTÁ O VEEMON? SEU MALDITO!" Gritou Davis enfurecido.

"Hahahahahaha! Que garoto escandaloso. Eu não estou com aquele seu amiguinho fraco, eu o levei para nosso líder, breve ele será enviado ao Mestre Devimon, como oferenda." Disse o digimau.

"Veemon..." Disse Davis preocupado.

"Mestre Devimon?" Murmurou Tai.

"Por enquanto minha missão é me entreter um pouco com vocês. Hehehe." Disse Merukimon.

"Tai, Davis, Ken. Vão à frente. Deixe esse cara comigo e MetalGarurumon." Pediu Matt.

"Do que está dizendo Matt? Não podemos deixar você e MetalGarurumon para trás, somos uma equipe." Disse Tai.

"Não diga besteiras, Tai. Veemon está em apuros, se vocês não se apressarem eles vão mandá-lo para o Mundo das Trevas, será que você não entende?" Retrucou Matt.

"Concordo com Matt. Além disso, quero retribuir a coragem de WarGreymon enquanto lutávamos contra Gaiomon." Disse MetalGarurumon enquanto se lembrava das palavras de seu amigo.

_*Flash Back*_

_WarGreymon se levantou aos poucos. "Eu cuido dele... Leve os garotos para um local seguro, se pelo menos um de nos for derrotado alguém tem que salvar Tai e Matt."_

_"Não diga besteiras WarGreymon! Eu nunca abandonarei você aqui e fugir, prefiro morrer lutando." Respondeu MetalGarurumon enquanto se levantava._

_"Não é hora de bancar o herói, temos que proteger os garotos!" Disse WarGreymon enquanto Gaiomon interrompe._

_"O que cochicham tanto? Não percebem que não tem para onde fugir? Eu vou acabar com todos vocês, e não sobrará ninguém para contar história!" Disse Gaiomon se preparando para mais um ataque._

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

"Ele tem razão, vamos salvar Veemon e em seguida Kari e TK." Disse WarGreymon.

"Vocês vão lutar ou vão continuar conversando? Eu vou contar até três." Disse Merukimon "Um."

"Vão!" Gritou Matt.

"Dois..." Contava Merukimon.

"Tudo bem." Disse Tai acenando e logo depois se segurando em WarGreymon que levantava voo.

"Ken." Disse Wormmon olhando para seu parceiro, que logo depois acenava.

"Wormmon digivolve para Stingmon!" Logo em seguida Stingmon segurava Ken e Davis e levantava voo.

"Tome cuidado Matt, se ele tenta algum golpe sujo contra você, lembre-se do digivice sagrado!" Disse Tai alertando Matt caso Merukimon tenta-se se aproveitar de sua velocidade para atacá-lo.

"Salvem Veemon!" Gritou Matt.

Ao ver WarGreymon e Stingmon seguindo enfrente, Merukimon se vira e grita. "Vocês não vão fugir!"

"Bafo Congelante!" MetalGarurumon lançava seu ataque em Merukimon.

"Uh?" Rapidamente Merukimon desviava com sua super velocidade. "Tudo bem, então. Vou deixar aqueles outros para Gaiomon, eu posso me contentar com você mesmo."

"Cala a boca seu idiota, você vai pagar pelo o que fez ao Davis, MetalGarurumon!" Gritou Matt.

MetalGarurumon avançava até Merukimon se preparando para outro ataque. "Bafo..."

"Idiota acha que pode me atacar de frente?" Merukimon desviava rapidamente.

"O que?" MetalGarurumon cancelava seu ataque impressionado com a velocidade de Merukimon que logo aparecia ao seu lado e o golpeava com sua faca.

"MetalGarurumon!" Gritou Matt, enquanto MetalGarurumon era constantemente golpeado por Merukimon sem conseguir se defender.

Após sobrevoar as montanhas os digiescolhidos avistam a costa e logo em seguida o mar.

"Vamos descer aqui Tai, é perigoso ficarmos no céu, a qualquer momento podem nos atacar." Disse WarGreymon.

E eles descem, e começam a andar em meio a pequena floresta em direção a praia. De repente as árvores se cortam e caem, causando um grande susto em todos. "Uh? Mas o que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Davis espantado.

"Deve ser mais um digimau." Respondeu Tai.

"Tomem cuidado!" Disse WarGreymon.

"Stingmon super digivolve para..."

"JewelBeemon!"

"Precisamos sair daqui." Disse JewelBeemon.

"Vamos Tai." Disse WarGreymon, e todos foram correndo sendo que seus digimon foram na frente.

Mais árvores iam caindo no meio do caminho, até que eles finalmente chegam à praia.

"É Gaiomon!" Disse Tai ao ver o inimigo parado na praia.

"Finalmente vocês chegaram, é sinal de que os outros membros não passam de imprestáveis." Disse Gaiomon.

"Como é que é?" Retruca Davis.

"Como ele pode falar assim dos próprios amigos?" Pergunta Ken indignado.

"Amigos? Eu não tenho amigos, eu apenas nasci para lutar, me juntei ao Kowloon Co porque cansei de deletar digimon fracos por toda a minha vida, achei que seria divertido me unir ao grupo para com o passar do tempo me tornar o líder, em pouco tempo me tornei o segundo no comando, mas em breve me tornarei mais forte que o líder, e tomarei o seu lugar, e assim serei digno de desafiar Devimon em uma luta." Disse Gaiomon.

"Que digimon horrível! Você não tem um pingo de honra, seres como você deveriam deixar de existir!" Gritou Davis indignado.

"Você não tem idéia do que está falando garoto, na vida, a única honra que existe é a sobrevivência, apenas os mais fortes sobrevivem, os fracos devem ser destruídos. Eu não sou tolo como os outros, eles entraram para o grupo pensando em dinheiro e conforto, eu entrei apenas pelo poder. A prova de que são todos fracos é que eles confiavam no líder e em Devimon. Mal eles sabiam que Devimon estava o tempo todo os usando como cobaias. Hahahaha..." Disse Gaiomon.

"Cobaia?" Disse Ken.

Gaiomon sacava seus sabres e apontava para os digiescolhidos. "Sim, cobaias. É isso que Devimon pensa de nós, por outro lado não teria nos contratado, se ele conhece tanto vocês assim e se diz tão poderoso porque não acabar com vocês ele mesmo? Simplesmente porque ele é como eu, apenas o poder o interessa, ele sabe o quanto vocês são forte, só está nos usando para ganhar tempo."

"Então porque você ainda faz as vontades dele?" Perguntou Tai indignado.

"Porque essa batalha me interessa, todos vocês, derrotá-los provará a Devimon que sou forte e então aquele maldito vai parar de se esconder no Mundo das Trevas e irá me enfrentar! Ahhhhh!" Gaiomon partiu para o ataque com seus sabres.

"Tomem cuidado!" WarGreymon os alertou.

Rapidamente JewelBeemon segura os digiescolhidos e os tiram de lá. Enquanto isso WarGreymon segura Gaiomon com todas as suas forças. "Você acha que o poder é tudo na vida? Nunca teve amigos, companheiros que se importam com você!"

"Guarde seu discurso para os fracos, eu não preciso de amigos!" Gaiomon empurrava WarGreymon e o golpeava duas vezes, uma vez com cada sabre.

"WarGreymon!" Gritou Tai.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day__  
__Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure__  
__Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future__  
__Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni__  
__Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte__  
__Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e__  
__Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte__  
__Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken__  
__La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 12 – A Fúria de WarGreymon._

_Matt e MetalGarurumon vencem Merukimon sozinhos, enquanto Tai e os outros travam uma batalha dificil contra Gaiomon. Apesar de todos os esforços, WarGreymon não consegue atingir o inimigo, porém, ao ver seu melhor amigo ser mortalmente ferido pelo digimau, o Digimon da Coragem explode de fúria e ataca o seu adversário com todas as suas forças. Será que ele consegue?_

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Até o próximo capítulo, e lembrem-se, COMENTEM!


	11. Episódio 12: A Fúria de WarGreymon

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Após Tai e seus amigos chegarem ao Digimundo e Veemon ser seqüestrado por Merukimon, os digiescolhidos pouco a pouco derrotam os membros da organização Kowloon Co. A organização havia recebido ordens de Devimon para vigiar o Redemoinho das Trevas, a fim de impedir que Tai e seus amigos chegassem até TK e Kari. Com a derrota de SkullBaruchimon, WaruSeadramon e Spinomon, os digiescolhidos só precisam vencer mais três inimigos para enfim salvar Veemon e chegar ao Mundo das Trevas._

* * *

_**Episódio 12 – A Fúria de WarGreymon.**_

MetalGarurumon avançava até Merukimon se preparando para outro ataque. "Bafo..."

"Idiota acha que pode me atacar de frente?" Merukimon desviava rapidamente.

"O que?" MetalGarurumon cancelava seu ataque impressionado com a velocidade de Merukimon que logo aparecia ao seu lado e o golpeava com sua faca.

"MetalGarurumon!" Gritou Matt, enquanto MetalGarurumon era constantemente golpeado por Merukimon sem conseguir se defender.

Merukimon golpeava sem parar MetalGarurumon, dessa vez com os punhos, em uma velocidade espantosa. "Você é muito devagar MetalGarurumon, hahahahahaha!"

"Droga" Pensou Matt. "E agora? Ele é muito veloz! Como podemos derrotar um inimigo desses?" Matt continuava a pensar enquanto MetalGarurumon era golpeado. "MetalGarurumon!"

Merukimon então finalizava com um golpe de sua faca. "Ahhhhh!" Gritou MetalGarurumon.

"Agüenta afirme MetalGarurumon!" Gritou Matt, enquanto seu parceiro digimon tentava se levantar do chão. "Droga! O que vamos fazer?"

"Hahahaha, eu já vou acabar com seu sofrimento, MetalGarurumon... destruindo-o! Ahh!" Merukimon se preparava para o ataque.

"MetalGarurumon, voe!" Gritou Matt.

Rapidamente MetalGarurumon lança seu Míssil Garuru em direção a Merukimon enquanto levanta voo. "Uh!" Merukimon se esquiva do ataque. "Aonde você pensar que vai?"

"Talvez no ar MetalGarurumon leve vantagem." Pensou Matt.

"Você acha mesmo que pode fugir de mim?" Gritou Merukimon enquanto MetalGarurumon tomava fôlego no ar após a série de ataques do inimigo. "Eu não posso nem atacar aquele garoto... De acordo com Devimon, isso seria um erro fatal."

_*Flash Back*_

_Devimon conversava com o Kowloon Co a respeito dos Digivices. "Não se atrevam a atacar os humanos, eles têm uma proteção. Se vocês encostarem um dedo se quer neles, serão atingidos pela luz do Digivice."_

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

"Então o jeito vai ser atacá-lo daqui mesmo..." Pensou Merukimon. "Ahhh!" Merukimon criou um corte no vento que foi em direção a MetalGarurumon.

"Essa não..." MetalGarurumon se esquivou, mas Merukimon usou sua super velocidade para fazer inúmeros cortes.

MetalGarurumon se esquivava, porém cada vez mais os golpes iam ficando mais rápidos e ele ia se cansando.

"O que podemos fazer?" Pensava Matt, quando de repente ele olha pro chão e tem uma idéia. "É isso! MetalGarurumon!" Grita Matt. "Ataque com mais torpedos! Não desista!"

MetalGarurumon não entendeu muito bem mas atendeu aos pedidos de seu parceiro, e começou a atacar com seus Mísseis Garuru enquanto se esquivava. Merukimon se esquivava facilmente dos golpes de MetalGarurumon e contra-atacava. "Idiota! Esta perdendo seu tempo! Acha que isso vai me parar?" Merukimon aproveitou enquanto MetalGarurumon mandava um de seus ataques para se esquivar e atacar com mais velocidade não dando tempo para o digimon de gelo se preparar.

"Ah!" MetalGarurumon foi acertado por três ataques seguidos mas ainda teve forças para se esquivar de outros ataques, infelizmente não dava mais para atacar. Também era possível ver que o local da batalha foi brutalmente danificado causando crateras enormes no chão.

"Maldito..." Merukimon resmungou, mas sorriu, e depois logo se virou para Matt que estava um tanto longe. "Quem disse que eu preciso estar perto dele para poder atingi-lo." Pensou Merukimon. "Eu cansei de brincadeiras, se você não descer agora irei matar o seu amigo." Gritou Merukimon.

MetalGarurumon não teve escolha e desceu. "Hehehe, eu devia ter pensado nisto antes..." Comentou Merukimon enquanto MetalGarurumon descia e pousava dentro de uma das enormes crateras. "Dessa vez você não me escapa." Merukimon pulou para dentro da cratera e ficou de frente para MetalGarurumon que ficava imóvel sem saber o que iria acontecer.

"MetalGarurumon..." Matt sussurrou preocupado, ele tinha um plano, mas não conseguiu avisar seu digimon a tempo.

"Vou ser bonzinho com você e deixar você fazer um último pedido antes de ser destruído." Disse Merukimon em deboche enquanto se preparava para dar um golpe com sua arma.

MetalGarurumon não disse nada, ele queria atacar, mas sabia que Merukimon perceberia qualquer movimento dele. Matt preocupado numa atitude de desespero chama a atenção de Merukimon. "Ei! Digimon imbecil!" Merukimon olhou para cima e viu Matt na borda da cratera. "Vem me pegar seu idiota!"

Merukimon não era um digimon muito inteligente, era facilmente distraído, além de convencido, ele se vira para Matt e resolve implicar. "Você tem muita coragem garoto..." Merukimon ainda da dois passos para frente se posicionando para lançar um ataque em Matt. O digiescolhido fica imóvel sem saber o que fazer. "Adeus digiescolhido..." Merukimon de propósito se movimenta lentamente para atacar, mas quando ele nota uma pequena brisa ao seu lado ele se vira e se depara com MetalGarurumon tremendo e ao mesmo tempo soltando um ar frio. "Vai tentar me atacar?" Disse Merukimon em deboche. Sem perder tempo MetalGarurumon solta vários mísseis do seu corpo todo, Merukimon percebe o perigo e começa a se esquivar de todos. "Não adianta digimon do gelo, seus ataques não me atingem!"

"E quem disse que o meu alvo é você?" Diz MetalGarurumon sorrindo.

"O que?" Merukimon não percebe, mas os mísseis vão todos se estourando a sua volta, e diferente do efeito do Míssil Garuru, os mísseis não causam danos ao tocar no chão e sim o congela. Em poucos segundos toda a cratera que eles estavam estava congelada, Merukimon perde seu controle devido a sua grande velocidade e pela falta de atrito do gelo, ele ainda permanece correndo por alguns segundos até mas acaba se chocando com a parede. A força e velocidade do impacto faz um buraco fundo porém bem pequeno na parede, Merukimon meio tonto resmunga. "Malditos..."

MetalGarurumon aparece do lado de fora da pequena caverna improvisada pelo impacto de Merukimon e lança seu ataque. "Bafo Congelante!" Sem ter para onde fugir Merukimon é acertado bem em cheio e é congelado.

Merukimon congelado pensa. "Como eles conseguiram..." E morre.

MetalGarurumon voa em direção a Matt e meio fraco recebe carinhos de seu dono. "Você foi incrível MetalGarurumon, como adivinhou que este era meu plano?"

"Estamos juntos há tanto tempo que eu já até sei como você pensa." Responde MetalGarurumon enfraquecido.

"Descanse MetalGarurumon..." Pede Matt, mas MetalGarurumon nega.

"Não... Precisamos ajudar Tai e os outros. Suba em mim amigo." Diz MetalGarurumon.

Matt concorda com seu digimon, sobe em suas costas, e ambos partem para onde Tai e os outros se encontram.

Enquanto isso WarGreymon lutava contra Gaiomon.

Gaiomon golpeava WarGreymon com seus sabres, mas o digimon da coragem se defendia como pode usando seu escudo. "Você vai continuar a só se defender? Quando é que vai lutar como um digimon de verdade?" Provocou Gaiomon.

"Isso não é da sua conta." Respondeu WarGreymon.

"Se esta pensando que vai ganhar tempo pros seus amiguinhos voarem até a nossa base esta redondamente enganado." Disse Gaiomon. "Um movimento deles e eu os mato com um só golpe!" Os digiescolhidos ficaram sem reação, sem saber o que fazer. "É bom também que este outro digimon não interfira na luta, da última vez ele me causou problemas mas agora, um movimento suspeito e eu o derroto com um só golpe." Gaiomon olhou para JewelBeemon, sorriu e continuou. "Digimon na fase da Perfeição não deveriam se intrometer em batalhas entre digimon extremos. Assim que eu derrotar WarGreymon, vou te dar uma lição que você nunca vai esquecer!"

"Pare de falar e lute!" WarGreymon empurrou Gaiomon com seu escudo, logo depois o guardou em suas costas e atacou. "Força Terra!" Gaiomon pulou, mas não o suficiente para fugir do ataque de WarGreymon, então ele usou um de seus sabres para cortar uma parte da esfera. "O que?" Disse WarGreymon impressionado.

"Reator Gaia!" Gaiomon contra-ataca com seu ataque mais poderoso.

"Vamos sair daqui!" JewelBeemon segura os digiescolhidos e os leva para um local seguro, enquanto WarGreymon tenta deter o ataque com seu escudo.

"Hummmm..." WarGreymon tenta deter o ataque de Gaiomon mas acaba sendo empurrado e logo depois arrastado pelo chão pela força do ataque, logo em seguida a esfera se explode.

"WarGreymon!" Gritou Tai preocupado.

"Você não é páreo para mim, WarGreymon, porque não desiste logo e me deixa dar um fim em todos vocês?" Perguntou Gaiomon em tom de deboche.

WarGreymon ainda consegue se levantar lentamente apesar da explosão. "Não... Vou deixar... Você se sair dessa..."

"WarGreymon..." Sussurrou Tai ao ver a determinação do seu parceiro.

"Você é corajoso WarGreymon... Infelizmente não existe lugar para a coragem numa batalha..." Gaiomon preparava seus sabres para mais um ataque. "Na batalha só existe a força!" Gaiomon foi em direção a WarGreymon, quanto este se preparava para mais um ataque inimigo. Ao invés de atingir o adversário com seu ataque, Gaiomon apenas usou seus sabres para levantar WarGreymon pelos braços, ele levantou voo bem rápido e o impulsionou com força, o digimon da coragem não teve tempo para reagir, e Gaiomon logo o soltou e o atacou com suas espadas fazendo dois cortes na armadura de WarGreymon.

"Ahhh!" Gritava WarGreymon enquanto ia caindo no chão ficando cada vez mais ferido e cansado.

"WarGreymon!" Gritou Tai.

"Morra!" Gritou Gaiomon enquanto se preparava para o golpe final.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Gritava JewelBeemon enquanto avançava em direção a Gaiomon e o acertava no rosto com sua lança.

Gaiomon é empurrado um pouco para o lado e lentamente vira seu olhar para JewelBeemon com ódio. "Você é um digimon muito insolente." Gaiomon se aproximava de JewelBeemon. "Vocês falam de honra, mas até agora você só conseguiu me atingir com truques sujos. A minha paciência acabou, inseto, eu vou acabar com você agora!"

"Cuidado JewelBeemon!" Gritou WarGreymon ao mesmo tempo que Gaiomon lançava eu ataque.

"Reator Gaia!" Gaiomon lançava seu ataque mais poderoso a queima-roupa em JewelBeemon.

"JewelBeemon!" Gritava Ken desesperado.

A explosão forte no céu foi tão forte que o próprio Gaiomon foi empurrado para trás, porém intacto. Ken estava assistindo tudo de baixo, e chocado com a cena ele começara a chorar. Lentamente a fumaça provocada pela explosão ia desaparecendo sem deixar rastros. "Teve o que merecia..." Disse Gaiomon sorrindo.

"Maldito!" Disse WarGreymon ferido agachado no chão.

Após toda a fumaça desaparecer Gaiomon percebe alguém mais ao longe. "O que..." Era MetalGarurumon que estava com Wormmon desmaiado sendo segurado por Matt. "Não é possível!"

"Está difícil de entender o que aconteceu Gaiomon? O que seu Reator Gaia atingiu era só um dos mísseis de MetalGarurumon, isso foi o suficiente para evitar o pior." Disse Matt sorrindo ironicamente para Gaiomon e logo depois olhando para Wormmon desmaiado. "Infelizmente o impacto acabou o fazendo ele desmaiar e regredir, sorte nossa, do contrário eu não conseguiria pegá-lo e ele teria se ferido com a queda."

"Matt!" Gritou Tai aliviado em ver todos bem.

Ken e Davis também ficaram aliviados. WarGreymon estava contente em ver que Wormmon estava bem. Gaiomon estava cada vez mais furioso com toda a situação. MetalGarurumon pousou perto de Tai e os outros e deixou Matt e Wormmon com eles. "Fiquem aqui, eu cuido dele." MetalGarurumon voou para perto de Gaiomon e o desafiou. "Eu serei seu adversário!"

Gaiomon, no entanto sorriu ironicamente e disse. "Você pretende lutar comigo? Olhe para você, está esgotado, não me diga que teve trabalho para vencer Merukimon? Um lixo como você não é páreo para mim."

"Você fala de mais idiota! É tão convencido quanto seu amigo, nós vamos acabar com você do mesmo jeito que fizemos com ele." Gritou Matt provocando Gaiomon.

"Não me compare com aquele verme, além disso, eu sou infinitamente superior a todos vocês!" Gaiomon avançou em direção a MetalGarurumon para golpeá-lo com seus sabres mas MetalGarurumon desviou e lançou seu ataque.

"Bafo Congelante!" Gaiomon deteve o ataque de MetalGarurumon facilmente usando um de seus sabres para cortar o gelo. MetalGarurumon tentou de novo dessa vez com seu míssil. "Míssil Garuru!" E novamente Gaiomon se defendeu desta fez destruindo o Míssil Garuru de MetalGarurumon com seu outro sabre. "O que?" MetalGarurumon se espantou.

La em baixo, Matt estava espantado também, ele não acreditava que os ataques de MetalGarurumon não estavam conseguindo nem atingir Gaiomon. "Impossível..."

"Eu disse que você não era páreo para mim, seus ataques não fazem nem cócegas as minhas espadas." Disse Gaiomon, enquanto MetalGarurumon, espantado não sabia o que fazer. "Chegou a hora do seu fim." Gaiomon se preparava para dar o golpe final em MetalGarurumon mas WarGreymon veio logo em seguida voando pra cima de Gaiomon e o agarrando por trás. "Ugh! Maldito! Me solte!"

"WarGreymon!" Exclamou MetalGarurumon.

"Você não vai escapar dessa!" Gritou WarGreymon

"O que você vai fazer!" Disse Gaiomon enquanto WarGreymon levantava voo bem alto.

"Eu vou acabar com essa luta!" Disse WarGreymon enquanto parava de subir e começava a descer em alta velocidade segurando Gaiomon.

"Miserável, me solte!" Gritava Gaiomon enquanto tentava usar suas espadas porém inutilmente já que seus braços estavam imobilizados.

"WarGreymon o que vai fazer?" Gritou MetalGarurumon;

"WarGreymon!" Gritou Tai.

"Ahhhhh!" WarGreymon viu que eles estavam se aproximando da água quando resolve soltar e empurrar Gaiomon para baixo e executar seu ataque. "Tornando da Bravura!" O ataque acerta em cheio Gaiomon e continua até eles caírem na água. O ataque de WarGreymon faz um pequeno redemoinho e ondas começam a quebrar forte na praia, mas nenhum dos digiescolhidos é atingido pela água.

Todos permanecem preocupados com WarGreymon e ao mesmo tempo pensando se o ataque resultou em algo. "Será que ele conseguiu?" Disse Davis.

O silêncio reina por alguns segundos, MetalGarurumon permanece no ar esperando por algum sinal dos dois. De repente WarGreymon sai da água enfraquecido, ele voa até a areia da praia e se agacha esgotado. MetalGarurumon voa até perto dele para parabenizá-lo. "Você foi incrível WarGreymon."

"Obrigado..." Respondeu WarGreymon ofegante. "Mas não posso voltar ao meu estágio de Agumon ainda, temos que chegar até a base deles, e resgatar Veemon."

"Tem razão, foi assim mesmo que pensei quando derrotei Merukimon, que a luta ainda não havia acabado." Disse MetalGarurumon.

Tai e os outros foram correndo em direção a WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon. O mar já estava calmo e não havia sinal de vida de Gaiomon. Significava que os digiescolhidos só tinham mais um inimigo para enfrentar, e que com certeza estava com Veemon. "Você foi de mais WarGreymon!" Disse Tai orgulhoso do seu digimon.

"Obrigado por salvar a vida de Wormmon." Disse Ken agradecendo a MetalGarurumon.

"Eu que agradeço por ele ter salvo minha vida." Respondeu WarGreymon.

Matt olhou para Davis que estava muito preocupado, e disse. "MetalGarurumon, dê uma olhada em volta, e diga se você consegue ver a base do nosso inimigo, precisamos resgatar Veemon o quanto antes."

"Sim." Concordou MetalGarurumon enquanto levantava voo e foi procurar por pistas.

"Obrigado Matt..." Agradeceu Davis.

"Fica tranqüilo, nós vamos resgatar Veemon, não se preocupe." Disse Matt tentando confortar Davis.

"Maaatt!" Uma voz feminina gritava de longe. Então todos olhavam para a direção das montanhas. "Pessoaaaaaal!" Eles então avistaram Sora, os outros digiescolhidos e seus digimon voando com Garudamon, menos Yolei e Cody que estavam voando com Holsmon. "Vocês estão bem!" Continuou gritando Sora feliz ao ver que eles estavam bem.

"Sora?" Disse Tai confuso.

Garudamon pousou perto e se abaixou para que todos pudessem pousou para que Yolei, Cody e Armadillomon pudessem descer também. Logo em seguida os dois digimon voltaram a sua forma normal. Todos estavam ali até mesmo Mimi e Palmon.

"Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Matt.

"Ora, como o que? Viemos ajudá-los." Respondeu Cody.

"Mimi? Até você veio aqui?" Perguntou Tai espantado.

"Eu achei que estava na hora dos digiescolhidos se unirem." Uma voz saiu de trás dos digiescolhidos, era Gennai.

"Gennai?" Se perguntou Tai.

"Eu confesso que eu não queria envolver ninguém nesta batalha com exceção daqueles que eu ainda tinha esperanças de que pudessem vencer o Kowloon Co. Mas depois da mensagem que vocês mandaram a respeito de Veemon nos ficamos muito preocupados e depois de uma longa conversa decidimos vir aqui e ajudá-los." Disse Gennai.

Tai e os outros sorriram.

"Eu fiquei sabendo e vim para o Digimundo o mais rápido possível, Gennai me ajudou a chegar até os outros." Disse Mimi.

"Eu não pude pensar em mais nada se não vir e ajudá-los." Disse Joe. "Sei que nossos digimon não podem mega digivolver, mas pelo menos sabemos que podemos ser úteis de alguma forma."

"É por isso que mesmo que insistimos a Gennai que nos deixa-se vir, sabemos o quão perigosa é esta batalha, mas como das outras vezes, devemos enfrentá-la juntos." Concluiu Izzy.

"Amigos..." Sussurrou Matt feliz.

"E quem está tomando conta da minha casa?" Perguntou Tai.

"Pedi para meu irmão Shuu tomar conta, a sorte é que hoje ele estava de folga." Respondeu Joe.

"Entendo..." Disse Tai.

"A propósito, eu tenho algo para dar a vocês..." Gennai dizia quando foi interrompido por MetalGarurumon que estava voltando.

"Matt!" Gritou MetalGarurumon sobrevoando o mar. Todos olharam para ele. "Achei a base deles!"

"Muito bem MetalGarurumon!" Parabenizou Matt.

MetalGarurumon estava indo em direção a praia quando de repente um vulto sai de dentro d'água e atinge MetalGarurumon ferozmente. "Ahhhhh!" Gritou MetalGarurumon.

Todos se espantaram e Matt gritou. "MetalGarurumon!" Todos olhavam chocados a cena, era Gaiomon que havia saído de dentro d'água e acertado MetalGarurumon em cheio com uma de suas espadas. A espada atravessou MetalGarurumon em cheio.

Gaiomon retirou a espada logo em seguida. "Eu disse que vocês não poderiam me derrotar."

"Ah..." MetalGarurumon logo em seguida caia na água.

"Foi muito fácil enganar vocês, acharam mesmo que aquele golpe seria o suficiente para me derrotar?" Disse Gaiomon.

"Nãããooo!" Gritou Matt descontrolado.

Os digiescolhidos e os seus digimon estavam aterrorizados. "Maldito!" Murmurou WarGreymon que com as suas forças foi em direção a Gaiomon em grande velocidade. "Não vou perdoá-lo!"

Gaiomon posicionou suas espadas para se proteger. "Destruidor de Dramon!" Porém as garras de WarGreymon arrebentaram os sabres de Gaiomon.

"Impossível..." Gaiomon pensou e logo depois foi atingido fatalmente. "Ah... Fui... Derrotado..." E em seguida caindo desacordado no mar.

Apesar de WarGreymon ter derrotado o inimigo, todos estavam preocupados com MetalGarurumon. O digimon da coragem foi até onde MetalGarurumon caiu e encontrou Gabumon desmaiado e ferido, ele o segurou e logo depois o tirou da água. Onde o repousou na areia e começou a chorar e dizer. "Não... Gabumon..."

"Gabumon..." Disse Matt chorando.

Todos estavam chocados, principalmente Tai, que se aproximava de Matt sem saber o que dizer.

WarGreymon abraçou Gabumon numa tentativa desesperada de não deixar que seus dados começassem a se separar. De repente, o Brasão da Coragem brilha no coração de Tai, logo depois envolve o corpo de WarGreymon, e como da vez em que WarGreymon foi salvo por MetalGarurumon após ser atingido fatalmente pelos ataques de Piemon, Gabumon se cura e volta a vida. Abrindo os olhos, Gabumon diz. "Eu estou vivo?" WarGreymon e todos os outros não acreditaram no que viram, Gabumon havia sido salvo pelo Brasão da Coragem.

"Gabumon foi salvo pelo Brasão da Coragem?" Perguntava-se Tai.

"Não..." Disse Matt colocando sua mão no ombro de Tai, dessa vez chorando de alegria. "Foi pela nossa amizade." Matt sorriu. E eles se abraçaram num gesto de fraterna amizade.

Os digiescolhidos, os digimon e Gennai se emocionaram, mas o tempo era curto, e Gennai interrompeu dizendo. "Desculpem-me, é bom ver que Gabumon está bem, mas vocês ainda tem uma batalha pela frente, e um amigo para salvar. Sem contar com TK, Kari e seus digimon." Todos concordaram com Gennai e este concluiu. "Vocês devem estar cansados após tantas batalhas, era sobre isso que eu queria falar." Gennai pega algumas esferas de luz dentro de sua capa.

"O que é isso?" Pergunta Ken.

"São esferas de recuperação, um presente de Tintiromon. Servem para repor todas as suas energias." Respondeu Gennai mostrando as esferas. "São as únicas três esferas que tenho, por sorte, vai servir a cada um de vocês." Gennai explicava enquanto olhava para Wormmon desmaiado nos braços de Ken.

"Obrigado." Agradeceu Matt.

"Assim que estiverem prontos vamos direto para a base deles." Completou Gennai e todos concordaram.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day__  
__Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure__  
__Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future__  
__Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni__  
__Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte__  
__Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e__  
__Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte__  
__Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken__  
__La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 13 – O Último Inimigo, o Terrível GranDracmon._

_Finalmente os digiescolhidos derrotaram Merukimon e Gaiomon, e o último inimigo aparece, GranDracmon, mas ele não está sozinho. As lágrimas caem, e aqueles que um dia foram amigos agora se veem obrigados a lutar como inimigos. Poderá o Brasão da Bondade trazer ExVeemon de volta?_

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Comentários, por favor, aquele papo de sempre né? Grato XD


	12. Episódio 13: O Último Inimigo, o Terríve

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Matt e MetalGarurumon derrotaram Merkurimon graças a uma boa idéia vinda de Matt. WarGreymon teve dificuldades para vencer Gaiomon, mas quando o inimigo feriu fatalmente MetalGarurumon, o digimon da coragem explodiu de fúria e usou seu último golpe para dar um fim no seu adversário. Gennai que havia chegado junto com os outros digiescolhidos, usou as Esferas de Energia de Tintiromon e curou os digimon feridos na batalha. Após isso, todos decidiram ir juntos para a base do Kowloon Co a fim de resgatar Veemon e encontrar a entrada para o Mundo das Trevas._

* * *

_**Episódio 13 – O Último Inimigo, o Terrível GranDracmon.**_

Os digiescolhidos sobrevoavam o mar em direção a base do Kowloon Co. Tai nas costas de WarGreymon, Matt e Davis montados em MetalGarurumon, Ken voando em JewelBeemon, e os outros digiescolhidos voando com Garudamon.

"Lá está a base deles." Disse MetalGarurumon.

No entanto só se via uma grande nuvem negra que soltava raios semelhantes aos de a uma nuvem carregada, só que bem maior e mais forte, era uma nuvem gigante que parecia de certa forma feita propositalmente para afastar os inimigos. Ela estava localizada bem na parte onde ficava o Redemoinho das Trevas. "Tem certeza que é ai MetalGarurumon?" Perguntou Matt assustado com o que viu.

"É o mais provável, olhe bem para a nuvem, da pra ver que ela termina na água, bem em cima do Redemoinho das Trevas." Respondeu MetalGarurumon.

"É como se a nuvem agisse como um campo de força tentando repelir tudo que tentar entrar nela." Disse WarGreymon.

"Não podemos nos intimidar, temos que tentar entrar de qualquer jeito." Disse Gennai.

"Mas como vamos fazer isso?" Perguntou Mimi. Todos pararam para pensar por alguns segundos, sendo que de repente apareceu uma abertura na nuvem.

"Isso está parecendo um convite para nós entrarmos." Disse Tai.

"Pode ser perigoso." Disse Joe com um pouco de receio.

"Não temos outra escolha." Afirmou Gennai.

"Veemon!" Exclamou Davis se enchendo de coragem.

"Vamos resgatar Veemon e ir até o Mundo das Trevas para ajudar TK e Kari, eu sei que podemos!" Exclamou Ken.

"Vamos todos juntos!" Exclamou Tai, enquanto WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, JewelBeemon e Garudamon iam em direção a nuvem.

Ao entrarem na nuvem, tudo ficou mais escuro, e de repente eles se depararam com um enorme castelo suspenso sobre o mar, em volta só se enxergava o clarão e os trovões provocados pelos raios. A passagem por onde os digiescolhidos entraram se fechou, uma sensação de medo e desconforto passou por cada um deles, mas todos estavam determinados em terminar esta batalha, ou pelo menos uma parte dela, já que ela ainda continuaria dentro do Mundo das Trevas. "Nós vamos acabar com isso agora, de uma vez por todas, vamos resgatar Veemon, e depois vamos juntos para o Mundo das Trevas ajudar Kari e TK." Disse Tai corajosamente, apenas focado na batalha em que teriam.

Os digiescolhidos pousaram na entrada do castelo, e entraram cautelosamente nele. O castelo era estranho por dentro, apesar das torres e janelas ele era vazio por dentro, era como se todo o castelo fosse um único cômodo, um enorme Hall. Mal dava para ver o outro lado, era possível sentir o poder das trevas emanando do fundo do castelo, provavelmente lá estaria o tão famoso Redemoinho das Trevas. "Parece que estamos perto da entrada pro outro mundo." Disse Ken que já havia experimentado de mais a sensação de estar perto do Mundo das Trevas.

"Vamos!" Exclamou Tai enquanto todos seguiam correndo até o fundo do castelo.

De repente todos foram atacados por dois digimon das trevas. "O que é isso?" Exclamou Tai.

"São MetalGreymon e WereGarurumon!" Exclamou Cody.

Os dois digimon de trevas eram MetalGreymon e WereGarurumon, só que nas suas formas vírus. MetalGreymon já era conhecido já que uma vez Agumon havia sido controlado pelo o poder do digivice negro, mas WereGarurumon era uma novidade para todos. "Não vamos deixar que digimon das trevas nos atrapalhem!" Gritou Ken.

"MetalGarurumon!" Gritou Matt.

"WarGreymon!" Gritou Tai.

"Ataquem!" Gritaram os dois juntos.

"FORÇA TERRA!" Atacou WarGreymon.

"BAFO CONGELANTE!" Atacou MetalGarurumon.

E os dois digimon foram facilmente derrotados. "Apareça! Sabemos que está aqui!" Gritou Tai. "Nós derrotamos Gaiomon e os outros, imagino que você seja o último! Apareça de uma vez desgraçado!"

"Hehehehehe..." Uma risada maligna ecoou pelo castelo. "Então vocês são os digiescolhidos..." Uma figura maligna aparecia caminhando lentamente na direção deles.

Os digiescolhidos se assustaram, o inimigo tinha uma aparência muito sinistra, e o pior, emanava uma energia maligna mais sinistra ainda. "Quem é ele?" Perguntou Sora um pouco assustada.

"Eu sou o líder do Kowloon Co, pelo menos eu era, até vocês destruírem todos os meus aliados." Disse o digimau. "Me chamo GranDracmon.

_Analisador Digimon_

_GranDracmon__._

_É um digimon besta na forma extrema. É considerado o rei dos digimon vampiros. Sua técnica é a Revolução de Cristal._

"Tomem cuidado digiescolhidos, esse digimon tem um ataque poderoso que pode transformar seus oponentes em cristais de gelo." Alertou Gennai.

"Não importa, nós viemos até aqui e podemos vencê-lo!" Exclamou Matt.

"Antes de lutarem comigo, fiz questão de testar vocês, mandei dois de meus escravos os atacarem e parece que vocês os derrotaram em questão de segundos." Disse GranDracmon sorrindo ironicamente.

"Ele está falando daqueles dois que WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon derrotaram a pouco tempo?" Perguntou Yolei.

"Exatamente... Mas acontece que eu me esqueci de mais um escravo..." Disse GranDracmon enquanto soltava uma leve risada maligna. "Venha aqui meu súdito."

E de repente vinha andando outro digimon das trevas. "Esse é..." Disse Ken enquanto se aproximava o digimon.

"Conheçam o ExVeemon." Disse GranDracmon enquanto ExVeemon apareça para todos com o corpo todo negro dominado pelas trevas.

"Não pode ser..." Disse Tai incrédulo.

"Veemon..." Disse Davis chocado.

"O que você fez com ele?" Gritou Ken.

"Os meus aliados o trouxeram aqui, e eu apenas poupei sua miserável vida em troca de sua lealdade, é claro que, ele não teve escolhe, eu fiz tudo isso a base da força, com meu Olho de Górgona." Respondeu o digimau.

"Olho de Górgona?" Perguntou Gennai.

"Esta técnica me permite libertar toda a essência maligna do coração de meu oponente o tornando facilmente um de meus escravos..." Respondeu GranDracmon.

"Maldito!" Gritou Tai.

"Isso quer dizer que..." Disse Matt terrivelmente assustado.

"Isso mesmo, aqueles dois que vocês derrotaram assim que entraram eram digimon selvagens, inocentes, e vocês fizeram o trabalho sujo de aniquilá-los." Disse GranDracmon rindo dos digiescolhidos.

"Droga..." Resmungou Tai arrependido.

"Agora ataque-os ExVeemon!" Ordenou o digimau, enquanto ExVeemon lançou seu Laser X em direção a WarGreymon.

WarGreymon se defendeu. "Pare com isso ExVeemon, você é nosso amigo!"

"É inútil, ele agora é meu!" Disse GranDracmon.

"Não Veemon!" Gritou Davis indo em direção a ele, mas sendo logo depois puxado por Tai. "Me solta Tai!"

"É perigoso!" Gritou Tai.

"Mas aquele é o meu digimon, o meu amigo..." Davis disse olhando para ExVeemon possuído, imediatamente a cena fez lembrar da vez em que Greymon digivolveu para SkullGreymon, e da vez em que o Imperador Digimon controlou MetalGreymon.

"Davis..." Tai sussurrou. Imediatamente o líder dos digiescolhidos virou para Gennai e perguntou. "Não há nada que possamos fazer, Gennai?"

Gennai também estava preocupado enquanto via ExVeemon atacava WarGreymon. "Eu não sei o que podemos fazer numa situação dessas... Talvez..." Gennai lembrou de algo bem importante.

"O Digivice sagrado!" Disse Tai, parecendo que tinha lido a mente de Gennai que logo em seguida acenou.

"Deixa comigo!" Disse Davis que se soltou de Tai e começou a correr na direção do seu parceiro.

"Espere Davis!" Gritou Tai.

Davis Motomiya não pensou duas vezes e ergueu seu digivice em direção a ExVeemon enquanto se aproximava, WarGreymon estava se defendendo e ao mesmo tempo evitando contra-atacar. "ExVeemon!" Gritou Davis segurando seu digivice em direção do seu amigo.

ExVeemon olhou para Davis mas não esboçou nenhum sentimento, ao invés disso ele surpreendeu WarGreymon com uma cabeçada que o jogou no chão e partiu pra cima de Davis. Davis então ficou aflito, pois nada havia acontecido. "ExVeemon... Porque você continua possuído?"

"Hahahaha!" Ria GranDracmon. "Eu disse que é inútil, você será destruído pelo o seu próprio amigo."

Davis abaixou lentamente seu digivice sem nem mesmo perceber, estava abatido com a cena, seu próprio parceiro digimon, amigo pronto para o atacar. "O digivice não funcionou!" Gritou Matt desesperado olhando para Gennai.

"Eu... também não entendo..." Respondeu Gennai preocupado.

"Davis!" Gritou Ken indo em direção ao amigo que estava prestes a receber um soco de ExVeemon.

"Ken!" Exclamou JewelBeemon que logo foi atrás de Ken e Davis para protegê-los.

ExVeemon então tentou atacar Davis mas seu golpe foi interceptado por JewelBeemon que segurou seu punho. "ExVeemon! Tente se lembrar!" Exclamou JewelBeemon tentando segurar seu parceiro de digievolução.

ExVeemon permaneceu calado apenas empurrando JewelBeemon com seu punho. Ken estava ao lado de Davis protegendo ele. "ExVeemon..." Davis não agüentava ver esta cena e lagrimas iam caindo de seu rosto. "Porque, porque o digivice não funcionou... Ele não tem nenhuma Espiral Negra o controlando, nada que possamos fazer para ele voltar ao normal, Veemon... A culpa é toda minha..." Davis começava a chorar.

"Maldito! Deve haver um jeito, WarGreymon!" Gritou Tai. "Acabe com GranDracmon!"

"Ajude-o MetalGarurumon!" Ordenou Matt.

E os dois digimon foram em direção a GranDracmon, atacando-o em seguida.

"Força Terra!" Atacou WarGreymon.

"Bafo Congelante!" Atacou MetalGarurumon em seguida.

GranDracmon apenas recebeu os golpes sem se quer se mover, uma grande explosão ocorreu e a poeira levantou. "Conseguimos!" Exclamou Izzy.

Logo depois a poeira baixou e GranDracmon estava exatamente no mesmo lugar, intacto. "Pobres digimon, são muito fracos para mim, então são esses os digimon que Devimon tanto temia?" GranDracmon se mexeu apenas para executar seu ataque. "Revolução de Cristal!" Imediatamente WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon foram transformados em gelo.

Os digiescolhidos ficaram chocados, os digimon mais poderosos do grupo haviam sido transformados em cristais de gelo. "Meu Deus!" Exclamou Sora.

"WarGreymon!" Gritou Tai desesperado.

"MetalGarurumon!" O mesmo fez Matt.

"Mais uma coisinha, eu apenas liberei o lado negro de ExVeemon, mesmo que eu fosse destruído nada traria seu parceiro de volta." Concluiu GranDracmon. "E agora, quem será o próximo?"

Sem saber o que fazer os digiescolhidos não puderam fazer nada a não esperar pelo o que iria acontecer. "Se pelo menos Kari e TK estivessem aqui..." Pensou Gennai.

"É o fim definitivo de vocês digiescolhidos..." GranDracmon se preparava para dar outro golpe, mas ele logo desistiu e preferiu se divertir mais vendo ExVeemon atacando seus amigos. "Acho melhor não. Prefiro ver vocês lutando contra seu próprio aliado. Sei que ele é muito fraco para impedir qualquer um de vocês na sua forma perfeita, mas ele não vai desistir de tentar destruí-los. Vai ser interessante ver até que ponto vocês agüentam antes de destruírem ele."

"Seu maldito!" Resmungou Tai furioso.

GranDracmon queria ver JewelBeemon não suportar mais os ataques de ExVeemon e contra-atacar, ele sabia que JewelBeemon não teria coragem de ferir seu próprio amigo, mas sabia que uma hora o seu extinto falaria mais alto. A cada golpe que ExVeemon dava por mais que não fizesse muito dano, aos poucos ia deixando JewelBeemon enfraquecido. "JewelBeemon resista, e não o ataque por favor!" Pediu Ken.

"Eu nunca vou atacar meu amigo." Respondeu JewelBeemon se defendendo dos ataques de ExVeemon.

"Se não atacá-lo você será destruído, por mais que você seja forte, a cada golpe que ExVeemon fracassa, seu ódio aumenta e o deixa mais forte, ele é apenas uma marionete sob o poder das trevas, breve você não terá outra escolha a não ser se salvar." Disse GranDracmon.

"Nunca!" Exclamou JewelBeemon.

"Veemon!" Gritou mais uma vez Davis chorando. "Você tem que se lembrar, eu sei que você se lembra, todos temos uma parte de trevas no nosso coração..." Davis então se lembra do que acontecera com ele antes de vir pro digimundo.

_*Flash Back*_

_"Vai ver o TK apagou a mensagem de propósito só para não ter que vir aqui." Disse Davis, ainda irritado com TK._

_"O TK nunca faria isso!" Gritou Patamon._

_"Como você pode saber? Por acaso você esteve com TK hoje o dia todo?" Perguntou agressivamente Davis._

_"Não..." Respondeu Patamon._

_"Ele sumiu no intervalo, disse que ajudou a professora, mas pode ter mentido, talvez ele esteja se encontrando com alguma menina e tenha marcado algum encontro para depois da aula e por isso não pode vir na festa da Kari." Disse Davis ainda com raiva do TK sem se lembrar da reação do mesmo na saída da escola._

_"É mentira! O TK nunca faria uma coisa dessas!" Gritou Patamon._

_"E por acaso você pode provar o contrário?" Gritou Davis._

_"Pare Davis!" Gritou Kari, provocando um silêncio total._

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

"Mas eu tenho certeza de que temos muito mais de luz, Veemon, eu confio em você, por favor, volte a ser o que era!" Implorou Davis ainda chorando.

ExVeemon continuava a atacar JewelBeemon, Ken estava protegendo Davis e estava se lamentando por tudo, as palavras do amigo o fez lembrar também do tempo em que era Imperador Digimon e que graças a Wormmon ele foi salvo de todo o mal que habitava em seu coração, mas Davis não poderia ser sacrificado para salvar ExVeemon. De repente Davis parecia que tinha lido os pensamentos de Ken e se soltou do amigo e foi em direção ao seu digimon. Ken logo percebeu o que ele iria fazer e foi atrás dele. "Não Davis!"

JewelBeemon não resistiu mais e foi jogado no chão e logo e seguida voltou a ser Wormmon, Davis ficou na frente de ExVeemon e pediu mais uma vez. "ExVeemon, sou eu, por favor... pare com isso..."

"Davis!" Gritou Matt.

"Davis!" Os outros gritaram também.

"Davis! Não!" Gritou Ken que rapidamente ficou na frente de Davis.

"Ken! Sai daqui!" Pediu Davis tentando empurrar seu amigo.

Ken não saiu da frente e olhou para ExVeemon enquanto o digimon se preparava para atacar os dois. "Não, Ken!" Exclamou Wormmon.

"Todos nós temos as trevas nos nossos corações, mas nós podemos vencê-la juntos!" Exclamou Ken se lembrando de tudo que seus amigos fizeram por ele. "ExVeemon, você e Davis tem a coragem e a amizade em seus corações!" Se referindo a características principais representada pelos brasões. "Mas eu sei que vocês também tem a bondade!"

O Brasão da Bondade brilhou e envolveu não só Ken como também Davis, Wormmon e ExVeemon. GranDracmon assistiu aquilo confuso sem entender. A luz do brasão brilhou forte nos quatro, e seu brilho foi capaz de atingir também os outros digiescolhidos,seus digimon e Gennai, libertando também WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon do efeito do ataque de GranDracmon. ExVeemon foi logo voltando ao normal, foi quando o brasão da bondade voltou a falar novamente após anos calado, mas dessa vez todos os digiescolhidos e seus digimon além de Gennai puderam ouvir. "A luz também habita no coração de todos, só depende de nós optarmos pelo o que é certo e o que é errado, ninguém pode nos forçar a ser aquilo que não somos, vocês já trilharam seu caminho, já optaram pela luz, e as trevas não vão interferir nisso." A voz do brasão então se calou e o seu brilho foi aos poucos se apagando.

Quando tudo tinha passado, ExVeemon já havia voltado ao normal, apesar do brasão não estar mais brilhando visivelmente, seus corações estavam cheios de luz, Davis imediatamente ergueu seu olhar em direção a GranDracmon e disse. "As trevas nunca poderão dominar a luz!"

GranDracmon ficou espantado e ao mesmo tempo furioso. "Como é que é? Vocês então ousam me desafiar?"

Davis e Ken se olharam nos olhos e ambos já sabiam o que tinham que fazer. "Wormmon digivolve para Stingmon!" Wormmon digivolveu e olhou para ExVeemon que retribuiu o olhar como se disse-se que estava pronto.

_~Beat Hit!~_

"ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"Digievolução de DNA!"

"PAILDRAMON!"

Os dois digimon se fundiram e se transformaram em Paildramon como nos velhos tempos. "Digivolva Paildramon!" Exclamaram Davis e Ken juntos.

"Paildramon mega digivolve para..."

"IMPERIALDRAMON!"

"Imperialdramon! Mudança de modo para forma guerreira!"

GranDracmon olhava seriamente para o seu novo inimigo. "Acham que com essa digievolução patética podem contra mim? Revolução de Cristal!" Mas Imperialdramon defendeu com as mãos. "O que?"

"Isso não funciona mais!" Disse Imperialdramon.

"Vamos ajudá-lo!" Disse WarGreymon.

"Certo!" Concordou MetalGarurumon.

"Vocês não desistem? São muito fracos para mim!"

WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon brilhar e logo em seguida começam a se fundir. GranDracmon se espanta, e Omnimon aparece. "Fizeram a digievolução de DNA." Disse Gennai.

"Vamos todos digivolver também!" Disse Tentomon.

_~Fim da Beat Hit!~_

_~Brave Heart~_

"Tentomon digivolve para..."

"KABUTERIMON!

"Kabuterimon super digivolve para..."

"ATLURKABUTERIMON!"

"Palmon digivolve para..."

"TOGEMON!"

"Togemon super digivolve para..."

"LILIMON!"

"Gomamon digivolve para..."

"IKKAKUMON!

"Ikkakumon super digivolve para..."

"ZUDOMON!"

"Armadillomon digivolve para..."

"ANKYLOMON!"

"Hawkmon digivolve para..."

"AQUILAMON!"

Todos se juntaram a Garudamon e foram em direção a GranDracmon para atacar. "Ataquem!" Gritaram os digiescolhidos.

"Rajada Laser!" Aquilamon dispara anéis de laser da sua boca.

"Cauda Torpedo!" Ankylomon aponta sua cauda por cima de sua cabeça em direção ao oponente e a clava em sua ponta é disparada em forma de míssil.

"Lamina Alada!" Garudamon lança uma rajada de fogo com um formato de um pássaro.

"Chifre Colossal!" AtlurKabuterimon lança um raio elétrico que sai de seu chifre.

"Canhão Flor!" Lilimon transforma suas mãos em um canhão em forma de flor e dispara esferas de energia através dele.

"Martelo Vulcão!" Zudomon bate com o martelo no chão e debaixo dele sai um raio em forma de flecha.

"Canhão Supremo!" Omnimon dispara um raio contínuo do canhão em seu braço direito.

"Giga Esmagador!" Imperialdramon insere o canhão de seu braço no seu peito disparando esferas de energia branca muito mais poderosas.

Todos os ataques terminam em GranDracmon e uma enorme explosão ocorre jogando todos para trás, alguns digimon especialmente os maiores tentam proteger os digiescolhidos e Gennai. "É o fim dele!" Disse Davis.

_~Fim da Brave Heart~_

A explosão foi bem forte, tanto que foi capaz de quebrar parte do castelo, a poeira estava demorando a baixar. "Será que dessa vez conseguimos?" Disse Mimi sem poder enxergar nada.

"Impossível alguém sobreviver após todos esses ataques." Disse Zudomon.

"Impressionante!" Disse Joe.

Matt se aproximou de Tai colocando sua mão no ombro do amigo. "Vamos resgatar nossos irmãos."

Davis olhou para Ken e agradeceu. "Obrigado por tudo."

A poeira finalmente baixou o suficiente para se ver algo, Omnimon e Imperialdramon foram os primeiros a conseguirem isto. Ambos ficaram incrédulos. "Não pode ser." Disse Imperialdramon.

GranDracmon foi atingido pelo o ataque mas ainda estava vivo, e furioso por sinal. "Ele resistiu a todos os nossos ataques juntos!" Exclamou Omnimon.

A poeira já havia baixado por completo e todos os digiescolhidos, seus digimon e Gennai não acreditavam, GranDracmon havia recebido todos os ataques juntos mas ainda estava de pé. "Vocês... me machucaram..." GranDracmon disse lentamente com um tom de ódio. "Vão se arrepender caro..."

E agora? Nem mesmo a força de Omnimon e Imperialdramon combinada com a de todos os outros digimon parecem ser o suficiente para destruir GranDracmon. Será que existe algo capaz de parar este digimon?

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day__  
__Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure__  
__Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future__  
__Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni__  
__Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte__  
__Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e__  
__Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte__  
__Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken__  
__La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 14 – O Sabre Omega._

_GranDracmon é muito mais poderoso do que todos imaginavam. Nenhum dos ataques de Omnimon ou Imperialdramon parece surtir efeito. Eis que os digiescolhidos decidem unir suas últimas forças para que Imperialdramon Modo Paladino reapareça!_

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Comentários? Obrigado! Não precisava... Mentira, precisava sim ^^


	13. Episódio 14: O Sabre Omega

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Os digiescolhidos chegaram à base do Kowloon Co e lá encontraram o líder, GranDracmon. Veemon que havia sido seqüestrado teve seu coração corrompido pelo o poder do inimigo. Mas graças ao poder do Brasão da Bondade, Ex-Veemon foi curado e Imperialdramon apareceu. Os digimon então juntaram seus ataques mas apesar do esforço, GranDracmon parece ser invencível._

* * *

_**Episódio 14 – O Sabre Omega.**_

A explosão foi bem forte, tanto que foi capaz de quebrar parte do castelo, a poeira estava demorando a baixar.

"Será que dessa vez conseguimos?" Disse Mimi sem poder enxergar nada.

"Impossível alguém sobreviver após todos esses ataques." Disse Zudomon.

"Impressionante!" Disse Joe.

Matt se aproximou de Tai colocando sua mão no ombro do amigo. "Vamos resgatar nossos irmãos."

Davis olhou para Ken e agradeceu. "Obrigado por tudo."

A poeira finalmente baixou o suficiente para se ver algo, Omnimon e Imperialdramon foram os primeiros a conseguirem isto. Ambos ficaram incrédulos.

"Não pode ser." Disse Imperialdramon.

GranDracmon foi atingido pelo o ataque mas ainda estava vivo, e furioso por sinal.

"Ele resistiu a todos os nossos ataques juntos!" Exclamou Omnimon.

A poeira já havia baixado por completo e todos os digiescolhidos, seus digimon e Gennai não acreditavam, GranDracmon havia recebido todos os ataques juntos mas ainda estava de pé.

"Vocês... me machucaram..." GranDracmon disse lentamente com um tom de ódio. "Vão se arrepender caro..."

"Vamos atacá-lo Omnimon!" Disse Imperialdramon.

"Vamos!" Disse Omnimon.

"Querem me atacar de novo? Então venham!" Desafiou GranDracmon.

Omnimon e Imperialdramon tentam atacar GranDracmon com suas armas, mas o digimau consegue esquivar e revidar todos os ataques.

"Vocês dois são muito lentos!" Disse GranDracmon.

"Droga! Nenhum ataque acerta ele! Esse digimon é muito poderoso!" Reclamou Tai.

"Aguente firme Omnimon!" Gritou Matt.

"Vamos lá Imperialdramon!" Apoiaram Davis e Ken juntos.

Os ataques não surtiam efeito, mesmo variando os golpes especiais, GranDracmon apenas se defendia. Enquanto isso os outros digiescolhidos discutiam o que fazer.

"Ele é muito forte! Nunca vi um digimon tão poderoso assim!" Exclamou Yolei incrédula.

"Nem MaloMyotismon era tão fprte como ele." Disse Cody preocupado.

"Calma, nós vamos achar um jeito." Disse Izzy.

"Se pelo menos pudéssemos digivolver para a forma extrema..." Lamentou Lilimon

"Não adianta, já lamentamos demais isso, nós temos que aceitar nossos próprios limites." Respondeu Garudamon.

"É inútil, Omnimon e Imperialdramon estão num nível de poder muito elevado, mesmo que pudéssemos chegar à fase extrema, só atrapalharíamos..." Disse AtlurKabuterimon.

"Como é o caso agora..." Lamentou Zudomon. Imediatamente todos os digimon entenderam as palavras dele.

"Parem de dizer bobagens! Você são digimon escolhidos por Tintiromon e os outros! São tão especiais quanto Omnimon e Imperialdramon!" Disse Gennai passando um sermão para todos eles. "Lembrem-se que se não fosse pela a ajuda de vocês, vários digimaus teriam alcançado seus objetivos, lembrem-se que vocês sempre lutaram juntos do início ao fim."

Os digimon concordaram com as palavras de Gennai.

Enquanto isso a luta continuava, mas dessa vez GranDracmon era quem atacava. Ele lançava bolas de energia das trevas das cabeças localizadas em suas pernas. Os ataques eram fortes de mais para Omnimon e Imperialdramon resistirem.

"Ahhhh!" Gritava Imperialdramon enquanto caia no chão enfraquecido.

"Maldito!" Disse Omnimon ao ver seu aliado caindo. "Tome isso! Espada Transcendente!"

Mas o golpe de Omnimon é facilmente defendido com as garras de GranDracmon.

"O que?" Disse Omnimon incrédulo.

"Morra!" GranDracmon revida com uma rajada de energia maligna saindo das bocas em suas pernas, fazendo Omnimon cair no chão.

"E então? É tudo que sabem fazer?" Debochou GranDracmon.

"Esse digimon é invencível!" Disse Joe apavorado.

"Gennai! Por favor, faça algo!" implorou Mimi.

"Eu não sei o que fazer... Se pelo menos MagnaAngemon e Angewomon estivessem aqui..." Lamentou Gennai.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui só olhando!" Disse AtlurKabuterimon.

"Espere!" Ordenou Izzy.

"Mas Izzy." Disse AtlurKabuterimon sem entender seu parceiro.

"Eu tive uma idéia." Respondeu o digiescolhido.

"Que idéia?" Perguntou Yolei.

"Gennai esta certo, nós podemos ser de ajuda. Podemos ajudar dando nossos poderes a Imperialdramon." Disse o digiescolhido da sabedoria.

"Entendi, se dermos nossas forças a ele, talvez tenhamos chance." Disse Lilimon.

"Talvez a maneira correta de vocês lutarem juntos seja justamente usando seus poderes como um só." Disse Izzy.

"Como naquela batalha contra Armageddemon!" Disse Mimi.

"Vamos fazer isso!" Disse Ankylomon.

"Tai! Matt!" Gritou Sora. "Peçam a Omnimon que empreste seus poderes a Imperialdramon! Nossos digimon vão ajudar também!"

Tai e Matt concordaram, Davis e Ken estavam um pouco distantes, mas entenderam o plano dos outros digiescolhidos.

_~Target Akai Shougeki~_

Os digiescolhidos ergueram seus digivices e luzes saíram dos mesmos, os digimon foram um a um regredindo até sua forma bebe enquanto seus poderes eram passados para Imperialdramon que se levantava lentamente.

"Use todas as suas forças!" Disse Garudamon enquanto se transformava em Pyokomon.

"Contamos com você Imperialdramon!" Disse AtlurKabuterimon virando Motimon.

"Salve o Digimundo mais uma vez!" Disse Lilimon regredindo para Tanemon.

"Mostre do que nós somos capazes!" Disse Zudomon regredindo para Pukamon.

"Só você pode derrotá-lo Imperialdramon!" Disse Aquilamon virando Poromon.

"Derrote-o para que possamos salvar nossos amigos!" Disse Ankylomon se transformando em Upamon.

Tai, Matt, Davis e Ken viram o poder de todos os digimon indo na direção de Imperialdramon, o fortalecendo. Omnimon se levantou devagar devido ao ferimento causado pelo inimigo. Tai e Matt se viraram para seu digimon e o digiescolhido da coragem tomou a iniciativa.

"Omnimon! Precisamos que você dê seu poder a Imperialdramon!" Gritou Tai erguendo seu digivice.

"Vamos ajudar Imperialdramon a chegar ao Modo Paladino!" Gritou Matt erguendo também o seu.

"Certo!" Concordou Omnimon que foi até Imperialdramon e o entregou sua espada.

"Imperialdramon, você é nossa última chance." Disse Omnimon que logo depois brilhou passou todos os seus poderes a Imperialdramon e se dividiu em Koromon e Tsunomon.

A cor da armadura de Imperialdramon mudou para branca, e a espada se transformou no Sabre Omega.

_Analisador Digimon_

_Imperialdramon Modo Paladino__._

_É a última forma de Imperialdramon. Com seu Sabre Omega, ele é capaz de aniquilar o inimigo com apenas um golpe._

"Muito obrigado á todos!" Agradeceu Imperialdramon.

"O que é isso?" indagou GranDracmon.

"Isso? É o seu fim!" Disse Imperialdramon Modo Paladino levantando seu sabre e se partido para o ataque ao inimigo. "SABRE OMEGA!"

E Imperialdramon fez um único corte que resultou num grande feixe de luz dividindo GranDracmon em dois e em seguida o destruindo.

"Ahhhhhh!" Gritou GranDracmon que logo em seguida era deletado.

_~Fim da Target Akai Shougeki~_

Imperialdramon logo depois regrediu e se dividiu em Chibimon e Minomon.

"Acabou..." Disse Ken aliviado.

"Obrigado por tudo." Agradeceu Davis.

Os dados de GranDracmon apesar de divididos voavam em direção aos fundos do castelo.

"O que é aquilo?" Perguntou Matt.

"São os dados GranDracmon." Respondeu Gennai.

"Porque eles estão indo naquela direção?" Perguntou Tai.

"Eu também não sei, mas vamos ver!" Disse Gennai preocupado enquanto foi na frente correndo.

Os digiescolhidos pegaram seus digimon no colo e foram atrás de Gennai.

"Não vamos conseguir alcançar!" Disse Cody.

"Espere! Os fragmentos estão descendo!" Disse Tai.

Os digiescolhidos então avistam uma enorme cratera e param de correr. Todos começam a não se sentir bem, tinha um poder sinistro vindo do enorme buraco, era o poder das trevas. Eles estavam agora diante do Redemoinho das Trevas.

"É o Redemoinho das Trevas..." Disse Ken.

A maioria dos digiescolhidos ainda não tinham visto o redemoinho, imediatamente quem estava ali pela primeira vez sentiu o horror que é estar diante da única entrada conhecida para o Mundo as Trevas.

"Ai que lugar é esse? To me sentindo tão triste..." Disse Mimi.

"É verdade, eu nunca senti algo assim na vida antes..." Disse Joe.

"Isso me lembra daquela vez na Montanha Espiral..." Disse Sora se lembrando de quando as trevas tentaram a possuir.

"Não se deixem ser vencidos pelo o poder das trevas!" Gritou Ken tentando evitar que os digiescolhidos se percam nas trevas.

"Se vocês quiserem ajudar TK e Kari, precisam aprender a evitar as trevas a todo o custo!" Alertou Gennai.

"Ele tem razão!" Disse Tai. "Nós já passamos por coisas piores, não só aprendemos a lidar com as trevas como também aprendemos a destruí-la!"

"TK, meu irmão..." Matt olhava para o Redemoinho das Trevas pensando em como estaria seu irmão do outro lado.

"Como faremos para entrar? É seguro?" Perguntou Cody.

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia." Respondeu Gennai. "Jamais fui ao Mundo das Trevas."

"Então o que faremos? Nossos amigos estão lá! Nós temos que ajudá-los!" Disse Davis ansioso.

"Não é tão fácil quanto parece, nossos digimon estão cansados, tiveram uma dura batalha. Acho que não temos outra opção senão acreditar em Kari, TK, Patamon e Tailmon." Disse Izzy.

"O que? Eu não vou deixar minha irmã e o TK sozinhos lá!" Disse Tai revoltado.

"Mas Tai..." Disse Izzy sem saber o que dizer.

"Tenham calma, nós vamos pensar num jeito." Disse Gennai também preocupado com os digiescolhidos presos do outro lado.

"Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum..." Uma voz soou atrás dos digiescolhidos.

Todos viraram para ver quem era e se assustaram.

"Não pode ser..." Disse Matt.

"Você ainda está vivo?" Disse Tai.

"É Gaiomon!" Disse Koromon surpreso.

Gaiomon estava de pé alguns metros atrás deles com um olhar de puro ódio. Ele estava ferido porém ainda disposto a lutar, apesar de estar sem seus sabres ele ainda podia usar outras técnicas.

"Você não desiste?" Gritou Tai.

"Cale a boca!" Respondeu Gaiomon. "Hehe vocês derrotaram GranDracmon... E de quebra ainda gastaram todas as suas forças na batalha. Vão se arrepender de não terem guardado o último pingo de energia que poderia salva-los! Esta é a minha chance de levar todo o crédito e ser devidamente reconhecido por Devimon!"

"Seu sujo!" Gritou Matt.

"Não me importa o que vocês acham, assim que eu acabar com vocês vou me recuperar e em seguida desafiarei Devimon!" Exclamou Gaiomon enquanto carregava seu Reator Gaia. "Vou fazer vocês pagarem também por terem destruído meus sabres!

"Droga! O que vamos fazer? Koromon tente digivolver!" Disse Tai em desespero.

"Não consigo, estou sem energias!" Lamentou Koromon.

"Tsunomon." Disse Matt olhando para seu digimon esperando uma resposta boa.

"Também estou fraco... Sinto muito Matt." Respondeu seu amigo.

"Estamos todos fracos..." Disse Motimon.

"Esse não pode ser o nosso fim..." Lamentou Mimi enquanto deixava algumas lagrimas escaparem.

"Maldição!" Lamentou Davis.

"Me perdoem digiescolhidos, eu não queria envolver vocês nesta batalha." Lamentou o sábio Gennai.

"REATOR GAIA!" E Gaiomon se preparava para lançar seu ataque quando de repente um vulto saiu do Redemoinho das Trevas pousou na frente dos digiescolhidos e foi rapidamente em direção a Gaiomon.

"Ugh!" Gaiomon gemeu como se algo tivesse o atingido.

Ao Gaiomon perceber o que tinha acontecido já era tarde de mais, tudo que ele pode ver foi um ser estranho envolvido por uma capa e capuz enterrar o braço em seu peito. O Reator Gaia estava completamente carregado e Gaiomon estava prestes a solta-lo devido ao golpe, de repente o estranho ser levantou seu outro braço numa velocidade incrível e sugou toda a energia do golpe de Gaiomon. Todos os digiescolhidos, digimon e Gennai ficaram espantados com a cena. Gaiomon estava paralisado vendo tudo acontecer tão de repente.

"Q-q-quem... é você..." Perguntava Gaiomon agonizando.

Mas o ser não respondeu nada, Gaiomon apenas viu o olhar da criatura e sentiu um terror que nunca havia sentido antes, seu corpo começou a tremer. Tudo isso aconteceu em poucos segundos que pareciam uma eternidade para ele. De repente o ser encapuzado desceu lentamente seu outro braço até ele ficar novamente por debaixo de sua capa.

"O que vai fazer comigo..." Perguntava Gaiomon aterrorizado.

"Hum..." A criatura olhou séria e com ódio para Gaiomon e o seu breve gemido foi a única coisa que o último membro do Kowloon Co ouviu.

"Não... me mate..." Disse Gaiomon morrendo de medo. "Não..."

E então a criatura apertou com força o peito de Gaiomon.

"Ahhhhh!" Gritou Gaiomon desesperadamente enquanto era deletado.

"Que horrível..." Mimi não conseguiu olhar para a cena e virou o rosto chorando.

Os dados de Gaiomon não tomaram o mesmo rumo que os dos outros membros, pelo o contrário, eles estavam sendo absorvidos pelo ser encapuzado. Quando tudo havia terminado, os dados de Gaiomon estavam todos dentro da criatura. Ela de repente virou em direção dos digiescolhidos e retirou seu capuz.

"Quem é ele?" Perguntava Ken.

"É um digimon?" Perguntava Sora.

O digimon era acinzentado, tinha mais ou menos uns dois metros de altura, tinha o que pareciam ser duas orelhas pontudas na cabeça, que pareciam chifres, tinha um olhar aparentemente inocente e ao mesmo tempo sério, seus olhos eram roxos, seu focinho era quase como um de um gato.

"Se é um digimon, eu nunca vi um assim antes." Respondia Gennai.

"Quem é afinal? Será amigo?" Perguntou Davis.

"Ou inimigo?" Completava Matt.

Os digiescolhidos ficaram parados em silêncio esperando alguma reação do estranho ser, mas ele não dizia ou fazia nada.

"Quem é você? Não vai dizer nada?" Perguntava Chibimon.

O digimon permaneceu em silêncio.

"Ahhhh! Se ele não quer falar o problema não é meu, vamos pessoal, temos que ir ao Mundo das Trevas ajudar Kari e TK." Disse Tai se virando para o Redemoinho das Trevas.

"Não acho que seja tão simples Tai, por acaso você se esqueceu do porque acabamos sendo salvos por esse digimon?" Disse Matt.

Tai logo se lembrou que os digimon estavam sem força.

"Droga, tinha me esquecido disso." Disse Tai.

O estranho digimon pulou por cima dos digiescolhidos e parou de frente para o Redemoinho das Trevas ficando de costas para todos por uns segundos, todos viraram para ver o que ele ia fazer, de repente ele virou na direção deles.

"O que ele esta fazendo?" Perguntou Tai.

"Esta me parecendo que ele não quer deixar a gente passar." Deduziu Izzy.

"Como é?" Indagou Davis.

"Eu não vou com a cara desse digimon." Disse Mimi sem entender o que o estranho digimon queria.

O digimon apenas permanecia calado.

"Ah, isso já esta me dando nos nervos, quem você pensa que é?" Exclamou Tai.

"Pare com isso, você vai provocar ele!" Disse Sora.

"Está tudo bem. Eu não acho que ele seja nosso inimigo." Disse Cody.

Todos então olharam para o menino.

"Porque diz isso Cody?" Perguntou Davis

"Ele em momento algum nos atacou, acho que se ele não fosse amigo teria deixado Gaiomon nos derrotar para depois destruí-lo." Respondeu Cody.

"É, faz sentido." Disse Davis.

"Eu também acho que ele não seja nosso inimigo." Disse Ken.

"Mas isso não significa que ele seja nosso amigo. Ele pode estar querendo algo." Disse Matt.

"Parem! Essa discussão não vai nos levar a nada. Eu vou resolver isso falando eu mesmo com ele" Disse Tai tomando a iniciativa de ir falar com o estranho.

Tai foi em direção ao digimon mas não chegou muito perto, apenas o ficou encarando.

"Quem é você? Responda. Por que você veio aqui? Por que nos salvou?" Perguntou Tai olhando fixamente nos olhos sérios do digimon.

"Porque esse é meu dever..." Respondeu o digimon.

"Ele falou..." Disse Yolei.

Finalmente o digimon se pronunciou, sua voz era firme e ao mesmo tempo tranqüila.

"Psychicmon, este é meu nome, e eu fui enviado aqui para ajudar vocês." Disse o digimon misterioso.

"Psychicmon?" Disse Tai confuso.

Todos os digiescolhidos assim como os seus digimon estavam curiosos a respeito deste digimon. Ninguém nunca tinha ouvido falar dele, nem mesmo Gennai.

"Isso é estranho, é o primeiro digimon que vejo sem ter nunca ouvido falar." Disse Gennai impressionado.

"Nem você conhece ele Gennai? Mas que tipo de digimon é esse?" Perguntou Izzy.

"Sou um digimon psíquico..." Respondeu o digimon misterioso.

"Digimon psíquico..." Disse Joe.

"Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de um digimon psíquico antes." Disse Tai.

"São raros os digimon que possuem poderes psíquicos, mas eles existem sim." Disse Gennai. "Mas confesso que é a primeira vez que vejo um... E sem nem mesmo ter ouvido falar."

"Eu fui enviado para lhes contar o que esta acontecendo agora no Mundo das Trevas." Respondeu Psychicmon.

Todos prestaram mais atenção no que ele iria dizer.

"E também estou aqui para impedir que vocês entrem nele." Disse Psychicmon.

"O que? Mas nossos amigos estão lá!" Disse Davis.

"Seus amigos estão bem. Na verdade a presença deles lá é necessária, só eles podem derrotar Devimon. Vocês já cumpriram o seu papel e eu o meu." Disse Psychicmon.

"Que papel? Nós apenas derrotamos essa gangue, nós ainda temos que salvar Kari e TK." Disse Tai começando a ficar bravo com a atitude do digimon.

"Eu já disse, não cabe a vocês interferirem na luta entre a luz e as trevas." Disse Psychicmon seriamente olhando para Tai.

Tai ficou um pouco irritado com a atitude do digimon.

"Você pode nos contar tudo o que sabe pelo menos?" Perguntou Gennai.

O digimon ficou em silêncio.

"Pode?" Insistiu Gennai.

"Sim..." Disse Psychicmon. "Vou deixar que meus poderes psíquicos mostrem tudo o que sei a vocês."

Psychicmon estendeu um de seus braços em direção a todos, era possível ver com mais clareza a aparência de sua mão, ele só tinha três dedos, e as pontas deles eram redondas. Uma aura azul começou a sair dele e atingiu Gennai, todos os digiescolhidos e seus digimon.

"Fechem seus olhos..." Pediu Psychicmon.

E todos fecharam.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day__  
__Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure__  
__Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future__  
__Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni__  
__Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte__  
__Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e__  
__Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte__  
__Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken__  
__La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 15 – Ryusei, o Digiescolhido do Mundo das Trevas_

_Quem é Ryusei? O humano cuja identidade é revelada é na verdade um digiescolhido, mas não um digiescolhido comum. Ele viveu no Mundo das Trevas por muitos anos e aprendeu a amar e defender o seu novo lar. O que ele sabe a respeito de Devimon? Finalmente algumas respostas serão reveladas._

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Comentário? Tipo comentário? Comentário comentário? É, comentário...


	14. Episódio 15: Ryusei, o Digiescolhido do

Bom galera, eu estou fazendo algumas mudanças no fic, como o nome dos digimon que antes eram americanizados e agora passam a ser aportuguesados, seguindo a dublagem brasileira.

Também fiz algumas correções no fic, nada que mude algo na história mas servem são apenas frases antes que não faziam sentido ou que continham erros.

Boa leitura, e comentem!

OBS: Psychicmon é um "digifakemon".

* * *

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii  
Akaku daichi some agaru  
Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu  
Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo  
Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru  
Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai  
Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru  
Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da  
Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Finalmente os digiescolhidos venceram o grupo mercenário Kowloon Co. Graças as energias de Omnimon e dos outros, Imperialdramon chegou ao seu modo paladino, e com apenas um golpe de seu poderoso Sabre Omega, derrotou GranDracmon. Porém, Gaiomon que todos pensavam estar morto reapareceu, mas foi logo derrotado por um misterioso digimon que veio do Mundo das Trevas, chamado Psychicmon. Quem será este digimon? E o que aconteceu no Mundo das Trevas, enquanto todos batalhavam no digimundo?_

* * *

_**Episódio 15 – Ryusei, o Digiescolhido do Mundo das Trevas**_

Algumas horas antes. Ilha das Perdições.

TK e Kari seguiam o misterioso humano que os estavam levando para algum lugar da ilha. Patamon estava deitado sobre a cabeça de TK, e Tailmon estava nos braços de Kari. Enquanto eles caminhavam, TK perguntou a Kari.

"Kari, por que você hesitou em me deixar ir no lugar de Tailmon?" Perguntou TK.

Kari percebeu o que TK iria perguntar e o interrompeu.

"Não TK, eu não ia desistir de Tailmon, mas eu planejava digivolvê-la." Se explicou Kari.

"Eu vi Kari colocando a mão no digivice enquanto Pinochimon falava." Disse Tailmon.

TK parou e olhou para frente.

"Me desculpe, mas eu achei que você ainda estava sob a influência das trevas. Eu fico pensando se o fato de lutarmos aqui não nos faça tomar decisões erradas." Disse TK. "Por um momento, eu pensei que você sacrificaria Tailmon."

"Mesmo que Kari tivesse priorizando salvar você, lembre-se que ao contrário de mim se algo acontecer com vocês, não poderão reviver como nós digimon." Disse Tailmon.

"Um digimon que morre neste mundo não pode voltar a vida..." Disse o estranho humano.

Todos ficaram calados olhando para o humano.

"Me desculpem, eu não queria chatear vocês, mas devem entender que fora do digimundo nenhum digimon pode voltar a ser digitama, quando um digimon morre fora do digimundo seu espírito pode ficar preso..." Disse o humano.

Todos então se lembraram de Wizardmon, que ficou preso no mundo humano.

"Wizardmon..." Sussurrou Tailmon ao lembrar de seu amigo.

"Já faz um tempo que estamos andando, aonde quer nos levar? E por que não diz logo quem é você?" Perguntou TK um pouco desconfiado.

O humano parou e todos em seguida pararam. Ele ainda olhava para frente e não respondeu TK.

"Então?" Insistiu o digiescolhido da Esperança.

"Eu prometo que eu ainda vou contar tudo a vocês, mas, por favor, prefiro que não me vejam com tanta desconfiança." Disse o humano enquanto eles continuavam.

Foi uma longa caminhada pela floresta fria e escura, TK estava preocupado, ele tinha medo que esse estranho os levasse para uma emboscada, foi quando Ryusei se virou e disse. "Já estamos bem perto, vejam! É naquela caverna ali que vamos descansar." Disse o estranho humano apontando para uma gruta no meio do caminho.

Os três humanos foram em direção a gruta. Eles sentaram no chão e TK observou o estranho, tinha perguntas a fazer, mas não sabia por onde começar. O humano então se sentou também e começou a falar.

"Eu me chamo Ryusei Matsuyama. Mas podem me chamar de Ryu..." Se apresentou o humano.

"Sou Takero Takaishi, TK." TK se apresentou ao outro humano.

"E eu sou Kari Kamiya, prazer em conhecê-lo." Kari se apresentou.

"Prazer em conhecê-los, eu também sou um digiescolhido como vocês." Ele pegou seu digivice do bolso e mostrou para os dois.

O digivice de Ryusei era como os dos antigos digiescolhidos.

"E onde está seu digimon?" Perguntou TK curioso.

"Nesse momento ele deve estar se dirigindo para o Digimundo." Disse Ryusei.

"Mas como?" Perguntou Kari.

"Pelo Redemoinho das Trevas, é a única conexão natural que este mundo tem com o Digimundo. Mandei meu digimon vigiar essa entrada, seus amigos provavelmente estão tentando vir até aqui para resgatá-los, mas isso seria muito perigoso para eles, e além disso, só vocês podem salvar este mundo e os outros das garras de Devimon." Explicou Ryu.

"Conte-nos tudo que você sabe, por favor. Você nos disse antes de entrarmos aqui que você era servo de um deus, mas você é um humano, um digiescolhido, qual sua ligação com este mundo afinal?" Perguntou TK muito curioso.

"E você é muito rápido para um humano, como você manuseia a sua espada desse jeito? Como pode se movimentar tão rápido assim?" Perguntou Kari também curiosa.

Ryusei fechou os olhos, permaneceu alguns segundos assim, depois os abriu.

"Este mundo é meu lar..." Disse o jovem.

TK e Kari se espantaram com as palavras do jovem.

"Eu vivo neste mundo a mais de seis anos. Sou um servo de Dragomon." Explicou o jovem.

TK e Kari ficaram abismados já que eles sabiam que era impossível um humano viver tanto tempo naquele mundo.

"Isso não faz sentido..." Disse Kari.

Ryusei olhou para o teto e suspirou fechando seus olhos. O jovem Ryusei tinha um temperamento diferente de outras pessoas, ele era tranqüilo e ao mesmo tempo frio, seu olhar refletia a solidão que ele passara todos esses anos. Ryusei era branco, seus olhos eram castanhos escuro, tinha cabelos castanhos claro e de tamanho médio, como os que Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Adventure/Tamers).

"Vocês não precisam entender meu passado, o máximo que posso dizer é que devo tudo a este mundo, Dragomon e Psychicmon, se não fossem por eles eu estaria perdido até hoje." Respondeu Ryusei.

TK estava de cabeça baixa e de punhos fechados, ele estava incomodado com o que acabara de ouvir, um humano que é grato ao Mundo das Trevas? Como isso é possível? As trevas representam o mal, isso significava que existia um digiescolhido do mal? De fato TK não gostou do que ouviu e Kari percebeu quando olhou para ele.

"TK..." Sussurrou Kari.

"Você não é obrigado a acreditar em mim, mas eu não estou do lado do mal, nem Dragomon, nem Psychicmon, nós apenas desejamos viver em paz aqui, e pra isso precisamos da ajuda de vocês." Disse Ryusei.

TK respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

"Você espera que eu compreenda você? Você acabou de dizer que vive aqui e é grato por isso." As palavras saíram de TK com um tom de raiva, ele se levantou do chão e olhou com ódio para Ryusei. "Como pode ser grato as trevas? Como você, que foi escolhido para salvar o Digimundo, um digiescolhido, pode dizer um monte de besteiras como essa?"

Ryusei permaneceu calmo, porém seu tom de voz mudou um pouco.

"Você não sabe o que fala, o mundo das trevas não é que vocês pensam, Myotismon passou uma imagem negativa daqui, não significa que todos nós desejamos invadir outros mundos e escravizá-los com nossa escuridão..." Disse Ryusei mas ele logo foi interrompido por TK.

"Cala a boca! Você está brincando com o que não devia! Você é um digiescolhido! Não pode estar do lado das trevas!" Gritou TK furioso.

"É você que não entende!" Retrucou Ryusei se levantando também.

"Parem por favor!" Pediu Kari se levantando e agarrando o braço de TK.

TK se acalmou imediatamente e aos poucos foi relaxando.

"Não briguem..." Pediu Kari encostando sua cabeça nos ombros do amado e segurando o choro.

"Me perdoe Kari..." Disse TK.

Ryusei suspirou e tentou explicar.

"Olha, nem todos que vivem aqui são maus. Esse mundo, é nada mais nada menos que um lugar para onde vão os restos dos dados de digimaus que foram deletados, alguns desses digimaus se arrependem do que fizeram, alguns se dedicam a mudar..." Disse Ryusei mais calmo.

TK olhou para o digiescolhido tentando entende-lo.

"Tem muita coisa sobre esse mundo que vocês não conhecem, Dragomon vive aqui por opção própria, ele poderia muito bem tentar invadir o Digimundo, mas ele prefere viver aqui e cuidar para que espíritos maus não fujam e causem um desequilíbrio. Todos os mundos dependem desse equilíbrio, vocês sabem disso." Disse Ryusei tentando convencer TK e Kari.

"Tudo bem... Mas eu não consigo entender este lugar." Disse TK.

"Você tem razão TK, eu sou um digiescolhido, eu não posso estar do lado as trevas, e eu não estou." Disse o jovem olhando fundo nos olhos do Digiescolhido da Esperança. "Eu estou do lado dos meus amigos, daqueles que me acolheram... Depois que eu fui abandonado no mundo humano..." Ryusei fechou os olhos e tentou não se lembrar do seu passado.

"Seus amigos..." Tailmon disse aquilo sentindo dó do jovem.

"Dragomon, deus deste mundo, e Psychicmon, meu parceiro." Disse Ryusei.

"Então esse Psychicmon é que é seu digimon?" Perguntou Patamon.

Ryusei acenou.

"Ele foi ao digimundo para impedir que os outros digiescolhidos entrem aqui." Disse Ryusei.

"Por que quer impedir que nossos amigos venham aqui?" Perguntou TK com um olhar desconfiado.

Ryusei olhou sério nos olhos dos dois digiescolhidos.

"Porque só vocês podem lutar aqui." Respondeu Ryusei.

"Só nós?" Perguntou Kari.

"Sentem-se, vou lhes contar tudo o que sei." Pediu Ryusei enquanto se sentava.

Os dois digiescolhidos se sentaram de novo e escutaram o que Ryusei tinha para falar.

"Quando Devimon foi derrotado por Angemon alguns anos atrás, por ser um digimau ele não poderia voltar a vida como um digitama, digimon quando são deletados tem seus dados apagados e imediatamente reprogramados, no caso dos digimaus eles são fragmentados e transferidos para o Mundo das Trevas onde perdem seus corpos e as única coisa que resta são dados incompletos, alguns perdem a memória outros até a capacidade de pensar, alguns somem para sempre no esquecimento. Não é muito difícil de se imaginar, o Digimundo é um computador e o Mundo das Trevas é como sua lixeira, mas não uma em que a qualquer momento você pode restaurar é um lugar para aonde vão dados obsoletos que foram permanentemente apagados, eles podem ou não serem restaurados, no caso dos digimaus seus dados são corrompidos a fim de que nunca mais voltem a antiga forma e que nunca mais causem problemas. Todo o processo de exclusão sempre foi algo natural no Digimundo, mas os Digimon Divinos interferiram neste processo criando essa divisão entre digimon do bem e digimon do mal." Ryusei explicava e TK e Kari se lembravam das palavras de Apocalymon.

"Quando encontramos com Apocalymon pela primeira vez, ele falava sobre digimau serem excluídos no processo de digievolução, por acaso isso tem a ver com esta interferência criada pelos Digimon Divinos?" Perguntou TK curioso.

"Não, os Digimon Divinos apenas tentam manter a ordem no Digimundo, digimon das trevas tendem a não evoluir, mas isso não é culpa dos Digimon Divinos, isso é o processo de evolução do Digimundo, os digimon das trevas deveriam aprender a lidar com isso, mas por serem de maioria do tipo vírus eles naturalmente são mais agressivos e tem uma personalidade fria, muitos já nascem dominados pelas trevas e tem desejo de expandi-la como era o caso de Myotismon, alguns nascem com desejo de poder como é o caso de Devimon já outros nascem querendo praticar o bem, são poucos mas existem, é o caso de Psychicmon, ele é um digimon vírus e de trevas, não sei muito sobre seu passado, apenas sei que ele é assim, mas ele não quer ser como Devimon ou Myotismon, ele quer manter a ordem no digimundo como qualquer Digimon Divino ou como vocês, ele quer aprender a viver como ele é." Ryusei parou por alguns segundos.

TK, Kari e seus digimon olharam para o jovem que estava de olhos fechados e calado, ele então abriu os olhos e continuou.

"Me desculpem, eu estou fugindo do assunto, mas é que tem muitas coisas sobre este mundo e o Digimundo que aprendi com Dragomon, eu só queria compartilhar com vocês, só que o importante agora é que vocês saibam o que aconteceu com Devimon." Disse Ryusei tentando se lembrar de tudo que Devimon havia feito desde o começo. "Devimon chegou ao Mundo das Trevas como muitos digimon chegam, sem corpo apenas como um espectro, e daí aconteceu tudo aquilo que eu já havia lhes contado, ele serviu a Dragomon e formou uma aliança com Psychicmon no controle da ordem neste mundo, mas como eu já havia lhes dito, ele sumiu misteriosamente, com o passar do tempo descobrimos que ele de alguma forma conseguiu chegar ao Redemoinho das Trevas, talvez ele tenha possuído algum digimon enquanto nos enganava, mas pra sua infelicidade acabou ficando preso no Redemoinho das Trevas, até..." Explicava Ryusei até ser completado por TK.

"Até o Imperador Digimon aparecer..." Disse TK.

Ryusei acenou e continuou explicando.

"O Imperador Digimon queria criar um digimon perfeito que teria a característica e o poder de vários tipos de digimon juntos. Kimeramon foi talvez o primeiro digimon criado fora da Lei Natural do Digimundo, o primeiro a ter a interferência humana. Diferente dos outros digimon, Kimeramon foi programado de acordo com o desejo de seu criador, até então o Imperador Digimon teria seu sonho de criar um digimon perfeito realizado, mas ele pecou por ter buscado poder de mais, e um poder além de sua capacidade de controlar, ele buscou Devimon, e o mesmo ainda o alertou do perigo que ele estava se metendo, era como se Devimon estivesse desafiando o Imperador Digimon propositalmente para ser possuído por aquele monstro, talvez fosse tudo parte de seu plano... E foi, Kimeramon se tornou aquilo que Devimon mais buscava, sua liberdade, mas não durou muito, graças a vocês digiescolhidos e ao Brasão da Bondade, Magnamon derrotou Kimeramon e todos os seus dados foram deletados. Ele era um digimau afinal de contas, havia herdado a personalidade de Devimon e estava causando o caos no Digimundo, e só existe um destino para um digimau não é?" Explicou Ryusei olhando sério para os digiescolhidos.

"O Mundo das Trevas..." Respondeu Kari.

"Exato." Disse Ryusei, mas logo em seguida ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça sério e continuou. "Mas Kimeramon não era um digimon comum, ele não nasceu da Lei Natural do Digimundo portanto o seu destino era incerto." Ryusei abriu os olhos e olhou para os dois digiescolhidos e continuou "Ele foi levado para uma prisão chamada Tártaro."

"Tártaro?" Perguntou TK curioso. "Como o da Mitologia Grega?"

Kari olhou para TK confusa e disse. "Não entendi."

TK olhou para Kari e explicou. "Na Mitologia Grega, Tártaro é uma prisão que fica no Mundo Inferior ou Érebo, que é o reino de Hades. É como se fosse uma espécie de inferno para os seres imortais como deuses, titãs, monstros... Já que uma vez lá é quase impossível de se escapar."

Ryusei concordou. "É mais ou menos isso, essa prisão não fica aqui, ela fica em outro mundo."

"Outro mundo?" Patamon perguntou mais confuso que os outros.

"Então existem mesmo outros mundos além dos que já ouvimos falar..." Disse Kari refletindo.

"Sim, eu não sei ao todo quantos são, mas sei que existem vários mundos e universos paralelos." Respondeu Ryusei.

"Tem algo que incomoda ainda, como que Devimon ou Kimeramon foi mandado pra lá, digo, como exatamente que os Digimon Divinos controlam tudo isso?" Perguntou TK.

Ryusei então explicou melhor. "Anubismon."

"Anubismon?" Perguntou Kari.

"Esse nome me parece familiar." Disse Tailmon.

"Anubismon é um digimon poderoso que foi escolhido pelos Digimon Divinos para julgar os digimon que morrem, é ele quem decide se um digimon vai para o Mundo das Trevas ou se ele vai reviver. Se o digimon for bom Anubismon o restaura como Digitama, se ele for mau, é banido para sempre pro Mundo das Trevas sem seus dados, apenas como um espectro." Explicou Ryusei.

"Isso mesmo, eu me lembro de ter ouvido uma história parecia quando eu trabalhava para o Myotismon." Disse Tailmon.

"Quer dizer que é esse Anubismon que me fez reviver daquela vez?" Perguntou Patamon.

"Provavelmente sim, normalmente Anubismon envia o Digitama para a Cidade do Princípio." Disse Ryusei.

"Mas no caso de Patamon, ele voltou a ser Digitama na minha frente..." Disse TK meio chateado ao se lembrar do assunto.

Kari percebeu e acariciou o ombro de TK.

"De qualquer maneira Devimon permaneceu lá por bastante tempo, até um dia simplesmente ter reaparecido, mais forte do que nunca." Dizia Ryusei. "Não entendemos como nem porque Devimon havia ficado tão forte. Psychicmon e eu lutamos contra ele e graças ao choque entre os poderes psíquicos do meu parceiro e os poderes de Devimon, pudemos arrancar algumas informações da mente dele."

TK, Kari e os seus digimon olhavam atentamente para Ryusei enquanto ele explicava.

"Esse choque entre Psychicmon e Devimon foi súbito, mas foi oportuno para tirarmos algumas informações dele a força. Descobrimos que Devimon tinha um poder de absorção que ele ganhou ao se tornar Kimeramon, já que este foi programado para se adaptar a qualquer parte de dados." Explicou Ryusei.

"Eu me lembro dele ter dito sobre poder absorver digimon." Disse Patamon. "E falou sobre abrir portais para o mundo humano."

"É verdade, foi assim que ele conseguiu me trazer para cá." Disse TK, concordando com Patamon.

"Quer dizer então que Devimon está mais forte porque ele pode absorver outros seres?" Perguntou Kari.

"Exatamente, as únicas informações que não tivemos a chance de ler na mente dele foi a respeito de como ele reviveu os Mestres das Trevas e como ele conseguiu escapar dessa prisão. Também não temos detalhes quanto a sua aliança com a organização Kowloon Co." Respondeu Ryusei.

"Quem são eles?" Perguntou TK curioso.

"Um grupo poderoso de mercenários que fazem trabalhos sujos, Devimon lhes prometeu muito poder em troca da dominação do Digimundo." Respondeu Ryusei.

"O que? Quer dizer que nossos amigos estão enfrentando eles agora?" Perguntou TK preocupado.

"Talvez sim, enquanto eu e Psychicmon invadíamos as torres de controle de Devimon neste mundo, tivemos informações de que os outros digiescolhidos estavam no Digimundo e que lutavam contra esta organização. Parece que um dos digimon deles fora capturado e mantido refém e os digiescolhidos estavam indo em direção ao Redemoinho das Trevas que era o local onde eles fizeram sua base." Disse Ryusei.

"Refém? Temos que ajudá-lo!" Disse TK sem pensar muito.

"Acalmem-se, Psychicmon e eu nos separamos para agilizar o trabalho, neste momento ele já deve ter chegado ao Digimundo e mesmo que o Kowloon Co esteja lá ele da conta de enfrentar todos eles sozinhos." Disse Ryusei

"Psychicmon é tão poderoso assim?" Perguntou Kari.

"Naturalmente, talvez um dos digimon mais poderosos, afinal ele tem o poder de absorção de dados." Respondeu Ryusei.

"Psychicmon também tem o poder de absorver outros digimon?" Perguntou TK incrédulo.

"Sim, diferente de Devimon, Psychicmon apenas absorve os dados depois de deletados, em outras palavras apenas os poderes, Devimon tem a capacidade de unir os dados da vitima em si próprio, eliminando o que lhe convém como suas informações, memórias, etc." Respondeu Ryusei.

"Por que Psychicmon não conseguiu parar Devimon?" Perguntou Tailmon.

"Porque Devimon é muito mais poderoso do que vocês possam imaginar, na verdade minha última esperança são vocês, vocês são os digiescolhidos e digimon da Esperança e da Luz, os mais poderosos dos digiescolhidos,." Respondeu Ryusei.

"Somos os mais poderosos?" Perguntou Patamon.

"Sim, vocês ainda não atingiram o poder total, mas eu sei que breve conseguirão, só pelo o que passaram neste mundo percebi que vocês evoluíram muito, além disso, o curioso afeto que vocês têm um para com o outro os fortalece muito." Disse Ryusei.

TK e Kari ficaram corados e sem graça.

"Não há do que se envergonharem, esta na cara que vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro, a Esperança sempre esteve junta da Luz, a união dos dois é fundamental para impedir as trevas, unidos a Luz e a Esperança são imbatíveis..." Disse Ryusei.

TK e Kari se olharam e sentiram seus corações pulsarem, já Tailmon e Patamon se encararam de uma forma que nunca haviam se encarado antes, Patamon começou a sentir seu coraçãozinho bater como nunca, Tailmon também sentiu, mas quase não percebeu. Kari se lembrou de seus amigos e perguntou a Ryusei.

"Mas será que nossos amigos vão ficar bem?" Perguntou a digiescolhida da luz. "E quanto ao digimon mantido como refém?"

Ryusei viu o olhar de preocupação deles e disse. "Vou entrar em contato com Psychicmon para saber o que aconteceu." E fechou os olhos.

TK, Kari e seus digimon olharam para Ryusei curiosos com o que ele iria fazer.

Ryusei abriu os olhos e disse. "Sinto muito, ele ainda não conseguiu chegar ao Digimundo. Ele esta enfrentando alguns guardas. Mas assim que eu tiver notícias, eu os aviso. Só peço para que se tranqüilizem por hora."

TK ficou incrédulo com o que havia acabado de presenciar, Ryusei não era um humano comum, ele acabara de contatar seu digimon que estava a quilômetros dali apenas fechando os olhos.

"Como você fez isso?" Perguntou Kari.

"Certo, vocês devem estar achando estranho que eu tenha alguns poderes sobre-humanos." Ryusei explicava. "Bem, eu não sei se vocês já ouviram falar, mas existem outros portais para o Digimundo além do Redemoinho das Trevas ou aquelas televisões que conectam o Digimundo com o mundo humano, são portais antigos que necessitam de uma chave para abrir, alguns anos atrás Psychicmon e eu estávamos no Digimundo e fomos atacados por um digimon chamado BlackWarGreymon, naquela época Psychicmon ainda não tinha controle sob seus poderes psíquicos e não pode fazer muita coisa, nós fugimos por um portal que usávamos sempre para transitar entre os dois mundos, mas na pressa usamos a chave de forma errada mas conseguimos chegar aqui sãos e salvos, porém estávamos diferentes, eu estava com alguma das características de Psychicmon como sua velocidade, parte da sua força e sua mente, e ele havia adquirido... parte das minhas..." Ryusei ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos lembrando do que havia acontecido.

"Algum problema?" Perguntou TK.

"Nada, eu só estou lembrando que antes de tudo isso acontecer, Psychicmon apesar de não ser tão poderoso era mais alegre e bom, depois que passamos pelo portal parece que ele absorveu toda a tristeza do meu passado e se tornou um digimon frio e cruel, assim, ele ainda luta pela justiça, mas quase sempre não trocamos muitas palavras, quando não estamos lutando ele não gosta mais de conversar comigo, é basicamente como se tivéssemos invertido os papeis já que no começo eu era meio tímido e frio enquanto Psychicmon tentava ser meu amigo..." Ryusei se sentiu culpado ao lembrar do acontecido mas continuou. "Apesar de tudo ele dominou seus poderes por completo, inclusive os de absorção."

"Agora entendo como você foi capaz de se movimentar tão rápido para me salvar." Disse Kari.

TK se levantou e entendeu a mão para Ryusei. "Eu quero lhe pedir desculpas por aquele nosso mal entendido."

Ryusei se levantou também e apertou a mão de TK. "Desculpas aceitas."

"Acho que TK está começando a confiar nele, mas eu sinto que ele ainda tem dúvidas." Kari pensou consigo mesma. "Mas será que Ryusei seria tão mal assim a ponto de tentar nos enganar desse jeito?"

Kari estava preocupada, pois sentia que TK estava em alerta devido aos problemas que eles tiveram ao chegar à ilha, como ChaosPiemon que havia se transformado em Catherine para enganá-los. Kari tentou algo na esperança que desse certo, usou sua luz para tentar chegar até o coração de Ryusei e revelar sua verdadeira natureza. Ela se levantou, fechou os olhos, pôs as mãos no peito, se concentrou e se perguntou se era seguro ou não confiar nele, e seu corpo brilhou de repente. TK e Ryusei olharam para ela, e Ryusei sentiu seu coração mais tranqüilo como nunca havia sentido na vida.

"O que é isso? Eu me sinto bem, é como se todas as minhas tristezas tivessem sumido do meu coração..." Pensava Ryusei. "Será este o poder da digiescolhida da luz? Aquela que o Mestre Dragomon chamava de Donzela Escolhida? Não, Dragomon estava errado, ela é humana e seu coração já estava destinado a este jovem, seria um erro terrível se aqueles soldados a tivessem lavado ela para nosso mestre."

TK também se sentiu bem, assim como os digimon ali presentes, toda a vez que Kari usava seu poder todos em sua volta se sentiam melhor, e cada vez que ela o usava ele ficava mais forte. A luz de repente parou, e ela abriu os olhos.

"Ele está sendo sincero, é nosso aliado mesmo, podemos confiar nele..." Disse Kari.

"Você... sabia?" TK se referia ao fato de Kari saber que ele ainda estava desconfiado.

"Sim meu amor." Respondeu Kari. "Mas de alguma forma, consegui ver a essência do coração dele, e ele está sendo sincero, ele quer mesmo nos ajudar."

"Kari..." TK não entendia como Kari havia adquirido tal poder.

"Você está desenvolvendo muito bem suas habilidades, digiescolhida da luz." Elogiou Ryusei.

"Incrível..." Disse TK admirado.

"Agora, descansem. Terão uma longa batalha pela frente." Disse Ryusei.

Os dois digiescolhidos finalmente puderam descansar. Algumas horas se passaram, e enquanto isso na sua base, Devimon havia recebido uma mensagem de um dos guardas do Redemoinho das Trevas sobre o que tinha acontecido.

"Aquele maldito Psychicmon, eu devia ter imaginado que ele era o responsável por tudo isso!" Disse Devimon. "Perdemos quase todos os sinais de comunicação!"

"Eu não imaginava que ele estivesse vivo depois de nossa última luta..." Pensou Devimon.

"Quer que eu me encarregue dele, mestre?" Disse seu servo mais fiel.

"Não, deixe-o, por enquanto preciso que você vá até a Cidade de Metal, os dois pombinhos já devem estar por perto. Cuide para que eles sejam recebidos da maneira que merecem. E lembre-se, eu quero TK e Angemon vivos para que eu possa destruí-los com minhas próprias mãos." Ordenou Devimon.

"Sim, mestre." Disse o digimon que saiu da base em direção a Cidade de Metal. Pela primeira vez era possível ver sua aparência, ele era parecido com Mugendramon, porém era vermelho e tinha um chifre.

Enquanto isso no Digimundo.

"O que? Todos os Mestres das Trevas reviveram?" Perguntou Tai preocupado.

"Sim... Sendo que MetalEtemon, ChaosMetalSeadramon, ChaosPiemon e Pinochimon já foram derrotados." Disse Psychicmon

"Isso quer dizer que além de Devimon eles ainda precisam lutar contra Mugendramon." Disse Matt.

"Mugendramon não é mais o mesmo, ele agora se chama Chaosdramon..." Disse Psychicmon

"Chaosdramon?! Essa não! Dizem só a sua existência distorce a ordem no Digimundo!" Disse Tentomon preocupado.

"Droga! TK!" Resmungou Matt preocupado com seu irmão.

"Não podemos ficar aqui sem fazer nada!" Disse Tai.

"Nós vamos para o Mundo das Trevas ajudar nossos amigos!" Disse Davis.

"Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum... Eu recebi ordens para impedir que vocês passem, se tentarem, terão que lutar comigo..." Ameaçou Psychicmon.

Os digiescolhidos ficaram sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day  
Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure  
Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future  
Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni  
Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte  
Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e  
Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte  
Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken  
La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 16 – O Passado no Coração de Ryusei_

_Os digiescolhidos descansam, e se preparam para uma nova batalha. Enquanto isso, Chaosdramon volta à sua base para iniciar um plano com seu exército. Alguns espectros atacam TK e os outros. E Ryusei pela primeira vez, é atingido pelo poder da Ilha das Perdições. Psychicmon sente o seu chamado e parte em direção a ilha. O que tanto perturba o coração de Ryusei?_

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Gostou do episódio?

Quer mais? Então COMENTE!

É isso ai, agora a parada ficou séria, só posto de novo quando eu ler pelo menos 2 comentários (e não vale comentário anonimo), e a cada capitulo que passa vou cobrar mais comentários de pessoas diferentes, eu sei que a essa altura só lê meu fic quem realmente gosta, então você gosta? quer mais? então COMENTA, clica em favoritos, da um joinha (ops, não é youtube), clica em seguir fic pra vc receber e-mails sempre q eu postar mais, etc.

Se não eu paro por aqui e volto pros meus games, ainda mais com a minha nova placa de video, humm Resident Evil 6 vai lançar, vem FIFA 13 por ai, NBA 2k13, eu tenho q jogar Skyrim, enfim, o que não falta pra mim é opção.

Se tiver comentários eu vou atualizar com mais frequencia, não acredita? Então tente, pode xingar a vontade, agora a parada ficou SÉRIA!

Obrigado pela leitura e COMENTE ^^


	15. Episódio 16: O Passado no Coração de Ryu

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii  
Akaku daichi some agaru  
Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu  
Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo  
Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru  
Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai  
Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru  
Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da  
Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Ryusei Matsuyama é um digiescolhido do Mundo das Trevas. Ele foi para este mundo há 6 anos atrás e cresceu acompanhado de Dragomon, rei do Mundo das Trevas e Psychicmon, um digimon psíquico na forma extrema que o protege desde então. Ele conta o que sabe sobre o passado de Devimon e revela que o digimau já havia sido levado para uma prisão que fica em outro mundo, mas por motivos desconhecidos ele conseguiu fugir de lá, e foi nessa mesma época que ele voltou sendo o que é hoje._

* * *

_**Episódio 16 – O Passado no Coração de Ryusei**_

Chaosdramon caminhava pela Cidade de Metal em direção a sua base, onde de lá ele iria comandar um ataque aos digiescolhidos quando esses chegassem à cidade.

_Analisador Digimon_

_Chaosdramon_

_Digimon na fase extrema. Esse digimon é uma versão melhorada de Mugendramon, cuja a mera existência distorce a ordem no Digimundo. Seu melhor ataque é Hiper Canhão Infinito._

"Mestre Chaosdramon!" Disse um Tekkamon que vigiava a grande fortaleza de Chaosdramon.

_Analisador Digimon_

_Tekkamon._

_É um digimon na fase da perfeição. Seu ataque é a Espada de Explosão Eletrônica._

"Está na hora de agirmos, em breve os digiescolhidos chegarão aqui." Disse Chaosdramon.

"Sim senhor, vou avisar aos outros!" Disse Tekkamon que se virou e falou pelo interfone. "O mestre está aqui, abram a porta!"

A porta da fortaleza se abre e ambos entram na base. Mais a frente estava outro de seus súditos.

_Analisador Digimon_

_PileVolcamon._

_É um digimon cyborg na fase extrema. Com seu poderoso punho ele pode derrubar o oponente com apenas um soco._

"Mestre Chaosdramon..." Disse PileVolcamon enquanto reverenciava seu mestre.

"Diga logo o que quer! Eu não gosto de interrupções!" Reclamou Chaosdramon.

"Mas mestre é que..." Disse PileVolcamon preocupado.

Tekkamon avistou alguém mais ao fundo, mas estava muito escuro para identificar, imediatamente ele ficou com medo, pois este alguém possuía uma aura de trevas muito forte.

"Diga logo o que é!" Gritou Chaosdramon sem ainda perceber que havia alguém por lá.

"É que temos ordens senhor. Temos ordens de seqüestrar um dos digiescolhidos." Respondeu PileVolcamon.

"Acabei de chegar da base de Devimon, eu recebi ordens diretas dele para apenas destruir a digiescolhida da luz e sua parceira digimon, devemos deixar TK e seu digimon irem ao encontro do mestre!" Retrucou Chaosdramon.

PileVolcamon estava tremendo de medo, Tekkamon também, ambos estavam influenciados pela presença maligna de outro digimon que estava ali perto. Imediatamente Chaosdramon também sentiu a presença maligna e olhou por trás de PileVolcamon e viu um vulto.

"Quem está ai?" Perguntou Chaosdramon.

Na caverna, TK e Kari estavam dormindo, enquanto isso Ryusei estava vigiando o lado de fora da caverna. Tailmon e Patamon estavam dormindo. Tailmon acordou, se levantou e foi para o lado de fora da caverna.

"Tailmon, você acordou." Disse Ryusei. "Dormiu bem?"

"Sim. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por nos ajudar." Disse Tailmon parando do lado de Ryusei.

"Ora não diga isso Tailmon, eu é que devo agradecer a vocês. Vocês vieram aqui contra a própria vontade, mas graças a isso temos chances de salvar este mundo e os outros." Disse Ryusei.

"Mas se você não tivesse aparecido... Eu teria matado Kari contra a minha própria vontade..." Lamentou Tailmon abaixando sua cabeça.

Ryusei fechou os olhos e sorriu. "Entendo..." Ele deu uma leve risada e concluiu. "É engraçado, antes de conhecer vocês eu me sentia diferente, esses anos todos eu e Psychicmon sempre fomos bem próximos um do outro, mas apesar de tudo nunca senti o que senti nessas últimas horas que passei com vocês. É como se vocês tivessem um poder especial, algo a mais... Eu não sei dizer."

"Isso não é um poder, é amizade." Disse Tailmon.

"Uh? Amizade, mas eu, Psychicmon e Dragomon somos amigos." Disse Ryusei.

"Será que você os considera mesmo como amigos? Será que você conhece o verdadeiro valor da amizade." Disse Tailmon.

"Verdadeiro valor da amizade?" Sussurrou Ryusei.

"Você seria capaz de sacrificar sua vida pelos seus amigos? Ou eles seriam capazes de sacrificar as deles por você?" Disse Tailmon.

Ryusei ficou calado e sem resposta.

"Eu já volto, vou dar uma caminhada e ver se entro em contato com Psychicmon para ver como estão seus amigos. Por favor, fique de olho em tudo para mim." Ryusei caminha para o meio da floresta enquanto Tailmon apenas observava.

"Hum, ele se sente tão confuso quanto eu me sentia no passado." Disse Tailmon consigo mesma.

Patamon havia acordado e estava saindo da caverna.

"Com quem esta falando?" Perguntou Patamon.

"Apenas pensando alto, dormiu bem Pata?" Perguntou Tailmon sorrindo.

"Você me chamou de Pata?" Disse Patamon sem graça.

"Chamei sim, você não gostou?" Perguntou Tailmon rindo.

"Não é isso, é que eu fico sem graça." Respondeu Patamon envergonhado.

"Eu acho bonitinho te chamar assim." Disse Tailmon sorrindo.

Patamon ficou corado.

"Sabe Tailmon, eu..." Patamon ia dizer algo.

"O que..." Tailmon olhou para ele e viu que ele tentava dizer algo.

"É que..." Patamon ia falar mas foi interrompido.

"Ah, ai estão vocês." Disse TK que saia da caverna junto com Kari.

Patamon ficou estático.

"Bom dia TK, bom dia Kari." Disse Tailmon.

"Bom dia Tailmon." Disse Kari sorrindo.

"É estranho falar em bom dia num mundo como este." Disse TK olhando para o céu escuro.

"Ia dizer alguma coisa Pata?" Perguntou Tailmon.

Patamon continuava estático como uma pedra apenas de boca meio aberta.

"Está tudo bem Patamon?" Perguntou TK.

"Acho que ele está sem ar!" Disse Kari.

TK pegou Patamon e começou a sacudir ele.

"Patamon! Patamon! Fale comigo, Patamon!" Chamava TK.

"Eu estou bem TK..." Dizia Patamon desapontado.

"Você me deu um susto." Disse TK enquanto Kari Tailmon riam.

"Que bom que acordaram." Disse Ryusei voltando.

"Ryu!" Exclamou TK.

"Já que estão todos descansados acho que podemos ir, certo?" Perguntou o digiescolhido.

"Sim." Respondeu Kari.

"Vamos nessa, temos uma longa batalha pela frente!" Disse TK.

E ambos foram em direção a Cidade de Metal. Enquanto eles andavam e iam chegando perto da entrada da cidade Ryusei disse.

"Entrei em contato com Psychicmon. Ele disse que já chegou ao Digimundo e seus amigos derrotaram os digimaus. Ele está agora com eles e todos passam bem." Disse Ryusei enquanto todos ficavam tranqüilos.

"Que bom!" Disse Kari.

"Então é isso ai pessoal, teremos bastante trabalho para passar a Cidade de Metal, mas eu confio no poder de vocês." Disse Ryusei.

Todos concordaram e continuaram andando. Mais a frente Patamon ouviu alguns arbustos da floresta se mexendo.

"Uh?" Patamon olhou para os arbustos.

"Algum problema Patamon?" Perguntou TK.

"Tive impressão de ter ouvido alguma coisa." Respondeu Patamon.

Mais uma vez alguns arbustos se mexeram, e desta vez todos ouviram.

"Não foi impressão sua, tem alguém nos espiando." Disse Tailmon.

De repente apareceram dois espectros na frente deles bloqueando o caminho.

"O que é isso?!" Perguntou Kari com medo.

"Parecem com aqueles Amabiamon que encontramos na primeira vez que viemos para este mundo." Disse TK.

"São espectros." Disse Ryusei enquanto dava alguns passos à frente para falar com eles. "Deixem comigo."

"Vocês são os espectros responsáveis pela Ilha das Perdições não é mesmo?" Perguntou Ryusei.

"Temos ordens para prender todos os invasores!" Disse um dos espectros.

"Não se preocupem, eles não são invasores, eles estão aqui para salvar nosso mundo, eu Ryusei, braço direito do Mestre Dragomon..." Dizia Ryusei até ser interrompido.

"Cale-se Ryusei nós sabemos quem você é!" Gritou um dos espectros.

"E você não nos da ordem!" Disse o outro.

"Como é?" Ryusei não entendia a rebeldia dos dois.

"Nós não servimos a Dragomon, servimos ao novo deus deste mundo, o Mestre Devimon!" Disse o primeiro espectro.

"Do que estão falando? Devimon é nosso inimigo, ele quer dominar todos os mundos e escravizar a todos que o opõem!" Disse Ryusei.

"Pelo menos ele nos dará oportunidade de fugir deste mundo, nós dará um novo corpo e o Digimundo só para nós." Disse o primeiro espectro.

"Dragomon só queria nos usar para beneficio próprio. Ele nunca levantou um dedo para fazer nada para gente, mas sempre fomos obrigados a servi-lo por ele ser o único a ter todos os dados, isto é, além de você e seu Psychicmon." Disse o outro espectro.

Ryusei não conseguia entende-los.

"Pra você é fácil falar já que é um protegido dele." Disse o primeiro espectro.

Enquanto isso aparecia outros por todos os lados.

"Sim, você e Psychicmon tem poderes que nós não temos mais, por isso Dragomon ainda usa vocês." Disse o outro espectro enquanto mais e mais iam aparecendo de todos os lados cercando os digiescolhidos.

"Parem de falar besteiras, Dragomon não é assim! Nós só queremos manter a ordem neste mundo." Respondeu Ryusei revoltado com a traição dos espectros.

"Ryu, acho que eles não estão a fim de ouvir você." Disse TK preocupado com os espectros que os estavam cercando.

"Você é muito inocente Ryusei, é só um humano com os poderes de um digimon, tudo o que Dragomon quer de você é usá-lo para fazer todo o trabalho sujo, você acha que vai sobreviver se entrar na Cidade de Metal?" Disse o segundo espectro.

"Onde está Psychicmon? Ah já sei, Dragomon deve ter dado ordens para que vocês se separassem não é? Devimon está dominando todas as áreas deste mundo e vocês são os poucos que podem impedi-lo. Mas e quanto ao Dragomon? Onde ele está agora?" Perguntou o primeiro espectro.

"Provavelmente deve estar esperando que seus dois servos mais fieis destruam Devimon sozinhos ou morram tentando." Disse o outro espectro enquanto riam.

"Parem com isso agora!" Gritou Ryusei.

"Ryu, eles estão nos cercando!" Tentou avisar TK, mas Ryusei estava perturbado.

Ryusei pôs as mãos na própria cabeça. "Não, não!" Ryusei se lembrava das palavras de Tailmon a respeito da verdadeira amizade. "Será que Dragomon... Será que eu tenho sido enganado todos esses anos? Será que eu realmente não conheço o verdadeiro significado da amizade?" Pensou Ryusei aos poucos se desesperando e se lembrando do passado. "Eu já tive um amigo..."

Lembranças do passado de Ryusei passaram em sua cabeça. Eram lembranças de quando ele era criança, ele brincava com alguém.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Promete que seremos amigos para sempre?" Perguntou Ryusei estendendo seu dedo mindinho em sinal de promessa._

"_Eu prometo!" O outro menino estendeu seu dedo mindinho e cruzou com o do seu amigo._

"_Sabe Ryusei, amanhã quando sairmos da escola eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." Disse o menino._

"_O que é?" Perguntou Ryusei._

"_É uma surpresa, assim que acabar a aula a gente vai à minha casa e eu te mostro ta bom?" Disse o menino._

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

"Você vai morrer aqui!" Disse o primeiro espectro.

"Ryu! Não dê ouvido a eles, eles estão tentando confundi-lo!" Gritou TK que segurava seu digivice.

"Eu não sei... EU NÃO SEI!" Gritou forte Ryusei desesperado.

Psychicmon do Digimundo ouviu a voz de Ryusei na sua cabeça.

"Ryusei..." Sussurrou Psychicmon.

Os digiescolhidos estavam sentados e ansiosos esperando por resposta dos outros.

Psychicmon se moveu em direção ao Redemoinho das Trevas e pulou.

"Uh? Aonde ele vai?" Perguntava Davis.

Psychicmon caia no redemoinho enquanto criava uma espécie de campo de força para impedir a entrada dos digiescolhidos.

"Vamos atrás dele!" Disse Davis que correu, mas logo bateu de cara com o campo de força. "Ai... Doeu"

"É um campo de força. Mas que droga!" Disse Tai.

Enquanto isso os espectros iam se aproximando de TK, Kari e seus digimon.

"Patamon!" Disse TK.

_~Brave Heart~_

"Patamon digivolve para..."

"Angemon!"

"Vamos nessa Tailmon!" Disse Kari.

"Tailmon super digivolve para..."

"Angewomon!"

"Ahh..." Ryusei chorava confuso.

Enquanto isso Angemon e Angewomon lutavam com os espectros. TK foi até Ryusei e o segurou.

"Fique calmo, você está sendo afetado pelo o poder da ilha!" Tentava reanimar Ryusei.

"Mão do destino!" Angemon atacava alguns dos espectros os derrotando facilmente.

"Encanto Divino!" Angewomon nocauteava vários espectros de uma vez.

Kari se aproxima de Ryusei também. "Ryu, não deixe que as trevas tomem conta de você, você não esta sozinho, mesmo que tudo que eles dizem seja verdade, nós estaremos com você e não vamos abandoná-lo!"

Os dois espectros que falavam com Ryusei eram os únicos que restaram e investiram nos digiescolhidos. "Malditos!"

Angemon entrou na frente deles e girou o bastão como escudo enquanto os dois batiam de cara e eram empurrados para trás.

"Mão dos Destino!" Angemon lançou seu ataque em um dos espectros.

"Flecha Celestial!" Angewomon atacou o outro.

Os dois espectros foram destruídos e enquanto isso Ryusei com as mãos na cabeça ia pensando mais no seu passado.

_~Fim da Brave Heart~_

_*Flash Back*_

"_Cuidado!" Era Ryusei gritando._

_Um barulho como o de um freio de um carro soou. E um silêncio profundo._

_Alguns minutos depois lá estava Ryusei sentado na calçada chorando, enquanto pessoas se juntavam ao redor do local, uma sirene de ambulância ecoava no local._

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

"Por que... Por que você me abandonou? Você prometeu que seriamos amigos para sempre!" Disse Ryusei enquanto lágrimas iam caindo de seu rosto.

Mas aos poucos Ryusei ia sendo confortado na sua própria mente por Psychicmon, que já estava a caminho da ilha e telepaticamente agia na mente de Ryusei. Uma aura azul envolveu Ryusei, parecia uma espécie de campo psíquico, e aos poucos Ryusei foi ficando calmo. As trevas que estavam tentando entrar em seu corpo foram repelidas e puderam ser vistas a olho nu pelos outros digiescolhidos.

"Ryu, você está bem?" Perguntou TK vendo que ele estava se acalmando.

"Eu estou bem. Psychicmon..." Respondeu Ryusei.

"As trevas que o envolviam sumiram rapidamente." Disse Kari.

Ryusei respirava fundo e rápido. "Foi Psychicmon, ele usou sua telepatia para expulsar as trevas de mim."

"Seu digimon é mesmo incrível. De longe ele consegue agir na sua mente." Perguntou TK surpreso.

"Essa telepatia... Sempre funcionou, até mesmo antes da travessia que fizemos por aquele portal." Respondeu Ryusei se ajeitando. "Me desculpem, eu não queria assustar vocês, pra começar, Dragomon não está aqui porque está ocupado investigando sobre como Devimon conseguiu reviver outros digimon, o problema é que eu fui pego desprevenido pelo poder dessa ilha, mas graças a Psychicmon eu estou bem."

"É por isso que você apesar de ser um humano consegue viver neste mundo, agora tudo faz sentido." Disse TK

"Sim, eu tenho que admitir que não foi fácil no começo, ainda mais com tudo o que eu sentia." Disse Ryusei.

"Psychicmon se preocupa mesmo com você, ele ouviu sua voz do Digimundo e foi capaz de te ajudar!" Disse Kari feliz com a atitude de Psychicmon.

"É, ele até está vindo para cá, ele mudou muito, mas no fundo ainda é mesmo de quando o conheci..." Disse Ryusei.

"E quanto a Tai e os outros?" Perguntou Angewomon.

"Não sei direito, mas se eu conheço Psychicmon, ele deve ter feito alguma coisa para impedir que eles entrem aqui, mas nada hostil, não se preocupem." Respondeu Ryusei. "Bom, vamos então?"

"Vamos." Responderam todos.

Na base de Devimon, o digimau estava sozinho pensando consigo mesmo.

"Estou sem sinal, perderei as melhores lutas... Que pena." Pensou Devimon. "Breve os digiescolhidos chegarão aqui, disso eu tenho certeza. Desde que eu conheci essas crianças na Ilha Arquivo, eu sabia que eram perigosos." Devimon continuava a pensar enquanto lembranças daquela época passavam na sua cabeça. "Naquela época eu achava que seria o suficiente para derrotá-los, e eu quase consegui... Eu tentei acabar com o pequeno primeiro porque eu pressentia que ele era a maior ameaça." Devimon se lembra da primeira digievolução de Patamon para Angemon. "Mas eu não consegui, e Angemon nasceu e me humilhou!" Devimon fecha os punhos com ódio. "Por mais que eu tenha ficado forte, por mais que aquela derrota tenha me dado a oportunidade de vir para este mundo e me aprofundar no poder das trevas... Eu não consigo admiti-la!" A voz de Devimon em seu pensamento ficava cada vez mais nervosa. "Angemon me tirou mais do que minha vida, ele tirou meu orgulho!" Devimon se levantou de seu trono e disse. "Maldito Angemon!" E lançou uma rajada de trevas em direção a parede quebrando uma parte da mesma.

"Você precisa se controlar queridinho." Uma mulher disse.

Devimon olhou para a porta e viu Lilithmon em pé o observando.

_Analisador Digimon_

_Lilithmon._

_Digimon na fase extrema. É conhecida como a Deusa das Trevas. Sua técnica mais terrível é a Dor Fantasma._

"Ah, você voltou." Disse Devimon.

Lilithmon andou até Devimon olhando para ele com um olhar bem sereno.

"Alguma vez já lhe disseram que você é atraente?" Perguntou Lilithmon.

Devimon apenas olhou nos olhos de Lilithmon, mas não disse nada.

Lilithmon deu uma volta por trás de Devimon e parou do seu lado olhando para seu rosto com um olhar sedutor, logo em seguida ela passou sua mão no rosto do digimau.

"Sabe... Você fica tão bem nessa forma..." Disse Lilithmon com uma voz sedutora. "Pena que você é fraquinho assim, mas eu detesto quando você se transforma naquele monstro horrível." Ela acaricia o rosto dele, mas ele não diz nada. "Mas não tem problema, eu prometo que me encarregarei dos digiescolhidos pra você." Ela ficou de frente pra ele e acariciou o queixo dele. "E ai, seremos só eu... e você..." Ela foi aproximando seu rosto ao de Devimon enquanto o acariciava.

Devimon segurou a mão dela e a puxo para o lado a derrubando no chão.

"Por que fez isso?!" Perguntou Lilithmon chateada enquanto se levantava.

"Não me lembro de ter dado tanta intimidade assim para você, não se esqueça de que sou seu mestre e você me obedece. Se pensa que vou cair nesse seu truque barato só pra fazer suas vontades, esqueça." Disse Devimon, olhando seriamente para Lilithmon.

"Você é muito arrogante! Não costumava se achar tão superior assim quando era um simples soldado de classe baixa!" Disse Lilithmon ironizando Devimon.

Devimon usou seus longos brancos e segurou Lilithmon pelo pescoço a levantando.

"Isso é passado. Agora eu mando aqui, em todos vocês, e todos vocês devem ser gratos a mim por ter-lhes dado uma vida nova." Disse Devimon enquanto apertava o pescoço de Lilithmon e depois a soltava no chão.

"Isso é ridículo, eu, uma digimon na fase extrema sendo controlada por ele na sua forma adulta..." Pensou Lilithmon enquanto se levantava.

"Volte para seu devido lugar, você tem que observar Chaosdramon e se certificar de que ele traga TK e Angemon para mim." Ordenou Devimon.

"Mas e quanto a menina e sua digimon, porque não me deixa acabar com elas pessoalmente?!" Perguntou Lilithmon.

"Eu já disse antes, e vou dizer de novo, quero apenas que traga TK e Angemon aqui, deixe a garota e sua digimon para depois que eu resolver meus assuntos!" Disse Devimon.

"Por que só você pode ter sua vingança?! Por acaso eu não tenho o mesmo direito?! Eu quero destruir aquelas duas com minhas próprias mãos!" Gritou Lilithmon.

Devimon ficou calado por alguns segundos e Lilithmon apenas o encarou.

"Se você tomar qualquer decisão estúpida... Eu lhe garanto que será a última..." Ameaçou Devimon.

Lilithmon não gostou das palavras de Devimon.

"Tudo bem, eu estou me retirando." Lilithmon caminhava em direção a saída.

"O que significa isso, Devimon não quer que eu as destrua? Ele se engana se acha que irá me impedir! Eu vou me vingar dela e se for preciso destruirei TK e Angemon. Quem ele pensa que é para achar que pode mandar em mim, a Deusa das Trevas!" Pensou Lilithmon enquanto saia da base.

Devimon voltou a se sentar.

"Tudo está indo como eu planejei, em breve eu serei invencível." Pensou Devimon e logo em seguida soltou uma de suas gargalhadas.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day  
Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure  
Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future  
Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni  
Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte  
Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e  
Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte  
Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken  
La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 17 – O Exército de Chaosdramon_

_Os digiescolhidos seguem pela Cidade de Metal, e lá se deparam com o exército de Chaosdramon. HolyAngemon e Angewomon cuidam de todos tranquilamente e a passagem deles pela cidade parece ser tranqüila. Eis então que surge um grupo de digimon perigosos e os ataca. Longe dali, Dragomon esta preocupado com algo que descobriu, ele encontra Psychicmon no caminho, e lhe pede um favor._

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Meus amigos, estamos em época de eleição e é hora de fazer promessas, eu prometo que se você enviar um comentário eu continuarei a postar mais episódios com mais frequência, eu prometi postar este em troca de comentários no último episódio, e eu cumprir, vamos nos unir e comentar mais, quando você terminar de ler um capitulo, comente, isso me ajuda e me motiva a escrever mais, juntos somos um fanfic melhor, COMENTE!


	16. Episódio 17: O Exército de Chaosdramon

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii  
Akaku daichi some agaru  
Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu  
Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo  
Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru  
Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai  
Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru  
Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da  
Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Após descansarem, os digiescolhidos seguiram em direção a Cidade de Metal. No meio do caminho, eles foram atacados por alguns espectros residentes na Ilha as Perdições. Ryusei tentou convencê-los a parar mas dois dos espectros se aproveitaram do poder da ilha para confundir a mente dele. Psychicmon percebeu que seu parceiro estava em perigo e mesmo estando a distância ele usou seus poderes para acalmar e expulsar as trevas do digiescolhido._

* * *

_**Episódio 17 – O Exército de Chaosdramon.**_

Bem longe da Ilha das Perdições, um digimon enorme viajava pelo mar indo em direção a ela. Era Dragomon, rei e deus do Mundo das Trevas, apesar de ainda controlar mais da metade do território, ele estava preocupado com a situação envolvendo seu mundo, a cada hora que passava mais espectros se voltavam contra ele, durante sua jornada em busca de respostas ele enfrentou diversos desses espectros e soldados revividos que juraram lealdade a Devimon, foram longas batalhas, mas um dos soldados de Devimon enquanto era ameaçado acabou contando um segredo que deixou o rei do Mundo das Trevas preocupado.

_*Flash Back*_

_Dragomon segurava um SkullGreymon com um de seus tentáculos e apertava._

"_Diga como Devimon reviveu você?" Perguntou Dragomon apertando o digimon como se apertava uma simples laranja._

"_Eu não sei! Eu juro!" Disse SkullGreymon sofrendo com a dor._

"_Mentiroso! Eu já questionei vários espectros traidores e todos eles disseram que só os que viram Devimon pessoalmente foram revividos." Disse Dragomon. "Você foi um deles, agora me diga, como ele te reviveu?"_

"_Eu não sei, já disse!" Gritou SkullGreymon lançando um de seus torpedos em direção a Dragomon._

_O torpedo de SkullGreymon acertou Dragomon mas este nem sentiu cócegas._

"_Você acha que está lidando com quem? Eu sou o deus desse mundo seu miserável!" Exclamou Dragomon enquanto arrancava uma das asas de SkullGreymon com outro de seus tentáculos._

"_Ahhhhh!" Rugia de dor SkullGreymon._

"_Você vai me dizer tudo, ou eu terei que arrancar todos os seus ossos até não sobrar nada?" Ameaçou Dragomon enquanto arrancava um dos braços de SkullGreymon._

"_Ahhhh!" Gritou desesperadamente SkullGreymon. "Ta bom eu falo! Mas por favor não me machuque mais."_

_SkullGreymon tentava falar mas estava sentindo muita dor._

"_Diga!" Disse Dragomon ameaçando arrancar outro osso do inimigo._

"_Rolam boatos, de que ele absorve outros digimon." Disse SkullGreymon._

"_Disso eu já sei, não teste a minha paciência." Disse Dragomon puxando lentamente a calda de SkullGreymon._

"_Não! Deixa eu terminar!" Pediu SkullGreymon. "Quando eu o procurei, fui levado junto com outros espectros para a Ilha das Perdições. Quando chegamos lá ele apareceu em nossa frente, e disse algumas palavras, algo como 'Eu os julgo inocente' e depois tudo foi um clarão."_

_Dragomon ficou sério e por alguns segundo ficou em silêncio._

_SkullGreymon ficou com medo e continuou. "Eu acordei alguns dias depois e havia me tornado um Botamon. Ao meu redor haviam vários digimon bebês, então Devimon apareceu de novo e nos encobriu com o poder das trevas e todos nós digivolvemos. Alguns digimon alcançaram a forma adulta, e outros a forma perfeita, tudo dependia da quantidade de trevas que tínhamos em nossos corações!"_

"_Grrrr" Dragomon se irritou ao ouvir tais palavras._

"_Eu juro que é verdade!" Disse SkullGreymon, e logo depois gritou de dor._

_Dragomon levantou SkullGreymon e o levou até a boca, este rugiu de dor até ser devorado por Dragomon._

_*Fim do FlashBack*_

Dragomon nadava o mais rápido possível para a ilha onde estava Ryusei. Isso porque o que SkullGreymon havia dito era o suficiente para ele entender tudo que estava acontecendo. Um pouco longe dali havia um digimon voando na mesma direção, era Psychicmon que se dirigia até a Ilha das Perdições para ajudar Ryusei. Psychicmon percebeu o mar agitado, ele sabia que Dragomon estava por ali e resolveu parar.

"Dragomon..." Disse Psychicmon.

E Dragomon emergiu e falou com Psychicmon. "Preciso de sua ajuda."

Psychicmon com seu olhar frio, fez um leve sorriso irônico e respondeu. "Não tenho tempo pra você agora, tenho que ajudar Ryusei."

"Apenas quero que passe meu recado para ele." Disse Dragomon.

Psychicmon percebeu que Dragomon tinha alguma coisa séria a falar e ficou para ouvir.

"Antes de mais nada não poderei ajudá-los, não sou tão forte quanto você ou todos os digimon que estão naquela ilha, e não posso me locomover por muito tempo fora d'água, se eu lutasse seria derrota na certa. No entanto, ainda posso lutar contra os outros traidores que estão espalhados pelo nosso mundo." Explicou Dragomon.

"Fale logo o que quer velho..." Disse Psychicmon impaciente.

"Preciso que você absorva Devimon." Pediu Dragomon.

Psychicmon ficou calado por um tempo. "Como é?" Disse sem entender.

Na Ilha das Perdições.

Os digiescolhidos estavam a uma pequena distância da Cidade de Metal, escondidos em um dos arbustos, a entrada estava sendo vigiada por um Guardromon.

"Sério que tem só um Guardromon vigiando a entrada da cidade?" Perguntou TK em acreditar.

"Pode ser uma armadilha." Disse Tailmon.

"O que acha Ryusei?" Perguntou Kari.

"Deixem comigo." Disse Ryusei enquanto olhava para a entrada.

E logo em seguida o digiescolhido saiu em alta velocidade em direção ao inimigo.

"O que?!" Exclamou TK.

"Ele vai atacá-lo de frente?!" Perguntou Patamon.

Ryusei pulou e fincou a espada na cabeça do Guardromon e este foi imediatamente deletado.

"Podem vir! A área está limpa." Gritou Ryusei para os outros.

TK, Kari, Patamon e Tailmon olhavam para ele com cara de bobos.

"Eu não acredito que ele fez isso..." Disse Kari.

"Conheço duas pessoas que teriam a mesma atitude que ele..." Disse TK.

No Digimundo

"Atchim!" Espirraram Tai e Davis juntos.

"Vocês estão bem? Se quiserem eu tenho um remédio para resfriado aqui." Disse Joe.

"Ah eu não estou resfriado, alguém deve estar falando mal de mim!" Disse Davis.

"Só se estivessem falando de nós dois." Disse Tai coçando o nariz.

"Como vocês podem ficar brincando numa hora dessas, são nossos amigos que estão lá dentro agora, não tem outro jeito de irmos para esse outro mundo?" Perguntou Matt com raiva.

"Da outra vez abrimos o portal com o Digivice Negro, mas..." Disse Ken se lembrando daquela ocasião.

"Nada disso, não vamos forçar o Ken a abrir outro portal pra aquele mundo." Disse Yolei.

"Tem alguma idéia melhor?" Perguntou Matt.

"Nós podíamos confiar mais no TK e na Kari... Aquele digimon disse que só eles podem derrotar Devimon." Respondeu Mimi.

"Está me dizendo que devemos confiar num digimon que nós vimos sair e entrar do Mundo das Trevas?" Perguntou Matt ficando mais irritado.

"Eu não quis dizer isso." Respondeu Mimi chateada.

"Ei gente, vamos manter a calma." Disse Izzy tentando evitar uma briga.

"Como posso manter a calma? Nossos amigos estão presos naquele lugar, e nós não podemos fazer nada?!" Gritou Matt.

"Para Matt!" Pediu Tai segurando o ombro do Matt para acalmá-lo.

"Me larga Tai! Será que você não percebe? São nossos irmãos que estão lá dentro, estão sozinhos, contra uma horda de digimaus! Como quer que eu fique calmo numa situação como esta?" Gritou Matt.

"Mas Matt..." Disse Tai sem saber o que dizer.

"Matt." Sora se aproximou, ficou cara a cara com Matt e o segurou pelos braços. "Você está sendo super protetor de novo. Você esqueceu que o TK não é mais criança?"

Matt ficou calado e apenas olhando para Sora nos olhos.

"Eu confio nele, e confio na Kari também, eu sei que eles vão ficar bem." Disse Sora. "Pare de entrar em desespero e tente acreditar só uma vez em seu irmão."

Matt ficou sem graça, seu rosto corou um pouco. "Se você diz..."

Sora olhava Matt e logo em seguida percebeu que havia puxado ele de mais para perto dela, ela se corou e logo em seguida o soltou. "Ah, me desculpa."

Tai sorriu de leve, meio que sem graça e continuou. "Eu acho que não temos outra escolha... Sei que é chato não poder fazer nada... Mas se não temos nem como lutar... Só nos resta torcer para que no final... Tudo acabe bem..." Disse Tai num tom de voz cada vez mais baixo. "E que ninguém saia ferido..." Terminou sussurrando.

"Ta tudo bem com você Tai?" Perguntou Davis preocupado com Tai.

"Eu estou ótimo. Só estava tentando dizer algo pra encorajá-los." Tai voltando ao tom de voz normal.

"Acho que quem precisa ser encorajado é ele." Disse Mimi bem baixinho para Yolei, e a mesma concordou.

"Tai tem razão, devemos depositar nossas esperanças nos dois." Disse Ken.

"Eu também acho." Disse Cody.

E todos concordaram também, inclusive os digimon.

"TK e Kari cresceram muito, e Patamon e Tailmon se tornaram mais fortes." Disse Koromon. "Se eles conseguiram derrotar tantos Mestres das Trevas sozinhos, tenho certeza de que eles estão mais fortes do que nunca."

"Acredito em Patamon e Tailmon também." Disse Tsunomon, e todos os outros digimon concordaram.

"Bem... E o que faremos agora?" Perguntou Davis.

Todos ficaram pensativos. Gennai que estava calado o tempo apenas observando, resolveu falar.

"Vamos todos para a minha casa, de lá nós podemos pelo menos tentar recuperar a comunicação com eles. Funcionou com vocês, pode funcionar com eles também." Sugeriu Gennai.

"É verdade, e eu estive pensando nisso também, mas eu vou precisar do D3 do Ken primeiro." Disse Izzy.

"O meu D3?" Perguntou Ken.

"Se ele pode abrir um portal para o Mundo das Trevas, talvez seja o suficiente para criarmos uma comunicação com lá." Explicou Izzy.

"Vamos para a minha casa, lá podemos averiguar isso." Disse Gennai.

"Mas nossos digimon estão muito cansados, como iremos até lá?" Perguntou Tai.

Gennai sorriu e disse. "Podemos usar um atalho."

"Atalho?" Todos perguntaram.

E Gennai tirou algo do bolso, era um controle, parecido com um controle remoto de televisão. Ele digitou um código e apontou para o chão, e uma porta parecida com a de um portal se formou na frente deles. Todos ficaram espantados com aquilo e se perguntaram.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Tai com uma cara de espanto.

"A-acho q-que é um atalho..." Disse Izzy impressionado.

Gennai se virou para eles e sorriu. "Vamos, é um atalho pra minha casa, podem confiar, é seguro."

"Não corremos o risco de sermos restaurados incorretamente, não é?" Perguntou Mimi se lembrando daquela vez no castelo de Myotismon.

"Isso não é um portal para outro mundo, é só um atalho para a minha casa." Disse Gennai indo em direção ao atalho. "A propósito, a primeira vez que viajei nisso, fiquei um dia inteiro vomitando." E ele adentrou.

"Gennai e suas estranhices." Disse Tai enquanto entrava também.

"Vamos pessoal?" Disse Davis indo também, e logo em seguida todos os outros foram, inclusive os digimon, menos Mimi, Joe, Sora e Matt.

"Eu não quero vomitar na minha roupa nova!" Reclamou Mimi.

"Ele só estava brincando." Disse Joe que estava atrás da Mimi, enquanto segurava os ombros dela. "Vamos, eu vou com você."

"Obrigada..." Disse Mimi meio sem graça, e ambos foram.

Sora olhou para Matt e perguntou. "Você não vai?"

Matt ficou parado, parecia estar pensando.

"Matt... Vai ficar tudo bem." Disse Sora que se aproximou de Matt e pôs suas mãos na costa dele.

"Tudo bem, eu não estava pensando nisso." Respondeu o digiescolhido da amizade.

"Então?" Perguntou Sora.

"É só que..." Matt ficou meio sem graça, e vermelho. "Ah deixa pra lá, vamos logo pro pessoal não se preocupar." E foi pra casa de Gennai.

"Matt, seu idiota..." Murmurou Sora chateada, e logo em seguida foi.

No Mundo das Trevas

TK, Kari, Ryusei e os digimon andavam sorrateiramente pela Cidade de Metal. Ryusei se encarregou de ficar na frente, e TK fez questão de ficar atrás de Kari para protegê-la. Patamon e Tailmon iam logo atrás. A Cidade de Metal era muito grande, tinha becos e ruas para todos os lados, mas estava totalmente vazia.

"Isso é estranho." Disse Ryusei.

"Nem me fale, esse suspense todo está me matando." Disse TK preocupado.

"Acha que eles podem estar nos observando?" Perguntou Kari.

"Duvido muito." Respondeu Ryusei.

"Como tem certeza?" Perguntou TK.

"Psychicmon destruiu todas as torres de comunicação que Devimon instalou pelo Mundo das Trevas, eles estão sem sinal algum, nenhuma comunicação, eles estão sendo obrigados a se comunicar pessoalmente, e não tem como saberem nossa localização." Explicou Ryusei.

"Quer dizer que Devimon sabia que estávamos vindo pra cá?" Perguntou Kari.

"Sim ele sabia da localização de vocês até Psychicmon cortar o sinal." Disse Ryusei. "Espera, tem uma dúvida que ainda está me incomodando."

"O que seria?" Perguntou TK.

"Eu pedi a Psychicmon para avisá-los de que eu estaria esperando vocês nesta ilha, mas quando ele chegou na praia disse telepaticamente que não tinha ninguém lá, passado alguns minutos vocês já haviam chegado aqui. Como sabiam que estavam no caminho certo?" Perguntou Ryusei.

"Bem..." TK ia responder mas foi interrompido por um som de explosão vindo de longe.

"O que foi isso?!" Perguntou Kari assustada.

As explosões continuaram dessa vez estavam mais perto.

"Droga, eles sabem que estamos aqui, estão destruindo a cidade toda até nos achar." Disse Ryusei.

"O que vamos fazer? TK!" Perguntava Kari com medo abraçando seu amado.

"Não temos outra escolha, vamos ter que lutar." Disse TK acariciando Kari. "Patamon!"

"Certo!" Respondeu Patamon que se pôs na frente deles.

_~Brave Heart~_

"Patamon digivolve para..."

"ANGEMON!"

"Angemon super digivolve para..."

"HOLYANGEMON!"

"Eu vou com você HolyAngemon!" Disse Tailmon.

"Tailmon super digivolve para..."

"ANGEWOMON!"

HolyAngemon e Angewomon levantaram vôo, enquanto isso Ryusei levou TK e Kari para um beco para protegê-los. Do alto do céu era possível ver um exército de Megadramon e Gigadramon destruindo a cidade.

"Cuide do TK e da Kari, eu vou lutar contra eles." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Eles são muitos!" Exclamou Angewomon não gostando da idéia.

"Eu posso cuidar de todos eles sozinhos, não se preocupe." E HolyAngemon voou em direção aos inimigos.

"Portal do Destino!" HolyAngemon usou o portal do destino, ele estava mais forte o que fez com que todos os Megadramon e Gigadramon fossem sugados sem dificuldade.

"Vamos, temos que ir." Disse Ryusei ajudando TK e Kari a saírem do beco.

Angewomon ia na frente deles, cuidava para que o caminho ficassem livre. Eles foram atravessando a cidade e enfrentaram alguns digimon, a maioria deles eram digimon adultos como Guardromon's, Mekanorimon's e Tankmon's, basicamente a mesma turma de digimon que Mugendramon tinha a seu dispor a sete anos atrás. Angewomon e HolyAngemon destruíram todos eles facilmente.

"Eles são muito fracos, o que Devimon quer com a gente mandando digimon assim nos atacar?" Perguntou HolyAngemon.

"Esses não são súditos de Devimon, provavelmente estão obedecendo Chaosdramon, ele tem um exército inteiro a sua disposição." Respondeu Ryusei correndo com TK e Kari.

"Mas ele tem tantos digimon assim? Eu não consigo acreditar que tinham tantos espectros nesse mundo." Disse TK.

"Talvez não sejam espectros, não se esqueçam que Devimon tem poder sobre o coração dos digimon mais fracos." Disse Ryusei.

"E de humanos também..." Disse Kari lembrando do que aconteceu com eles nesse dia.

"Espera ai, você acabou de dizer que todos esses obedecem a Chaosdramon." Disse TK.

"E obedecem, Devimon apenas usa seu poder para lavar a mente deles, mas todos eles estão recebendo ordens diretas de Chaosdramon. Só um digimon como esse seria capaz de destruir uma cidade inteira só pra nos intimidar." Explicou Ryusei.

"Esse Chaosdramon por acaso é aquele Mugendramon que WarGreymon derrotou sete anos atrás?" Perguntou TK.

"Pode ter certeza de que ele não é mais aquele, está muito pior, em todos os sentidos." Disse Ryusei, enquanto parava em uma esquina. TK e Kari paravam também.

"Por que paramos?" Perguntou TK cansado de tanto correr.

Ryusei para os dois e disse bem baixo. "Estamos sendo seguidos."

"Essa não." Disse Kari preocupada e cansada.

HolyAngemon e Angewomon pousaram perto dos digiescolhidos, já não haviam mais digimon em volta, tudo estava vazio exceto que era possível ouvir alguns passos.

"Tem alguém aqui..." Disse HolyAngemon.

"São mais de um." Disse Ryusei.

Kari era a que estava com mais medo, ela tentava ficar atrás de TK que junto com Ryusei tentava achar a origem dos passos. De repente salta de um prédio um digimon redondo e este para perto deles.

"Ahaha, encontrei vocês!" Disse o digimon.

"Quem é ele?" Perguntou TK.

"Eu sou PrinceMamemon, curvam-se diante de sua realeza!" Gritou o digimon estranho.

_Analisador Digimon_

_PrinceMamemon._

_É um digimon na fase extrema. Como o nome já diz, é o príncipe dos Mamemon's. Sua técnica é o Míssil Feliz_

"Míssil Feliz!" PrinceMamemon corre em direção aos digiescolhidos se preparando para dar uma cabeçada.

HolyAngemon segura TK e Angewomon segura Kari e eles voam a fim de escapar do ataque. Ryusei usa sua super velocidade para fugir do digimon. PrinceMamemon bate com a cara na parede de um dos prédios causando uma leve explosão e derrubando o prédio.

"Vamos fugir daqui!" Gritou Ryusei indo em direção a outra rua.

HolyAngemon e Angewomon voavam baixo para não serem facilmente vistos, e ao mesmo tempo para acompanhar Ryusei. Passando mais algumas ruas mais dois digimon aparecem.

"Quem são esses agora?" Perguntou Ryusei.

"Vocês não vão a lugar algum..." Disse um dos digimon da cor de um tigre e que segurava duas espadas com ele.

_Analisador Digimon_

_TigerVespamon._

_Digimon na fase extrema. É um digimon vespa cujo o nome Tiger vem do fato dele ser o melhor digimon no combate solo e de suas espadas no formato de duas presas. Sua técnica é o Ferrão Mach V (5)_

"Vão ter que nos enfrentar primeiro!" Disse o outro digimon.

_Analisador Digimon_

_BioDarkdramon._

_É um digimon cyborg na fase extrema. Sua técnica é o Rugido das Trevas._

Os digiescolhidos estavam cercados. HolyAngemon e Angewomon não poderiam se defender pois estavam carregando Kari e TK. Ryusei tentou pensar rápido num plano. Enquanto isso BioDarkdramon se preparava para soltar um de seus ataques. Ele carregava uma bola de energia negra em sua boca e se preparava pra lançar.

"Rrrrrrruuugido..." Dizia o digimon, enquanto Ryusei ouviu algo vindo atrás dele. Ele se virou e deu um salto na hora certa. Era PrinceMamemon que estava tentando acertá-lo por trás mas acabou errando e indo em direção a BioDarkdramon.

"Ahhh!" Gritou PrinceMamemon tentando parar.

TigerVespamon voou afim de escapar do desastre que estava por vir. PrinceMamemon bateu de frente com BioDarkdramon enquanto esse soltava seu ataque e ambos se colidiram. Houve uma pequena explosão porém o suficiente para tirar a atenção de TigerVespamon.

"É a nossa chance!" Gritou Ryusei e este entrou num beco que havia ali.

HolyAngemon e Angewomon o seguiram segurando TK e Kari. Eles correram e voaram pelo beco tentando fugir daquele grupo de digimon.

"Será que isso não acaba nunca?" Perguntou TK.

"Eu queria que Psychicmon estivesse aqui!" Disse Ryusei correndo.

Ryusei corria, enquanto HolyAngemon e Angewomon voavam atrás dele, eles avistaram uma luz no fim do beco e eles foram. Ao saírem de lá eles chegaram a uma enorme praça.

"Acho que despistamos eles." Disse Ryusei enquanto corria, mas logo apareciam mais dois digimon a frente deles.

"Ah não!" Disse TK.

"Ora, ora, ora, então esses são os digiescolhidos?" Um dos digimon era PileVolcamon.

"Vamos pra outro lado." Disse Kari, mas assim que Angewomon se virou, lá estavam PrinceMamemon saindo do beco, TigerVespamon saindo de uma rua do lado esquerdo e BioDarkdramon saindo de outra do lado direito.

"Estamos cercados." Disse Ryusei visivelmente preocupado.

"O mestre Chaosdramon pediu para brincar-mos um pouco com vocês." Disse PileVolcamon.

"Não vamos deixá-los causarem mais problemas no Mundo das Trevas." Disse TigerVespamon.

"Grrrrrrr." Um digimon humanóide, verde e grande que estava do lado de PileVolcamon havia murmurado.

"O que faremos agora?" Perguntou Kari preocupada.

"Psychicmon..." Sussurrou Ryusei.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day  
Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure  
Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future  
Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni  
Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte  
Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e  
Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte  
Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken  
La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 18 – Esquadrão Metálico Mechaman!_

_Um grupo de digimaus aparece, e eles se apresentam como as forças especiais de Chaosdramon. PrinceMamemon, TigerVespamon, BioDarkdramon, Boltmon e PileVolcamon formam o Esquadrão Metálico Mechaman. Eles desafiam os digiescolhidos e HolyAngemon se propõe a lutar sozinho contra todos eles. Mas o que nossos heróis não sabem é que tudo isso é uma terrível armadilha._

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Eu prometi e cumpri, agora é a sua vez!  
Para comentar escreva seu nick, em seguida o comentário e clique em Post Review.  
Vamos juntos tornar esta fic ainda maior, comente escrevendo seu nick, em seguida o comentário e clicando em Post Review.

Conto com seu comentário!


	17. Episódio 18: Esquadrão Metálico Mechaman

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Psychicmon que voava em direção a Ilha das Perdições encontrou com Dragomon que pediu para que seu servo mais fiel absorvesse Devimon. No Digimundo, os digiescolhidos decidiram ir até a casa de Gennai para pensar melhor em um plano para irem até o Mundo das Trevas. Na Cidade de Metal, HolyAngemon e Angewomon enfrentaram e venceram facilmente vários digimon pelo caminho, até encontrarem um grupo de digimon poderosos que os encurralaram._

* * *

_**Episódio 18 – Esquadrão Metálico Mechaman!**_

Os digiescolhidos estavam cercados, não havia para onde fugir, os cinco digimon extremos estavam os cercando. HolyAngemon deixou TK no chão mas ficou perto dele, Angewomon fez o mesmo com Kari. Ryusei ainda torcia pela chegada rápida de Psychicmon, pois ele sabia que se HolyAngemon e Angewomon lutassem sozinhos contra os cinco inimigos, eles perderiam muita energia e ainda teriam Chaosdramon pela frente.

"Não temos outra escolha a não ser lutar..." Disse TK.

"Mas eles são muitos." Disse Kari com muito medo.

"Precisamos vencê-los, se não, de nada adianta termos vindo aqui, e Devimon cedo vai tentar nos matar." Disse TK.

"Como é que é? Vocês vão ficar ai conversando ou vão lutar?" Perguntou PileVolcamon.

"Grrr." O digimon grande e verde que estava do lado de PileVolcamon estava perdendo a paciência, ele pegou seu grande machado e pousou no chão. O barulho do machado se enterrando no chão deixou todos perplexos.

"Esse digimon é assustador." Disse TK.

_Analisador Digimon_

_Boltmon._

_É um digimon na fase extrema muito similar ao monstro Frankenstein. Seu melhor ataque é o Tomahawk Crunch._

"Tenha calma Boltmon." Disse PileVolcamon. "Nós ainda nem nos apresentamos... Muito bem pessoal, lembrem-se do que treinamos."

Os digiescolhidos e os digimon apenas permaneceram calados olhando enquanto os cinco digimon inimigos se reuniam com PileVolcamon e Boltmon. Eles se juntaram e fizeram um circulo e logo em seguida começaram a marchar.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Gritava PileVolcamon, e logo em seguida os outros gritaram também.

"O que que é isso?" Disse Ryusei espantado.

"Haaa!" Gritou PileVolcamon.

"Haaa!" Gritaram os outros em resposta.

Logo em seguida eles começaram a andar em círculos marchando um atrás do outro. Cada vez mais eles aumentavam os passos da marcha. Eles continuaram andando em circulo por uns cinco segundos até se separarem e se manterem um do lado do outro, e então eles pararam. PrinceMamemon deu um pequeno salto e parou numa pose muito esquisita um pouco a frente dos outros digimon mais para o lado esquerdo do ponto de vista dos digiescolhidos que os viam de frente.

"PrinceMamemon!" Gritou PrinceMamemon.

BioDarkdramon pulou também e parou do lado direito um pouco mais afastado de PrinceMamemon também em uma pose estranha.

"Wrrrraaaaa! BioDarkdramon!" Gritou BioDarkdramon.

Boltmon soltou um grito alto similar a de um monstro, e depois pulou e parou do lado de PrinceMamemon numa pose de Hulk.

"BOLTMON!" Gritou Boltmon com sua voz feroz.

TigerVespamon girou seu corpo como se estivesse dançando e logo em seguida deu um Duplo Twist Carpado sem precisar pegar muito impulso e parou do lado de BioDarkdramon com os braços erguidos e quase na ponta dos pés.

"TigerVespamon!" Gritou TigerVespamon.

Por último PileVolcamon deu um super salto e parou no meio deles em uma pose comum porém soltando fumaça e lava de suas costas.

"PileVolcamon!" Gritou PileVolcamon.

"Nós somos!" Gritaram todos menos Boltmon. "As forças especiais de Chaosdramon..."

Eles então se juntaram mais e gritaram.

"O ESQUADRÃO METÁLICO MECHAMAN!" Gritaram todos menos Boltmon que apenas rugia.

TK, Kari, Ryusei, HolyAngemon e Angewomon ficaram parados incrédulos, e tudo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"O... que foi isso..." Disse Ryusei baixinho pra si mesmo olhando pra pose dos inimigos.

"Que ridículo..." Pensou TK.

Kari e os digimon não disseram nada mas estava nítido nas expressões deles que eles acharam essa apresentação toda tão ridícula quanto Ryusei e TK acharam. Os digimaus se separaram de novo e ficaram um do lado do outro orgulhosos de sua apresentação.

"Perfeito galera, vejam os rostos deles, estão tremendo de medo, hahaha!" Disse PileVolcamon.

"Nossa apresentação é um máximo!" Disse PrinceMamemon.

"Foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi em toda a minha vida." Disse Ryusei.

Todos os vilões se espantaram, e logo em seguida ficaram furiosos.

"O que?" Perguntou PileVolcamon irritado. "Como ousa falar mal de nossa apresentação? Nós treinamos durante três meses!"

"Ficaram três meses pra treinar isso?" Perguntou TK.

"Grrrr! Malditos digiescolhidos! Não zombem da gente!" Gritou PileVolcamon enquanto dava dois passos a frente mas era segurado por TigerVespamon.

"Espera!" Pediu TigerVespamon. "Combinamos que decidiríamos quem ia lutar no sorteio."

"Tem razão." PileVolcamon parando e olhando para TigerVespamon. "Vamos decidir isso de uma vez."

Eles então fizeram um circulo e ficaram conversando entre si.

"Droga, o que esses caras querem com a gente?" Pensou Ryusei começando a se irritar.

"TK, o que você acha? Podemos vencê-los?" Perguntou Kari olhando para seu amado.

"Eu acho que eles não são tão perigosos assim quanto parece." Respondeu TK olhando confiante para Kari.

Apenas pelo olhar de TK, Kari ficou mais tranqüila e entendeu o que TK quis dizer. TK estava confiante, ele sabia que HolyAngemon não teria dificuldades contra esses digimon.

"Muito bem! Vamos decidir no Janken!" Opinou PileVolcamon, e todos concordaram.

"JO-KEN-PO!" Todos os cinco digimon jogaram, mas nenhum saiu vencedor.

"JO-KEN-PO!" Eles insistiram mas nada.

Enquanto isso HolyAngemon conversava com os outros. "Deixem comigo, eu luto com eles."

"Você vai lutar sozinho?" Perguntou Angewomon.

"Eles não são tão fortes quanto parece, e eles não pretendem lutar todos juntos, será um contra um, creio que não terei problemas." Disse o digimon sagrado.

"Tudo bem. Só tome cuidado, por favor." Angewomon concordou.

"JO-KEN-PO!" Disse o grupo enquanto jogava.

"Ganhei!" Gritou PrinceMamemon. "Eu serei o primeiro!"

"Droga, ele sempre ganha no Janken!" Reclamou BioDarkdramon.

"Tudo bem pessoal, foi uma vitória justa, deixem ele ir." Disse PileVolcamon.

PrinceMamemon deu alguns passos e ficou em posição de batalha e ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo, fez um sinal de "vem" para os digiescolhidos e os digimon anjos,

"Cuide do pessoal." Pediu HolyAngemon a Angewomon, deu alguns passos a frente e ficou parado esperando o inimigo atacar.

"Eu vou lutar contra esse anjinho?" Perguntou PrinceMamemon em deboche. "O mestre Chaosdramon disse para não matá-lo, pois quer levá-lo junto com o garoto para o mestre Devimon. Mas eu acho que isso não será possível."

"Pare de falar e luta logo!" Gritou TigerVespamon.

"Quietos! Eu já estou me preparando." Disse PrinceMamemon enquanto se preparava para usar seu ataque. "Míssil Feliz!" E ele correu em direção a HolyAngemon.

HolyAngemon porém não se mexeu e se manteve parado apenas esperando PrinceMamemon chegar bem perto. Quando o digimau estava prestes a atingir HolyAngemon ele com uma velocidade incrível puxou sua Excalibur e desenhou um circulo na frente dele e logo em seguida pulou para trás. O circulo era o Portal do Destino que se abriu logo em seguida.

"O que?!" Gritou PrinceMamemon tentando frear mas era tarde de mais. "Ahhhhhhh!" Gritou PrinceMamemon de desespero enquanto o poder do portal o sugava.

O digimon foi facilmente sugado e o portal se fechou e se desfez. Todos ficaram impressionados com aquilo, TK deu um leve sorriso, e Ryusei balançou a cabeça vendo o quão burro era o inimigo. Os digimon do Esquadrão Metálico Mechaman ainda estavam impressionados.

"Ele destruiu PrinceMamemon com apenas um golpe!" Disse BioDarkdramon incrédulo.

TigerVespamon fechou a cara e ficou em silêncio, Boltmon murmurou e PileVolcamon disse. "Miseráveis, vão pagar caro pelo o que fizeram com nosso amigo!"

Os quatro então se reuniram e decidiram quem seria o próximo, dessa vez não teve Janken e TigerVespamon deu uns passos a frente e estava pronto pra lutar.

"Vamos lutar eu e você, HolyAngemon." Se posicionava TigerVespamon e girava suas espadas lentamente.

"Vocês não são páreo para nós, só estão nos fazendo perder tempo." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Isso é o que veremos!" Disse TigerVespamon enquanto avançava para atacar HolyAngemon com suas duas espadas.

HolyAngemon se posicionou em defesa. TigerVespamon usou uma de suas espadas para atacar o digimon anjo, HolyAngemon se defendeu com seu escudo e usou sua Excalibur para contra-atacar mas TigerVespamon bloqueou o ataque com sua outra espada. Os dois ficaram um tempo se encarando, mas logo em seguida HolyAngemon empurrou TigerVespamon que pulou para trás.

"Banidor de Almas!" E soltou um raio de energia de luz de sua mão.

TigerVespamon girou suas espadas em uma incrível velocidade para se defender e o ataque foi desfeito. "Minha vez!" E pulou para cima de HolyAngemon e com suas duas espadas usou seu ataque. "Ferrão Mach V!" O ataque mais poderoso de TigerVespamon, ele usa seu ataque Royal Meister que pode retalhar seu oponente porém em velocidade Mach 5.

"HolyAngemon!" Gritou Angewomon preocupada.

Mas HolyAngemon com seu escudo e com a ajuda da Excalibur defendeu todos os ataques do inimigo conseguindo acompanhar sua incrível velocidade.

"Não pode ser!" Disse TigerVespamon impressionado e ao mesmo tempo furioso.

HolyAngemon soltou uma leve risada e disse. "E eu pensei que vocês fossem adversários mais difíceis, mas depois daquela cena ridícula, conclui que essa luta seria fácil." E logo em seguida deu um murro em TigerVespamon o jogando longe. "E depois de ver como dois de vocês lutam, cheguei à conclusão de que eu estava certo, vocês são patéticos!" E desenhou um circulo com sua Excalibur abrindo outro Portal do Destino.

TigerVespamon fincou suas espadas no chão para se segurar e não ser sugado e gritou. "Tolo! Acha que esse ataque vai funcionar comigo?"

HolyAngemon sorriu e do portal saiu uma enorme rajada de energia de luz em direção a TigerVespamon.

"O que?!" TigerVespamon se assustou e levantou voou mas não conseguiu retirar suas espadas do chão a tempo e o ataque de HolyAngemon as destruiu por completo, os outros digimon do esquadrão que estavam atrás desviaram do ataque e a rajada continuou até bater num prédio o explodindo.

"Minhas espadas... Ele destruiu minhas espadas..." Disse TigerVespamon tremendo de medo no céu.

"Chega de brincadeira." HolyAngemon levantou vôo e foi até TigerVespamon com sua Excalibur para atacá-lo.

TigerVespamon então tentou usar outro de seus ataques. "Gear Stinger!" E seis ferrões que ficam em seus ombros saem e voam em direção a HolyAngemon que cancela seu ataque e desvia, os ferrões passam direto e HolyAngemon fica cara a cara com TigerVespamon, que fica sem reação.

"Sem suas espadas, você não é nada." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Isso é o que você pensa, anjinho." Disse TigerVespamon sorrindo enquanto olhava seus ferrões que estavam voltando irem em direção a HolyAngemon.

"Cuidado HolyAngemon!" Gritou Angewomon que voou o mais rápido que pode para tentar chegar mais próximo possível dele afim de usar sua flecha celestial para destruir os ferrões. O ataque de Angewomon acerta em cheio.

"Muito bem Angewomon!" Gritou Kari enquanto via o brilhante desempenho da sua parceira.

"Acertou em cheio." Disse TK.

"Que dupla!" Pensou Ryusei impressionado.

HolyAngemon se virou para o inimigo e disse. "Que covardia da sua parte tentar me atacar por trás. Agora que não tem mais truques, não tem como se defender não é?"

"Maldito!" Disse TigerVespamon.

HolyAngemon apenas sacou sua Excalibur e investiu em TigerVespamon enterrando o ataque na barriga de seu oponente. "Ugh..." Gemeu TigerVespamon.

"Acabou pra você, digimau." Disse HolyAngemon com sua Excalibur enterrada na barriga do seu oponente.

"Isso não vai ficar assim..." Disse o enfraquecido TigerVespamon.

Em seguida uma rajada de energia negra acertou Angewomon. "Ahhh!" Gritou a digimon anjo caindo.

"Angewomon!" Gritou HolyAngemon após se virar e ver sua parceira sendo atingida pelo ataque do BioDarkdramon.

Imediatamente HolyAngemon soltou TigerVespamon voou em direção a Angewomon para segurá-la.

"Agora!" Disse PileVolcamon enquanto começava a correr.

Os digiescolhidos estavam estáticos e preocupados com Angewomon, tanto que nem notaram que BioDarkdramon estava bem próximo deles.

"Cuidado!" Gritou HolyAngemon quando viu BioDarkdramon perto de Kari.

"Uh?" Kari olhou para o lado e viu o digimon se aproximando.

"Cretino!" Ryusei viu que o digimon iria atacar Kari e sacou sua espada e com sua super velocidade pulou na frente dela e foi em direção ao inimigo.

O golpe da espada de Ryusei feriu BioDarkdramon de leve. HolyAngemon estava um pouco longe mas voou em direção a eles para tentar protegê-los porém com Angewomon desmaiada em seus braços ele não conseguia voar com tanta velocidade. TK puxou Kari para trás, mas foi surpreendido com um soco de TigerVespamon que apesar de ferido ainda conseguia usar sua super velocidade. TK caiu no chão ainda acordado.

"Me solta!" Gritou Kari, que estava sendo segurada por TigerVespamon.

"Você vem comigo!" Disse TigerVespamon enfraquecido enquanto levantava vôo e ia em direção a PileVolcamon.

"Não!" Gritou Ryusei que pagou pela distração sendo acertado por BioDarkdramon e caindo no chão.

"Kari!" Gritou HolyAngemon sem poder fazer nada.

O D3 de Kari brilhou e PileVolcamon gritou. "De pressa, o digivice dela!"

TigerVespamon sentiu seu corpo tremer mas ele buscou o D3 da Kari em seu bolso e o segurou, logo em seguida ele jogou a menina. "Pegue!"

"Ahhh!" Gritou Kari enquanto caia nos braços de PileVolcamon.

"Perfeito..." Disse o digimon enquanto corria para longe do campo de batalha.

"Não!" Gritou HolyAngemon o grito dele dessa vez fez Angewomon acordar.

"Kari?" Disse Angewomon ainda tonta.

A luz do digivice de Kari ia aos poucos curando e purificando TigerVespamon, tirando todas as trevas do coração dele. "O que está acontecendo comigo?!"

Boltmon pegou seu machado Tomahawk e o ergueu. Enquanto isso BioDarkdramon voou em direção a HolyAngemon e Angewomon.

"Eles estão levando a Kari!" Exclamou HolyAngemon.

Angewomon ao ouvir aquilo pulou dos braços de HolyAngemon mas logo notou BioDarkdramon se aproximando. "Cuidado!" Ela gritou. E HolyAngemon no seu extinto ficou na frente dela e usou sua Excalibur para cortar o digimon ao meio e deletá-lo.

"Onde estou? Quem sou eu?" Disse TigerVespamon que acabava de ser purificado pelo poder do digivice. No entanto, Boltmon o atacou com seu machado gigante, com apenas um golpe ele cortou TigerVespamon ao meio verticalmente. "Ah..." gemeu TigerVespamon e logo em seguida foi deletado.

TK e Ryusei que estavam se levantando olharam espantados. HolyAngemon e Angewomon viraram a tempo de ver a cena, mas HolyAngemon não estava muito concentrado para pensar e voou em direção ao caminho por onde PileVolcamon havia fugido, ele não estava longe, estava ainda do outro lado da praça e daria para alcançá-lo. Porém ele foi segurado pela perna por Boltmon, que logo em seguida o jogou no chão com bastante força.

"Não!" Gritou Angewomon, ela voou em direção ao digimau que a acertou com um murro, fazendo ela voltar a ser Tailmon.

"Socorro TK!" Gritou Kari enquanto se debatia tentando se soltar de PileVolcamon que cada vez mais se afastava do local da luta e despistava HolyAngemon.

"KARIIII!" Gritou TK com todas as forças enquanto se levantava e começava a correr.

"Espere TK!" Gritou Ryusei que usou sua velocidade para alcançar TK e impedi-lo de fazer uma loucura.

"Me solta Ryusei! Kari! Kari! KARI!" Gritou TK com mais força soltando algumas gotas de lágrimas.

"Não posso! Aquele digimon vai matar você!" Tentou explicar Ryusei.

"NÃÃÃO!" Gritou TK com mais força chorando.

HolyAngemon se levantou meio tonto e ficou de pé de frente para Boltmon. "Malditos... Vocês planejaram isso tudo..."

Boltmon não esboçou reação alguma e estava com seu machado gigante pronto para outro ataque. HolyAngemon estava furioso e foi pra cima do inimigo o atacando várias vezes com sua espada Excalibur, Boltmon apenas se defendia com seu machado, ele tentou revidar mas por ser muito lento HolyAngemon conseguiu desviar pulando sobre ele. HolyAngemon parou por trás de Boltmon e fincou sua Excalibur nele, a espada perfurou o corpo do digimon e ele rugiu bem alto. "Wrrrraaaa"

Boltmon, no entanto pôs o braço para trás, agarrou HolyAngemon e tirou o anjo de trás dele o lançando perto de onde Tailmon estava caída, mas HolyAngemon não chegou a cair no chão, apenas se apoiou nele e voou de volta para atacar Boltmon. "Banidor de Almas!" HolyAngemon lançou seu raio com a mão esquerda. Enquanto Boltmon se defendia, HolyAngemon levantou e ficou por cima do digimau. "PORTAL DO DESTINO!" Ele abriu o portal virado para baixo que soltou outra rajada. Boltmon era lento e não conseguiu escapar do ataque que o acertou em cheio e logo depois o obliterou.

"Ele conseguiu..." Pensou Ryusei, feliz por HolyAngemon ter conseguido vencer Boltmon.

HolyAngemon estava um pouco ofegante após essas batalhas, ele se aproximou de Tailmon e a segurou no colo. Logo em seguida usou uma de suas habilidades. "Cura do Paraíso." E curou não só a si próprio como também a Tailmon.

"Kari. Onde está a Kari?" Perguntou Tailmon. HolyAngemon não sabia o que dizer.

TK estava de joelhos no chão chorando pelo seqüestro de Kari e lamentando não poder ter feito nada. "Droga! Eu devia estar protegendo ela!"

Ryusei estava de pé do lado de TK, mas não sabia o que dizer, eles já haviam perdido PileVolcamon de vista. HolyAngemon foi com Tailmon para perto de TK e disse. "A culpa foi minha TK, eu devia ter acabado com ele quando tive chance."

"Não, a culpa foi minha, você me pediu para ficar de olho neles, mas ao ver aqueles ferrões indo a sua direção eu não consegui me conter e me afastei dela..." Disse Tailmon arrependida. "Eu sou a digimon da Kari, eu deveria protegê-la e falhei."

"Não diga isso..." Disse HolyAngemon cabisbaixo.

Ryusei estava pensativo, mas tomou a palavra logo em seguida. "Não foi culpa de vocês, eles realmente tinham um plano desde o começo. Nos distrair e seqüestrar Kari."

TK se levantou, parando de chorar, mas com muita raiva e apertando as mãos com força. "Eles vão pagar!" Murmurou o digiescolhido da Esperança.

"Eu não acho que seja intenção deles fazer algum mal a Kari." Disse Ryusei calmamente.

TK se virou para Ryusei, foi até ele e o segurou pela gola de sua longa capa. "Como é?! Acha que eles a levaram pra que? Para fazer dela a 'noiva' deles?" Disse TK com bastante raiva ironizando a atitude de Dragomon alguns anos atrás.

"Eu entendo pelo o que você esteja passando TK, mas não é ofendendo a Dragomon que você vai conseguir ela de volta." Disse Ryusei tirando as mãos de TK de sua capa. "Nós temos que por a cabeça no lugar agora, se eles quisessem fazer algum mal a ela provavelmente a teriam matado na hora. E eu diria mais, teriam matado a mim e a você também." TK se acalmou mais um pouco com as palavras de Ryusei. Realmente o digiescolhido do Mundo das Trevas estava correto.

"E o que eles querem com ela afinal?" Perguntou TK tentando se acalmar.

"Você é claro." Disse Ryusei. "Viu como você estava agora a pouco? Se não fosse por mim você teria ido sozinho enfrentar Boltmon, e ele teria no mínimo te massacrado, se ele estivesse num bom dia hoje te levaria direto pro covil do Devimon, e lá eles poderiam pensar numa maneira bem legal de 'brincar' com você, com HolyAngemon, com Tailmon, e com todos os outros digiescolhidos. Ou seja, você estaria exatamente caindo na armadilha deles." Disse Ryusei olhando sério para TK. "Eu vivi os últimos anos lidando com esse tipo de gente, principalmente com Devimon, eu não tinha contato direto com ele, mas Psychicmon me contava tudo. TK, o que Devimon quer não é só uma simples vingança, isso é apenas um aperitivo pra ele, o que ele quer é poder ilimitado, dominar o Mundo das Trevas, o Digimundo, o mundo humano, todos os mundos! Devimon vai fazer de tudo para isso, e seqüestrar a amada do seu maior inimigo é só o que ele precisa pra causar um grande baque em todo o equilíbrio dos mundos."

TK se surpreendeu com o que Ryusei disse, mas tudo era verdade. "Você tem razão... Mas então, por que eles não me levaram no lugar dela?! Teria sido mais simples pra eles."

Ryusei ficou pensativo, não havia lhe passado pela cabeça essa possibilidade. "É... Seria muito mais fácil pra eles... Será que tem a ver com o poder dela?" Disse Ryusei.

"Eu não vou ficar aqui pensando, estou indo resgatá-la. HolyAngemon!" Disse TK determinado a salvar Kari.

"Espera TK, nós vamos juntos, mas, por favor, mantenha a calma." Pediu Ryusei e eles foram.

Tailmon, no entanto tomou a palavra. "Ryusei."

Ryusei e TK pararam por um instante só para ouvir o que Tailmon tinha a falar.

"Você sabe quem são todos os digimon que Devimon não sabe?" Perguntou a digimon.

"Mais ou menos, tudo o que Psychicmon e eu descobrimos nos últimos dias é que Devimon reviveu e fortaleceu os Mestres das Trevas e alguns de seus escudeiros. Chaosdramon é Mugendramon, ChaosPiemon era Piemon, ChaosMetalSeadramon era MetalSeadramon, Pinochimon e MetalEtemon foram os únicos que não mudaram suas formas." Explicou Ryusei.

"E quanto a Myotismon?" Perguntou HolyAngemon.

"Não sei sobre Myotismon, na verdade ele nunca veio para o Mundo das Trevas, ele ficou preso no mundo humano durante alguns anos, mas soubemos que ele voltou e vocês os destruíram novamente. Mesmo assim não vimos seu espectro por aqui, talvez ele tenha sido mandado para o Tártaro." Disse Ryusei.

"Tem mais alguém que Devimon reviveu?" Perguntou Tailmon.

"Eu acho... Que tem mais alguém sim." Disse Ryusei. "O nome dela é Lilithmon, mas não sabemos muito sobre ela. Apenas que ela é um anjo caído, assim como Devimon."

"Anjo caído?" Perguntou Tailmon espantada, e logo em seguida ela ficou com um olhar de raiva.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day  
Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure  
Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future  
Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni  
Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte  
Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e  
Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte  
Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken  
La la la... la la la..._

* * *

_Episódio 19 – O Fim de Chaosdramon e a Vingança de Lilithmon._

_Chaosdramon aparece, e HolyAngemon luta contra ele. Apesar da batalha equilibrada, o tempo é curto. Psychicmon então chega e fica para luta enquanto TK, HolyAngemon e Tailmon vão a procura de Kari. Enquanto isso, Lilithmon que mantém a digiescolhida em uma prisão usa seu poder das trevas para dar inicio a sua terrível vingança._

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Digimon Adventure 03!_

_É agora que aventura se digitransforma._

* * *

Esse foi o episódio mais épico que eu tive orgulho de escrever *-*  
Nunca escrevi um episódio tão empolgado quanto escrevi este, na minha opinião foi o melhor que eu escrevi.  
Por ironia, só porque eu admiti isso é capaz de ninguém ter gostado dele ¬¬

Comente e veremos se estou certo ou não ^^


	18. Episódio 19: O Fim de Chaosdramon e a Vi

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Os digiescolhidos foram surpreendidos com a aparição do Esquadrão Metálico Mechaman. O grupo desafiou nossos heróis para uma luta e HolyAngemon decidiu lutar sozinho. Ele havia vencido PrinceMamemon, e estava prestes a derrotar TigerVespamon, quando de repente por conta de uma armadilha, Kari acaba sendo seqüestrada. TK e HolyAngemon se culpam pelo descuido, e Tailmon teme de que quem esteja por trás disso seja uma velha inimiga._

* * *

_**Episódio 19 – O Fim de Chaosdramon e a Vingança de Lilithmon.**_

"Tem mais alguém que Devimon reviveu?" Perguntou Tailmon.

"Eu acho... Que tem mais alguém sim." Disse Ryusei. "O nome dela é Lilithmon, mas não sabemos muito sobre ela. Apenas que ela é um anjo caído, assim como Devimon."

"Anjo caído?" Perguntou Tailmon espantada, e logo em seguida ela ficou com um olhar de raiva. "Temos que nos apressar! Kari pode estar em perigo!" E ela começou a correr.

TK e HolyAngemon captaram a mensagem e começaram a ir com ela. Ryusei foi logo em seguida cheio confuso. "Podem me explicar o que esta acontecendo?"

"Há sete anos quando estávamos na Montanha Espiral, Angewomon lutou contra uma das servas de Piemon, o nome dela era LadyDevimon." Explicou HolyAngemon enquanto TK pegava o digivice de Kari mais a frente e guardava em sua mochila.

"Quer dizer que vocês acham que Lilithmon é essa digimon?" Perguntou Ryusei.

"Eu tenho certeza que é ela, essa víbora perdeu feio a última luta, ela deve estar fazendo isso para ter uma revanche comigo!" Disse Tailmon correndo.

Ryusei não entendeu muito bem mas não disse nada. HolyAngemon porém falou. "Pessoal, vamos chegar mais rápido se eu for voando."

TK concordou com HolyAngemon e deixou que ele o segurasse. "Tailmon vem comigo." Pediu Ryusei enquanto Tailmon pulava nos braços de Ryusei. Ryusei usou sua super velocidade para acompanhar HolyAngemon.

Eles estavam chegando até a saída da cidade que era bloqueada por um enorme prédio. "Aquela deve ser a base de operações de Chaosdramon." Disse Ryusei e logo em seguida eles ouviram um estrondo. "Cuidado!"

Era Chaosdramon que havia explodido uma das paredes do prédio. "Digiescolhidos!"

HolyAngemon pousou, deixou TK e ficou na frente do seu parceiro. "Fique atrás de mim TK!"

Ryusei parou, deixou Tailmon no chão e perguntou. "HolyAngemon, você vai ficar bem?"

"Eu não sei, esse digimon transmite uma energia muito sinistra." Disse HolyAngemon se preparando para batalha.

"Hahahaha, eu estava ansioso para esta hora." Disse Chaosdramon animado para batalha.

HolyAngemon voou em direção ao digimau com sua Excalibur pronto para atacá-lo. E Chaosdramon disse. "Você derrotou quatro dos meus melhores soldados com muita facilidade, mas eu não sou tão fraco como eles, eu sou de um nível totalmente diferente! Hiper Canhão Infinito!" E disparou de seus dois canhões uma rajada de energia tão forte quanto um disparo de um Super-Dreadnought. HolyAngemon desviou do ataque e por pouco não foi pego, o ataque continuou até bater na cobertura da Cidade de Metal causando uma enorme explosão.

"O ataque dele é muito poderoso." Disse HolyAngemon preocupado. Logo em seguida ele se virou para o monstro e usou seu ataque. "Portal do Destino!" e o portal se abriu laçando uma rajada de energia de luz. O ataque de HolyAngemon acertou Chaosdramon em cheio mas esse continuou intacto. "Não pode ser!"

"Surpreso HolyAngemon? Meu corpo é feito do super-metal Chrome Digizoid Vermelho, o que me da muito mais poder de defesa do que qualquer digimon que você já tenha enfrentado antes!"

"O que vamos fazer agora? O ataque mais forte de HolyAngemon não surte nenhum efeito nele!" Disse Tailmon preocupada.

"Kari..." Pensou TK sem saber o que poderia fazer para salvar sua amada.

"Minha vez de atacar de novo!" Disse Chaosdramon que dessa vez levantava vôo e ia em direção a HolyAngemon. HolyAngemon tentou fugir do digimau mas acabou sendo pego pelas garras dele. "HolyAngemon, um digimon na fase da perfeição cujos os poderes são tão elevados quanto o de um digimon na fase extrema. Devimon falou para eu ter cuidado com você mas você não me parece tão forte assim, vejam como você está se rebatendo em minhas garras, eu vou aliviar sua dor te destruído agora mesmo!" E Chaosdramon apertou HolyAngemon com mais força.

"HolyAngemon resista!" Gritou TK.

HolyAngemon conseguiu soltar seu braço esquerdo e mirou nos olhos de Chaosdramon. "Banidor de Almas!" E disparou vários tiros de energia sagrada.

"Ahhh!" Gritou Chaosdramon enquanto soltava HolyAngemon mas continuava voando. "MALDITO! HIPER CANHÃO INFINITO!" Ele mirou seus canhões mais uma vez em HolyAngemon, que dessa vez estava muito perto para fugir do ataque. HolyAngemon rapidamente abriu seu Portal do Destino enquanto Chaosdramon disparava seu ataque e o ataque dele era sugado pelo portal de HolyAngemon. "O que?!"

"Você ficou bem resistente, mas continua lento." Disse HolyAngemon provocando Chaosdramon enquanto o portal se desfazia.

"Grrrr, maldito!" Se irritou Chaosdramon que voou para cima de HolyAngemon que dessa vez conseguiu escapar de Chaosdramon. Porém Chaosdramon continuava a perseguir o digimon arcanjo. HolyAngemon voou entre os prédios enquanto Chaosdramon que era muito grande ia esbarrando neles. "Volte aqui!" HolyAngemon apertou a velocidade e conseguiu despistar Chaosdramon. Enquanto Chaosdramon o procurava entre os prédios HolyAngemon já estava de volta ao local de onde eles começaram a luta. HolyAngemon começou a desenhar seu Portal do Destino de novo mas não o abriu e logo em seguida voou para perto dos prédios de novo. Chaosdramon destruiu um prédio que estava a frente de HolyAngemon. "Achei você!" Disse Chaosdramon e preparou um ataque de novo dessa vez com sua garra direita. "Míssil Destruidor!" E soltou um míssil orgânico de seu braço.

"Cuidado! Esse ataque tem um vírus terrível!" Gritou Ryusei.

"Diga adeus HolyAngemon!" Disse Chaosdramon se sentindo vitorioso. HolyAngemon esperou o momento certo para desviar e conseguiu. Chaosdramon, no entanto riu e disse. "Não é tão simples quanto parece." E o míssil estava perseguindo HolyAngemon, que voou de volta em direção ao seu Portal do Destino que ele havia feito anteriormente, o portal se abriu e HolyAngemon desviou subindo 90 graus, então uma poderosa rajada de energia saiu do portal destruindo o míssil e indo em direção a Chaosdramon que ficou parado esperando o ataque chegar. "De novo você com esse ataque? Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer..." Mas ao rajada não era o poder de luz e sim o Hiper Canhão Infinito que Chaosdramon havia lançado poucos minutos atrás. A explosão foi muito forte e derrubou Chaosdramon que caiu com muita força no chão devido a seu peso, a pancada foi tão forte que abriu uma enorme cratera no local.

Muita poeira levantou no local, HolyAngemon foi para perto de TK, Ryusei e Tailmon. "Eu vou conseguir destruí-lo assim que achar um ponto fraco nele." Disse HolyAngemon.

"HolyAngemon, Kari não está muito longe, eu sinto ela próxima daqui, devemos deixar Chaosdramon pra trás e ir atrás dela. Ela é mais importante." Disse TK.

"Tem razão. Vamos aproveitar que ele esta caído e vamos sair daqui." Disse HolyAngemon mas Chaosdramon já estava se levantando.

"Maldito HolyAngemon!" Disse Chaosdramon enquanto saia da cratera e ia em direção a HolyAngemon. "Cansei de brincar com você, agora a luta ficou séria!" Disse Chaosdramon apontando o canhão para ele e os outros e carregando. "Quero ver você se livrar do meu ataque de novo!"

"Desista! Meu Portal do Destino vai sugar seu ataque e voltá-lo contra você!" Disse HolyAngemon.

Chaosdramon deu uma leve risada enquanto carregava mais seu canhão. "Tudo o que preciso é lançá-lo com um pouco mais de força e nem seu portal poderá sugá-lo."

"Se é o que você acha..." Disse HolyAngemon confiante.

"Digam adeus digiescolhidos." Chaosdramon carregava seu canhão, mas logo se lembrava do que Devimon havia lhe dito.

_*Flash Back*_

"_E lembre-se, eu quero TK e Angemon vivos para que eu possa destruí-los com minhas próprias mãos." Ordenou Devimon._

_"Sim, mestre." Disse o digimon que saiu da base em direção a Cidade de Metal._

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

"Grrr. Se eu destruí-los o Mestre Devimon me matará." Pensou Chaosdramon. "Por outro lado..."

_*Flash Back*_

"_Mestre Chaosdramon..." Disse PileVolcamon enquanto reverenciava seu mestre._

"_Diga logo o que quer! Eu não gosto de interrupções!" Reclamou Chaosdramon._

"_Mas mestre é que..." Disse PileVolcamon preocupado._

_Tekkamon avistou alguém mais ao fundo, mas estava muito escuro para identificar, imediatamente ele ficou com medo, pois este alguém possuía uma aura de trevas muito forte._

"_Diga logo o que é!" Gritou Chaosdramon sem ainda perceber que havia alguém por lá._

"_É que temos ordens senhor. Temos ordens de seqüestrar um dos digiescolhidos." Respondeu PileVolcamon._

"_Acabei de chegar da base de Devimon, eu recebi ordens diretas dele para apenas destruir a digiescolhida da luz e sua parceira digimon, devemos deixar TK e seu digimon irem ao encontro do mestre!" Retrucou Chaosdramon._

_PileVolcamon estava tremendo de medo, Tekkamon também, ambos estavam influenciados pela presença maligna de outro digimon que estava ali perto. Imediatamente Chaosdramon também sentiu a presença maligna e olhou por trás de PileVolcamon e viu um vulto._

"_Quem está ai?" Perguntou Chaosdramon._

_Então a digimon se aproximou. Era Lilithmon._

"_Eu quero lhe pedir um favor, Chaosdramon." Disse Lilithmon._

"_O que seria?" Perguntou o digimon_

"_Quero que ordene aos seus capangas que seqüestrem a menina." Disse Lilithmon._

"_O Mestre Devimon me deu ordens para destruir ela e sua digimon e deixar o outro digiescolhido e seu digimon passar." Disse Chaosdramon._

"_Acho que você não está entendo, queridinho, este não é um favor que você está em condições de negar." Disse Lilithmon olhando cara a cara com Chaosdramon. "Se você não quiser ter o mesmo fim de ChaosPiemon é bom você fazer o que estou mandando." Ameaçou Lilithmon._

"_Do que está falando?" Perguntou Chaosdramon sentindo um pouco de medo._

"_Devimon me pediu para observar ChaosPiemon de perto, ele não confiava no nosso antigo líder e parece que tinha razão, ChaosPiemon quase contou o segredo de nosso mestre então eu tive que cuidar dele." Disse Lilithmon, porém Chaosdramon ainda não havia entendido. "Não acredita?" Então Lilithmon ficou olhando docilmente para Chaosdramon._

"_Ah... O que é isso?!" O Tekkamon que estava ali perto começou a se contorcer de dor enquanto uma névoa de trevas quase o rodiava, e seu corpo começou a apodrecer e ser deletado. "Ahhhhh!" Gritou o pequeno digimon enquanto era deletado._

_Chaosdramon sentiu terror, algo que sempre foi anormal para um digimon que era considerado sem sentimentos. Lilithmon apenas olhava docilmente para Chaosdramon enquanto PileVolcamon caia no chão de medo logo depois de ver essa cena. Lilithmon sorriu para Chaosdramon e logo depois foi andando, e parou na porta por onde ele acabara de entrar._

"_Ah, mais uma coisa. Eu quero ter uma conversa a sós com a menina, não deixe que ninguém passe por você até eu dar a ordem para isso." Disse Lilithmon. "Tome cuidado também com o jovem que está com eles, ele não parece ser um humano comum._

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

"Eu não posso destruí-los, mas também não posso deixar que eles passem. Devimon me ordenou que os levasse até ele, mas para isso preciso nocautear HolyAngemon. Se atirar daqui matarei a todos." Pensou o digimon.

"É impressão minha ou ele está hesitando em nos atacar?" Perguntou Ryusei.

"Mesmo que ele ataque, por mais forte que seja meu Portal do Destino vai nos defender." Disse HolyAngemon.

Chaosdramon no entanto desarma seu canhão e fica parado.

"Por que ele parou?" Pensou HolyAngemon sem entender.

TK sentiu uma pontada no coração e disse. "HolyAngemon, por favor, a Kari!"

"Não sei o que fazer, se ele resolver atacar não poderei protegê-lo." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Deixa comigo." Disse Ryusei, sacando sua espada e correndo em direção a Chaosdramon.

"Espere, Ryusei!" Gritou TK.

"Ei, seu grandalhão idiota!" Disse Ryusei.

"Esse garoto, é aquele de quem Lilithmon falou?" Pensou Chaosdramon.

"Vem me pegar maldito!" Ele gritou e nisso ele começou a usar sua super velocidade.

"O que? Ele é muito rápido." Pensou Chaosdramon impressionado.

"Vamos!" Disse HolyAngemon vendo que Chaosdramon havia se distraído, e ele pegou TK e Tailmon e voou para dentro do grande prédio de onde o inimigo havia saído.

"Essa não." Pensou Chaosdramon vendo HolyAngemon fugindo, ele armou seu canhão por um tempo mas não teve coragem de atirar com medo de matar TK.

"Nem pense nisso!" Ryusei havia dado um grande salto e estava pousando nas costas de Chaosdramon.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Chaosdramon impressionado com as habilidades do humano.

Ryusei rapidamente subiu até a cabeça do digimon e fincou a espada no olho direito dele. Chaosdramon deu um grande grito.

"Isso Ryusei!" Disse HolyAngemon enquanto chegava ao prédio.

"Ryusei! Por aqui! Rápido!" Gritou TK.

"Certo!" Gritou Ryusei que retirou sua espada e pulou, mas quando ele estava caído Chaosdramon conseguiu pegá-lo com sua garra. "Não!"

"Miserável! Vou matá-lo!" Disse Chaosdramon apertando Ryusei que gritava de dor enquanto alguns de seus ossos iam se quebrando.

"Ryusei!" Gritou TK.

HolyAngemon estendeu seu braço esquerdo para soltar um ataque mas antes que ele tivesse a chance, algo acerta o rosto de Chaosdramon em cheio. Chaosdramon solta Ryusei que é pego por um vulto. Todos ficam apreensivos sem entender o que aconteceu.

"Psy..." Sussurrou Ryusei que estava muito ferido havia deixado sua espada havia cair.

Era Psychicmon, ele havia chegado bem a tempo de salvar seu parceiro.

"Quem é aquele?" Perguntou TK.

"Deve ser..." Disse HolyAngemon.

"O digimon do Ryusei." Completava Tailmon.

"Quem foi o maldito que fez isso!" Disse Chaosdramon revoltado com o golpe.

Psychicmon repousava Ryusei no chão e criava uma barreira para protegê-lo. "Fique ai, e descanse..." Logo em seguida ele retirava sua capa.

Pela primeira vez seu corpo aparecia por completo. Era humanóide, magro, mas suas cochas eram um pouco mais grossas que suas pernas e braços, ele tinha apenas dois dedos em cada pé, tinha uma calda lilás e ela começava exatamente onde terminava seu tronco, onde seria sua barriga, mais grossa no começo e afinando conforme fosse chegando na ponta arredondada.

"Quem é você?!" Perguntou Chaosdramon.

"O seu último adversário... Psychicmon." Disse o digimon com sua voz fria.

"Psychicmon? Então você é Psychicmon?" Perguntou Chaosdramon. "Eu tenho permissão para destruir você e esse humano intrometido, não serei bonzinho como fui com HolyAngemon!" E ele armou seu canhão.

"Tem uma barreira protegendo Ryusei." Disse TK.

"Ele vai ficar bem, vamos salvar a Kari." Disse HolyAngemon e ele foi com TK e Tailmon nos braços.

"Hiper Canhão Infinito!" Disse Chaosdramon disparando seu ataque.

Psychicmon armou uma barreira em volta de seu corpo e o ataque de Chaosdramon apenas bateu e foi desfeito.

"O que?!" Chaosdramon estava impressionado.

"Minha vez..." Disse Psychicmon correndo pra perto de Chaosdramon e soltando uma esfera de energia negra da mão, a esfera bate em Chaosdramon e explode jogando o digimau para trás.

HolyAngemon voava por dentro do prédio, mais a frente estava PileVolcamon voltando na direção deles.

"Aquele é..." Disse TK.

"PileVolcamon." Disse HolyAngemon que parou e deixou TK e Tailmon descerem.

PileVolcamon os avistou no caminho e parou. "O que estão fazendo aqui? E o mestre Chaosdramon."

"Onde está Kari?!" Perguntou TK gritando.

Fora do prédio perto da saída da Cidade de Metal havia uma prisão, dentro desta prisão Kari estava numa cela junto com Lilithmon que apenas a observava enquanto a digiescolhida da luz estava com medo e sentindo muito a ausência de TK.

"TK... Socorro..." Pensava a garota apesar de não demonstrar o medo para a inimiga.

"É interessante, como você é frágil quando está sozinha." Debochou a digimá. Kari olhou séria para a digimon mas não disse nada.

"Então você é a digiescolhida da luz, lembra de mim? Sou aquela LadyDevimon que vocês enfrentaram alguns anos atrás." Disse Lilithmon se apresentando.

Kari sorriu ironicamente ao se lembrar e pela primeira vez disse algo. "Aquela que perdeu vergonhosamente para Angewomon? Acho que lembro sim."

Lilithmon não gostou da maneira que Kari falou e disse. "Aproveite pra falar tudo o que quer agora, porque daqui a alguns minutos só vão sair gritos dessa sua boquinha suja."

"Muito corajoso de a sua parte seqüestrar uma humana indefesa, tudo isso é medo de enfrentar Angewomon de frente?" Provocou a digiescolhida.

Lilithmon sorriu enquanto se aproximava de Kari segurava a digiescolhida pelas bochechas com sua mão esquerda. "Menina, você não sabe com quem esta lidando."

"Sei sim, com uma covarde." Respondeu Kari enquanto Lilithmon ainda segurava suas bochechas.

Lilithmon sorriu maleficamente, nisso ela segurou a digiescolhida pelo pescoço e a levantou. "Vamos ver se você vai continuar arrogante por muito tempo." Lilithmon então descarregou energia das trevas em Kari fazendo a menina gritar. "O que foi? Eu nem estou te machucando, só estou compartilhando um pouco das minhas trevas com você. Kari gritava com mais força e ao mesmo tempo pensamentos vazios e tristes passavam em sua cabeça.

Perto dali HolyAngemon sacava sua espada e ia em direção a PileVolcamon. "Punho de Diamante!" PileVolcamon usou sua técnica buscando acertar HolyAngemon que era muito rápido e esquivou do ataque do digimon facilmente fincando sua Excalibur no lado do digimon inimigo.

"Banidor de Almas!" HolyAngemon lançou seu ataque a queima roupa em PileVolcamon o deletando facilmente. Os dados de PileVolcamon foram em direção a base de Devimon.

"Olha HolyAngemon, está acontecendo como da outra vez!" Alertou TK.

HolyAngemon pegou TK e Tailmon no colo e voaram tentando seguir os dados. Em frente ao prédio Psychicmon e Chaosdramon travavam uma dura batalha.

"Reator Gaia!" Psychicmon lançava o ataque de Gaiomon em Chaosdramon que nem sentia o ataque.

"Ele é invencível!" Dizia Ryusei preocupado.

Psychicmon havia tentado todos os seus ataques, mas nenhum deles surtia efeito em Chaosdramon. "Tolo! Meu corpo é impenetrável!" Disse Chaosdramon.

Psychicmon estava esgotado, principalmente após tantas batalhas que ele travou durante o dia, ele havia tentado todas as técnicas menos uma. "Posso ser que dê certo..." Pensou o digimon.

Ryusei tinha uma ligação psíquica muito forte com Psychicmon e sabia o que o digimon estava pensando. "Não! Ainda não sabemos se esse ataque vai funcionar, além disso ele exige muito poder psíquico, você pode acabar morrendo!" Falando telepaticamente com seu digimon.

"Não temos outra escolha..." Respondeu Psychicmon. Ele então ergueu suas duas mãos e uma aura azul apareceu em volta dele.

"O que está acontecendo?" Chaosdramon sentiu seu corpo começou a tremer e ele foi aos poucos suspenso pelo poder psíquico do seu adversário. "O que significa isto!"

Os olhos de Psychicmon estavam totalmente azuis da cor de sua aura, a barreira que protegia Ryusei se desfez aos poucos. "Pare Psychicmon! Você vai se matar!"

"Hummmmmm..." Psychicmon gemia enquanto usava seu ataque, ele estava usando toda a sua energia nesse ataque.

"Maldito! Eu vou acabar com você agora!" Gritou Chaosdramon armando seu canhão, porém o canhão de Chaosdramon se soltou e logo em seguida caiu no chão. "O que significa isto!" Pensou o vilão. O corpo de metal de Chaosdramon aos poucos foi se soltando. "O que você está fazendo?" Chaosdramon gritou e seu corpo começou a se dividir se desfazendo, seus dados estavam se separando aos poucos.

"Psychicmon!" Gritou Ryusei.

Psychicmon gemia mais enquanto a aura aumentava, até que finalmente as partes de dados de Chaosdramon estavam bem mais distantes um do outro e era possível ver uma esfera dentro dele, era seu diginúcleo. "Ahhhh!" Gritou Psychicmon que abriu os braços e fez o diginúcleo de Chaosdramon se desfazer, nisso o digimau soltou um ultimo grito se deletando. Psychicmon, no entanto não conseguiu absorvê-los devido a perda enorme de energia e caiu no chão desacordado.

"Psychicmon!" Ryusei que estava com alguns ossos quebrados se arrastou no chão até chegar no seu digimon. "Não... Por favor Psychicmon... Não me abandone..." Ryusei chorava enquanto abraçava seu digimon. "Não posso perder você também..." Ryusei chorava mais.

Psychicmon porém se mexeu. "Eu não morri... Só estou cansado..."

Ryusei parou de chorar e abriu um sorriso aliviado. "Psychicmon!" E abraçou forte seu digimon enquanto caia no chão. Os dois estavam tão cansados e feridos que acabaram desmaiando.

Na prisão, Lilithmon estava torturando o coração de Kari. A menina estava chorando em tanto desespero, que mal percebia que estava ficando também sem ar.

"Hahaha, esta sofrendo queridinha? Não se preocupe, logo logo vou te livrar dessa dor pra sempre!" Debochava Lilithmon.

"TK..." Murmurou Kari que logo em seguida desmaiou.

No prédio, HolyAngemon voava o mais rápido que podia, mas o local era muito extenso. TK estava sentindo muito mal, como daquela vez na caverna. Ele começou a soltar lágrimas e a murmurar pelo nome da sua amada. "Kari..."

Tailmon estava preocupada com a aparência de TK, ele estava abatido e começava a lacrimejar. "TK, você está bem?"

Mas TK não respondia, ele estava fechando os olhos como se estivesse desmaiando, mas continuava a chorar e a murmurar o nome da amada. "Kari..."

"O que está acontecendo com ele?" Perguntou HolyAngemon preocupado.

"Eu não sei, ele ficou assim do nada, tem alguma coisa acontecendo com a Kari!" Disse Tailmon desesperada. "Kari!" Gritou a digimon.

Logo eles estavam avistando a saída do prédio, era uma porta enorme e estava aberta. Ao saírem do local HolyAngemon sentiu uma energia muito forte vindo de um prédio que havia ali perto, era da prisão.

"Kari deve estar ali dentro!" Disse HolyAngemon.

La dentro Lilithmon soltava gargalhadas. "Morra digiescolhida da luz!" E Lilithmon preparava as garras da sua mão direita.

De repente ouviu-se um estrondo e as paredes da cela foram destruídas. Era HolyAngemon, que estava sozinho. Lilithmon solta Kari que cai desacordada no chão. Tailmon aparece logo em seguida com TK do lado cambaleante.

"Kari..." Murmurava TK enquanto ia caminhando lentamente em direção a amada.

Lilithmon observava aquela cena confusa e ao mesmo tempo com raiva. "Droga! Maldito Chaosdramon! Eu disse para ele segurá-los por mais tempo!"

"O que você fez com a Kari!" Gritou Tailmon.

Lilithmon, no entanto riu. "Eu só compartilhei um pouco das minhas trevas com ela."

"Uh?" Tailmon se espantou junto com HolyAngemon.

TK que não estava nada bem jogou sua mochila no chão, chegou perto de Kari caindo de joelhos e a abraçando lentamente. "Não... Kari..." O corpo de Kari estava envolvido por uma aura negra quase imperceptível, dando a impressão de estar mais escuro. TK estava do mesmo jeito e aos poucos perdendo os sentidos.

Lilithmon soltou uma gargalhada. "Tarde de mais, eu ia dar o golpe final nela, mas acho que ela vai morrer do mesmo jeito, muita carga negativa na cabeça de uma pobre humana... Hahaha!"

"Sua maldita!" Gritou Tailmon.

Kari recebeu muita energia das trevas, seu coração e sua alma foram muito machucados. Mas por que TK também foi afetado?

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day  
Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure  
Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future  
Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni  
Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte  
Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e  
Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte  
Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken  
La la la... la la la..._

* * *

Sem prévia por hoje, mas aceito os comentários mesmo assim XD

Até a próxima :D


	19. Episódio 20: Angewomon em Perigo!

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Psychicmon chegou a tempo de salvar Ryusei, e permaneceu lutando contra Chaosdramon enquanto TK, HolyAngemon e Tailmon foram ao resgate de Kari. Após usar todas as suas energias, o digimon psíquico vence o inimigo mas acaba desmaiando devido ao cansaço. TK e os outros chegam à prisão e encontram Kari ferida pelo poder das trevas de Lilithmon. Apesar de TK não ter sido atingido pelo o poder dela, ele de alguma forma apresentava os mesmos sinais de Kari. Por quê?_

* * *

_**Episódio 20 – Angewomon em Perigo!**_

TK estava com Kari em seus braços e tentava se manter acordado, apesar de Kari ter recebido toda a carga, o coração de TK foi também atingido pelo poder das trevas.

Lilithmon continuava a rir e debochar. "Eu não entendo como esse garoto foi afetado pelo meu poder, mas estou gostando muito de ver isso."

"Você vai pagar por isso!" HolyAngemon sacou sua Excalibur, porém ele começou a perder forças e regrediu para Patamon. "Uh? O que aconteceu?"

"Hahahahahaha! Esse é o Angemon que Devimon tanto teme?" Disse Lilithmon mais uma vez em deboche. "Incrível como os 'poderosos' digiescolhidos da Luz e da Esperança são tão patéticos. E seus digimon são mais patéticos ainda."

Tailmon e Patamon não gostaram do que ela falou, mas não podiam fazer nada se não encará-la e ao mesmo tempo lamentar tudo que estava acontecendo.

"Kari... Eu não perder você para as trevas..." Dizia TK bem baixinho enquanto olhava para sua amada desacordada que estava respirando lentamente. Algumas lágrimas de TK caíram no rosto de Kari. "Eu estou aqui Kari... Vim pra te salvar... Desculpa ter demorado tanto... Eu falhei com você mais uma vez, mas eu juro que não vai acontecer de novo..." As lágrimas de TK continuavam a cair enquanto ele a abraça com força. "Eu preciso de você Kari... Por favor, não desista... Seja forte... Não vou mais deixar que as trevas te machuquem Kari... Porque eu te amo e sempre estarei do seu lado, mesmo que minha vida dependa disso... Vamos vencer as trevas juntos!" O brasão de TK brilhou em seu peito e logo seu corpo começou a brilhar também expulsando todas as trevas que o rodeava, Kari logo em seguida começou a brilhar também, seu brasão da Luz apareceu em seu peito.

"O que significa isto?" Perguntou Lilithmon prevendo o pior.

Logo em seguida o digivice de TK começou a brilhar mais forte, e da mochila de TK, o digivice de Kari também brilhou. A luz atingiu Patamon e Tailmon.

"Estou me sentindo mais forte!" Disse Patamon.

"É a luz da digievolução!" Disse Tailmon.

_~Brave Heart~_

"_Patamon digivolve para..."_

"_ANGEMON!"_

"Kari..." Disse TK enquanto fechava os olhos e beijava sua amada que ainda estava desacordada.

"_Tailmon super digivolve para..."_

"_ANGEWOMON!"_

Kari abre os olhos por alguns segundos e quando percebe que esta sendo beijada ela envolve seus braços nas costas de TK e volta a fechar os olhos.

"_Angemon super digivolve para..."_

"_HOLYANGEMON!"_

Os dois interrompem o beijo, Kari solta TK que ainda continua a segurando nos braços e eles se encaram apaixonadamente.

"TK..." Kari apenas disse o nome do seu amado enquanto estava deitada nos braços dele.

"Kari..." TK não estava mais chorando, mas estava emocionado, seus olhos brilhavam por causa das lágrimas.

"Me desculpa... Eu não queria preocupá-lo." Disse Kari.

TK balançou a cabeça e sorriu logo em seguida. "Sua boba..."

"Obrigada por ter me salvado. Você é o melhor namorado que alguém poderia ter." Disse Kari deixando TK sem graça.

"Não. Eu sou o melhor namorado que só você poderia ter." Disse TK dessa vez deixando Kari corada.

"Maldito! Como conseguiu?" Disse Lilithmon muito irritada.

"Cala boca sua cobra rastejante!" Disse Angewomon num tom de voz imperativo.

"Ora sua..." Lilithmon ficava cada vez mais furiosa.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso." Disse HolyAngemon dando um passo a frente, mas logo ele viu o braço de Angewomon cruzando bem na frente de seus olhos.

"Essa luta é minha!" Disse Angewomon séria.

"Mas..." Disse HolyAngemon confuso olhando pra ela.

Angewomon olha para HolyAngemon e diz mais uma vez. "Eu disse que essa luta é minha! Cuide dos nossos amigos, eu não vou perdoá-lo se baixar a guarda de novo!"

HolyAngemon engoliu seco e apenas acenou com a cabeça e ao mesmo tempo com medo do tom de voz de Angewomon, ele foi para perto de Kari e TK.

Lilithmon sorriu ironicamente. "Isso vai ser interessante..."

"Ahh!" Angewomon partiu pra cima de Lilithmon e as duas começaram a lutar.

TK e Kari estavam tão vidrados um no outro que não notaram que a batalha já havia começado.

"Já pode me levantar, amor." Disse Kari sorrindo pra seu amado.

TK estava segurando Kari nos braços já faz um tempo, ele então levanta Kari que fica sentada. "Meu herói!" E logo em seguida ela o puxa e da outro beijo.

Enquanto isso a luta entre Angewomon e Lilithmon continuava. As duas trocavam tapas e socos. HolyAngemon olhava para a luta impressionado, ele não esperava uma luta tão feroz como aquela estava sendo.

"Grrrr!" Gitava Lilithmon enquanto empurrava Angewomon que dava alguns passos pra trás e furiosa voava pra cima de Lilithmon a empurrando com mais força contra uma das paredes da prisão que acabou sendo derrubada. "Ora sua..." Na sala vizinha Lilithmon se levantou do chão e pegou seu chicote e lançou em Angewomon que segurou o chicote com sua mão esquerda.

Angewomon puxou Lilithmon até ela e em seguida lhe aplicou um murro na cara com a mão direita. "Toma essa princesinha das trevas."

"MALDITA!" Gritou Lilithmon enquanto se recuperava do golpe e logo em seguida desviava de Angewomon ficando atrás dela e puxava o cabelo da anja para trás.

_~Fim da Brave Heart~_

"Solta meu cabelo!" Gritou Angewomon enquanto Lilithmon a puxava com força até ela bater em uma parede.

HolyAngemon ficou imóvel assustado com aquela luta. "O que eu faço..." Pensou ele.

TK e Kari estavam se encarando apaixonadamente quando de repente ouvem outra parede caindo. Eles se dão conta da luta de Angewomon e Lilithmon, dessa vez era Angewomon sendo empurrada contra uma das paredes da outra sala até ela cair.

"Angewomon!" Gritou Kari preocupada.

"HolyAngemon, vai ajudá-la!" Pediu TK,.

"Eu..." HolyAngemon não sabia o que fazer, não queria contrariar Angewomon.

"Chega de brincadeira!" Disse Lilithmon encarando Angewomon que estava um pouco tonta se levantando. "Cansei de bancar a boazinha!" E ela mostrou suas unhas. "Garra de Nazar!" E partiu para cima de Angewomon que desviou por pouco enquanto o ataque de Lilithmon derrubava outra parede.

"HolyAngemon! O que está fazendo ai?" Gritou TK repreendendo seu digimon.

HolyAngemon viu Angewomon desviando dos ataques de Lilithmon, o problema era que as salas eram muito pequenas para uma luta e Angewomon quase não tinha espaço para fugir. HolyAngemon queria deixar Angewomon ter sua luta particular, mas além de TK pedindo para que ele ajudasse Angewomon, ele ficou um tanto preocupado com aqueles ataques e resolveu ajudá-la voando em direção a Lilithmon e a segurando por trás.

"Arg! Me solta seu idiota!" Gritou Lilithmon.

"Deixa ela HolyAngemon! Essa luta é minha!" Gritava Angewomon.

"Vamos para fora, esse lugar é muito apertado!" Disse HolyAngemon, enquanto voava em direção ao teto da prisão e lançando seu Banidor de Almas contra ele o destruindo e logo depois saindo.

"Me solta!" Gritou Lilithmon tentando se soltar.

HolyAngemon então jogou Lilithmon para longe onde ela caiu perto da saída da Cidade de Metal. Angewomon veio logo atrás e parou perto de HolyAngemon e o repreendeu. "Eu falei pra deixar essa luta comigo!"

"Você está levando isso a sério de mais." Disse HolyAngemon em defesa.

"Você não entende! Essa miserável tentou machucar a minha melhor amiga!" Disse Angewomon irritada e logo em seguida ela disse. "Tome conta dos nossos amigos, não vou perdoá-lo se acontecer algo com a Kari de novo!" E ela voou em direção a inimiga.

HolyAngemon suspirou e voltou para a prisão. TK e Kari estavam preocupados olhando para cima.

"E Angewomon?" Perguntou Kari um pouco preocupada.

"Ela pediu para que eu cuidasse de vocês, temos que confiar nela." Disse HolyAngemon, mas o mesmo temia que algo acontecesse com Angewomon, pois ele pressentia que Lilithmon tinha um poder oculto.

"Nos tire desse lugar, por favor, HolyAngemon." Pediu Kari e HolyAngemon acenou com a cabeça.

Perto da saída Lilithmon estava se levantando furiosa. "Eu já cansei de vocês..."

Angewomon chegava perto dela voando e pousando lentamente no chão e se preparando para atirar uma flecha. Lilithmon estava de pé furiosa olhando para Angewomon. "Acha que esse seu ataquezinho vai funcionar, princesinha da luz?"

Angewomon sorriu ironicamente. "Obrigada pelo elogio, verme. FLECHA CELESTIAL!" E ela lançou seu ataque.

Lilithmon se defendeu cortando a flecha de Angewomon com suas unhas afiadas. "Você é muito atrevida anjinha..." Com um olhar de ódio uma aura negra começa a surgir em sua volta.

"Sinto um grande poder vindo dela, o que será isso?" Pensou Angewomon.

HolyAngemon estava pousando um pouco longe do local da batalha e sentiu tal poder. "O que é isso?" Sussurrou HolyAngemon enquanto deixava TK e Kari em um local seguro entre alguns prédios.

Kari havia sentido esse poder enquanto era mantida refém por Lilithmon. "Angewomon..." Disse a digiescolhida preocupada.

Pelo tom de voz, HolyAngemon percebeu que Kari estava preocupada, ele olhou para TK e o mesmo já sabia que isso não era bom. "Não se preocupe HolyAngemon, a gente vai ficar bem, Angewomon precisa da sua ajuda!" Disse TK sabendo do perigo.

HolyAngemon concordou e foi voando em direção ao local da luta. No local, Lilithmon estava mais calma e sorrindo. Angewomon estava estática sem saber o que fazer, e sentindo o enorme poder de Lilithmon crescer. "Qual o problema anjinha? De repente você percebeu que não é adversária para mim?" Disse Lilithmon em tom de deboche.

"Não posso ficar parada sem fazer nada." Pensou Angewomon. "ENCANTO DIVINO!" Ela então lançou seu ataque.

"Tola!" A aura negra que envolvia Lilithmon foi pra sua frente tomando a forma de um monstro que engoliu todo o poder de Angewomon.

O monstro estava crescendo enquanto cabeças surgiam em volta de seu corpo, ele era medonho tinha um olho só com quatro íris, debaixo de seu olho tinha duas bocas, uma com dentes normais e outra com dentes de afiados. Eram cinco cabeças ao todo, o monstro tinha a forma de uma mão. Angewomon estava com muito medo da criatura.

"O que foi? Cadê aquela sua arrogância toda?" Disse Lilithmon mais uma vez em tom de deboche enquanto o enorme monstro em forma e mão ia caindo sobre Angewomon. "É o seu fim!" Mas um vulto tirou Angewomon da frente da criatura que caia de cara no chão o destruindo. "Mas o que?"

Era HolyAngemon que estava com segurando Angewomon e a empurrando para longe. Eles logo pararam e HolyAngemon se afastou um pouco dela. Angewomon estava corada e perguntou meio sem graça. "Por que fez isso?"

"Por que você estava parada admirando uma criatura que estava prestes a te devorar?" Perguntou HolyAngemon.

"Eu estava com medo..." Disse Angewomon sem graça.

"Pode deixar o orgulho de lado e deixar eu te ajudar?" Perguntou HolyAngemon.

Angewomon ficou sem graça. "Me desculpa..."

"Eu cuido do monstro e você da Lilithmon." Disse HolyAngemon.

"E quanto a nossos amigos?" Perguntou Angewomon.

"Eles vão ficar bem, eu os escondi. Não tem mais nenhum digimau por perto, é provável que aquele Psychicmon tenha derrotado Chaosdramon, e a única presença maligna que sinto além de Lilithmon e esse monstro está vindo de lá." Disse HolyAngemon enquanto apontava para fora da Cidade de Metal.

"Devimon..." Sussurrou Angewomon.

"É, mas temos essa batalha ainda para vencer, se somos tão poderosos assim como nos disseram, devemos ser capazes de derrotar Lilithmon." Disse HolyAngemon dando confiança para Angewomon.

"HolyAngemon..." Disse Angewomon sorrindo, feliz pela confiança que ele transmitia.

"O que os pombinhos tanto conversam? Ataque-os meu monstro!" Ordenou Lilithmon enquanto o monstro e levantava e ia em direção aos dois anjos.

"De pressa!" Pediu HolyAngemon que se preparava pra lutar com a criatura.

"Por favor, acabe com ele!" Pediu Angewomon enquanto voava em direção a Lilithmon.

HolyAngemon voou ao encontro do monstro e atacou a sua cabeça do meio com sua Excalibur, as outras cabeças tentavam o devorar, mas ele se defendia como podia e contra-atacava com a sua espada.

Angewomon chegou perto de Lilithmon e atirou uma de suas flechas. Lilithmon retalhou mais uma vez com suas unhas e disse. "Seus ataques são inúteis contra mim!"

Lilithmon sorriu e logo em seguida ficou encarando Angewomon. Angewomon percebeu um poder que ela já havia sentido antes quando eles estavam na Floresta Negra. "Essa energia, é a mesma que senti quando ChaosPiedmon foi deletado... Então ChaosPiemon foi..." Angewomon ficou mais uma vez com medo.

"Você não me deixa outra escolha, sempre se intrometendo em meu caminho. Cansei de brincar com você, vou te destruir da forma mais dolorosa..." Disse Lilithmon.

HolyAngemon que estava lutando contra o monstro, sentiu uma pontada em seu coração, isso o fez se distrair por alguns segundos, o suficiente para ser atingido por uma das cabeças e ser derrubado no chão.

"Angewomon!" Pensou HolyAngemon e ele se levantou de pressa enquanto o monstro estava prestes a esmagá-lo. O monstro bateu de cara no chão enquanto o digimon arcanjo voou o mais rápido que podia.

"Morra de uma vez, maldita! DOR FANTASMA!" E Lilithmon usou seu ataque.

Uma névoa de trevas dessa vez bem visível e mais poderosa se formou em volta de Angewomon, que por sua vez pressentindo o perigo usou seus poderes de luz para tentar afastar o ataque de Lilithmon. Uma aura colorida parecida com as que apareceram em outras oportunidades protegia Angewomon, mas o poder de Lilithmon era muito forte e aos poucos a aura de Angewomon ia ficando fraca fazendo ela aos poucos se abaixar e se encolher no chão com medo.

"HolyAngemon... Socorro..." Pensou Angewomon enquanto deixava cair algumas lágrimas.

"Hahahahahaha!" Gargalhava Lilithmon enquanto sorria maleficamente.

E então, HolyAngemon como um raio acerta um soco em Lilithmon bem em cheio no rosto, fazendo a digimon cair longe batendo na parede de um dos prédios a sua volta.

Angewomon grita enquanto avista o monstro de Lilithmon se preparando para atacá-los. HolyAngemon se vira ao ouvir o grito de sua parceira, e mais uma vez veloz ele pula na frente dela e fica cara a cara com o monstro. "Banidor de Almas!" E lança seu ataque que sai mais forte e maior do que das outras vezes, encobrindo o monstro e o desintegrando por completo.

HolyAngemon estava aliviado, mas ao se virar ele viu que Angewomon ainda estava agachada com as mãos na cabeça enquanto a névoa de trevas tentava a consumir. "Não!" Gritou HolyAngemon enquanto se abaixava pra tentar ajuda-la, mas ele só ficou parado por alguns segundos pensando no que poderia fazer.

Angewomon gritou forte enquanto a aura que a protegia desaparecia. HolyAngemon então tentou usar outra de suas habilidades. "Desinfecção Sagrada!" O poder de HolyAngemon era poderoso mas a Dor Fantasma de Lilithmon era mais, ele conseguia aliviar a dor de Angewomon mas a Dor Fantasma ia se tornando mais forte.

Longe dali Kari e TK estavam apreensivos, pois eles não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas seus digivices estavam agitados.

"O meu digivice esta estranho." Disse TK.

"TK, sua mochila!" Disse Kari apontando para a mochila nas costas de TK que também estava agitada.

TK se lembrou de que pôs o digivice da Kari dentro da sua mochila, ele tirou a mochila para verificar.

"É meu digivice, não é?" Perguntou Kari.

"Acho que sim." Disse TK tirando o digivice da sua amada da mochila. Os dois D3 estavam brilhando e tremendo.

"O que está acontecendo?" Pensaram os dois em sincronia, e logo em seguida eles se olharam. Mas logo em seguida notaram algo diferente nos digivices que estavam brilhando ainda mais.

"O digivice esta mudando..." Disse TK.

"Tem razão TK..." Disse Kari.

HolyAngemon continuava a usar seu poder mas nada surtia efeito. "Não desista Angewomon!" Dizia HolyAngemon.

Angewomon gritava de dor à medida que a Dor Fantasma começava a surtir efeito nela.

"Angewomon!" Gritou HolyAngemon, e a medida que ele ouvia Angewomon chorar de dor seu poder aumentava. "Não vou deixar que as trevas lhe façam mal!" E então HolyAngemon brilhou, ele usou todas as suas forças e seu poder pela primeira vez estava vencendo a Dor Fantasma de Lilithmon.

"HolyAngemon..." Murmurava Angewomon sentindo a dor diminuir.

"Agüente firme Angewomon!" Disse HolyAngemon.

Seu poder enfim vence a Dor Fantasma que desaparece por completo. Logo em seguida ele para e olha para Angewomon para saber se ela esta bem. A digimon levanta com cuidado ainda um pouco tremula devido ao susto. HolyAngemon estava ofegante e ainda estava brilhando ele num impulso abraçou Angewomon. "Que bom que você esta bem!" Disse ele feliz.

Angewomon ficou um pouco sem graça, mas sorriu. "Você me salvou... Obrigada..."

Eles pararam o abraço e HolyAngemon viu que a Dor Fantasma havia ferido um pouco o corpo de Angewomon. "Você esta muito ferida." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Eu estou bem, ai." Respondeu Angewomon que havia sentido uma pontada de dor.

"Bem, né?" Disse HolyAngemon em tom de deboche, ele então usou seu outro poder. "Cura do Paraíso." E ele curou Angewomon.

"Onde esta Lilithmon?" Perguntou Angewomon.

"Acertei ela com um soco e ela caiu pra lá." Respondeu o arcanjo enquanto apontava pra um prédio que ficava atrás de Angewomon.

Eles olharam juntos e viram Lilithmon caída desmaiada.

Longe dali onde TK e Kari estavam os digivices haviam voltado ao normal e não estavam mais brilhando.

"O que será que aconteceu?" Perguntou TK.

"Eu estou tão confusa quanto você, amor." Respondeu Kari.

De volta ao local da luta, HolyAngemon e Angewomon foram ao encontro de Lilithmon juntos. A Deusa das Trevas foi acordando aos poucos confusa, e quando ela abriu os olhos viu os dois anjos parados na sua frente. Logo que ela recobrou a consciência seus olhos mais uma vez demonstraram ódio.

"Como ousam... Me ferir desse jeito..." Disse ela se levantando lentamente e mostrando suas garras. "Meu monstro... O que houve com meu monstro?"

"Creio que ele não era adversário a altura pra mim." Disse HolyAngemon provocando.

"Seus... MALDITOS!" Disse Lilithmon furiosa. "Ahh! GARRA DE NAZAR!" E Lilithmon mais uma vez tentou atacar Angewomon com suas garras. HolyAngemon se pôs na frente de Angewomon e usou seu escudo de raio para se defender do golpe. As garras de Lilithmon atingiram o escudo que continuou intacto, apavorando Lilithmon. "O que?" Logo em seguida suas garras se partiram. "Minhas garras... As minhas preciosas garras..." Disse Lilithmon incrédula e cada vez mais se desesperando.

"Hum, acabou pra você." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Malditos, malditos, MALDITOS! AHHHH! DOR FANTASMA!" E ela lançou mais uma vez seu poder, mas dessa vez bem mais forte, só que a névoa simplesmente passava por HolyAngemon e Angewomon e nada acontecia. "Não pode ser? Porque meu poder não funciona?! POR QUÊ?!"

"Por quê? Será que você não entende que já perdeu essa luta?" Disse Angewomon se pondo do lado de HolyAngemon.

"Como?!" Disse Lilithmon espantada.

"O seu poder não funcionará mais contra nós, porque nossa luz é muito maior que suas trevas." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Impossível... É mentira! Eu sou a Deusa das Trevas! EU NÃO POSSO SER DERROTADA POR DOIS DIGIMON NA FORMA PERFEITA!" Gritou Lilithmon com força enquanto explodia de fúria e uma aura negra poderosa em forma de chama saia de seu corpo.

Angewomon ficou na frente de HolyAngemon e disse para ele. "Eu cuido dela. Ar Santo!" E Angewomon juntou seus braços e os ergueu para o céu criando um anel sagrado, enquanto Lilithmon ficou paralisada.

"O QUE É ISSO?! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?!" Lilithmon gritava enquanto seu corpo ficava imóvel e a aura continuava a arder em chamas.

HolyAngemon estava sentindo sua energia aumentar, e então ele ergueu seu braço mirando o anel sagrado formado sobre Angewomon. "Banidor de Almas!" E ele lançou seu poderoso ataque no anel sagrado que absorveu tudo. O anel sagrado se transformou numa esfera de energia que foi transferida para Angewomon.

"NÃO, NÃO!" Gritou Lilithmon enquanto se lembrava das palavras de Devimon.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Por que só você pode ter sua vingança?! Por acaso eu não tenho o mesmo direito?! Eu quero destruir aquelas duas com minhas próprias mãos!" Gritou Lilithmon._

_Devimon ficou calado por alguns segundos e Lilithmon apenas o encarou._

"_Se você tomar qualquer decisão estúpida... Eu lhe garanto que será a última..." Ameaçou Devimon._

_*Flash Back*_

"Devimon... Você sabia o tempo todo..." Murmurou Lilithmon.

"ENCANTO DIVINO!" Angewomon lançou seu poder que estava mais forte do que nunca.

"MALDIÇÃO!" Gritava Lilithmon enquanto era deletada pelo Encanto Divino de Angewomon.

TK e Kari viram o clarão e comemoraram. "Eles conseguiram!" Vibraram os dois juntos.

HolyAngemon pôs sua mão esquerda no ombro direito de Angewomon e disse. "Você foi ótima."

Ela se virou, olhou para ele e disse. "Eu devo tudo a você..."

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos e seus corações bateram mais forte, eles se coraram também. O silêncio ainda durou mais alguns segundos. Eles aproximaram seus rostos lentamente e sem perceberem encostaram os lábios um do outro, num beijo apaixonante. HolyAngemon abraçou Angewomon que retribuiu o abraço enquanto eles se beijavam. Enquanto os dois digimon demonstravam seu sentimento um pelo o outro, os dados de Lilithmon haviam formado uma nuvem que logo em seguida foi para fora da cidade, em direção a base de Devimon.

TK e Kari estavam tão confiantes que sabiam que a luta tinha acabado e com isso saíram do esconderijo e foram correndo ao encontro dos seus digimon.

"Eu só espero que Ryusei e seu digimon esteja bem." Disse TK enquanto corria ao lado de Kari.

"Não ouvi mais estrondo nenhum desde que saímos daquela prisão, acho que Psychicmon derrotou ele." Respondeu Kari.

"É verdade, talvez ele tenha..." TK não conseguiu terminar sua frase porque algo lhe espantou, tanto que o fez parar de correr.

Kari também parou e ficou olhando pra ele confusa. "Algum problema?"

TK estava de olhos arregalados e espantando. "Como você sabe sobre o digimon do Ryusei? Eu não falei nada."

Kari também se assustou, pois ela mesma se lembrava de estar presa enquanto Psychicmon e Chaosdramon lutavam. "Eu não sei TK... O nome dele esta na minha memória, assim como sua imagem, mas não sei dizer como." TK ficou calado e um tanto preocupado. Mas Kari continuou. "Eu não sou um inimigo disfarçado. Eu sou eu, Kari Kamiya, não acredita em mim?"

"Eu sei que é você, eu não disse nada..." Disse TK.

"Mas pensou..." Completou Kari ficando mais confusa.

Os dois se encararam tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. De alguma forma isso não era normal, mas estava acontecendo. Sem eles perceberem, seus digivices neste exato momento haviam mudado de cor.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day  
Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure  
Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future  
Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni  
Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte  
Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e  
Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte  
Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken  
La la la... la la la..._

* * *

Pois é, nada de comentários.  
O Traffic Stats disse que todos os capítulos desta fic receberam visitas nesse último mês, e neste mês de Outubro.

De duas ou uma, ou o pessoal que lê é MUITO tímido que nem pra mandar review anonima consegue, ou ninguém lê essa fic mas gosta de ficar olhando capítulo capítulo só pra ver o título.

Estou decepcionado :(


	20. Episódio 21: A Caminho da Batalha Final

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_Kari é salva graças ao amor de TK e ao poder do Brasão da Esperança. Em seguida, Angewomon e Lilithmon travam uma batalha acirrada, mas a digimon das trevas em larga vantagem quase mata Angewomon. HolyAngemon interfere na batalha e a salva do grande monstro e da Dor Fantasma. Unindo seus poderes os dois anjos finalmente derrotam Lilithmon, e logo após a luta não escondem seus sentimentos e se beijam._

* * *

_**Episódio 21 – A Caminho da Batalha Final.**_

Devimon estava em sua sala secreta, que ficava do lado de fora de sua base, subindo algumas escadas. Ele estava de frente para um estranho tubo onde haviam fragmentos de dados, dessa vez o tubo estava mais cheio do que da última vez, e mais dados estavam chegando, dados repleto de energia das trevas. Devimon sorriu e começou a dar uma leve gargalhada.

"Hehehehehehe... Hahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Devimon então parou, mas continuou sorrindo. "Eu te disse Lilithmon... Disse pra você não tomar nenhuma decisão estúpida... Mas você não me deu ouvidos..." Então ele começou a acariciar o tubo de vidro. "Como eu já esperava." Devimon continuou acariciando o vidro, mas dessa vez desfez seu sorriso. "Vocês foram todos excelentes. Os melhores servos que eu poderia ter." Ele então sorriu de novo. "As melhores marionetes..." Ele então tirou sua mão do vidro e se virou. "Hora de por meu plano final em ação."

Devimon se afastou um pouco do vidro e uma aura negra tomou conta de seu corpo, a aura ficou tão forte que escondeu seu corpo por completo, seu corpo se transformou e quando ele tomou sua nova forma a aura negra desapareceu.

"Mas antes... Eu tenho alguns assuntos pendentes a resolver..." Disse ele.

Na Cidade de Metal, Ryusei estava abrindo os olhos lentamente. Quando ele viu Psychicmon agachado olhando para ele, perguntou. "O que aconteceu?"

"Você desmaiou de dor." Respondeu Psychicmon.

"E por que não sinto mais nada?" Perguntou Ryusei.

"Eu mexi no seu sistema nervoso. Você não vai sentir mais nada por algumas horas." Disse Psychicmon.

"Mas isso não é ruim?" Perguntou Ryusei.

"É só você não se esforçar, e seu corpo vai ficar bem. Diferente dos outros humanos, você se recupera mais rápido." Disse Psychicmon.

"Obrigado..." Agradeceu Ryusei.

Psychicmon, no entanto estava sério. "Preciso absorver Devimon."

"O que?" Perguntou Ryusei desentendido.

"Foi o que Dragomon me pediu antes deu chegar aqui." Disse Psychicmon.

"Você encontrou com Dragomon? O que ele disse?" Perguntou Ryusei.

"Ele acha que Devimon absorveu Anubismon." Disse Psychicmon.

"O que?!" Disse Ryusei se levantando rapidamente, porém perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo de novo no chão. "Droga!"

"Não faça mais isso, seus ossos ainda estão quebrados, sem a dor você não sabe seus limites." Disse Psychicmon.

"Desculpa." Disse Ryusei. "Mas me fala, que história é essa?"

"Dragomon interrogou um rebelde e ele confessou como Devimon faz para reviver os espectros. Parece que Devimon usou um método muito similar ao que Anubismon usa para julgar os digimon que foram deletados." Explicou Psychicmon. "Além disso, desde que Devimon voltou do Tártaro, nenhum espectro veio para este mundo."

"Mas os digiescolhidos purificaram o Digimundo, é normal que a maioria dos digimaus tenham sido purificados também." Disse Ryusei.

"Eu também pensei nisso, mas Dragomon lembrou que somente Anubismon tem acesso ao Tártaro." Disse Psychicmon.

"Não pode ser..." Refletiu Ryusei.

"Dragomon no começo suspeitava que Anubismon estivesse ajudando Devimon, mas Anubismon sempre teve um senso de justiça muito forte, então ele descartou essa possibilidade." Disse Psychicmon. "Ele já havia procurado o próprio Anubismon, mas não o encontrou, e com a expansão do exército de Devimon, Dragomon desistiu de procurar e ficou lutando contra os rebeldes."

"Será que Anubismon realmente foi absorvido por Devimon?" Perguntou Ryusei preocupado.

"Ou ele foi absorvido ou está ajudando Devimon, independente de qual seja a situação, Devimon tem os poderes de Anubismon ao seu favor, e Dragomon teme que ele seja capaz de voltar à vida mesmo que os digiescolhidos o destruam." Disse Psychicmon.

"Então temos que nos apressar!" Disse Ryusei.

"Vamos." E Psychicmon pôs Ryusei sentado com cuidado e lhe entregou sua espada "Pegue." E logo em seguida se agachou para que Ryusei pudesse se segurar em suas costas. "Eu vou te carregar nas minhas costas, você consegue se segurar?"

"Acho que sim." Disse Ryusei.

"Eu vou devagar." Disse Psychicmon.

"Você não vai poder lutar porque esta sem energia. Vamos torcer para que cheguemos a tempo de pegar o final da luta." Disse Ryusei.

"Hum..." Psychicmon apenas refungou.

"Eu acredito no poder dos digiescolhidos, sei que eles podem." Disse Ryusei enquanto Psychicmon começava a andar.

"Eles são fortes?" Perguntou Psychicmon enquanto andava.

"Muito." Respondeu Ryusei enquanto sorria.

Na Cidade de Metal, TK e Kari estavam correndo ao encontro de seus digimon. Os digivices haviam voltado ao normal.

"Agora faz sentido Kari, é por isso que eu sempre sei o que você está sentindo." Disse TK enquanto corria.

"É como se pudéssemos ler o coração um do outro." Disse Kari.

"Sim, quando Lilithmon usou o poder das trevas em você eu senti todas as suas dores em meu coração. Também daquela vez na caverna, quando ChaosPiemon estava te confundindo se fazendo passar por Catherine, eu me senti mal porque você também estava." Disse TK.

"Será que foi por isso que consegui usar seu digiovo?" Perguntou Kari.

"Pode ser, e talvez explique como você foi capaz de vir até mim do nosso mundo. Ou como eu fui capaz de chegar até você daquela vez..." Disse TK enquanto Kari ficava meio corada.

"Isso é tão romântico..." Disse Kari sem graça.

TK ficou sem graça se corou também, mas logo avistou HolyAngemon e Angewomon, eles estavam de mãos dadas um de frente pro outro mas logo se viraram ao ouvirem TK e Kari chegando.

"O que estão fazendo aqui? Eu pedi para vocês me esperarem." Disse HolyAngemon.

Os dois digiescolhidos se aproximaram e pararam de correr, estavam um pouco cansados.

"Estávamos preocupados com vocês." Disse TK.

"Pelo jeito vocês não queriam ser incomodados né?" Disse Kari rindo um pouco.

HolyAngemon e Angewomon perceberam que estavam de mãos dadas e se soltaram.

"Não é o que vocês estão pensando." Disse Angewomon com o rosto corado.

"O que estamos pensando?" Perguntou Kari sarcasticamente enquanto TK colocava a mão na boca para segurar o riso.

"A gente só estava conversando..." Disse HolyAngemon olhando para cima meio sem graça. "Estávamos discutindo uma estratégia de batalha para usar contra Devimon."

"De mãos dadas e olhando um para o outro..." Disse Kari ainda sarcástica. "Entendo. Angewomon vai tentar seduzir Devimon."

"O q-" Angewomon ia dizer algo, mas HolyAngemon a interrompeu.

"NÃO!" Disse HolyAngemon contrariado.

TK e Kari riram de leve. "Foi brincadeira." Disse Kari. "Por que não admitem logo que estão se amando?" Perguntou Kari sorrindo.

HolyAngemon e Angewomon ficaram super sem graça. Então HolyAngemon tomou a palavra. "Tudo bem." E se virou e ficou cara a cara com Angewomon. "Eu te amo."

Angewomon ficou sem graça e permaneceu calada por alguns segundos. Todos ficaram olhando pra ela, HolyAngemon esperava uma resposta mas não saia nada da boca dela. "Eu..." Disse Angewomon ficando com o rosto mais corado. "Eu te amo HolyAngemon!" Disse Angewomon com vontade mas ao mesmo tempo super sem graça.

HolyAngemon sorriu e deu um leve beijo nela, que retribuiu. Kari achou a cena muito linda e sussurrou. "Que fofo..." TK sorriu.

Eles interromperam o beijo e ficaram se encarando apaixonadamente. Infelizmente não por muito tempo, já que ambos se lembraram do porque estavam ali, eles ainda tinham uma missão a cumprir, uma última batalha a travar. HolyAngemon sério disse. "Quando sairmos daqui nós vamos aproveitar cada momento juntos, eu prometo. Mas antes temos que lutar."

Angewomon concordou. "Sim, juntos vamos derrotar Devimon."

TK e Kari ficaram sérios também, mas estavam esperançosos. "Nós quatro vamos cumprir nosso destino." Disse TK.

"Derrotar o poder das Trevas." Completou Kari.

Eles olharam para fora da Cidade de Metal e viram um grande castelo, era a base de Devimon. Eles estavam decididos a ir em frente.

No Digimundo, mais precisamente na casa de Gennai, os outros digiescolhidos descansavam enquanto Izzy e Gennai trabalhavam juntos com o D3 do Ken.

"Será que eles vão conseguir?" Perguntou Davis.

"Não seja pessimista Davis!" Disse Yolei implicando.

"Eu não estou sendo pessimista! Só estou preocupado." Disse Davis contrariado.

"Calma gente, não vamos começar a brigar agora." Disse Tai acalmando Davis e Yolei.

Davis bufou e todos começaram a rir.

No Mundo das Trevas, os digiescolhidos e seus digimon estavam atravessando a floresta que dava até a base de Devimon. HolyAngemon e Angewomon estavam carregando TK e Kari nas costas, o que lhes permitia voar mais rápido.

"Estamos a quase quinze minutos voando e nada de chegarmos ao castelo." Disse TK preocupado.

"Não faz sentido, ele parecia estar mais perto quando o vimos na Cidade de Metal." Disse Kari.

"Tenho impressão de que estamos andando em círculos." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Será que entramos em outro portal?" Perguntou Angewomon.

"Talvez..." Disse HolyAngemon que foi parando aos poucos, Angewomon parou também e logo em seguida TK e Kari desceram e todos ficaram olhando em volta.

"Não encontramos ninguém no caminho, nenhum digimon, nenhum espectro, apenas esse longo caminho e essa floresta." Disse Angewomon.

"Está muito escuro aqui, muito mais do que nas outras partes da ilha." Disse Kari preocupada.

"A luminosidade nesse mundo não faz sentido, não há lua nem sol, mas em algumas partes é sempre claro e em outras é sempre escuro, e aqui..." Dizia TK enquanto olhava pro céu cheio de estrelas. "Tem o mesmo céu do resto da ilha só que a floresta parece mais escura.

Kari também olhou pro céu e disse. "Por que então não tentamos voar por cima da floresta?" TK e os outros olharam pra ela e não disseram nada. "O que foi?"

"Por que não pensamos nisso antes?" Disse Angewomon.

"Puxa eu tinha me esquecido." Disse HolyAngemon sem graça.

"Meu amor, você é um gênio." Disse TK. Kari apenas sorriu e deu uma leve risada.

"Espera, o Ryusei nos disse para não tentarmos isso." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Poxa..." Kari fez uma cara de desapontada.

TK a abraçou de lado e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. "Pra mim, sua idéia continua sendo genial."

"Eu vou tentar." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Tem certeza?" Disse Angewomon preocupada.

"Confie em mim, vai dar tudo certo, além disso, não acho que depois de tudo Devimon queira nos aprisionar em outro mundo, sem nos enfrentar." Disse HolyAngemon a confortando e logo em seguida ele levantou vôo lentamente. Ele não desapareceu, apenas parou no ar e ficou perplexo.

"O que você está vendo HolyAngemon?" Perguntou TK.

"Não é possível..." Disse HolyAngemon incrédulo, eles estavam no meio de uma enorme floresta, que parecia não acabar nunca, era um mar de arvores e de escuridão. HolyAngemon desceu pensativo.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Angewomon preocupada.

"Não tenho certeza mas não estamos mais na Ilha das Perdições, tudo o que eu vi foi essa floresta e mais nada, acho que fomos transportados para outro lugar." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Droga..." Murmurou TK.

"O que faremos?" Perguntou Kari.

"Estou pensando..." Disse HolyAngemon. Enquanto ele olhava para o longo caminho. Ele então levantou sua mão e apontou para frente. "Banidor de Almas!" E disparou seu ataque que aos poucos sumia de vista.

"Estamos presos?" Perguntou Kari com medo.

"Nós podemos sair daqui, já atravessamos vários mundos em outras oportunidades." Disse Angewomon tentando encorajá-los.

"Ela tem razão." Disse HolyAngemon, mas TK estava pensativo de mais, ele estava tentando puxar algo na memória, mas de repente eles ouvem um som e uma claridade surge por trás deles. Quando eles se viram HolyAngemon entra em alerta. "Cuidado!" Ele entra na frente deles e com suas mãos segura o que parecia ser seu ataque que estava voltando. Ele para o ataque com sucesso que logo em seguida se desfaz e eles ficam em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou Angewomon.

"Meu Banidor de Almas..." Disse HolyAngemon se ajeitando.

"Então estávamos mesmo voando em círculos..." Disse Angewomon impressionada.

"Maldito Devimon..." Pensou HolyAngemon.

"TK?" Kari viu que TK estava pensativo.

"Tem algo que me veio à cabeça, quando fomos à primeira vez pra Ilha Arquivo, Devimon tentou nos enganar com uma ilusão." Disse TK.

"Fala da mansão?" Perguntou Kari.

"Você leu meus pensamentos?" Perguntou TK.

"Não, vocês já me contaram essa história lembra?" Disse ela sorrindo.

"Desculpa, tinha me esquecido." Disse TK retribuindo o sorriso. "Então, talvez ele apenas tenha aumentado esses poderes e isto só seja uma ilusão."

"Como vocês quebraram a ilusão da outra vez?" Perguntou Angewomon.

"Na verdade foi Devimon quem desfez, mas eu estava pensando em outra coisa." Disse ele enquanto se virava pra HolyAngemon. "HolyAngemon, você poderia tentar usar sua Desinfecção Sagrada em nós.

"E como isso vai ajudar?" Perguntou HolyAngemon.

"Se isso for mesmo uma ilusão, todo aqui é fruto da nossa imaginação, nós podemos estar ainda na Ilha das Perdições ou até mesmo na Cidade de Metal. Precisamos libertar nossas mentes, o seu poder pode fazer isso já que ele cura." Disse TK.

"Mas se for uma ilusão, talvez tudo que estejamos falando ou fazendo agora também seja." Disse Angewomon.

"Mas quando Devimon nos enganou daquela vez, acordamos em camas de verdade e numa mansão de verdade, apesar de destruída. De repente ainda podemos estar acordados na Ilha das Perdições." Disse TK.

"Não custa nada tentarmos." Disse Kari.

Todos se aproximaram de HolyAngemon que por sua vez concordou e usou seu ataque. "Desinfecção Sagrada!" E o poder de HolyAngemon funcionou e eles se viram no meio do caminho para o castelo de Devimon.

"Deu certo!" Disse Kari comemorando.

"E parece que meu Banidor de Almas acertou alguma coisa." Disse HolyAngemon vendo o portão da fortaleza do castelo destruído.

"Agora já podemos ir." Disse Angewomon.

Longe da ilha Dragomon viajava pelo Mundo das Trevas.

"Esta tudo em suas mãos, Psychicmon." Pensava Dragomon enquanto se lembrava das palavras que dizia para Psychicmon mais cedo.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Se os digiescolhidos e os digimon da Luz e da Esperança despertarem o poder máximo, pode ser que Devimon seja parado... Mas nada disso vai adiantar se ele puder voltar a vida de novo. Por isso, preciso que você ajude-os na batalha e o absorva assim que ele for deletado." Disse Dragomon olhando seriamente para Psychicmon._

_*Fim do Flash Back*_

"O equilíbrio e o destino de todos os mundos depende disso..." Pensou Dragomon, mas logo ele foi interrompido de seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma presença maligna. "Uh?" Dragomon emergiu para ver o que era, seja o que for emanava um poder muito grande que deixou Dragomon preocupado.

"Dragomon..." Disse uma voz conhecida, o dono dessa voz estava diante dele.

"Você..." Disse Dragomon.

Na ilha, os digiescolhidos passavam pelo portão sendo carregados por seus digimon nas costas e entravam na fortaleza totalmente desprotegida e vazia. "Todo o exército de Devimon estava na Cidade de Metal, acho que ele realmente não esperava que fossemos capazes de passar por ela." Disse Angewomon.

"Estamos quase lá." Disse TK.

Longe dali Dragomon pensava. "Como ele chegou aqui? Será mesmo possível?"

"Há quanto tempo." Disse a voz.

"Achei que você estivesse ocupado com outros assuntos." Disse Dragomon pela primeira vez sentindo medo.

"Você pensou mesmo que eu me esqueceria de você?" Disse a voz.

"Já estava achando que você não tinha coragem de me matar por tudo o que fiz por você..." Disse Dragomon.

"Hehehehe... Mas foi por isso mesmo que deixei você viver mais tempo. Só que agora eu vim tomar de você o que é meu por direito." Disse a voz.

Dragomon ficou sem reação. "Do que está falando?"

Na fortaleza de Devimon, HolyAngemon usava seu Banidor de Almas para destruir a entrada do castelo. Eles entraram no hall e subiram algumas escadas que levavam a uma porta.

Longe dali.

"Vai me dizer que você veio aqui só pra ser reconhecido como deus deste mundo?" Disse Dragomon ironicamente.

Aquele com quem Dragomon conversava deu uma leve risada. "Eu não preciso destruí-lo para ser reconhecido como deus."

"Então?" Perguntou Dragomon.

"Eu sei que você andou devorando alguns digimon por ai a fora." Disse o estranho.

"Posso não ser poderoso o bastante pra te deter, mas pelo menos limpei toda a sujeira que fez neste mundo." Disse Dragomon.

"E fez um ótimo trabalho..." Disse o estranho enquanto dava uma leve risada e Dragomon não conseguiu entender porque seu adversário estava feliz com isso.

Na base de Devimon, os digiescolhidos e seus digimon estavam entrando numa grande sala de jantar, e alguém os esperava.

"Aquele é..." Disse Kari.

A criatura tinha duas asas vermelhas, braços longos que iam até o pé, um corpo branco, usava uma calça preta, tinha dois chifres, cabelo grisalho e uma máscara.

"Será?" Disse Angewomon.

"Devimon..." TK sabia que era ele, as características do individuo eram similares as de Devimon, mas ele era diferente.

"Então essa é a sua verdadeira forma." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Digiescolhidos, enfim vocês chegaram." Ele disse.

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day  
Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure  
Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future  
Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni  
Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte  
Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e  
Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte  
Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken  
La la la... la la la..._

* * *

Ta ficando chato esse negócio de quase não ter comentários, brasileiro é um bicho preguiçoso ¬¬

(obrigado a única que postou no último capítulo)

NOTA: Existia uma cena que eu comecei a escrever mas que foi removida deste episódio. Os motivos, são dois, um deles é que eu ainda não terminei, por quê? Porque eu estou tão focado em escrever a batalha final que achei mais jogo pular esta cena e publicá-la só depois. Como assim publicar só depois? Calma, ela não é importante pro enredo da história como um todo, só a escrevi porque eu achei que era o momento certo dentro da cronologia da história. O outro motivo pelo o qual eu retirei é por eu ter deixado bem claro na sinopse de que esta fanfic seria um Takari com alguns elementos de Patagato. Sim, a cena extra nada mais é de que um romance, um romance que não envolve nem TK, nem Kari, tão pouco HolyAngemon e Angewomon, e dai seria injusto com ALGUNS leitores que eu simplesmente introduzisse esse novo casal na minha fanfic sem aviso prévio, afinal é um casal que tem seus **FÃS** e seus **CRÍTICOS**. Eu não tenho previsão para a publicação da cena, mas assim que ela sair eu devo publicá-la como um capitulo entre este episódio e o próximo, se eu não resolver lançar como uma fanfic extra estilo spin-off.

Até a próxima, e pros que valorizam a fanfic, comentem!


	21. Episódio 22: O Segredo de Devimon

_Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (TV Size)_

_Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutorii__  
__Akaku daichi some agaru__  
__Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu__  
__Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo__  
__Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away_

_Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru__  
__Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru__  
__Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da__  
__Atsui batoru okose_

* * *

_MetalEtemon. ChaosMetalSeadramon. ChaosPiemon e Pinochimon. Chaosdramon. E Lilithmon. Os digiescolhidos travaram muitas batalhas, mas nenhuma delas pode ser comparada com a que há de vir. Serão eles capazes de derrotar Devimon e trazer a paz de volta a todos os mundos?_

* * *

_**Episódio 22 – O Segredo de Devimon.**_

Na base de Devimon, os digiescolhidos e seus digimon estavam entrando numa grande sala de jantar, e alguém os esperava.

"Aquele é..." Disse Kari.

"Será?" Disse Angewomon.

"Devimon..." TK sabia que era ele, o inimigo era similar a Devimon, mas ao mesmo tempo era muito diferente.

"Então essa é a sua verdadeira forma." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Digiescolhidos, enfim vocês chegaram." Ele sorriu.

"Você é Devimon digivolvido?!" Perguntou Kari séria.

O inimigo disse. "Touché." E deu alguns passos para frente, passou sua mão esquerda no próprio rosto e depois foi descendo para o corpo e logo em seguida a pôs em sua posição normal. "Esta é minha verdadeira forma, a minha forma perfeita. NeoDevimon."

_Analisador Digimon_

_NeoDevimon._

_É a forma perfeita de Devimon. Essa forma é o resultado de uma digievolução forçada através de métodos artificiais. Sua técnica é a Garra da Culpa._

HolyAngemon observava atentamente NeoDevimon, e pensava. "Quando estávamos na Cidade de Metal, eu pude sentir um poder de trevas enorme vindo daqui. Mas agora, parece que todo aquele poder ficou mais fraco. O que será que ele esta tramando?"

"Olhem em sua volta digiescolhidos. Esta é a sala de jantar em que eu e meus servos nos reuníamos todos os dias. Sempre após as refeições, tirávamos um tempo para discutir novos planos." Dizia NeoDevimon enquanto os digiescolhidos e seus digimon olhavam atentos para ele. "Foi daqui que saíram a maioria de nossas estratégias de batalhas, de organização e de controle deste mundo." NeoDevimon apontava para uma das mesas que estava a esquerda dos digiescolhidos, nela tinham algumas cadeiras, cada uma adaptada a um dos Mestres das Trevas, a segunda mesa, a que ficava a direita era alta e não tinha cadeiras, provavelmente era para ChaosMetalSeadramon e Chaosdramon. "Mas graças a vocês não sobrou mais ninguém para me fazer companhia."

"Estou tão comovido com sua história..." Disse TK sério e ironicamente.

NeoDevimon deu uma leve risada. "Você é um moleque muito arrogante."

"Guarde suas palavras para quando você se juntar aos seus servos de novo, HolyAngemon!" Disse TK sério.

HolyAngemon se posicionou para a luta. "Vocês pretendem mesmo me desafiar? Tem idéia do quão poderoso eu sou?" Disse NeoDevimon.

"Nós ouvimos histórias do quão forte você se tornou, mas jamais pudemos tirar a prova disso já que tudo que você sabe fazer é se esconder." Disse HolyAngemon sério.

"Me esconder? Eu? Lembro de termos lutado assim que vocês chegaram neste mundo, e eu estava te vencendo." Disse NeoDevimon provocando.

"Naquela ocasião eu ainda estava sob o efeito deste mundo, mas as coisas mudaram, estamos muito mais fortes do que antes!" Disse HolyAngemon sacando sua espada e partindo pra cima de NeoDevimon. "Haaaa!" NeoDevimon então se defende com seu braço esquerdo. "Não pode ser!" HolyAngemon se espanta com aquilo. NeoDevimon se defendeu com apenas seu braço, e a espada não foi capaz de cortar nada.

"Minha vez... GARRA PARALIZADORA!" NeoDevimon agarra HolyAngemon com as mãos e libera uma poderosa descarga elétrica no digimon arcanjo.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Gritava HolyAngemon.

"HolyAngemon!" Gritou TK.

Angewomon muito rápida veio voando e empurrou NeoDevimon que acabou soltando HolyAngemon que caiu paralisado no chão. NeoDevimon caiu um pouco pra trás com Angewomon que caiu por cima dele, ela se levantou rapidamente e tentou atirar uma de suas flechas. "FLECHA CELESTIAL!" Mas NeoDevimon segura a flecha com sua mão direita enquanto ele se levanta. "O que?" Angewomon estava espantada.

NeoDevimon se levantou e apertou a flecha com força até ela ser destruída e desfeita. "Seus ataques são muito fracos."

"Droga, ele está muito forte!" Disse TK preocupado.

"O que vamos fazer TK?" Perguntou Kari preocupada.

"HolyAngemon!" Gritou TK tentando fazer HolyAngemon reagir, o mesmo estava paralisado mas aos poucos ia recobrando os sentidos. TK pegou seu digivice e olhou para o mesmo e pensou. "Tem que acontecer como da outra vez. Eu tenho certeza de que algo estava acontecendo naquele momento."

"HolyAngemon, Angewomon vocês tem que lutar juntos!" Gritou Kari.

HolyAngemon e Angewomon concordaram. "Vamos fazer como daquela vez." Disse Angewomon.

NeoDevimon deu uma leve risada. "Vamos deixar esta luta mais interessante. DOR PROFUNDA!" NeoDevimon agitou suas asas e uma cortina de ar negra atingiu Angewomon que tentou se defender mas acabou sendo afetada pelo o poder e começou a se contorcer e gritar de dor.

"Angewomon!" Gritou HolyAngemon enquanto voava em direção a NeoDevimon para fazê-lo parar. Mas ele foi atingido também pela cortina de ar.

"Tolo! A minha Dor Profunda causa dor e desespero a todos que entram em contato com ela, vocês vão juntos para o inferno!" Disse NeoDevimon.

"Não! HolyAngemon!" Gritou TK.

"Angewomon!" Gritou Kari entrando em desespero.

HolyAngemon estava se contorcendo de dor também, mas estava resistindo mais que Angewomon, que não estava agüentando e gritava. Ao ouvir os gritos de sua amada cada vez mais altos, HolyAngemon criou forças e conseguiu se mover criando seu Portal do Destino. O portal se abriu e disparou uma rajada de luz. NeoDevimon desviou do ataque enquanto o mesmo destruía as paredes do salão. Angewomon caiu no chão enfraquecida e HolyAngemon correu para perto dela e a levantou. "Resista meu amor." Enquanto ele dizia essas palavras ele usava seu poder de cura para restaurá-la.

NeoDevimon observou aquela cena e riu. "É inútil fazer isso HolyAngemon, cedo ou tarde todos vocês estarão mortos!"

Assim que Angewomon se curou ela pôs uma de suas mãos no rosto de HolyAngemon e o beijou rapidamente. "Obrigada por me salvar de novo." Disse ela sorrindo.

Os digivices de TK e Kari começaram a brilhar novamente. TK sorriu e pensou. "Esta acontecendo como daquela vez."

Os dois arcanjos brilharam e se levantaram juntos de mãos dadas. NeoDevimon apenas observou e disse. "Mas que cena emocionante, é uma pena que não exista um lugar pra onde vocês vão."

"TK." Chamou Kari enquanto olhava para seu digivice.

TK olhou para ela e sabia o que ela estava pensando, e ele concordou. "Também notei isso, mas o que acontece agora?" Perguntou o digiescolhido enquanto sentia seu coração batendo mais forte.

NeoDevimon percebeu algo estranho acontecendo. "Não posso deixar isso continuar assim."

HolyAngemon e Angewomon voaram juntos para cima de NeoDevimon ambos preparando um ataque. "FLECHA CELESTIAL!" E Angewomon disparou sua flecha.

"BANIDOR DE ALMAS!" HolyAngemon usou seu ataque.

NeoDevimon usou as duas mãos para segurar os ataques. E teve que fazer força. "Ugh, eu não vou ser derrotado agora!" Ele então revidou os ataques. "Tomem isso!"

Todos se espantaram com tamanha força de NeoDevimon. HolyAngemon não pensou duas vezes e ficou na frente de Angewomon para defende-la usando seu escudo. O ataque bateu no escudo, mas era tão forte que empurrou HolyAngemon junto com Angewomon até eles caírem no chão. Os digivices de Kari e TK pararam de brilhar.

"Por que pararam?" Perguntou TK.

"Parece que quando eles unem suas forças eles ficam mais fortes." Disse Kari. "Angewomon, HolyAngemon, juntem suas forças de novo! Só assim poderão vencer NeoDevimon!"

HolyAngemon e Angewomon entenderam e estavam se levantando, mas NeoDevimon rapidamente voou em direção a HolyAngemon. "GARRA DA CULPA!" E ele segurou HolyAngemon pelo pescoço e o levantou.

"HolyAngemon!" Exclamou Angewomon enquanto se levantava e tentava atacar NeoDevimon mas este a golpeou com o outro braço a derrubando de baixo da mesa maior.

NeoDevimon soltou uma gargalhada. "Diga adeus as suas vontades." HolyAngemon não se mexeu e TK teve um mal pressentimento.

Longe dali perto da saída da Cidade de Metal. Psychicmon carregava Ryusei nas costas.

"Ainda falta atravessarmos o caminho até o castelo." Disse Ryusei.

Psychicmon concordou e eles foram.

No castelo, NeoDevimon estava com HolyAngemon suspenso por um de seus braços e logo ele o soltou. HolyAngemon ficou de pé parado. E NeoDevimon pulou para trás ficando de pé perto da mesa baixa. "Amor!" Disse Angewomon que havia se levantado e correu até ele. Mas HolyAngemon não respondeu, e seu corpo começou a ser envolvido por uma aura de trevas.

"HolyAngemon?" Sussurrou TK ao lado de Kari, os dois estavam preocupados.

"Amor?" Disse Angewomon enquanto segurava o braço dele. HolyAngemon então empurrou Angewomon com força para trás. "O que esta fazendo?" HolyAngemon se virou então e sacou sua espada. "Vocês esta bem?" Ela disse com medo. "HolyAngemon..."

"Não adianta, ele está sob meu controle agora. A minha Garra da Culpa nada se compara ao Toque do Demônio, nem mesmo seus digivices podem salvá-lo agora." Disse NeoDevimon.

"Não..." Disse Angewomon dando alguns passos pra trás.

HolyAngemon tentou atacar Angewomon com sua espada. "PARE HOLYANGEMON!" Gritou TK.

Enquanto HolyAngemon atacava Angewomon desviava dos seus golpes chocada. "O que eu faço? Não posso atacar ele." Pensou ela.

"Grr." HolyAngemon tentou acertá-la mas não conseguia.

"HolyAngemon!" Gritou Kari. "Você está do nosso lado!"

"Banidor de Almas!" O ataque de HolyAngemon jogou Angewomon contra a grande mesa fazendo tudo desmoronar.

"Não, por favor..." Disse Angewomon caída e com medo enquanto HolyAngemon preparava para atacá-la com sua Excalibur.

"HOLYANGEMON!" Gritaram TK e Kari juntos tentando fazê-lo acordar mas nada adiantava.

Assim que HolyAngemon se aproximou e se preparou para atacar, Angewomon disse. "Não faça isso, por favor. Você não é assim HolyAngemon, você luta pela luz, você prometeu que aproveitaríamos cada momento juntos assim que saíssemos daqui, você não pode deixar as trevas te controlar!" HolyAngemon parou por alguns segundos como se estivesse lutando contra si mesmo. Angewomon se levantou e o abraçou. "Eu te amo HolyAngemon!"

_~Brave Heart~_

NeoDevimon apenas observava aquela cena. HolyAngemon então guardou sua espada e retribuiu o abraço. "Angewomon..." Ele sussurrou enquanto a aura de trevas sumia.

"Querido..." Disse ela.

"Me desculpe. Não queria machucá-la." Disse HolyAngemon abraçado com ela.

"Grrrrr. Malditos! Como conseguiram vencer minha Garra da Culpa!" Disse NeoDevimon começando a ficar furioso.

"Não adianta Devimon, eu já disse isso antes e vou dizer de novo. As trevas não podem vencer a luz!" Disse TK.

"Maldição!" NeoDevimon estava furioso. "Vocês sempre estragam tudo! Principalmente você e seu digimon patético!" Os olhos de NeoDevimon estavam ficando vermelhos. Ele então gemeu de dor e pôs as mãos no rosto.

"O que esta acontecendo?" Perguntou Kari.

HolyAngemon e Angewomon olharam para aquela cena. NeoDevimon estava perdendo o controle de si próprio, e estava destruindo a mesa de jantar junto comas cadeiras. "Grrr. Ahhhh!" Ele retalhava tudo com suas garras.

"Vamos unir nossas forças. Só assim venceremos as trevas." Disse HolyAngemon.

"Sim, confio em você." Disse Angewomon.

"MALDITOS DIGIESCOLHIDOS!" Gritou NeoDevimon e logo depois soltou um alto rugido e ele voou em direção aos dois arcanjos.

"PORTAL DO DESTINO!" HolyAngemon abriu o portal e dele saiu uma rajada poderosa de luz. NeoDevimon pulou e contra-atacou por cima.

"DOR PROFUNDA!" E usou seu ataque.

Angewomon e HolyAngemon desviaram do ataque e cada um foi para um lado. Angewomon ficou em cima dos escombros da mesa gigante e usou seu ataque. "Ar Santo!"

HolyAngemon estava do outro lado e atacou. "Banidor de Almas!" O ataque foi em direção a NeoDevimon que acabou sendo atingido devido a paralisia que ele sofreu pelo Ar Santo de Angewomon.

NeoDevimon estava fora de si e seu ódio continuou aumentando, assim como seu poder. "Ahhh!" Ele então conseguiu se libertar do golpe de Angewomon e foi pra luta corpo a corpo com HolyAngemon.

"Droga!" Lamentou Angewomon. O anel formado pelo seu ataque continuou sobre sua cabeça.

HolyAngemon tentava desviar dos golpes de NeoDevimon, mas este estava muito mais forte e rápido. HolyAngemon usou seu escudo para se defender mas os socos e arranhões de NeoDevimon eram muito forte fazendo o arcanjo recuar. Então uma flecha atingiu NeoDevimon pelas costas. Era a flecha celestial de Angewomon. NeoDevimon se virou e não disse nada apenas gritou com mais ódio ainda e foi até ela. "Cuidado!" Gritou HolyAngemon.

Angewomon estava confiante e disse. "HolyAngemon! Meu Ar Santo!" Ela se referia ao anel que estava flutuando acima dela. "Vem me pegar, seu idiota!" Ela provocou NeoDevimon e voou para fugir dele.

"VENHA CÁ SUA MISERAVEL!" Gritou NeoDevimon furioso.

HolyAngemon chegou perto do anel e disse. "Espero que você resista a este ataque, é o mais forte que eu tenho." E ele abriu o Portal do Destino e mais uma vez uma rajada saiu e o anel foi capaz de absorver tudo.

NeoDevimon continuava voando atrás de Angewomon e ele estava tão fora de si que não percebeu o que estava acontecendo. "Então esse é o novo rei do Mundo das Trevas? Mais parece um cachorrinho com raiva." Provocou Angewomon.

"SEMPRE ARROGANTE! VOCÊ NÃO MUDA NUNCA! EU JÁ ME CANSEI DE VOCÊ TAILMON!" Dizia NeoDevimon com muito ódio.

Angewomon deu a volta pelo grande salão e voou para perto do anel. "To quase lá."

HolyAngemon estava esperando por Angewomon, assim que ela passou ele ficou na frente para segurar NeoDevimon. "MORRA!" NeoDevimon usou suas garras para atacar HolyAngemon, mas o mesmo se defendeu segurando NeoDevimon com suas mãos.

Os dois permaneceram parados no ar, um empurrando o outro com sua mão. "É engraçado NeoDevimon, todos aqueles boatos sobre você ter voltado mais forte, de você ser o mais terrível... Tudo que eu vejo aqui é um animal que não tem nem controle de si mesmo. Percebi que você liberou todo o seu poder quando ficou furioso, mas ainda não é o bastante contra nós." Dizia HolyAngemon enquanto NeoDevimon gemia de raiva e Angewomon absorvia o poder do anel sagrado. "Você nos subestimou Devimon, e agora chegou seu fim!" Os digivices de TK e Kari estavam brilhando intensamente de novo, assim como seus digimon.

"Eu vou acabar com vocês, mesmo que isso custe a minha vida!" Disse ele empurrando HolyAngemon.

"HolyAngemon..." Pensou Angewomon que estava prestes a atacar. HolyAngemon estava na frente dela de costas.

"Vamos meu amor!" Pensou HolyAngemon enquanto segurava NeoDevimon que estava tão fora de si que não estava percebendo nada.

"FLECHA CELESTIAL!" Gritou Angewomon enquanto TK e Kari olharam espantados achando que HolyAngemon seria atingido.

Quando ela soltou a flecha HolyAngemon puxou NeoDevimon e o jogou na frente da flecha que perfurou suas costas e atravessou seu corpo. A flecha ficou a poucos centímetros de acertar também HolyAngemon. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" NeoDevimon Gritou com força e HolyAngemon se afastou e um imenso poder de trevas começou a sair como raios.

_~Fim da Brave Heart~_

Do lado de fora, a caminho do castelo Psychicmon e Ryusei ouviram o grito.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou Ryusei enquanto eles sentiram uma energia sinistra.

"É o poder das trevas sucumbindo, parece que os digiescolhidos venceram." Disse Psychicmon. "Temos que nos apressar!" Disse Psychicmon enquanto corria mais rápido.

NeoDevimon estava parado no ar com a flecha celestial de Angewomon em seu peito. Descargas de energia de trevas saiam de seu corpo só que desta vez mais fracas.

"Acabou..." Disse Kari. TK a abraçou de lado.

HolyAngemon e Angewomon estavam olhando um para o outro e logo em seguida olharam para NeoDevimon. "Acabaram seus dias de reinado Devimon..." Disse HolyAngemon. "Você vai voltar para o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído."

A máscara de NeoDevimon estava rachada. Ele permaneceu calado por um tempo enquanto as descargas de energia das trevas saiam de seu corpo, mas depois disse. "Patamon... Tailmon... Malditos..." E ele foi deletado.

"Vencemos..." Disse Angewomon sorrindo para HolyAngemon, que retribuiu o sorriso.

Ambos voltaram as suas fases de criança e caíram. TK e Kari correram para segurá-los antes que eles caíssem no chão. "Vocês foram ótimos." Disse TK a Patamon que estava cansado e de olhos fechados nos seus braços.

"Salamon..." Disse Kari dando um beijo em sua digimon que também estava cansada e de olhos fechados.

"Estou cansado." Disse Patamon.

"Eu quero dormir." Disse Salamon.

TK e Kari se olharam e sorriram. Mas o sorriso não durou muito tempo, pois eles e lembraram que ainda estavam no Mundo das Trevas, e tinham que voltar.

"Temos que dar um jeito de voltar pra casa." Disse TK.

"Sim, mas e quanto a Ryusei e Psychicmon?" Disse Kari.

"Podemos voltar a Cidade de Metal e procurá-los..." Disse TK enquanto Kari desviava o olhar para o fundo da sala de jantar. "O que foi?"

"São os dados de NeoDevimon." Ela apontou.

Eles estavam indo para parte de trás do castelo. "Uh?" Disse TK.

"TK! Kari!" Uma voz soou de fora da sala.

"Ryusei?" TK gritou.

Psychicmon apareceu carregando Ryusei nas costas e eles entraram no salão. "O que aconteceu aqui?"

"Vencemos Devimon." Disse Kari.

"O que?!" Disse Ryusei impressionado.

"Chegamos tarde de mais..." Disse Psychicmon.

"Como assim?" Perguntou TK sério.

"Dragomon pediu para Psychicmon absorver Devimon." Disse Ryusei

"Mas por quê?" Perguntou Kari.

"Parece que ele suspeita de que Devimon tenha absorvido Anubismon." Disse Ryusei.

"E isso é ruim?" Perguntou Kari.

"Pode ser, já que Anubismon tem o poder de reviver qualquer digimon." Disse Ryusei.

"Acha que Devimon pode voltar à vida?" Perguntou TK.

"Eu não tenho certeza..." Disse Ryusei.

"Eu vi os dados de Devimon indo naquela direção." Disse Kari apontando.

"Isso não é bom! Rápido! Temos que chegar o quanto antes!" Disse Ryusei enquanto Psychicmon foi correndo na frente.

"Espera por nós!" TK e Kari foram correndo atrás.

Eles continuaram correndo até atravessarem a sala e logo em seguida a parede destruída. A parede dava num outro corredor que dava numa sala sem saída.

"Não tem saída." Disse TK.

A sala era bem espaçosa e alta, era a sala de controle onde se reuniam os digimaus, tinha um trono no meio e alguns painéis e máquinas destruídas. "Que lugar é esse?" Perguntou Kari.

"Era aqui de onde Devimon controlava este mundo. Psychicmon, tente rastrear os dados dele." Disse Ryusei.

Psychicmon usou seus poderes para sentir qualquer manifestação e energia e ele disse. "Está indo pra lá." Ele então apontou para uma parede atrás do trono.

TK se aproximou e apalpou a parede, dando alguns socos nela. "Deve ter uma passagem secreta aqui."

"Deixa comigo." Disse Psychicmon.

"Não Psychicmon, você está fraco." Disse Ryusei.

"Não vou usar muito poder..." Disse ele fazendo sinal para TK sair da frente.

TK se afastou e Psychicmon disparou uma pequena esfera de energia que destruiu a parede, revelando um caminho que dava a uma colina que ficava atrás do castelo. "Vamos lá." Disse Ryusei.

Eles subiram algumas escadas e avistaram uma torre. Quando eles chegaram à torre e abriram a porta, tinha um tubo grande na frente deles, conectados a uma maquina.

"Que sala é essa?" Perguntou Kari.

Dentro do tubo estavam poucos fragmentos de dados. "O que é aquilo?" Perguntou TK.

"São os dados dele." Disse Ryusei. "Psychicmon."

Psychicmon deixou Ryusei descer, este conseguiu ficar de pé, mas ainda não estava totalmente recuperado. Psychicmon se aproximou do tubo e com um soco o quebrou e começou a absorver os dados. "Então era pra cá que estavam vindo os dados dos outros digimaus..." Disse TK.

"Dados de outros digimaus?" Perguntou Ryusei.

"É, sempre que vencíamos algum inimigo, uma nuvem de dados se formava e voava nesta direção, achei que você tinha visto isso quando venceu Chaosdramon." Disse TK. "Foi por isso que sabíamos como chegar aqui, nós vimos os dados de MetalEtemon e ChaosMetalSeadramon vindo nesta direção."

"Eu não sabia disso." Disse Ryusei. "Mas se Devimon tem os poderes de Anubismon, ele pode ter revivido os Mestres das Trevas!"

"Essa não..." Disse Kari.

"Se eu soubesse disso antes..." Lamentou Ryusei.

"Não se preocupe, se eles voltarem nós os venceremos de novo, além disso, agora que NeoDevimon foi destruído, eles não vão poder voltar a vida." Disse TK.

"Tem razão..." Ryusei, no entanto parou e olhou para TK. "Perdão... Do que você chamou ele?"

"NeoDevimon, é a forma perfeita de Devimon." Disse TK.

Ryusei deu um leve sorriso confuso e disse. "Como assim forma perfeita?"

"Quando ele lutou contra a gente ele disse que estava na forma perfeita." Disse Patamon abrindo os olhos.

"Mas isso não faz sentido..." Disse Ryusei. "Como ele era?"

"Era branco, tinha asas vermelhas e usa uma calça preta, e tinha uma máscara." Disse Kari confusa.

_~Taiketsu~_

"Não... Não pode ser..." Disse Ryusei claramente assustado.

"Ryusei, no que você está pensando?" Perguntou TK preocupado.

Ryusei estava assustado e confuso, ele não disse nada e apenas olhou para Psychicmon que já havia terminado de absorver os dados e ainda estava de costas para eles, só que nervoso com alguma coisa. TK e Kari se viraram também para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Salamon abriu os olhos e ficou em alerta, assim como Patamon. "Fala o que está acontecendo Ryusei?" Perguntou Kari preocupada.

Psychicmon então falou. "O NeoDevimon que vocês enfrentaram..." Ele então se virou e estava muito sério e furioso. "Ele..." Mas logo foi interrompido porque sentiu uma incrível presença de trevas. "O que..."

"Que poder é esse?" Perguntou Kari com medo.

"Nunca senti algo assim antes!" Disse TK assustado.

"Maldição..." Lamentou Ryusei.

O pode das trevas ia ficando cada vez mais poderoso. O que Psychicmon descobriu que o deixou tão perturbado? Ryusei sabe que algo ruim esta para acontecer. O que será do Mundo das Trevas e dos outros mundos. Será que os digiescolhidos poderão vencer esta nova ameaça?

_~Fim da Taiketsu~_

* * *

_Keep On (TV Size)_

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day  
Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure  
Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future  
Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni  
Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte  
Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e  
Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte  
Mada hajimatta bakari saa yume e no bouken  
La la la... la la la..._

* * *

amsatnaf uhcakip od otirípse olep adavel áres amla aus uo olutipac etse etnemoc e rovaf mu em-açaf ?oiratnemoc oresím mu ratsop ed met oãn sam oiraartnoc oa odut ossi rel arp latnem edadicapac met etnemselpmis uo otxet o retrevni e elgoog on ri arp opmet met êcov ,rezid reuq ?etnerf arp sárt ed otsi odnel at


	22. Episódio Especial 23 & 24: A Esperança

Psychicmon então falou. "O NeoDevimon que vocês enfrentaram..." Ele então se virou e estava muito sério e furioso. "Ele..." Mas logo foi interrompido porque sentiu uma incrível presença de trevas. "O que..."

"Que poder é esse?" Perguntou Kari com medo.

"Nunca senti algo assim antes!" Disse TK assustado.

"Maldição..." Lamentou Ryusei.

O pode das trevas ia ficando cada vez mais poderoso. Psychicmon se aproximou dos digiescolhidos e se virou em direção ao tubo quebrado, parece que o poder estava vindo de onde ele estava.

"Tem um poder devastador semelhante ao de Chaosdramon." Disse Ryusei.

"Eu sinto aquela mesma presença de trevas que tinha Lilithmon." Disse Kari com medo.

TK sentiu um frio na espinha e disse. "Sinto um medo terrível em meu coração... Não sei por que acho que já senti isso antes..."

Psychicmon usou sua telepatia para tentar ajudar, mas não deu certo. "Isso é poder das trevas de mais para eles..." Pensou ele.

Uma voz então soou no local. "Então vocês conseguiram passar pelo meu servo..."

"De onde vem esta voz?" Perguntou Patamon em alerta.

"Vem de muito longe, do outro lado deste mundo, mas em um piscar de olhos..." Disse a misteriosa voz enquanto um portal se abria na frente deles e um ser dele. "Ela pode vir daqui..."

"D-devimon..." Disseram Kari e TK ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

_Butterfly (TV Size)_

_Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte__  
__Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou__  
__Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa__  
__Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai_

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou__  
__Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai_

_Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja__  
__Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo__  
__Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo__  
__Kitto toberu sa on my love_

* * *

_**Episódio Especial – A Esperança da Luz.**_

Salamon e Patamon pularam do colo de seus digiescolhidos e digiolveram.

"Patamon digivolve para..."

"ANGEMON!"

"Salamon digivolve para..."

"TAILMON!"

"Tailmon super digivolve para..."

"ANGEWOMON!"

"Angemon super digivolve para..."

"HOLYANGEMON!"

HolyAngemon e Angewomon se puseram ao lado de Psychicmon e ficaram em posição de batalha.

"Está diferente." Disse TK.

"Essa é a fase extrema de Devimon..." Disse Ryusei.

"Hehehaha...Vocês já conhecem meu nome, já ouviram meus servos me chamando assim..." Ele então deu um sorriso maligno. "Sou LordDevimon."

_Analisador Digimon_

_LordDevimon._

_É a forma extrema de Devimon. Esse digimon jamais foi visto no Mundo das Trevas ou no Digimundo. Provavelmente foi originado após Devimon absorver muito poder das trevas. Suas habilidades ainda são desconhecídas._

LordDevimon tem um corpo como o de Devimon só que mais escuro, sua Marca do Mal é de cor vermelho sangue, seus chifres são mais altos, ele usa uma capa longa como a de um Myotismon que esconde parcialmente seu corpo e suas asas (que ficam fora da capa) são como as antigas só que com menos buracos.

"LordDevimon..." Murmurou TK.

"Como ele pode estar vivo?" Perguntou Kari muito assustada segurando o braço de TK.

"Conte pra eles Psychicmon. Eu sei que você absorveu os dados de NeoDevimon..." Disse LordDevimon sorrindo.

Psychicmon olhou com muita revolta para LordDevimon e respondeu enquanto olhava nos olhos dele. "Aquele NeoDevimon era um impostor..."

Todos estavam surpresos, e ao mesmo tempo com muito medo. HolyAngemon e Angewomon sabiam o trabalho que aquele digimon tinha dado, se ele que era um impostor era tão forte, imagina Devimon?

"Aquele NeoDevimon era meu pupilo, nenhum dos meus servos sabia da existência dele, pelo menos não totalmente, todos eles achavam que aquele NeoDevimon era eu digivolvido. Ele me servia como um ótimo substituto nas horas que eu precisava me ausentar." Explicou LordDevimon. "A verdade é que ele foi forçado a digivolver e estava parcialmente sob meu controle mental."

"Seu sujo!" Disse Ryusei.

"Ora não diga isso, garanto que ele estava bem melhor como meu servo mental do que da maneira que o encontrei... Uma mera lembrança de alguém que um dia já foi um inocente PicoDevimon." Disse LordDevimon.

"PicoDevimon... É o mesmo PicoDevimon que Myotismon engoliu sete anos atrás?" Disse Angewomon.

"Mas como?" Perguntou HolyAngemon

"Acontece que esse maldito absorveu Myotismon..." Disse Psychicmon furioso.

TK, Kari e seus digimon não acreditaram no que ouviram, Devimon tinha absorvido os dados de MaloMyotismon. "Não..." Lamentou Kari.

"E não foi o único." Disse Psychicmon furioso. "Ele também absorveu Anubismon, Daemon e Apocalymon. Sem contar os Mestres das Trevas e o Kowlon Co. Esse maldito só queria se fortalecer o tempo todo."

"Hahahaha! Vejo que suas habilidades de absorção são tão boas quanto as minhas. NeoDevimon era o único que sabia dessa sala e dessa máquina que fiz para armazenar os dados." Disse LordDevimon.

"Então os dados que nós vimos vindo pra cá... Droga!" Lamentou TK.

"Ele absorveu todos os digimon mais poderosos que enfrentamos..." Disse Kari tremendo de medo.

"E devo tudo a vocês digiescolhidos, sem vocês eu não teria tido sucesso. Além de me presentearem com a habilidade de Kimeramon, vocês mandaram Daemon pra esse mundo, e destruíram MaloMyotismon por mim, isso sem contar nos dados de Apocalymon que foram lacrados pelos seus digivices." Disse LordDevimon sorrindo. "Melhor do que o que vocês fizeram, foi Dragomon e Psychicmon confiarem em mim! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Droga!" Disse TK lamentando com raiva e ao mesmo tempo com medo.

"Não temos outra escolha se não lutar!" Disse Angewomon.

"Mas Angewomon?" Disse Kari com medo.

"Nós podemos vencê-los se lutarmos juntos!" Disse HolyAngemon olhando para Angewomon que revidava o olhar.

Psychicmon se posicionou na frente. "Também vou lutar..." Disse Psychicmon enquanto HolyAngemon e Angewomon olhavam pra ele e concordaram.

"E vocês pretendem me desafiar sozinhos?" Perguntou LordDevimon em deboche.

"Vou mandá-lo para o inferno!" Disse Psychicmon enquanto corria pra cima de LordDevimon. "GARRA DA CULPA!" Psychicmon consegue segurar LordDevimon pelo pescoço e usa seu golpe, mas nada adianta. "O que?"

"Você achou mesmo que esse golpe funcionaria comigo?" Disse LordDevimon. "Chamas do Inferno!" LordDevimon usa o ataque de Daemon a queima-roupa em Psychicmon que grita de dor.

"Psychicmon! Não!" Gritou Ryusei que foi segurado por TK antes que fosse até a luta.

"Solta ele!" Gritou Angewomon enquanto lançava uma de suas flechas.

LordDevimon parou o ataque e lançou outro. "Revolução de Cristal!" Era o ataque de GranDracmon. O ataque congelou a flecha de Angewomon e congelou Psychicmon. HolyAngemon e Angewomon pegaram TK, Kari e Ryusei e saíram da mira do ataque.

"Não!" Gritou Ryusei. "Maldito!" HolyAngemon e Angewomon deixaram os digiescolhidos num canto enquanto e logo em seguida voaram para perto de LordDevimon.

"Hehehe, venham!" Desafiou LordDevimon.

"Banidor de Almas!" Atacou HolyAngemon.

"Encanto Divino!" Atacou Angewomon.

LordDevimon simplesmente não se mexeu e recebeu todos os ataques. "O que?" HolyAngemon estava incrédulo.

"Ele resistiu a nossos ataques sem mover um dedo!" Disse Angewomon.

LordDevimon sorriu. "Pode não parecer, mas meu corpo agora é tão resistente quanto o de Chaosdramon." HolyAngemon e Angewomon não sabiam o que fazer, nenhum dos seus ataques surtiam efeito. "Eu esperava mais de vocês..." Os olhos de Psychicmon ficaram vermelhos e uma aura azul brilhou em volta dele quebrando o cristal. "O que é isso? Esse ataque era pra ter transformado você em cristal.

Psychicmon refungou e disse. "Criei uma barreira psíquica em volta do meu corpo, você apenas transformou vento em cristal."

"Muito esperto..." Disse LordDevimon gostando das habilidades de Psychicmon.

"Ar Santo!" Angewomon rapidamente usou seu ataque.

"Portal do Destino!" HolyAngemon abriu o Portal do Destino ao mesmo tempo em direção ao anel sagrado soltando toda a rajada para ele. E logo em seguida usou seu outro ataque. "Banidor de Almas!" Que foi em direção ao anel.

"Hiper Canhão Infinito!" LordDevimon que não havia sido afetado pelo poder de Angewomon usou o ataque de Chaosdramon soltando as rajadas com suas mãos. Psychicmon entrou na frente e fez uma barreira na pra conter o ataque.

Psychicmon então se virou e usou. "Reator Gaia!" E mirou o ataque no anel sagrado que virou uma esfera de energia e aumentou a força de Angewomon.

LordDevimon cancelou seu ataque vendo que não daria certo e tentou mudar de ataque mas Angewomon já estava fortalecida e pronta pra atacar. "ENCANTO DIVINO!"

O Encanto Divino atravessou a barreira que se desfez e LordDevimon permaneceu parado olhando pro ataque, ele logo em seguida sorriu e foi atingido pelo ataque que causou uma explosão destruindo parte das paredes da torre. Psychicmon então lançou esferas de energia negras uma após a outra com suas duas mãos enquanto elas tocavam LordDevimon e explodiam em meio a poeira. Psychicmon usou toda a energia que ele havia recuperado e sugado de NeoDevimon, ele atacou incessantemente até cansar. A poeira levantada não deixava os digiescolhidos verem o que estava acontecendo.

"Conseguimos?" Disseram TK e Kari juntos.

Angewomon e HolyAngemon estavam olhando toda a cena de perto. Ryusei estava perto de TK e Kari olhando para Psychicmon cansado que estava ofegante. Todos esperaram para ver o resultado, eis que então que eles ouvem uma leve risada e se espantam. "É só isso que vocês podem fazer?"

"Impossível..." Disse TK.

"Não, não pode ser!" Disse Kari incrédula. "Deveríamos ser capazes de derrotá-los se uníssemos nossas forças!"

"Usei todo o meu poder neste ataque..." Disse HolyAngemon não acreditando no que estava vendo.

Angewomon e Psychicmon não disseram nada apenas estavam chocados com o tamanho poder de Devimon. LordDevimon estava intacto, menos sua capa que havia sido destruída por completa.

"Mesmo que meu corpo não tivesse a resistência de Chaosdramon vocês não seriam capazes de me causar um arranhão. São muito fracos comparados a mim." Disse LordDevimon.

Todos estavam com medo, inclusive Ryusei que disse. "Não faz sentido... Dragomon me garantiu que os digiescolhidos da Luz e da Esperança e seus digimon eram os mais poderosos entre os digiescolhidos, e deveriam ser capazes de derrotar as trevas de Devimon."

"Em parte ele tinha razão, os digiescolhidos da Luz e da Esperança são os mais fortes, disto não restam dúvidas. Tanto é que foram capazes de derrotar quase todos os Mestres das Trevas sozinhos sem a ajuda de ninguém. Mas o que seu patético mestre errou..." Disse LordDevimon enquanto tirava um rosário que estava pendurado em seu pescoço e que antes estava escondido pela capa. "Foi em acreditar que eles seriam capazes de me vencer." LordDevimon mostrou o rosário para eles com a mão direita.

Ryusei e Psychicmon olharam para aquele rosário com olhar de espanto. "Isso é..." Disse Ryusei olhado para o rosário que parecia ser o de Dragomon. TK, Kari e seus digimon não entenderam o que significava aquilo.

LordDevimon sorriu. "Só acho uma pena ele não estar mais aqui para ver o quanto estava errado." E logo depois fechou a sua mão com força fazendo o rosário se arrebentar.

Ryusei olhava para as contas que caiam no chão em câmera lenta e o som ecoava em sua cabeça fazendo a ficha cair. Dragomon estava morto. Psychicmon se enfureceu. Ryusei permaneceu calado por alguns segundos de cabeça baixa e tremendo. TK e Kari olharam para ele e não entendiam porque ele estava assim.

"Ryusei?" Perguntou Kari.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou TK.

E então lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do digiescolhido do mundo das trevas que empunhava sua espada com força. "Maldito..." Ele não conteve as lágrimas e continuaram a cair. "MALDITO!" Ryusei usou sua super velocidade para correr em direção a LordDevimon que apenas observou sorrindo. "AHHH!" Gritou o digiescolhido desesperado enquanto pulava e tentava atingir Devimon com sua espada. Psychicmon não teve tempo de detê-lo e LordDevimon com apenas uma mão segurou a espada de Ryusei e a destruiu fazendo o digiescolhido cair em desilusão, logo em seguida o digimau jogou Ryusei longe dali com um soco.

"Ryusei!" Gritou Psychicmon que não havia chegada a tempo de ajudar. "Miserável!" Ele gritou enquanto com seu dedo do meio atirava um feixe de luz azul no peito de LordDevimon que não sentiu nada. "Idiota! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que meu corpo é impenetrável?!" O mesmo revidou com um Hiper Canhão Infinito que saiu de sua mão e furou o peito direito de Psychicmon.

HolyAngemon e Angewomon também não puderam fazer nada a não ser ver toda a cena que acontecera muito rápida. Kari virou o rosto encostando em TK que a abraçava. Ryusei estava caído perto de uma das paredes e gemendo disse. "Psy... chic... mon..." E logo depois desmaiou.

Psychicmon estava caído perto de HolyAngemon inconsciente e sem se mexer. LordDevimon ainda debochou. "De nada adiantou ter poderes de absorção e não os usá-los como deveria. Se ele tivesse absorvido mais digimon não estaria fraco desse jeito."

HolyAngemon se irritou com as palavras de LordDevimon e foi pra cima dele. "Já chega Devimon, você passou dos limites!" E HolyAngemon começou a atacar LordDevimon com sua espada enquanto o mesmo desviava dos ataques facilmente usando a super velocidade de Merukimon.

TK estava ficando furioso enquanto Kari continuava abraçada a ele ainda com medo. "Maldito Devimon..." Murmurou TK. "Eu não posso mais aceitar isso. Não é hora de sentir medo Kari, nós temos que vencer Devimon a todo o custo."

_~Concierto de Aranjuez (Digimon Unreleased OST Version)~_

"Mas TK..." Disse Kari se afastando um pouco e olhando pra ele. "Nossos ataques não funcionam."

"Não podemos perder as esperanças, não podemos deixar que alguém como ele saia vitorioso, eu prometi a você que sairíamos daqui, e é o que vamos fazer." Disse TK deixando o medo de lado e tendo mais esperanças.

"TK..." Disse Kari sendo tocada pela coragem do seu namorado.

TK olhou para Psychicmon caído no chão e disse. "Não podemos desistir agora, nós evoluímos muito desde que chegamos aqui, acredito que seremos capazes de vencer LordDevimon evoluindo mais. Tudo o que temos que fazer é continuar acreditando no poder da luz."

"Ter esperança..." Kari de repente não sentiu mais medo, parecia que o coração de TK estava confortando o dela. "Manter a luz em seu coração não importa quão escuro esteja em sua volta, esse é o significado de possuir o Brasão da Esperança, como disse Tintiromon." Disse Kari sorrindo.

TK concordou e disse. "E agora precisamos mais do que nunca da sua luz para vencermos, é por isso que nascemos um para o outro, nós nos completamos. Por favor, Kari, tenha coragem, confie em mim."

Kari se corou e disse. "Eu confio..." E ela brilhou, assim como TK.

Angewomon brilhou também. "Sinto-me mais forte..."

HolyAngemon que havia errando todos os golpes e estava exausto começou a brilhar também e a se sentir mais forte. "O que está acontecendo comigo?"

LordDevimon olhou feio para a cena e disse. "Vocês não desistem nunca. Vou ter que dar um fim nisso agora!" E LordDevimon usou sua super velocidade para atacar HolyAngemon por trás com as garras mas o anjo conseguiu interromper o golpe de LordDevimon segurando sua mão. "O que?! Como conseguiu prever meu ataque?"

HolyAngemon então com sua outra mão atacou LordDevimon a queima roupa. "Banidor de Almas!" E o ataque acertou em cheio LordDevimon que caiu um pouco longe, próximo a Angewomon.

LordDevimon levantou furioso. "Insetos malditos!" Ele então olhou para Angewomon, sorriu e voou até ela com super velocidade.

"Cuidado!" Gritou HolyAngemon que foi até ao alcance dela tão rápido quanto Devimon a ponto de socá-lo em cheio no rosto.

LordDevimon olhou incrédulo para HolyAngemon. "De onde ele tirou tanto poder e força..." Pesou LordDevimon que estava sangrando pela primeira vez. Enquanto LordDevimon e recuperava do golpe Angewomon já estava lançando sua flecha celestial que atingiu LordDevimon em cheio perfurando seu ombro. "Impossível..." Pensou LordDevimon.

"LordDevimon foi ferido!" Disse Angewomon.

HolyAngemon sorriu e disse. "Nossos ataques estão funcionando!"

TK e Kari assistiam para a batalha de mãos dadas. LordDevimon estava furioso e tentou tirar a flecha de Angewomon do seu ombro, mas não conseguia. "Agora HolyAngemon!" Disse Angewomon.

HolyAngemon então sacou sua espada e começou a fazer um circulo no ar. "PORTAL DO DESTINO!"

O Portal do Destino se abriu e começou a sugar LordDevimon. O mesmo tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu. "O que? O que está acontecendo? Meu corpo, ele não se mexe! O que essa flecha maldita fez comigo?!"

"Minha flecha não fez nada, Devimon." Angewomon disse em deboche sorrindo.

HolyAngemon também sorriu e completou. "Lembra do último ataque de Psychicmon?" HolyAngemon falava do feixe de luz que Psychicmon disparou em LordDevimon antes do vilão contra-atacar. "Você se gabou tanto do seu corpo impenetrável que não percebeu que ele só queria atingir seu sistema nervoso." HolyAngemon então olhou para Psychicmon desmaiado no chão, respirando lentamente. "Obrigado Psychicmon." Pensou o anjo.

"Maldição!" Resmungou LordDevimon que estava sendo sugado para perto do Portal do Destino.

HolyAngemon apareceu por trás de LordDevimon. "Chegou o seu fim! Banidor de Almas!"

"Ahhh!" E LordDevimon foi jogado no Portal do Destino que se fechou e se desfez.

_~Fim do Concierto de Aranjuez (Digimon Unreleased OST Version)~_

Angewomon olhou para HolyAngemon e o mesmo sorriu, ela retribuiu o sorriso e ambos pararam de brilhar. TK e Kari também pararam e sorriram um para o outro.

"Vencemos?" Perguntou Angewomon.

"Não sinto mais a terrível presença de Devimon... Creio que desta vez o derrotamos." Disse HolyAngemon. HolyAngemon se lembrou de Psychicmon. "Psychicmon!" Ele disse, e voou junto com Angewomon em direção ao amigo.

HolyAngemon e Angewomon estava voando um do lado do outro, porém TK e Kari de longe viram algo se formando atrás deles e gritaram juntos. "Atrás de vocês!"

Quando Angewomon e HolyAngemon se viraram, tinha um míssil indo em direção a HolyAngemon. "Cuidado!" Gritou Angewomon que empurrou HolyAngemon pro lado e foi atingida em cheio pelo míssil. "Ah..." Ela deu um leve grito e desmaiou caindo no chão.

TK, Kari e HolyAngemon se chocaram ao ver a cena. De onde havia vindo o míssil, uma nuvem de trevas apareceu e logo em seguida tomou a forma de LordDevimon. "Hum... Angewomon..."

Angewomon caiu desacordada no chão. "ANGEWOMON!" HolyAngemon gritou e foi em direção a amada. Quando ele chegou perto dela, viu que ela estava estranha, ele não pôde ver direito o que havia acontecido, mas lembra de ter visto um míssil atingindo ela, porém ela estava intacta, apenas desacordada. "Angewomon..." Disse HolyAngemon com uma voz de preocupado.

TK e Kari estavam abalados, eles soltaram suas mãos e ficaram nas expectativa de Angewomon acordar.

"Hehehehe... Era o Míssil Destruidor. Um dos ataques de Chaosdramon. Ele injeta um vírus letal que vai destruindo a vítima de dentro pra fora." Disse LordDevimon.

HolyAngemon usou seu poder. "Desinfecção Sagrada!"

"É inútil. Uma vez que o vírus penetra o corpo de um digimon, ele atinge seu diginúcleo. Mesmo destruído o vírus, o efeito continuará, e ela morrerá." Disse LordDevimon sorrindo vitorioso.

HolyAngemon começou a tremer de desespero, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu capacete. "Não..."

LordDevimon sorriu. "Péssima idéia ter usado o Portal do Destino. Já deveria saber que isso não funcionaria comigo."

"Maldito!" Disse HolyAngemon. "DEVIMON!" Gritou HolyAngemon que voou furioso em direção ao inimigo. Ele tentou fincar sua espada em LordDevimon mas o mesmo segurou com uma das mãos.

"Vocês acharam mesmo que aquele era todo o meu poder? Fique sabendo que eu não usei nem metade dele até agora." E LordDevimon quebrou a Excalibur de HolyAngemon com apenas uma mão. HolyAngemon ficou boquiaberto, não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. "Acabei de tomar uma decisão. Não vou destruir você agora. Vou aproveitar minha doce vingança vendo você sofrer mais." E então ele soltou uma rajada de energia semelhante ao Banidor de Almas, porém de trevas a queima roupa em HolyAngemon, que foi jogado e caiu perto de onde Angewomon estava. "Enquanto você fica aqui lamentando a morte da sua namoradinha, eu vou para o Digimundo destruir todos os digiescolhidos e absorver seus digimon. E quando eu voltar, vou usar todos os ataques dos seus amigos contra você! Até que você se rasteje e implore para que eu te mate! Hahahahaha!"

"Não..." HolyAngemon se levantou aos poucos mas estava muito fraco e ferido. TK e Kari estavam preocupados, mas nada podiam fazer se não apenas olhar.

LordDevimon então abriu um portal atrás dele, e dava pra ver o Digimundo do outro lado. "Aproveite seus últimos minutos de vida HolyAngemon..."

"Não!" Disse HolyAngemon ferido. E LordDevimon adentrou o portal que logo em seguida se fechou.

"Angewomon!" Falava Kari enquanto chorando tentava acordar a sua digimon, TK estava do lado dela abalado sem saber o que fazer.

_~Kanashimi~_

HolyAngemon se levantou devagar devido aos ferimentos e olhou em sua volta. Ryusei estava desacordado num canto, e Psychicmon estava em outro, ainda vivo, porém respirando lentamente. Então ele olhou para Angewomon, e foi caminhando até ela. Na sua cabeça só se passavam lembranças de tudo que eles vivenciaram juntos. Desde quando se conheceram ainda como Tailmon sendo inimiga até as lutas contra os Mestres das Trevas que eles estiveram lado a lado como Angemon e Angewomon. O momento em que eles hiper digivolveram pela primeira vez, e nas inúmeras vezes em que eles lutaram juntos como Pegasusmon e Nefertimon. Algumas lembranças dos quase quatro anos de paz que se passaram, e por último, as batalhas que eles enfrentaram no Mundo das Trevas e o momento em que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez. Tudo isso destruído pela ambição de Devimon. HolyAngemon chegou perto e Kari pela última vez tentava acordar Angewomon mas não conseguia, a digiescolhida então não suportou tal cena e abraçou TK enquanto chorava. TK olhou para HolyAngemon nos olhos e ambos se lembraram da outra vez, em que Angemon se sacrificou para derrotar o mesmo Devimon, aquilo emocionou TK o fazendo chorar silenciosamente pois o mesmo ainda não havia esquecido a dor que sentiu. A diferença era que agora Angewomon não poderia voltar, não só por estar no Mundo das Trevas, mas por Anubismon não estar mais vivo para restaurá-la, o destino dela estava nas mãos de LordDevimon que certamente iria apagá-la para sempre ou simplesmente absorvê-la.

HolyAngemon se abaixou pegou Angewomon no colo e a abraçou. "Desinfecção Sagrada..." Disse o anjo que usou seu poder sem sucesso. Ele então disse de novo. "Desinfecção Sagrada!" Mas nada aconteceu. Já perdendo o controle de suas emoções e começando a chorar também disse mais forte. "DESINFECÇÃO SAGRADA!" E Angewomon continuou desacordada. HolyAngemon olhou para ela, e passou a mão nos cabelos de sua amada. "Eu vou te salvar custe o que custar, nem que pra isso eu tenha que morrer... Porque eu não posso suportar viver sem você... Não posso deixar você morrer... Desinfecção Sagrada..." E ele usou seu poder com mais força, mas nada aconteceu. Tremendo e não conseguindo mais se segurar, HolyAngemon beijou Angewomon em um ato desesperado de tentar se sacrificar por ela. Ele usou seu poder mais uma vez, mas dessa vez não só tentava curá-la como também passar toda a sua vida para ela.

_~Fim da Kanashimi~_

_~Concierto de Aranjuez (Digimon Unreleased OST Version)~_

O digivice de TK então brilhou, assim como o Brasão da Esperança que habitava seu peito. Kari interrompeu o choro e olhou para a luz no peito de TK, que tinha o símbolo da Esperança, depois olhou para HolyAngemon que estava recebendo ajuda do digivice e do brasão, em seguida o D-Terminal de TK também brilhou, era o Digiovo da Esperança reagindo. HolyAngemon estava brilhando enquanto beijava Angewomon em seus braços. Ao ver a cena Kari se emocionou e se encheu de esperança, seu digivice e brasão então brilharam, depois, seu Digiovo da Luz também brilhou. TK sentiu o coração de Kari se enchendo de esperança e luz e sorriu, ele sabia que um milagre estava acontecendo e seu coração esperançoso se encheu da luz de Kari, logo Kari e TK também brilharam e Angewomon reagiu mexendo os dedos, ela brilhou também, a luz era forte fazendo Ryusei acordar e levantar o rosto a ponto de ver o milagre que estava acontecendo boquiaberto. Psychicmon continuava caído porém estava recobrando a consciência, o mesmo abriu os olhos mas não se mexeu devido a ferida. Logo a torre toda se encheu de luz, era a combinação do poder da Luz com o da Esperança.

Angewomon acordou nos braços de HolyAngemon e envolveu seus braços no dele, que ao senti-la interrompeu o beijo só para poder ver melhor. "Angewomon..."

Ela sorriu e disse sorrindo. "Você me salvou de novo..."

HolyAngemon conseguia ouvir os pensamentos de Angewomon e sentir as batidas de seu coração, eles estavam em sincronia. Angewomon também conseguia ouvir os pensamentos de HolyAngemon e sentir suas batidas de coração. Kari e TK já haviam desenvolvido tal laço e ele estava muito mais forte agora, eles podiam dessa vez sentir seus corações batendo em sincronia. Os digivices então brilharam mais e começaram a vibrar como da outra vez. Eles pegaram os digivices e olharam, e como da outra vez estavam mudando.

"O meu digivice esta mudando de cor." Disseram Kari e TK juntos.

HolyAngemon e Angewomon se encaravam e seus pensamentos estavam em perfeita sincronia.

_~Fim do Concierto de Aranjuez (Digimon Unreleased OST Version)~_

_~Brave Heart~_

Os digivices se ativaram em conjunto com os brasões e os digiovos. HolyAngemon e Angewomon foram envolvidos pela luz da digievolução e começaram a flutuar separadamente. Ryusei olhou para a cena impressionado. TK e Kari estavam de mãos dadas enquanto seus digimon flutuavam um de frente pro outro.

"Digievolução de DNA!" Disseram os dois juntos.

E os dois se tornaram luz, e se juntaram, e um novo digimon apareceu.

"ANGELUSMON!"

TK e Kari olhavam para o novo digimon maravilhados. A luz de Angelusmon emanava um poder de cura, que só atingiam os de bom coração. Ryusei estava se sentindo mais forte, e a ferida Psychicmon estava se fechando mais rápido.

_Analisador Digimon_

_Angelusmon. É a fusão de HolyAngemon com Angewomon. Esse digimon mitológico é o único da sua espécie. Com sua técnica, o Julgamento do Paraíso, ele pode destruir tudo o que é trevas._

Angelusmon (アンジェラスモン _Anjerasumon_) é similar a LordHolyAngemon exceto que além da veste branca ele usa uma armadura como a do arcanjo São Miguel, branca e com o desenho do Brasão da Esperança. Ele tem uma espada na mão direita. Tem cabelos loiros e em sua máscara o desenho do Brasão da Luz. Possui um aro dourado vertical atrás de sua cabeça (representa uma auréola). Diferente de HolyAngemon e de Angewomon ele não tem gênero, mas similar aos anjos ele é tratado no masculino. É um digimon poderoso na forma extrema e representa a união da Luz e da Esperança.

O digimon arcanjo era magnífico e seu poder de luz era incomparável. Ryusei se levantou sem sentir dores e Psychicmon que havia sido totalmente curado estava se levantando confuso sem saber o que havia acontecido. Angelusmon desceu e pousou no chão, ele ainda emanava a luz da digievolução como já foi vista outras vezes. TK e Kari não estavam mais brilhando nem seus brasões nem seus D-Terminal's, mas seus digivices estavam com as características de um D3 após uma digievolução de DNA. Como as roupas de Angelusmon eram toda branca, os D3 eram de uma cor só.

"Angelusmon... Que digimon lindo." Disse Kari emocionada.

"Finalmente eles conseguiram atingir a forma extrema." Disse TK brincando, feliz pelo o que estava vendo.

"É um digimon muito poderoso, nunca em toda a minha vida vi um digimon assim..." Disse Psychicmon impressionado.

"Esse digimon consegue encher até o Mundo das Trevas com o poder da Luz, será que era desse poder que Dragomon falava?" Disse Ryusei.

~Fim da Brave Heart~

Ambos se aproximaram de Angelusmon e o mesmo disse. "Temos que ir para o Digimundo o quanto antes. Nossos amigos estarão em perigos se Devimon os encontrar."

"Podemos tentar abrir um portal com os digivices." Disse Kari.

"Ou podemos atravessar o Redemoinho das Trevas." Disse TK.

"O Redemoinho das Trevas fica muito longe daqui, vocês levariam horas até chegar lá." Disse Psychicmon.

Angelusmon sorriu e disse. "Não levarei mais do que dez minutos." Todos se impressionaram. "Mas temos que torcer para que nossos amigos estejam perto do redemoinho." Logo em seguida ele ergueu sua espada e a mesma emitiu uma luz ofuscante por alguns segundos, e logo em seguida parou e então se desmaterializou, impressionando mais ainda a todos. Ele ficou de frente para a entrada da torre e estendeu as mãos. "TK, Kari, segurem em minhas mãos." TK segurou na mão esquerda e Kari na mão direita. Angelusmon então disse para Psychicmon e Ryusei. "Acha que consegue nos alcançar?"

Ryusei e Psychicmon reagiram com espanto, o digimon psíquico depois sorriu ironicamente e disse. "Vejam só, mal chegaram a fase extrema e já acham que podem tudo."

Angelusmon sorriu e disse. "Infelizmente não posso levar vocês comigo, mas sei que você é rápido, Psychicmon. Nos encontramos no Digimundo, tente sentir o poder de Devimon quando chegar lá, sei que você é capaz disso."

Ainda sorrindo ironicamente Psychicmon pergunta. "Como pensa em chegar no Redemoinho das Trevas daqui?"

Angelusmon olhou pra fora da torre e disse. "Não existem mais portais ou ilusões nesta ilha, todo o poder de Devimon foi anulado quando digivolvi, sendo assim, vai ser mais fácil chegar ao Redemoinho das Trevas. Que fica a alguns quilômetros daqui ao noroeste."

Ryusei ficou impressionado enquanto Psychicmon fez cara feia e pensou. "Grrr, como ele descobriu a localização do Redemoinho das Trevas? E como ele conseguiu se livrar dos poderes de Devimon tão facilmente?"

"Temos que admitir Psychicmon, esse digimon é incrível." Disse Ryusei sorrindo, provavelmente sabendo o que seu digimon estava pensando.

"Nos encontramos no Digimundo." Disse Angelusmon enquanto TK e Kari seguravam na mão dele e ele começava a voar numa velocidade sônica.

Ryusei ficou impressionado. Psychicmon estava muito irritado. "Grrrr, convencido!" Resmungou o digimon.

No Digimundo, mais precisamente na casa do Gennai, o próprio chega correndo na sala onde estavam todos os digiescolhidos todo agitado.

"Digiescolhidos!" Disse Gennai ofegante.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Tai confuso.

"É a Ilha Arquivo..." Disse Gennai.

Na Ilha Arquivo LordDevimon estava admirando tudo de cima do Mt. Mugen. "A Ilha Arquivo... Quantas lembranças tenho deste lugar..." E LordDevimon riu enquanto estendia suas mãos. "Que seja coberta pelo poder das trevas!"

Na casa do Gennai.

"Devimon?! Na Ilha Arquivo?!" Disse Tai espantado.

"Sim, estávamos trabalhando no meu notebook quando notamos a abertura de um portal." Disse Izzy nervoso. "Provavelmente foi Devimon quem abriu o portal."

"E quanto a Kari? E o TK?" Perguntou Tai nervoso.

"E-eu não sei, temos que ir até lá pra termos certeza do que está acontecendo." Disse Izzy.

Matt e Sora chegaram ao local e viram que todos estavam apreensivos. "Eu fiz um atalho para a Ilha Arquivo há algum tempo, vou levá-los até lá o mais rápido possível." Disse Gennai pegando seu controle.

Enquanto Angelusmon voava TK e Kari estavam segurando nas mãos do anjo digimon, eles perceberam que havia uma barreira em volta de Angelusmon, eles quase não sentiam que estavam voando, era como se eles estivessem dentro de um avião.

"Nós estamos mesmo voando?" Perguntou TK vendo o Mundo das Trevas passando em alta velocidade por eles.

"Sim estamos, mas vocês não estão voando comigo." Angelusmon explicou. "Vocês estão voando como eu." Kari e TK não entenderam bem o que Angelusmon quis dizer e então ele continuou. "Ao tocarem minhas mãos, é como se vocês estivessem voando na mesma velocidade que eu sem que eu precise puxá-los. Já a barreira os protege do vento." Kari e TK concordaram como sinal de que entenderam.

Na Ilha Arquivo. LordDevimon estava cobrindo a ilha com o poder das trevas, os digimon que viviam lá estavam assustados, a Ilha toda estava sendo coberta por uma nuvem de trevas.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Disse SaberLeomon.

"É o poder das Trevas..." Disse Orgemon com medo.

Em outra parte da ilha tinham vários Piyomon's com medo do poder das Trevas. Havia um BlueMeramon com eles.

"Digimon da Ilha Arquivo." Dizia LordDevimon do alto do Mt. Mugen, e sua voz ecoava a ponto de que todos pudessem ouvi-la. "De agora em diante..."

Na Cidade do Princípio um Leomon estava reunindo todos os bebês e os levando para um local seguro.

"Esta ilha..." Dizia LordDevimon.

No meio da floresta tinha um Centarumon, perto de um PlatinumSukamon que tinha um Chuumon em suas costas.

"Este mundo..." Dizia LordDevimon.

Na Cidade dos Brinquedos Mozaemon e alguns Numemon's estavam reunidos.

"Todos os digimon..." Dizia LordDevimon

Em Freezeland, um Yukidarumon e um Mojyamon assustados ouviam as palavras de LordDevimon.

"Me pertencem!" LordDevimon ergueu seus braços e começou a invocar mais poder de trevas, quando de repente ele é atingido nas costas por uma rajada. "Ugh." LordDevimon fechou a cara irritado e se virou para ver quem ousava atacá-lo. Era Imperialdramon em seu modo guerreiro. "Você..."

"Não achou que ia fazer mal a esta ilha sem antes lutar conosco né?" Disse Imperialdramon.

LordDevimon percebeu que alguém estava atrás dele e se virou. Era Omnimon pronto para atacá-lo com sua espada. "Espada Transcendente!" LordDevimon fez uma rápida manobra para desviar.

"Não se intrometam em meus assuntos!" Disse LordDevimon, mas logo depois mais digimon o atacaram.

"Canhão Flor!" Atirou Lilimon.

"Chifre Colossal!" Atirou AtlurKabuterimon.

LordDevimon desviou mais uma vez. "Ele é muito rápido!" Disse Tai que estava com os outros em cima de Garudamon.

LordDevimon sorriu e disse aos digimon. "Vocês evoluíram muito, mas continuam sendo apenas contra-tempo!" Enquanto ele dizia isso ele ergueu uma das mãos e segurou o Martelo Bumerangue que Zudomon que estava caindo na direção da cabeça dele.

"O que? Como ele sabia?" Disse Zudomon que estava no topo da montanha Mugen, junto com Joe, Cody, Yolei, Ankylomon, e Aquilamon.

LordDevimon riu e lançou o martelo de Zudomon em Lilimon que logo em seguida voltou para as mãos dele.

"Lilimon!" Gritou Mimi enquanto sua digimon regredia para Palmon e ia caindo desacordada mas sendo salva por AtlurKabuterimon.

"Eu vou mostrar a vocês do que eu sou capaz!" Disse LordDevimon enquanto voava rapidamente em direção a AtlurKabuterimon e o golpeava com o martelo de Zudomon.

"Não!" Gritou Izzy enquanto AtlurKabuterimon regredia e junto com Palmon caia desacordado.

LordDevimon se virou para Zudomon e lançou o martelo de volta para ele. Zudomon foi atingido pelo próprio martelo enquanto voltava para Gomamon e desmaiava nos braços de Joe. "Gomamon..." Disse Joe preocupado com seu digimon.

"Quem serão os próximos?" Perguntou LordDevimon.

Garudamon voou para pegar Palmon e Tentomon antes que eles caíssem no chão. E depois deixou os digiescolhidos a salvo no chão. "Eu vou lutar contra ele." Disse Garudamon enquanto os digiescolhidos pisavam em solo.

"Não Garudamon, Devimon é muito forte!" Disse Sora preocupada com sua digimon.

"Eu nunca vi um digimon assim..." Disse Gennai.

"Esse maldito é tão rápido quanto Merukimon." Murmurou Matt.

Omnimon e Imperialdramon atacaram juntos LordDevimon que desviava facilmente de seus ataques, e quando os ataques o acertavam, ele simplesmente não sentia nada.

"Não adianta!" Disse Tai. "Temos que unir nossas forças como da outra vez."

Matt e os outros concordaram. "Garudamon, dê sua energia para Imperialdramon, por favor."

Garudamon concordou e entregou suas energias para Imperialdramon, voltando a ser Pyocomon. Omnimon viu a energia de Garudamon indo para Imperialdramon e logo em seguida foi até o Mt. Mugen pousou ao lado dos digiescolhidos que estavam lá e transferiu suas energias para Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon se transformou para seu modo paladino, e havia ganhado o Sabre Omega. Aquilamon e Ankylomon também transferiram suas energias.

"Hum, este é o Imperialdramon Modo Paladino? Não me parece tão forte assim, GranDracmon era mesmo muito fraco." Debochou LordDevimon.

"Como sabe que enfrentamos GranDracmon?" Perguntou Imperialdramon.

"Enquanto vocês lutavam aqui, e seus amigos lutavam no Mundo das Trevas, eu ia me fortalecendo. A cada digimon que vocês destruíam, os dados eram transferidos para minha fortaleza, onde lá eu absorvi todos! " Explicou LordDevimon enquanto fazia sua voz propagar pela ilha.

Todos se espantaram. "O-o que ele disse?" Perguntou Ken chocado.

"Ele... Absorveu todos os digimon que destruímos?" Disse Davis.

"Droga..." Disse Gennai.

"Então estávamos o tempo todo contribuindo para que Devimon ficasse mais forte?" Disse Matt furioso.

"Vocês não foram os únicos que me ajudaram. No Mundo das Trevas seus amigos derrotaram todos os Mestres das Trevas, além de muitos outros." Disse LordDevimon. "E juntando todo esse poder, com os poderes de Anubismon, Apocalymon, Myotismon e Daemon... Eu me tornei invencível!"

Todos os digiescolhidos e Gennai estavam espantados, alguns tremiam de raiva e outros de medo. Os digimon que estavam na ilha não acreditavam nas palavras que ouviam, a maioria deles conheceu a fúria dos Mestres das Trevas.

"Ninguém foi capaz de me derrotar, nem mesmo os digiescolhidos da Luz e Esperança!" Disse LordDevimon enquanto gargalhava.

"MALDITO!" Gritou Tai. "O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELES?!" Matt tentou segurar Tai mas o mesmo estava tão preocupado quanto Tai.

"Vamos vingar nossos amigos!" Disse Imperialdramon.

"Tente se puder!" Desafiou LordDevimon.

"SABRE OMEGA!" E Imperialdramon usou seu poderoso ataque em LordDevimon. Mas o digimau deteve o ataque de Imperialdramon com apenas uma mão. LordDevimon apenas sorriu para o inimigo. "Não pode ser..." E então LordDevimon com a outra mão corta o sabre de Imperialdramon no meio.

Todos os digiescolhidos e os digimon que estavam acordados ficaram calados. Imperialdramon ficou incrédulo e não conseguia se mover de tanto medo. LordDevimon encarou Imperialdramon nos olhos e ficou calado.

No Mundo das Trevas Angelusmon avista algo de longe e para.

"O que foi Angelusmon?" Perguntou TK.

"Aquilo é..." Disse Angelusmon enquanto eles se aproximavam e avistavam o que parecia ser um portal.

"É a Ilha Arquivo..." Disse Kari.

No Digimundo LordDevimon levantou os braços e invocou algumas nuvens carregadas.

"Morra." Disse LordDevimon. E a ilha inteira ouviu um forte trovão. Imperialdramon estava parado sem reação e um raio estava prestes a cair. "Trovão Justiça!" Assim que LordDevimon invocou o seu ataque um vulto apareceu por cima de Imperialdramon e o raio o atingiu em cheio, a luz ofuscante e o altíssimo som emitidos pelo Trovão Justiça não permitiram que todos pudessem ver o que estava acontecendo.

Quando o ataque parou LordDevimon estava sorrindo, mas logo sua expressão mudou para uma de chocado. Era Angelusmon que estava flutuando em cima de Imperialdramon com sua espada erguida, ela estava brilhando como raio dando a entender de que ele havia absorvido todo o Trovão Justiça.

"Quem é... Quem é esse?" Pensou LordDevimon irritado.

"Que digimon é aquele?!" Disse Tai vendo de longe.

"É um anjo?" Disse Davis.

"TK?" Pensou Matt enquanto olhava pro digimon.

E duas vozes soaram em conjunto por trás dos digiescolhidos. "Aquele é Angelusmon."

Todos viraram e se alegraram ao ver de quem eram as vozes. TK e Kari, sãos e salvos, eles estavam parados atrás deles.

"KARI!" Gritou Tai.

"TK!" Gritou Matt, e os dois correram para abraçar seus irmãos.

Os outros foram até eles em seguida. E fizeram várias perguntas, sobre como eles estavam, quem era Angelusmon. Enquanto isso Angelusmon desceu e ficou ao lado de Imperialdramon que ainda estava um pouco desnorteado pelo o que estava acontecendo. Então Angelusmon tocou em Imperialdramon no peito com sua mão esquerda e disse. "Desculpe o atraso, eu não queria envolver vocês nesta batalha." Então ele curou Imperialdramon não só fisicamente como mentalmente. LordDevimon olhou para aquilo sentindo ódio, ele não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que aquele digimon tinha ligação com HolyAngemon.

Angelusmon olhou em sua volta e viu no topo da montanha Mugen que Joe, Cody e Yolei estavam juntos e com seus digimon na forma em treinamento, sendo que Bukamon estava desmaiado. Viu também que os outros digiescolhidos estavam com Kari e TK perto da floresta e tinha alguns digimon desmaiados lá, enquanto outros estavam acordados porém enfraquecidos, todos na forma em treinamento. Por fim ele olhou para LordDevimon que estava parado na sua frente com um olhar sinistro.

"Posso saber quem é você?" Perguntou LordDevimon.

Angelusmon olhou nos olhos do digimau e disse calmamente. "Sou aquele que vai por um fim definitivo em sua existência, criatura miserável. Eu sou a Esperança da Luz, Angelusmon."

"Por um fim em minha existência? Quem você pensa que é?" LordDevimon cai na real e entende o que esta acontecendo. "Já entendi, fizeram a digievolução de DNA. Não esperava que aquele inútil da Angewomon fosse sobreviver ao meu vírus. He, Angelusmon, eu não tenho medo de você... EU SOU O SER MAIS PODEROSO DE TODOS OS MUNDOS!" Disse LordDevimon em tom alto enquanto Angelusmon estendia sua espada na direção de Devimon e soltava o golpe do próprio digimon contra ele mesmo. O Trovão Justiça acertou LordDevimon que caiu no meio da floresta.

Todos olharam aquela cena impressionados, até mesmo Kari e TK. LordDevimon havia sido derrubado facilmente pelo próprio poder. Os digimon da ilha arquivo olharam para aquilo aliviados, pois suas esperanças haviam voltado, um novo digimon apareceu para salvar a ilha. Depois disso Angelusmon olhou para o céu escuro e ergueu pro céu sua espada, desta vez descarregada e disse. "O poder das trevas não vai mais fazer mal a este mundo enquanto eu estiver aqui para protegê-lo!" E sua espada brilhou como da outra vez e um poder de luz tomou conta da Ilha Arquivo iluminando-a e apagando todo o poder de LordDevimon. O digimon demônio estava se levantando do chão e ficou mais irritado ainda quando viu a cena. Todas as trevas que cobriam a ilha se foram, e ela voltou a ser pura como sempre. O poder de Angelusmon também acordou e curou os digimon escolhidos que foram feridos na batalha, e fortaleceu os digimon que haviam doado seu poder para Imperialdramon. LordDevimon estava furioso e levantou voou lentamente enquanto se aproximava de Angelusmon. Todos os digimon escolhidos digivolveram para suas formas criança.

"Você acha que me intimida com isso? Eu sou o ser mais poderoso que já existiu!" Disse LordDevimon.

"Você é um coitado." Disse Angelusmon.

LordDevimon não gostou das palavras provocativas de Angelusmon. "Eu sou um coitado... Hehehe, deixa ver se eu entendi bem. Eu deixei Angewomon quase morta e humilhei HolyAngemon, derrubei Psychicmon e estava prestes a vencer Imperialdramon, e agora você chega recém digivolvido e só porque me pegou desprevenido uma vez me chama de coitado?" Disse LordDevimon num tom irônico.

Angelusmon permaneceu calmo e disse. "Talvez seu erro tenha sido justamente poupar a vida de HolyAngemon. Quem sabe se você tivesse derrotado ele quando teve a chance, se você não tivesse deixado tanto poder subir a sua cabeça, se tivesse a mentalidade que tinha antigamente, você não estaria diante do seu pior pesadelo. O seu maior erro Devimon, foi achar que a guerra estava ganha, mas a guerra só termina quando se vence a última das batalhas."

"E você? Acha mesmo que vai ganhar esta guerra?!" Perguntou LordDevimon.

Angelusmon sorriu confiante e disse calmamente. "Devimon... A guerra já está ganha. Não há nada que você possa fazer pra evitar isto." E então ele disse com uma voz firme. "Você já perdeu!"

LordDevimon ficou furioso com as palavras de Angelusmon. "Seu... Miserável!" E uma aura tenebrosa de trevas o envolveu. "Você acha que esse é todo meu poder? Eu sou invencível! Até agora eu só usei 50% da minha! Eu vou mostra-lo do que eu sou capaz quando uso 100%!" E LordDevimon expandiu seu poder. Ele aumentou tanto que fez a ilha inteira tremer. Os digimon entraram em pânico. Os digiescolhidos e seus digimon sentiram um frio na barriga. Gennai também ficou preocupado.

"Ele vai destruir a ilha!" Disse Tai.

Na montanha Mugen, Joe e os outros estavam abaixados se protegendo, mas o tremor na montanha era mais forte. Imperialdramon foi até lá para ajudar eles. Ele voltou para sua forma dragão para que pudesse carregar os três e mais seus digimon. O poder de Omnimon retornou para os digivices de Tai e Matt. LordDevimon continuou elevando seu poder, e a aura negra em volta do seu corpo continuava a ficar maior e mais forte.

"O que vai acontecer com a ilha?" Perguntou Ken.

"Eu estou com medo!" Gritou Mimi.

Kari e TK estavam um do lado do outro, e tinham dado as mãos sem que os outros tivessem percebido, diferente dos seus amigos, eles não estavam com medo, mas estavam sérios.

* * *

_Ashita Wa Atashi No Kaze Ga Fuku (TV Size)_

_Chotto matte mite dare datte_  
_Kinou to maru de chigau_

_Chotto mite mite_  
_Yokogao no shiruetto mo otona sa_

_Chotto kimi kimi_  
_Iiwake wo shitai kimochi mo wakaru_  
_Datte yo no naka kore ja_  
_Maru de natte nai jan_

_Da ne! kimochi ii kuuki wo_  
_Ima! suitakute_  
_Shou ga nai shou ga nai_

_Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne_  
_Sekaijuu no doa akete oite hoshii_  
_Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne_  
_Kimi no sono yowamushi wo_  
_Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo_  
_Goojasu na jinsei wo!_

* * *

Como aqui ninguém mais me manda comentário mesmo eu nem deveria tentar me explicar quanto a esta polêmica digievolução de DNA, mas como eu sei que algumas pessoas vão discordar, aqui vão alguns argumentos básicos do por que defendo uma digievolução entre HolyAngemon e Angewomon.

**Digimon são dados**  
São dados e podem fazer digievolução com qualquer dado, mesmo que seja com uma pedra. Quem viu Digimon Xros Wars sabe como as fusões lá correm adoidadamente sem restrição de nivel, gênero, etc. Quem jogou os games sabem que até mesmo dois digimon ultimate podem formar um champion, mesmo indo contra a lógica.

**Digimon não tem gênero**  
Eu li muitos comentários em foruns e videos no youtube do tipo: "Uma fusão entre esses dois digimon resulta num digimon hermafrodita!", a resposta pra esses comentários é simples, digimon não tem sexo, são dados de computador, ou por acaso você já viu sua planilha de Excel com cólica? NO ENTANTO, esse argumento não vale para Digimon Adventure e principalmente pra minha fic, já que enquanto no anime existem elementos que apontam que eles tem gênero, na minha fic escrevi um beijo entre os dois, logo fica claro que Patamon = Macho, Tailmon = Fêmea.

"Então Ryuuzaki, essa você perdeu."  
Nada disso, é ai que vem meu último e decisivo argumento.

**Silphymon  
**Partindo do principio de que em Digimon Adventure, os digimon tem sexo, temos um pequeno probleminha que quase ninguém se lembra. Se Tailmon não pode se fundir com Patamon, porque poderia com Hawkmon? Hawkmon é MACHO, não só na dublagem brasileira, como na dublagem em japonês, em inglês, em espanhol, etc. Além da voz, existem várias outras evidências que mostram isso. Silphymon por sua vez é MACHO, somente MACHO, o que prevalece é o gênero de Aquilamon, além disso Silphymon faz parte da linha evolutiva de Aquilamon, com ou sem Tailmon.

"Ah mas mesmo assim eu não concordo..."

**O AUTOR SOU EU!**  
É, por acaso sou eu que escrevo esta fanfic, e se os criadores de DA quiseram uma digievolução de DNA entre Tailmon e Hawkmon, e pior, se eles optaram por aquele lixo do Shakkoumon, que pra mim é uma vergonha, eu tenho a liberdade de criar a digievolução que eu quiser, o choro é livre ^^

Rsrs, isso é apenas para aqueles que não concordam com essa digievolução, eu já vi uma fanfic em inglês q fez algo parecido e ninguém reclamou, se vc gostou também, comente ^^


End file.
